Home
by C.Queen
Summary: Magical AU. Harry Hart is less than thrilled when informed that he's expected to take custody of the three year old daughter of his former step brother, Dean. The only other option is to give her to her older half brother, but the boy is obviously not up to raising a child on his own without help. But could he be a nanny instead? Maybe?
1. A Plan is Hatched

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

A Plan is Hatched

Harry Hart was used to his mother's actions coming back to bite his hard in his arse. Repeatedly. It was just a constant in his life really, like the sun rising and falling. His mother was simply incapable of going for even a few months without landing hip deep in some sort of trouble that required her only son to come extract her for her latest mishap. And while she always promised that it would be the last time…well Harry had stopped believing those promises when he was still a boy in short pants.

And so it had been two months and three days since he'd paid off her last gold digging fiancé, and the fates had decided that it was time for Harry to deal with perhaps the greatest mess ever dumped in his lap by a family member. And this as a result of something his mother had done over three decades ago, just to add a cherry on top.

When he'd gotten the phone call asking if he was the older brother of Dean Baker Harry had blanked at first, opening his mouth to inform the young woman that no, she must have the wrong individual, when he belatedly realized to whom she was referring to.

For you see one of his mother many, many man related mistakes had been her brief marriage to Seamus Baker, a snake in the grass who'd charmed his wealthy mother into a quick marriage and bringing with him his son from a previous marriage named Dean. The younger brother he'd always wanted, his mother had assured him, nevermind that Dean was even worse than his father in Harry's opinion. His step brother had quickly proved to have a violent streak to go with his father's manipulative charms and a taste for underhanded dealings and easy living, not that the little shit had stood a chance against him. And their parents' marriage had only lasted four months, thankfully, which was why Harry had pretty much forgotten his step brother's existence long ago.

Most people wouldn't have even considered him Dean's brother given the shortness of their relation, but the woman on the line was new to her job as a social worker and therefore still full of blazing optimism and a determination to look after her charges that was admirable, though egotistical as well, he soon found out.

Dean and his wife had been killed in a car accident three and a half months prior, leaving behind a daughter of three and a son of twenty two from the wife's previous marriage. The family had been living in a very poor neighborhood, Dean having apparently become a small time drug lord since their last meeting, and it had taken a while for the government to realize there was a minor child who might potentially require their services.

According to the data Harry had read Daisy Baker had been found with her brother, well fed and cared for. Or at least to the best of their financial situation. But the boy was barely over twenty, with no job and a less than appealing juvenile record. Ergo, Dean's step son had been deemed highly unsuitable for the position of guardian over his half-sister, who was subsequently removed from her brother's custody and placed in foster care while the crusading social worker looked for someone more appropriate for the child.

And while the enterprising woman hadn't been able to reach his mother, she was currently sailing around the world with her latest beau, she had found him, and apparently considered him the perfect person to take custody of her charge. Nevermind that he was a nearly fifty year old bachelor who'd never married, was a happy workaholic, and had absolutely no experience with children. Nor had he ever particularly wanted to.

But apparently he and his mother were the only two names this woman had managed to find, and Harry was certainly not going to allow his mother to adopt the girl, than see her cast the child off on nannies, tutors, than boarding school the way he'd been.

Not that his mother didn't love him, she did, in her way, but Harry had no illusions about his mother's mothering instinct. She didn't have one. But she wasn't so cold hearted that she'd turn a blind eye to a child in need, especially when faced with a social worker who should most certainly go into sales once she got disillusioned about her chosen profession and went looking for a new career.

He couldn't turn a blind eye either, unfortunately, which the social worker had picked up on and exploited quite quickly and thoroughly. But he also wasn't prepared mentally or emotionally to become a parent at the drop of a bleeding hat, either. And given his job and lifestyle, well what choice would he have but to entrust the girl's care to paid help, just the way he'd been. Because while Harry wanted better for the girl…being a stay at home parent would drive him to homicide within a month.

And he'd had a lot of training when it came to killing and hiding bodies.

The only person who actively wanted to raise this girl was her brother, but Harry agreed with the social worker that the boy wasn't financially up to the task, especially since the boy lacked a support system or a history of sticking with things. Personally Harry had had the boy thoroughly looked into, on the chance that he could just throw money in the boy's direction to pay for the child's upkeep, but what he'd found suggested that there was no guarantee that would work out well for anyone.

Gary Unwin, who apparently went by the name Eggsy, was one of those people who seemed to have been born with multiple gifts that had never been full developed due to poverty, family pressures, and the boy's own bad choices. And while at first glance Harry had seen why the social worker had written the boy off, the report he'd commissioned himself had given him a deeper look that had made him reconsider, especially since there was the undeniable fact that according to Daisy's foster parents, the girl loved her brother dearly and was utterly despondent and depressed without him.

And Eggsy loved his sister, as much as she seemed to loved him.

In the end he'd explained his dilemma to some of his fellow agents over a pint a few days ago, hoping that someone had a suggestion he could live with, and it was Percival who had suggested a plan that was either brilliant or utterly mad.

It all depended on the boy.

)

Thinking it best to meet on neutral ground, as it were, Harry had arranged to meet the boy in question at a park that was a couple blocks from his home a couple days after Percival's brainstorm. A good place to bring the girl to play, Harry imagined as he looked at the park with new eyes, as that wasn't something he'd really ever had to consider before. But recently he'd found himself evaluating his home and neighborhood in terms of child friendliness, and frankly he winced every time he imagined the work involved child proofing his home alone. But it was something he was bracing himself for, having spent considerable time resigning himself to the fact that his moral code and sense of honor forbid him from ignoring a child in need of his help.

Blast it.

The path he was on led right past the bench that was his destination, Harry spotting its lone occupant as he approached it. It would seem Eggsy had beaten him there.

And it was automatic to look the boy over and evaluate him, Harry's training ingrained in that regard. He'd seen pictures of course, only the boy's military portrait doing anything for the youth since the boy apparently had no fashion sense whatsoever. Or it was buried deeply under the boy's desire to fit in with his social peers, Harry supposed, but that was likely wishful thinking on his part. Though the clothes the boy was currently wearing weren't utterly horrid, the jeans and polo clean and somewhat fitted. And no ball cap, which recent pictures would suggest the boy was rarely without. Wanting to make a good impression, Harry assumed.

Physically the boy was in good shape, and handsome in a boyish sort of way. The light brown hair was neatly combed, and when the boy sensed him watching Eggsy bounced up to his feet, Harry treated to the sight of lovely green eyes that suggested a sharp intelligence as he was evaluated in turn.

"Mr. Hart?"

"Yes. Hello, Eggsy. Thank you for coming."

A beat passed before the boy took the hand Harry offered him, Eggsy's handshake firm and surprisingly professional considering the boy had never had a real job. And when he motioned for the boy to retake his seat with his other hand Eggsy nodded and did his best to look cool as he sat down, though Harry could sense the nerves the boy was trying to hide from him as he took a seat beside him.

"So ya-you said on the phone, you wanted to talk to me about Daisy. About you becoming her guardian and all. The social worker really likes you. Said you'd do right by Daisy."

Harry could tell that Eggsy was doing his best to hide his accent and way of speaking, again to impress him, no doubt. And was also very bitter where the social worker was concerned.

"I will do my best to do so, yes. But there are….reasons why I'm not an ideal candidate to become her legal guardian, just as there are legitimate reasons why you shouldn't be allowed to raise her yourself. That's why I wanted to speak with you, to discuss a possible way that you and I can work together to do what is best for your sister."

"What you mean?"

"I don't know how to be a parent, Eggsy. Or at least not a very good one. And I work long hours and travel frequently. I would have to hire people to look after your sister if I took guardianship of her, and being raised by staff is no way for anyone to grow up. Believe me, I know. And I can provide her with all the comforts and necessities, and see that she's properly educated and prepared for the future, but that does not negate the fact that there are things I can't do. Don't know how to do."

"You'll let me see her? That what you's is sayin? So that she's got someone ta look in on her, make sure she's doin okay and shit with whoever you hire ta watch er?" Forgetting himself in his confusion and surprise, Eggsy's accent was out in full force as he stared at him with wary, hopeful eyes.

"You love your sister." Harry could see that plainly now, as it was all but written all over the boy's face. "What you lack is maturity and the resources to provide for her."

Holding up a hand to silence the boy's no doubt impressive rant in his defense, Harry appreciated when the boy remained silent, though obviously mentally stewing over the lack of maturity comment. Which really just proved his point, not that Harry was going to say so.

"I know that while she was in your sole care you did your best to take care and provide for Daisy, and that you submitted a plan to the social worker to show your seriousness when it comes to your desire to become your sister's guardian. I saw the plan and was impressed, even as I saw the same flawed logic that I would imagine influenced the social worker to reject it."

"Thinks we're scum." The boy muttered, explaining himself when Harry gave him a questioning look. "The social worker. Comes into our neighborhood with her nose in the air, actin like she's so much better than us. Just cause I'm a chav, that don't mean I can't take care of er. Can't raise her right. I was doin just fine till she came and took Daisy away from me."

Harry watched as the boy looked away, obviously blinking back tears. And that settled it for him as Harry deciding to, as always, go with his gut when he wasn't sure what else to do.

"I want you to be her nanny."

Heading whipping back so that they were eye to eye again, Eggsy blinked his eyes rapidly. "Wot?"

"I want you to be Daisy's nanny. To take care of her for me in my home. I propose that I hire you as her live in nanny, and I'll pay you the wage I would have paid someone else. Once she's old enough to be in school you can use that free time to go back to school or get a job, whatever suits you, while caring for her when she's home. If you're willing, that is."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Quite. That means no drugs, limited alcohol, and I'll expect you to show common sense when it comes to bringing friends and whoever you might date to the house. I'll also expect you to be a proper nanny, by which I mean that I expect you to teach her things like the alphabet and take her outside to play, not just stick her in front of the television or in her room to play by herself." Again Harry held up a hand to keep Eggsy from defending himself. "I'm not saying that's something you'd do; I don't know you well enough to say either way. I'm just making my expectations clear. According to the report you gave the social worker you know how to cook, I'll expect you to make her meals and insure her toys and such don't end up everywhere. I have a housekeeper that comes in twice a week, but I'll still expect you both not to add too much to her workload. You'll be in charge of taking her to appointments, the shops, and such, and while I will of course arrange for you to have time off, you will be, in many ways, acting as a single parent. I will do what I can, but as stated I work a lot and know nothing about raising children."

Opening and closing his mouth as he struggled to process, Eggsy was visibly at a loss for words.

"I'm told approximately four hundred pounds is a reasonable amount per week. Does that work for you?"

Now the boy's eyes were all but bulging out of his head. Not a good look for him, Harry noted in amusement.

"I'll take that as a yes." Reaching into his coat pocket Harry withdrew the envelope containing the paperwork he'd had his solicitor draw up. "Here is your proposed employment contract if you're willing to take on the job. Read it over and we can discuss any changes you might want to make. Make no mistake that I will kick you out if you fail to take proper care of her, or break the rules outlined in that contract, but for the moment I am trusting that she means as much to you as you've said she does."

As wary as a feral animal approaching an unknown human offering it food, Eggsy reached over to take the envelope from him. "Why you doing this? There are better people you could hire ta look after her. Ones who do it for a living, and can teach her stuff like different languages and shit before she even starts school. Why me?"

"Because she loves you. And she should grow up in a home with someone who loves her as much as you do. That, I believe, is more important than her getting a huge head start when it comes to her education. And tutors can be hired if necessary."

Seeing that his words were sinking in Harry changed the subject a little, thought it was still related to what they were talking about. Insofar that he had no intention of hiding his nature in his own home, when he already had to hide what he was in public enough as it was. Not to mention the fact that the boy wasn't an idiot, or the sort raised to know but not speak or ask of it, like the spouses and children of his fellow agents.

"Eggsy, if you have a problem with shifters, I need to know now."

Gaze rising up from the papers he'd started to read over, Eggsy stared at him for a long, considering minute, before smirking at him knowingly. "If I did I wouldn't be sittin here with ya, now would I? Though I admit I figured ya for a Water Gifted, not a water shifter as well. Selkie?"

Blinking in surprise, Harry didn't know what to say to that. The boy's file had indicated that the boy's maternal grandfather had had a minor Air Gift, but there had been nothing to suggest that gift had continued down the line to Eggsy. And even then, how would Eggsy have known to even guess his gifts were connected to water?

"Your scent, Bruv."

"My what?"

The boy's face was beautiful when it lit up with amusement as the boy grinned at him like he was the funniest thing ever. "I ain't got much magic meself, a little Air Gift from me granddad, but I always know when someone Gifted is near me, special when that someone's as powerful as you's. And you, well it wasn't hard ta tell what elemental gift ya have, seein as I can smell the sea on ya. So was I right about ya bein a selkie?"

"I smell like the ocean?"

"Under the fancy cologne and hair stuff, yeah. It's nice."


	2. Moving In

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original ideas and characters. Thank for reading!

On November 11th We Remember those who served and serve. Thanks.

Moving In

Taking a moment to process that after thanking the boy for the compliment concerning his personal scent, Harry had to restrain himself from sniffing himself to confirm the boy's observation. Which was impressive, actually, and suggested that he was right to think that he was going to have to clue the boy into certain things that were generally supposed to be kept in the family, so to speak. In the world they lived in people knew that there was individuals walking around with various gifts that were outside the 'normal', so to speak. In this time in history it was acknowledged, and persecuting someone for it was illegal, but people generally didn't advertise or seek training for their gifts unless they were so strong that to do otherwise was sure to bring harm to themselves and others. Harry himself came from an old magical family, and both his gifts and shifter status were well known among his peers. Those magic users who were not part of the old families…well they didn't have the protection or opportunities to grow and learn that he had.

For that matter, the only reason they had documentation that Eggsy's grandfather had an Air Gift was because the man had been a pilot before his retirement, and had had to make use of his abilities in a particular tricky situation during a flight a few decades ago. The man had ended up in the hospital for a couple weeks afterwards, having magically exhausted himself, and thus there were records to be had and reviewed.

As for the existence of shifters and magical creatures…they were known to exist, and those who fit under that category hid themselves very, very well to survive in a world too often full of individuals who saw them as curiosities, abominations, or something to use and exploit.

Which brought him back to the boy's question about the nature of his other self.

"What makes you believe I'm a selkie?"

"Well there ain't a lot of water types that call England home, and with your colorin and the fact that you're super posh and from one of the old families, I'm guessin…well selkies are the only ones with legit human forms naturally. So's they'd be the ones you lot would be more likely ta shag, right? Less chance of being accused of bestiality and such."

Inclining his head, Harry smiled a little over the boy's wording. "Well reasoned. And correct. When my great grandfather was a young man there was a…diplomatic incident between the magical community and the shifters that required, among other things, for several high ranking members of the magical community to marry shifters to create tighter bonds and…put us in our places, really."

Eggsy brows furrowed as he stated that he thought the shifters were considered less powerful, in the grand scheme of things.

"A common misconception. What it comes down to is…the Gifted use magic, but those with other blood ARE magic. And outnumber us significantly, for that matter." The Gifted weren't few in numbers, per say, but when it came to having the proper training and power to use it, they were at a distinct disadvantage. And one of the reasons Kingsman had been formed in the first place, for that matter. To protect the Gifted from those who would harm them, as well as deal with the rogue shifters and those who used their Gifts to break the law or harm others.

But back to the conversation they were having.

"Many of my peers will deny it to their dying breath, Eggsy, but there are many who believe, as I do, that the Gifted came into being because their human ancestors mated with magical beings, and thus their biological gifts mutated into today's elemental gifts when mixed with human DNA."

"Makes sense." Eggsy agreed, after he'd thought it over.

"To me as well. There are a number of books on the subject in my personal library that you're welcome to read if you're interested."

"And you're really down with me livin with ya?"

"Well I'd imagine we're both going to irritate the hell out of each other occasionally, but I think we're both adult enough to work through that for Daisy's sake, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have any questions for me?"

Biting down on his bottom lip, and working it with his teeth as he contemplated the question, Eggsy finally shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing's really coming ta mind at the moment. The social worker told me about ya, and I wasn't expectin none of this. I'll probably have questions later."

"Fair enough. For now I would suggest we leave it that you read that contract, make sure it's agreeable to you, and then I'll have you come to my place to help my housekeeper get it ready for your sister. I understand that child proofing it will take time, and the social worker will want to look everything over before she turns Daisy over to me. You'll want to move into your room as well, and I'll also need you to either buy or inform me what I need to buy for her when it comes to furniture and such." He had no idea what a three year old girl needed, but hopefully the boy had some idea.

"I'll make a list; let ya know prices and such. She ain't used ta havin much, so it won't be a lot."

Frowning, Harry immediate corrected that way of thinking. "Eggsy, I'm more than capable of paying for whatever she needs. I expect money to be spent on books and toys, as well as a new bed and paint job, since the present blue of her room is fairly plain. I intend to open an account for her expenses, which you'll be able to access and draw from. I'll want the receipts, at least in the beginning, but I'm not…I will raise her as though she's a member of my family, not a poor relative I feel obligated to house and clothe. If that makes sense to you."

Eggsy studied him for nearly a good minute before he nodded his head.

"Good. Now if you'd get out your phone I'll give you my address and phone number, and once you're ready to sign or further discuss your contract we can meet at the house and get more taken care of. All right?"

"Yeah. All right. Thanks, Mr. Hart."

Taking the hand Eggsy had offered him, Harry smiled as he gently squeezed. "It's Harry. And you're welcome."

)

A few days later Harry answered the knock on his front door to find Eggsy waiting for him on the other side, two boxes and a tote at the boy's feet, as well as a ratty backpack slung over one shoulder. Which made sense, as the whole point of Eggsy coming by was to drop off items that belonged to the boy's family that he'd managed to hold onto for himself and Daisy. Harry had told him to bring it all with him, along with the signed contract, and then they were going to go around the house to check over the childproofing his housekeeper had already done for them, as the woman had raised four children and knew plenty about such things. And who apparently didn't trusted two men to do an adequate job of it.

Smart woman, Mrs. Talbot.

"Some place. If the directions hadn't been so bloody detailed, I'd have thought this wasn't the place. Not what I was expectin."

"And what were you expecting?" Harry asked as he moved to pick up one of the boxes, waving off Eggsy's protests as he lifted it up. He wasn't that old, thank you very much.

"Well I was expecting somethin posh, and this is, but it's not…wasn't expectin the butterflies." Trailing off, Eggsy shrugged his shoulders awkwardly, looking a little sheepish before turning his attention to slugging the tote over his free shoulder, then grabbing the other box.

"Careful. One at a time."

"I'm stronger than I look. And it ain't much, really. All the big stuff had ta go when they kicked me out of the flat."

Shaking his head a little Harry didn't bother to argue, instead gesturing towards the staircase. "Well I'll show you to your room and Daisy's first, and you can put all this in there. Then I'll give you a tour of the place if that suits you."

"Sounds good."

Leading the way, Harry explained the living arrangements while they headed up. "To the right is my room, bath, and study. To the left will be both your rooms, your bathroom, and a sitting room that my grandmother converted into a sort of craft room, which I in turn converted into a library. There are books downstairs, and magic related ones in my study as well."

"That's a lot of books." Eggsy sounded cheered by the idea, which pleased him.

"Quite. And as I mentioned, you can update both bedrooms as you see fit. I looked over the pictures and prices you sent me for furniture, and most were more than reasonable. And I'm discounting the cheaper ones, by the way, not the more expensive pieces. Except for that one bed with the odd faced finials. That's not going in my house. I feel I must be firm on that." Not that he'd be spending much time in the girl's room, but still…

"The what now? Finials?"

"The proper term for the ornamentation sometimes added to the tops of bedposts and such."

"Oh. All right. I think I know which one ya mean, and I'll strike it from the list. Weren't my favorite. I figure for the princess one, if that was okay. With the canopy thingie."

"That would be fine. I have the card I mentioned to you before downstairs, so you can start arranging that today, if you have time."

"Sure. No problem."

"Excellent. And here's your room. The bathroom is between the two of you." Having left the door open in anticipation of their hands being full, Harry walked in and then turned around to get a sense of what Eggsy thought of the room. He only had the two guestrooms, after all, and he'd thought the bigger room more appropriate for Daisy. In his admittedly limited experience, females always needed more stuff around them than males did.

Whistling under his breath Eggsy put down his box, tote, and backpack, and then spun in a slow circle to take the room in. Not that there was much to take in in Harry's direction. Though it was way roomier than most guestrooms, since it had originally been a regular bedroom.

Judging the boy's expression to mean he liked it, Harry smiled when Eggsy confirmed it, the boy grinning as he said it was great.

"I'm glad you like it. Does this box stay here or into Daisy's?"

"Here for now, I have to go through the lot of it. Had to pack it all up fast, and some of it is more just keepsakes, that sort of thing. Here, I'll take that."

Letting Eggsy take the box from him, Harry watched at it was set on top of the other box before suggesting that they move on to Daisy's room.

"Cheers."

Daisy's room had slightly oversized windows, one of which featured a box seat Harry thought the little girl would enjoy. Or put her stuffed animals on, at least. It was a good spot to curl up and sunbath, too, when the sun actually bothered to make an appearance. The walls were a pale blue with white trim, and he'd had the original bed moved out and put into storage already, the knickknacks and paintings gone as well.

Giving the room an even more thorough look see, Eggsy smiled widely at him once he was done. "This is lovely, Harry. Specially that seat by the window. She'll love that. And the blue will even work with what I got planned, since ya said it could be painted."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I got a mate, Ryan, who's in ta art and shit. He's no Picasso or nothin, but I talked ta him and asked about im comin here and paintin flowers and that sort of thing on the walls. I figure even as she grows she won't get sick of that till she'd at least a tween."

"A what?"

"Early teens, Bruv."

"Ah." To say he was greatly behind today's slang would not be an exaggeration.

"I can show ya some of his stuff, if ya want. He's got a DeviantArt account."

Harry wasn't sure what that was either, but surmised that it was an online site that featured amateur artists. And he trusted that Eggsy had the sense not to waste his money on a bad paint job, even if it was his friend he was paying for it. The boy was too smart for that.

"I'm sure it will be fine. You can paint your room too, while you're at it. My grandmother was fond of blue, and did the house's rooms in various shades back when she lived here. I changed the rooms I cared about when I moved in, but I didn't bother with the guestrooms."

"Nah. Teal's good. And I ain't picky, either."

"I happen to like it myself. Now then, shall we look over the rest of the house? And there's one detail downstairs Mrs. Talbot thought I should discuss with you."

Eyebrows rising with interest, Eggsy asked what that something was.

"How Daisy would react to a stuffed dog in the loo."

Blink. Blink. "A wot?"

"Stuffed dog."

This time Eggsy just stared at him, brows furrowed. "Ya mean like it was a real dog, then ya got it stuffed after it died?"

"Exactly."

"In the loo?"

"Yes."

Another pause.

"What the fuck would ya do that for?"

"I keep Mr. Pickles around as a reminder. And I would prefer not to keep him in my bedroom or study."

"Not sure what's worse, really. The name ya stuck im with, or the fact that ya stuffed im ta add insult to injury." Face flooding with color as he realized what he'd just said, Eggsy tried to apologize but Harry just laughed it off, well used to such comments.

"Quite all right. Merlin has said much the same thing hundreds of times at this point. And I assure you that the blasted animal deserved both fates for the shoes he ruined alone."

Shaking his head with cheeks still bright pink, Eggsy gave him a rueful smile. "I'm guessing he ain't big, if ya got im in the loo?"

"Terrier."

"She should be alright with it." A gleam of humor came into those bright green eyes. "So butterflies and a terrier, eh? Anything else dead around here I'm gonna have ta explain ta her?"

"No. That's it."

"Cheers." Pause. "Ya really have a friend named Merlin?"

"I really do."

A bright laugh. "And here I thought I got screwed in the name department."

"There are worse names than Gary." Harry pointed out. "I can think of much worse, in fact."

And so the two entertained each other listing off horrible names a person could be stuck with as they headed downstairs to tour the rest of the house.

)

The next day Harry sat behind his desk, annoyed that the phone call with Mrs. Talbot was over already, and therefore he had no excuse not to get back to work on the piles of paperwork set out before him. Because really, it was no wonder that the former head of Kingsman had gone over to the dark side earlier in the year, given that the bastard had been faced with this every day. He'd go insane as well, after decades of this. And since he was more dangerous than King had ever hoped to be, Harry thought again that he really was going to have to get his arse in gear when it came to finding ways to delegate some of this to other people.

Picking up the first piece of paper to review, Harry set it back down with a delighted smile at the knock on his door, calling out for whoever it was to enter.

"Seeing you smile like that is disturbing."

"Then you should bloody well find someone to replace me before this job pushes me further around the bloody bend." Harry shot back as he watched Merlin close the door behind him.

Merlin's grin was just a little evil as he took a seat in front of Harry's desk. "But this way you have more consistent hours, which is good since you're a parent now."

Feeling a new twitch developing under his eye, he'd been getting those a lot since he'd become Arthur, Harry had to take a moment to remind himself that he wasn't really going to be a parent. That was Eggsy's unofficial job.

"How'd your meeting with the boy go yesterday?"

"Well, actually. He ordered the furniture needed for Daisy's room, and then came by the house today to supervise it being unloaded and put it together. We thought it best for the social worker to see that everything is set up and ready for her even though it will have to be rearranged again when it's being painted. And Mrs. Talbot likes him, even if he does dress like a hoodlum in her opinion."

"I would imagine a number of your neighbors aren't going to know what to make of having a chav in their neighborhood."

"They'll have to adapt. As will he."

"Do you think he can?"

"I think there's very little he won't do for his sister." Leaning back in his chair, Harry considered the boy in question. "Not to take all the blame off him, because some of it belongs squarely on his shoulders, but I do think that a lot of his bad choices wouldn't have happened, if he'd had someone in his life he could lean on. And a safe place, where he knew he wouldn't be harmed. I can give him that safe place easily enough, and as for the rest…well I can at least give him something of a positive role model. I'll see him more than her, after all, given how early three year olds go to bed." And thank all the powers that be that it would be Eggsy, not him, who would have to get up at ungodly times in the morning because of how early children woke up as a result of their early bedtimes.

He shuddered just thinking about that.

Give him a rabid werewolf or insane Fire Gifted any day.


	3. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original ideas and characters. Thank for reading!

Welcome Home

The plan had been for Harry to meet Daisy before she moved in with him, but the foster home she'd been placed in had been hit with the flu that was currently making its rounds, apparently, and meeting her while she was sick and miserable would not have done either of them any good. He had sent her a bear and flowers with a card wishing her a speedy recovery, but the meeting had been canceled and this would be their first encounter with each other. He was as nervous as Harry would imagine a normal first time parent was supposed to be. And it was bloody awful.

His meetings with the social worker had gone well though, as had the at home inspections. Eggsy had done an amazing job with Daisy's room, in Harry's opinion, and the childproofing had met even the picky social worker's standards. Naturally he had passed all the other hurdles the government threw in people's ways in these sorts of circumstances, he had collected more than enough 'IOUs' over the years to make that happen easily enough.

Now here he was, pacing back and forth like the expecting parent he technically was, waiting for the social worker to arrive with Daisy. Eggsy was in the house too, hiding from the social worker in the kitchen, but Harry had too much pride to seek the boy out to talk to in an attempt to distract himself from what was coming.

From the fact that this was Day One of his life as the legal guardian of a minor child.

The horror.

But he had Eggsy, Harry reminded himself sternly, and he'd found a daycare a five minute walk from Kingsman that would take her for two mornings during the week, which would give Eggsy a break while giving Daisy a chance to socialize with those of her peer group. They'd come highly recommended, and while he hadn't found a babysitter to occasionally watch her when Eggsy needed a full day off, Harry was sure he'd find someone up to his standards soon. And worst came to worst…he could probably watch a child for a few hours. Everyone was born with some instinctual need to protect and continue their species, after all, and the girl was three years old. She was bound to be a lot less trouble than an infant would be.

Or at least there would be no nappies involved, and really, how much trouble could a three year old get into?

And if nothing else there was the chance that his own diet was going to improve in the coming years if Eggsy could actually cook with all the ingredients the boy had loaded up his cupboards and such with yesterday. If Eggsy couldn't…well surely the boy wouldn't have chosen a roast for their first dinner as a family if he didn't know what the hell he was doing in the kitchen.

Though Eggsy was on the cocky side…

Dear God, don't let them all get food poisoning tonight.

Glancing at his wristwatch for a distraction, Harry saw that it was a minute before one, which was when the social worker had stated she'd be there. And recognizing a Type A when he met one, especially since the woman was the sort who could probably terrify time into bending to her will despite being a government employee, Harry felt confident walking over to his door and opening it, standing on his stoop for perhaps forty seconds before a very sensible and boring car came driving up towards his front door.

Returning the woman's curt nod of greeting when she got out of the car, Harry watched as she turned to open the backseat door to retrieve Daisy, who would be in one of those chair things Eggsy had put on the list of things they'd need to buy when he informed his new nanny that he'd have access to a car when he needed it. Of course he'd said that before he'd remembered to check the boy's driving history, but according to Eggsy he'd once successfully driven through London backwards without being caught by the police, which Eggsy had thought he'd find comforting.

Since that was something he might have done when he was the boy's age, Harry had decided not to judge after making sure that the boy knew that he wasn't to do that again.

His niece, when she came into view, was about average for her size according to Harry's research, with a headful of blonde curls and a small, rather worn stuffed rabbit backpack strapped to her back. She was dressed warmly, which he approved of, but once the social worker started walking Daisy towards him, holding the girl's hand with her left while her right carried a duffel bag, Harry stopped catalogue all the little bits and pieces that made up his ward and focused on the fact that everything about her, from her body language to her bowed head, radiated defeat. She wasn't fighting the social worker's hold, or even dragging her feet, she was simply resigned to her fate and miserable for it.

"Good day, Mr. Hart."

"Ms. Brice. Hello, Daisy." Thinking to present less of an imposing figure, Harry crouched down, not surprised when the girl didn't bother to glance up at him.

"Say hello to your Uncle Harry, Daisy."

A slight flinch at the underlining command behind the suggestion, and then Daisy was tipping her head up enough to briefly meet Harry's eyes, revealing that hers were brown, unlike her brother's green. And these eyes also lacked Eggsy's spirt and brightness, the girl's voice low and dull as she said hello as commanded, before dropping her chin down again.

"She's shy." Brice explained with a rather patronizing tone of voice as she looked in Daisy's direction before giving him a bright smile that was obviously meant to reassure him. "And she's no longer contagious, of course, though she doesn't quite have her energy back yet. Which is probably for the best, actually, since it will give you time to ease into parenthood. Not that I have the slightest doubt about you, of course, Mr. Hart. I know an excellent guardian when I see one."

Right. Because a middle aged, homosexual bachelor shapeshifter with no spouse, childrearing experience was a great choice even before one factored in the fact that his career revolved around the hunting and often executing dangerous individuals. Of course a trained killer was the perfect person to care for a toddler, who could be better?

It really was a pity he couldn't clue her in to how off her gut was in this matter.

Though from what he knew of them, he was still better than the parents Daisy had been 'gifted' with at birth, and Harry figured that if nothing else Daisy at least wouldn't remember what a bastard her father had been. Soon enough he and Eggsy would be the only family the girl remembered.

"Here's her bag." She continued, holding it out to Harry, who straightened up to his full height to take it. "Would you like me to come in with you, to help settle her in?"

"I don't think that's necessary. I thought I'd take her straight up to her room, as her brother was kind enough to drop off some of her things. Being around familiar things, as well as the room designed specifically for her, struck me as a good place to start."

"That is an excellent idea. Though you might want to look over anything he brought carefully. One does have to be careful when it comes to bugs and such."

Aware that it was in everyone's interest that the woman leave as soon as possible, Harry settled for a curt nod without verbally agreeing with her snobbery. And at least this would be the last time he had to deal with her, not that she knew that as she rattled off some instructions and reassurances that she'd be back to check on them and such. Legally Daisy would be his before the end of the week, and then the social worker before him would be informed by her boss that her work here was done. A benefit of having friends in high places, especially when he had a low tolerance for bureaucratic bullshite.

One more reason him being named Arthur was insane.

It took about five more minutes of nodding and keeping his answers short and to the point, but finally the woman was back in her car and driving off, Harry watching her go while Daisy, it seemed, was more interest in continuing to stare down at her purple sandals.

"Well we won't be seeing her again, which is for the best. Shall we go inside, Daisy?"

No reply.

Deciding to take a page from the social worker's book, loath though he was to do so, Harry reached over and took the girl's hand in his, the smallness of it freaking him out just a little as he gave it a little tug, Daisy starting to walk beside him on cue as they headed for the front door. He'd left it unlocked, so it took no time at all for him to get her inside the house, the fact that she didn't speak a word unnerving him as much as her small stature. But inside was where Eggsy was, and once the boy was involved he could turn her over to him and that would be that. Problem solved.

Closing the door behind them, and setting the duffel on the floor for the time being, Harry let go of her hand and then walked around to crouch in front of her again, Daisy still as a little cherub statue.

"This is your new home, Daisy." Harry began, doing his best to keep his voice soft and nonthreatening. "No one is going to take you away from here. This is your house now, too. And I hope to give you a good life here…and that you'll understand that even when I make mistakes I do wish to give you the best life I can. But for now I think there's someone here you want to see more than your new room."

And so saying Harry got to his feet and stood slightly off to the side as he called out Eggsy's name.

)

Not if he lived for a hundred more years would Harry forget the look on Daisy's face when Eggsy came running into the hallway now that he had the all clear to join them. Nor would he forget the look on Eggsy's. The way Daisy's previously blank and lifeless face lighting up like a lit candle, the joy naked on her face as she screamed her brother's name and ran to him as fast as her little legs could carry her. And Eggsy, scooping her up and hugging her so gently but tightly in his arms, Daisy with her little face pressed up against Eggsy's neck while Eggsy...he beamed at Harry with all his thanks and happiness, the beauty of it breathtaking to behold.

This is what he'd remember when sharing his house with the two of them irritated the hell out of him.

Shoving his hands in his pockets Harry gave them their moment, a faint hint of jealousy crossing his thoughts, as he was quite sure no one had ever been so happy to see him before. He knew plenty of people who'd been very happy to see him when he saved them from certain death or some other horrible fate, but it wasn't the same thing. Daisy would only be this happy to see her brother and vice versa. No one else would do for the other. It must be a wonderful thing, to be loved so much by someone.

After a few minutes the hug loosened a bit, though Eggsy kept Daisy in his arms after swiping his shirt sleeve over his eyes quickly, perhaps in the hopes that Harry wouldn't notice.

"Enough of this mushy stuff, right, Daisy chain? Ya wanna go see your new room, then?"

"Room?"

"Yeah. Ya'll love it. Harry and me, we've been workin on it just for ya. So let's go then. We'll put your stuff away too, then show ya the rest of this place, alright?" Eggsy looked around for the duffel, which Harry got to first since it wasn't like Eggsy didn't already have his hands full. He could see that Eggsy considered arguing, but was in too good a mood to do so.

And so off the two went, Eggsy taking the stairs a little too quickly in Harry's opinion, as three year old bones were likely more breakable than twenty something ones, weren't they?, but the two made it to the top of the stairs without incident. And then they waited for him there, Eggsy all but vibrating with anticipation, so that Harry felt it necessary to pick up the pace so that they could all go into the room together, which was what Eggsy seemed to want.

Since his sole contribution to the room's decoration was a small table, chairs, and tea set, all meant for a child, of course, Harry was fairly sure that the room would meet with the little girl's approval. Or at least he assumed that Eggsy had a better idea what to get a child, since he'd decided on the tea set as a present solely because he could recall being made to drink fake tea as a child with a couple of step sisters before they, like Dean, had left with their father once the inevitable divorce happened.

Eggsy's friend was still working out a design for the walls, but the boy had gotten the little canopy bed for his sister, the pillows and sheets either pink or grass green to go with the comforter on top, which was a checkerboard of those two colors. There were new stuffed animals on the bed as well, the dresser, bedside table, and the other pieces of child furniture white for the time being. There were books and toys on a shelf for her as well, her own mixed in with the new he'd told Eggsy to buy her.

All in all Harry thought it looked quite nice if one was a girl.

Daisy, upon entering, looked shocked and stunned by the splendor around her.

With prompting from Eggsy she moved around the room to take it all in, Eggsy pointing out her old toys and the new, the picture of her, Eggsy, and their mother on top of the bedside table. Dean didn't feature in any of the pictures the boy had set out on display in either his room or his sister's. Though Eggsy's father's military portrait held a place of honor in Eggsy's own room.

Having looked into the sort of man Dean had grown up to be Harry had silently agreed with Eggsy's decision to erase what few reminders the girl might have of the man.

Meanwhile it was quite obvious to both of them that Daisy was not getting the fact that this was her room. That, Harry noted, and the room wasn't as important to the child as staying as close to Eggsy's as possible, the girl clutching onto him and scrambling back into his arms when he tried to get her to try out her new bed.

"Eggsy? Perhaps you should show her your room now. That might help her understand this all better."

"Oh! Right! Come on then, Daisy. Wanna see my room?"

Clinging to her brother Daisy just buried her face against Eggsy's neck again, hiding from the both of them now that she'd been reminded that Harry was with them.

Not taking offense to that Harry set aside the duffel he'd forgotten he still had and held the door open for the two siblings instead, following behind them to Eggsy's room.

In stark contrast to her own room, where she'd been silent the entire time, this time Daisy pointed at various things that she obviously knew and recognized like the portrait, clothes, and the other few odds and ends the boy had kept for himself.

And each time Eggsy agreed that she was right, that was his father or cap or wallet.

"This is my room with my stuff, Daisy. Just like your stuff was in your room, remember?"

Face scrunched up as she pondered this, Daisy's voice was unsure when she spoke again. "Dis Eggsy's room?"

"That's right."

"The pink room…?"

"Is your room. Right by mine. Cause this is your house now, Daisy. Yours, mine, and Harry's."

Glancing at him from the safety of Eggsy's arms, Daisy's voice was probably meant to be whispered, but Harry heard her loud whisper well enough as she asked Eggsy if Harry was his boyfriend.

Flushing, Eggsy looked at Harry as he turned an even darker shade of pink before stuttering out that no, Harry wasn't his boyfriend. He was Daisy's uncle.

"Uncle?"

"Yeah. You know what an uncle is. Like how Jamal is Cassie's uncle cause her mum is Jamal's sister. Remember? Harry's a part of our family now and that's why we're livin here with him. Cause we're family."

Chewing on her bottom lip, it was obvious that Daisy was having a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that Harry, who was of course a complete stranger to her, could be a part of her family. Especially since Harry was aware that he probably dressed quite unlike the vast majority of the adults she'd spent time with in her short life.

Feeling like he should say something Harry cleared his throat. "I hope we shall all be very happy here together. As a family."

Meeting his gaze willingly for the first time, Harry could only describe the look in Daisy's eyes as highly skeptical.

Which was only fair, since he wasn't sure how the bloody hell this was going to work out either.


	4. A Gentleman Adapts

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original ideas and characters. Thank for reading!

A Gentleman Adapts

Showing Daisy Eggsy's room did seem to help the child understand that she wasn't going to be separated from her brother anytime soon, and that he was, in fact, going to stay close to her from now on. Or at least Harry hoped that that was what her willingness to return to her room and really explore it meant. Either way as long as Eggsy remained in the room, which Daisy made sure he did with pointed looks every minute or so, the toddler was willing to wander around her room and actually smile and touch her new toys and furniture.

Joining Eggsy in leaning up against the wall close to the door to watch, Harry hoped that physically aligning himself with her brother, with Eggsy allowing it, would help his ward come to understand that he was on her side. Because the suspicious looks she was occasionally throwing his way were doing nothing to reassure him that this wasn't going to blow up epically in his faces.

The road to hell was paved with good intentions after all.

"She's slow ta warm ta people. Most people she's met ain't been…good people on the whole. Not the ones she knew well, I mean. Once she sees that ya ain't mean or pissed all the time she'll come round. She'll see that ya got a…" Eggsy trailed off then, his cheeks flushing a little again as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I have a?"

Eggsy looked at his trainers when he answered. "…a reassuring…safe air about ya. That you're the protector type, not the sort that'd hurt her."

"No. I will never hurt her. Deliberately." Harry amended, since it went without saying that he was going to say the wrong things or disappoint her at some point. Especially the older she got. Teenagers. Shudder.

"Wouldn't have let ya have her if I thought otherwise."

Technically the law had been determined to hand Daisy over to him and not Eggsy, but Harry wasn't about to discount the boy's intelligence or the lengths Eggsy would go to for his little sister. And as the saying went, where there was a will, there was a way. He knew that better than most.

Turning his attention back to Daisy, it seemed advisable to keep his eyes on her at all times, just in case, Harry watched her pet one of her old toys affectionately before abandoning it to pet the stuffed elephant beside it. Eggsy hadn't bought her that many toys, at least not in comparison to his own experiences as a child visiting the rooms of others. Even he'd had more toys than Daisy had at the moment, but then he couldn't remember how many he'd had at three so perhaps the volume of them was just supposed to double with every year or so. Then it would make sense to start off with the bare minimum. Plus how many toys did a not spoiled rotten child need? Because he was quite sure the majority of his childhood playmates had grown up to be entitled wankers. His mother had spoiled him somewhat too, Harry acknowledged, but even a child knew when he was being bribed, and so the receiving of some toy or treat had usually been followed by the suspicion and dread on his part. Unusually justifiably so.

Not to mention it had taken his mother embarrassingly long to figure out that he'd stopped being interested in the childish toys she gave him. Really only one toy had remained beloved all through his childhood and into adulthood, but Harry supposed that was fairly normal for most people. Speaking of which…

"Is her favorite toy in one of these bags?"

"Huh?"

Harry consider for a moment pointing out 'pardon' was the correct response, but dismissed the idea for the moment as he repeated his question.

"Oh. Daisy don't got a favorite, really. Not now."

The shadow that crossed Eggsy's face foreshadowed the answer to the question Harry posed, which was what had happened to her favorite toy.

"Dean chucked it." Was the harsh, hate filled answer. "He got mad at her, threw it out with the rubbish when I weren't around. I got her another, looked just like Pengie, but it weren't him and she knew it, even at two. After that she hid em, her toys, in my room. I'd fine em in the weirdest places. Anyway, she ain't had a favorite since she lost that bloody penguin."

"Well perhaps she'll find a new favorite amongst her new ones."

"Maybe." A shrug, then a sly look replaced the boy's scowl. "What was your fav toy when you was a lad?"

"I have a teddy bear named Toto that's been mine since I was a baby. What's left of his fur hasn't been white in decades, and I stretched his arms out rather horribly, but I still have him."

Harry was secure in his masculinity, not to mention the fact that his discrete search of the boy's room for drugs or the likes when Eggsy hadn't been around meant that he knew Eggsy had a stuffed lamb hidden away in his own room. A reminder of the boy's childhood no doubt, and which had certainly shown signs of being well loved too.

"Toto?"

Harry shrugged, since it wasn't like he could ask his younger self why he'd thought the name appropriate at the time. And he was opening his mouth to ask Eggsy about his own favorite toy, curious as to whether or not the boy would own up to the lamb, when Daisy interrupted him.

"Eggsy."

Joining Eggsy in turning his attention back to Daisy again, Harry saw that the girl was holding a somewhat oddly shaped stuffed animal, a fox, in her brother's direction. Or at least that's what Harry assumed the animal was, though the structure of the creature suggested it had some other purpose to it rather than simply a regular toy. Possibly. He was far from a stuffed animal expert, after all.

Pushing off from the wall Eggsy hunkered down with her and explained that that was a special fox that you could warm up in the microwave and then go to sleep with ta keep a warm. It smelled real nice, apparently, and Eggsy had thought she'd like it.

Big eyed, Daisy clutched the oddly shaped fox closer to her chest, the little girl obviously concerned about what would happen if her new toy was actually put in a microwave, which Harry assumed would not end well for a normal stuffed animal.

It also sounded like something a sadistic bastard like Dean would do to something his daughter loved, may the bastard burn in hell for all eternity, which explained her reaction too.

Obviously understanding her thought process as well, Eggsy reassured her that this was a special stuffie, and the only one that would be going into the microwave. If she liked they'd go downstairs and he'd show her that Mr. Fox would be alright if he went into the microwave for a little while. Oh, and only he and Harry were allowed to put Mr. Fox or anything else in the microwave, and she must always ask first, which Harry thought was a wise rule for the boy to make.

Still wary, but also intrigued, Daisy agreed to come with Eggsy to warm up Mr. Fox so that she could see for herself that it didn't hurt him.

To save them time getting down the stairs, or just for the comfort of holding the child, Eggsy scooped up Daisy into his arms again, carrying her out of the room with Harry trailing after them despite his mental wish to flee to his office or some other room. This first day he'd had Merlin clear his schedule, and the least he could do was be around the girl for a decent chunk of time, her first day in this new world she was entering.

Tomorrow would be soon enough to leave her in Eggsy's care to return to his normal, child free world at work. Possibly at a dead run.

And on the A side going with them into the kitchen meant he had the pleasure of stepping into a room that smelled absolutely delicious. He'd never been so happy to step into his kitchen before. His stomach growled a little from the scents alone, despite having eaten only a couple of hours ago.

Daisy obviously felt the same, since as soon as Eggsy put her down on her feet the girl went straight for the oven window to try and peer inside it. it took her a moment to realize the smells weren't coming from there, but from the counter where Harry spotted some new cooking device Eggsy had bought and put the food in earlier.

"Woast?" Daisy asked hopefully, pointing at it.

"Yup, we're having roast. And guess what else we're having that's your favorite."

Very slowly the little girl turned around to stare at her brother for several heartbeats, the size her brown eyes could achieve shocking Harry a little even before Daisy gave an ear-piercing shriek of happiness that actually made Harry jump back and bash his hip into a counter. Thankfully he hardly felt it as his ward screamed something about princess marshmallow jell-o.

"Easy, Daisy, Easy!" Laughing through his wincing, so at least Harry wasn't the only one whose eardrums were currently suffering, Eggsy scooped Daisy up and gave her a light toss into the air which did nothing to help Harry recover his equilibrium even when the boy caught her easily the three times he did it, to no doubt distract that girl from shrieking again. "And yeah, I'm makin ya your special marshmallow jell-o. Harry said I could."

He hadn't been consulted about tonight's menu at all aside from Eggsy making a list of foods Harry was allergic to or didn't like to eat, but Harry supposed aligning him with this special jell-o was Eggsy way of convincing Daisy to like him. A successful deception, Harry noted, when the little girl shot him a grateful look before hiding her face against Eggsy's neck again.

"Now let's heat up Mr. Fox and then maybe you'll have a nap, yeah, since you was sick and need ta get all better with lots of sleep."

Ah. The heat to lull her into tiredness, Harry realized. Genius. He'd have to remember that trick.

It worked remarkably well after all, as in a few short minutes Daisy had her warm, lavender scented Mr. Fox to cuddle with, and that plus Eggsy holding and rocking her against his chest soon had her eyes struggling to stay open now that the shocks to her system weren't coming quite so fast and big.

And then she was out between one breath and the next.

"How long will she sleep for?" Harry asked once he was sure she was out for the count and his voice wouldn't startle her back into something resembling awareness.

"An hour or two. Ya can escape somewhere if ya want till supper."

Not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, Harry told Eggsy that he'd be in his study if he needed him and then made a break for it.

)

Losing all sense of time as he waded through the piles of paperwork on his desk, the bloody stuff was as time sucking as it was to the soul, Harry was jolted out of his concentration by the sound of a knock at his door, a glance at his laptop making him wince to discover that it was very close to the time that Eggsy had stated was Daisy's normal suppertime, as young children ate very early in the evening. She would have also been awake for a while now, which was time he hadn't spent with her, and probably should have even though Eggsy's company was really all Daisy seemed to want or need.

"Enter."

Harry had expected Eggsy to enter, and so it was a surprise when the door opened a little, and then Daisy was very nervously sliding through the gap, Mr. Fox clutched tightly in front of her, both arms wrapped around him for support. Harry assumed Eggsy was remaining hidden behind the door judging by the way Daisy was behaving, but after a few moments the girl very hesitantly moved a little closer before stating the reason for the interruption.

"Supper ready in five minutes." Daisy informed him, her whole body tense and wary, ready to run back to her brother at the slightest hint of aggression from him.

Keeping his hatred for the girl's father well hidden behind a placid smile, Harry thanked her for coming to tell him, and asked her to tell Eggsy that he'd be right down.

Nodding her head Daisy spun around and ran for the door, the murmur of voices he heard once she was out of sight the girl relaying his message, Harry assumed.

Turning his attention back to his work, Harry quickly shut down his laptop and secured the paperwork he'd been reviewing in his desk before pushing back his chair with a smile, happy for the excuse not to work for the next little bit.

Making a pit stop to wash his hands, Harry then followed his nose downstairs to the dining room where Daisy was already secured in her chair upon a chair so that she was at a normal level with the table, food cut up and ready on her plate for her. Mr. Fox sat on the chair beside her, just visible from Harry's point of view as he walked around them to take his place at the head of the table, Eggsy's spot between him and Daisy since the boy needed to be on hand to help the girl eat if necessary.

Eggsy had risen to his feet when Harry had entered, and Harry motioned him back into his spot before taking his own seat while telling the boy that everything looked delicious. And it did, with perhaps the exception of the clear bowl filled with some concoction that was very pink. With mini marshmallows on top.

Perhaps aware of what Harry was thinking, Eggsy smirked at him before they started passing the various dishes to each other to load up their plates with some of everything while Daisy watched her own plate like a hawk, all her concentration focused on not eating any of it until she was allowed, which for a three year old was quite the strain.

Once served, including a small amount of the pink stuff on his plate as manners dictated, Harry said a brief thanks for the meal since none of them were religious, and then invited everyone to eat, which had Daisy grinning and then attacking her large pile of pink stuff with her spoon like she was starved.

"She loves that stuff almost as much as ketchup." Eggsy confined in him, though there was a hint of worry in his eyes that Harry might comment on Daisy's lack of table manners.

Which weren't the best, but then Harry also supposed that if one wasn't used to good or regular food one would be rather hasty in consuming said food when it was available. And it was something they could work on in the future, so he didn't comment, choosing instead to ask what other foods she really liked.

"That stuff, ketchup, and mashed potatoes are the three main ones that have her doin a 'Frozen'."

"A 'Frozen'?"

"It's a Disney movie. Daisy loves it." Eggsy explained, the girl perking up at the mention of the movie in question, before going back to her food once she heard the rest. "There's this scene where the sisters, they smell chocolate and just sigh and go all dreamy over it. That's what Daisy does."

"Ah, yes. I suppose I should get used to watching such movies. It will be interesting to see how the animation has changed since my day." Harry couldn't honestly remember the last time he'd watched a Disney movie, but he didn't suppose it would be too much of a hardship unless one of the princesses had a high pitched voice like the voice actress from 'Snow White'. He'd hated it as a boy.

"Yeah, them animators were drawin on cave walls back in your day, weren't they?"

Raising an eyebrow over the wide, impish grin on Eggsy's face, Harry smirked right back. "Ah, yes, back in the days when one had enough brainpower to write whole sentences instead of resorting to ludicrous short forms when attempting to communicate."

"LOL." Was the boy's saucy reply.

"And then there's your generation's obsession with recording every moment of your existence on some form of social media. Now that is laughable, especially since all it does is reinforce the fact that you have nothing better to do with yourselves than waste hours online."

"Too right." Eggsy actually toasted him in agreement. "It's barmy, really, how obsessed some prats are with those things. I've had girls damn near ta skin me alive cause they saw a picture of me with some other bird on one of those things, or I didn't update my status ta 'in a relationship' fast enough for em. Bugger the lot of it, I say."

"Agreed, though please watch your language in front of the child."

A blink of surprise, Eggsy's voice dry as he informed Harry that she'd heard plenty worse already.

"Regardless, she's young enough to forget most of that if she doesn't hear it in this house. Which she won't."

"Want me to talk all proper in front of her as well?" Eggsy asked, not sounding offended at the idea, just curious.

"I don't expect you to change the way you speak unless you want to, Eggsy. But I will encourage her, as will her future teachers, to use proper English."

"And what makes your way the proper one, exactly?"

"Henry Higgins." Was Harry's dry response.

A delighted laugh, and then Eggsy asked if he wanted Harry to fetch his slippers for him after dinner.


	5. Biscuit Delivery

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way of it.

Biscuit Delivery

The sound of the grandfather clock chiming out the hour had Harry looking up from his desk, his eyes checking the position of the hands to confirm the hour as his stomach clued him in to how long it had been since breakfast. He wasn't much for eating early in the morning to begin with, wasn't much for doing anything in the morning, really, so he'd just had some eggs and toast before rushing out for the day. And now that he was awake…he was really hungry.

Not to mention the fact that he was awake enough now to be curious about the lunch Eggsy had packed for him. He'd never had a packed lunch before.

At home and in school the food had always been provided for him by staff, and then after, well, he'd been perfectly happy to pay restaurants to see to his meals or occasionally throw something very easy together himself when he needed to. Sandwiches and soup, mostly. But he'd never had someone who was family, to a degree, make him lunch before. Themselves.

Pulling out the containers Eggsy had put together for him in a paper sack, Harry couldn't help but smile as he took in the thick roast beef sandwich, two chocolate biscuits, a bag of dried, homemade apple crisps, and some of Daisy's pink marshmallow dessert, which had proven to be very good the night before.

Getting up to go to the small fridge to retrieve a bottle of water, Harry had just settled in to enjoy his lunch, sandwich half in hand, when a knock sounded on his door.

Bugger.

"Come in." Setting down the sandwich with a sigh of resignation, Harry immediate picked it up again when he saw that it was Merlin. Merlin wouldn't care if he ate in front of him, or if he did care Harry didn't since they were friends, not just colleagues. And he was seriously hungry.

Walking across the room Merlin's eyebrows rose as he surveyed the food on Harry's desk. "You brought your own lunch. Unusual for you."

"Eggsy made it for me."

"You have the boy making you lunch now, too? And it doesn't look half bad."

Since his mouth was full of roast with honey mustard, and enjoying that quite a bit, Harry ignored his friend in favor of chewing and then taking another bite. Hopefully Merlin would take the hint and get to the reason why he'd come rather than sticking around, especially since Merlin was not above snitching other people's food. Particularly if they had biscuits, which Harry realized belatedly he should have stuffed in his desk before Merlin saw them. Damn.

"The boy make those biscuits?"

Typical Merlin.

"I believe so."

"And what are these?"

"Baked apple crisps. Or at least that's what Eggsy called them. Apparently you cut up apples, and then bake them in the oven. Eggsy recommended them as a snack throughout the day, since I'm not one for breakfast." Being lectured about how breakfast was the most important meal of the day had been amusing. And touching, too.

Plucking up the bag with the apple crisps while still eyeing the biscuits, Merlin helped himself to one while Harry debated eating the biscuits now, rather than after he'd finished his first course. Keeping them in reserve in case he needed to bribe Merlin for some reason seemed a better plan, though, Harry decided after a moment's reflection. He had Daisy's treat and the crisps for dessert, after all, if Merlin left any of the latter for him.

"They're good."

"Good to know. Did you have a reason for coming, by any chance?"

Munching away on his apple slices, Merlin explained in between bites that Bors had gone and gotten himself blown up again, the idiot, and would be staying with the healers for the next little while. The Fire Gifted agent loved his explosives, so this wasn't surprising news, but it was certainly unwelcome. Not to mention it also highlighted the fact that they really did need to get some new blood into Kingsman ASAP. Ones who hadn't already spent at least a couple decades being beaten and battered by the job until they were the job. Bors kept taking unnecessary risks, Harry thought with a sigh, but the man's talents were too needed for the agent to have more down time, much less retire. Not that Bors would be willing to do either.

His sandwich and marshmallow jello finished over the course of the conversation, Harry wasn't surprised that Merlin cut off in mid rant about the equipment Bors had destroyed the moment Harry unwrapped the two palm sized biscuits from the plastic cling wrap Eggsy had wrapped around them to keep them fresh.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Harry held out one to Merlin before taking a bite of his own.

By all the gods and goddesses.

"Bloody hell! This tastes just like the chocolate biscuits my Gran used to make!"

Jerking in surprise at the decibel of Merlin's shout, his flailing hands nearly knocking over his water bottle and laptop, Harry gaped at Merlin decimated the biscuit in his hand before actually turning to look at the one in Harry's hand, the look in the Scot's eyes suggesting the fact that the possibility of Harry's germs wouldn't matter to him. And Harry could believe that, because he knew how much Merlin had loved his late grandmother's biscuits. It had devastated his friend when she'd died unexpectedly, taking her recipe with her to the grave.

When Merlin grabbed him by his lapels though, well that was taking things just a little too far.

"Your boy made these?!"

"Get ahold of yourself, Man!"

"You will tell me how to get more of these biscuits, Harry." For emphasis Merlin moved around the desk so nothing was separating them now, spinning Harry's chair to face him before clamping his hands down on the arm rests. Then the tech genius leaned in so that his face was uncomfortably close to Harry's for added emphasis. "I have not had these biscuits in over seven years. SEVEN YEARS, Harry! And I have NOT had a good week. Don't mess with me."

Recognizing the crazy look in his friend's eyes, Harry groaned as he stated that Merlin had been living at HQ again, hadn't he? That never boded well for anyone who had to have contact with the Scotsman when he eventually reached the end of his rope and started acting like a cranky toddler. Particularly since Merlin tended to forget to eat and sleep when he was here, often working nonstop as he drove himself to exhaustion. And unfortunately Merlin's assistants were too afraid to tell Merlin to eat before this happened. Or do anything, really.

In retrospect he was surprised Merlin hadn't eaten all his lunch on him.

"When was the last time you ate something aside from junk and tea?"

The look on Merlin's face said it all.

"Here." Handing over the rest of his apple crisps, Harry motioned for the other man to eat up while he pulled out his cellphone, accessed Eggsy's number, and hoped the boy would answer. He even put it on speaker, since that way when Merlin started ranting it would be easier for Eggsy to understand so that he wasn't stuck translating.

"Hello, Harry."

Thankfully Eggsy answered quickly, his face popping up on the screen and moving in a way that suggested he was walking somewhere, outdoors if Harry wasn't mistaken.

"Good afternoon, Eggsy. I hope I'm not interrupting something."

"Nah, we was just headin home, actually. The visit ta the park didn't go so well today."

Brows furrowing, especially since he wasn't sure how to interpret Eggsy's expression, Harry asked what had happened while ignoring Merlin's annoyed huff.

"Well we was gonna feed the ducks while we was there, see, but I read somewhere that ya shouldn't feed ducks bread. So I brought some seeds instead, cause I figured that'd be better for im and Daisy was stoked ta feed them. Only it was the squirrels that wanted the seeds more, and they freaked her right out. Here. I'll send ya the pic."

Moments later a new image took over the screen, Daisy standing on some grass, surrounded by squirrels and looking at the camera in Eggsy's phone with a 'What the fuck do I do now' look on her face. Though in child terms Harry supposed it would be more along the lines of 'Help, I don't know what to do' look.

Either way it was adorable and he couldn't help but laugh, saving the image to his own phone before turning his view screen back to Eggsy to tell him he liked the picture very much.

"Yeah. Definitely a keeper. Daisy ain't gonna be feedin the ducks again for a while though. Right, Flower? Can ya sa hi to Uncle Harry for me?"

The screen blurred and then Daisy's face came mostly into view for a moment. Before she buried her face against Eggsy's chest, which muffled her greeting entirely.

"It's nice to see you, Daisy. I'm sorry that your trip to the park didn't go as planned. Perhaps next time you'll have more fun."

"Sorry she's being shy again. The squirrels really did freak her out. Freaked me out a little too, come ta that. Generally when ya get swarmed like that by rodents in our neighborhood, its rats. She mighta thought they was rats with bushy tails, now that I think about it. Have ta check on that." The screen blurred and then Eggsy's face appeared again. "So what's up? Just checkin in?"

"No. Actually, I'm calling for the ridiculous reason that Merlin wants to know where you got the biscuits you put in my lunch."

"What? Seriously? Why?"

"Apparently they taste just like the ones his grandmother used to make for him."

"Really?" Eggsy laughed. "It's my Great Gran's recipe. Well mine and Daisy's."

"I'll pay you for the recipe." Merlin announced, apparently tired of letting Harry control the conversation.

"No need for that, Guv. I'll give it ta Harry ta give ta ya. It's ain't nothin special, though, far as I know. Or at least there ain't no special ingredient or nothin. Cept love. Or at least ta hear Great Gran tell it." Another laugh. "If ya want I can make ya biscuits, too. Or we got some in the freezer as is at the moment."

"Bring them to the shop."

"Merlin. You are not to order Eggsy around like a servant. And it is NOT his job to supply you with biscuits." And Harry could not believe he'd just had to say that. "I know you're hungry and have been skipping meals again but-"

"Do you want your tech department to keep running smoothly and efficiently so you don't have MORE paperwork to deal with?

Harry stared at him in shock. "That's blackmail."

"That's don't deny me my biscuits."

"Oi! No fightin now, you two. Look, I'll get the unfrozen biscuits from the tin, and some of the others from the freezer, and then I'll put Daisy in the car and come drop them off. If ya want, I mean. Not like we got anythin we gotta do today."

Harry's statement that that wasn't necessary was overridden by Merlin's agreement that that was a great idea.

"Merlin."

Chuckling, Eggsy stated that they'd be there within half an hour, so they could just quit arguing.

Resigned to the fact that the two were coming, Harry asked if Eggsy needed directions to the shop. He'd told Eggsy that Kingsman was his main base of operations workwise, but had yet to bring him by to see it for himself.

"Nah. I looked it up on my phone, saved the directions. I got this."

"Well all right then. Drive safe."

"You got it, Bruv."

)

While they waited for Eggsy and Daisy to arrive with Merlin's biscuits Harry took the time to ask Merlin if there weren't some things they needed to discuss. Like the man's workload and how he might have been taking on too much recently. Which, once he got the other man talking about it, Harry could see was the case in spades. In fact, it was a wonder that Merlin hadn't had a meltdown already. King's betrayal had hit Kingsman hard, and had also required a lot of time and energy being spent rooting out the other traitors in their midst. None of them had really had a break since then, but due to the injuries he'd received around that time Harry hadn't had nearly as much weight put on his shoulders as Merlin had. And that would have to change, somehow, regardless of the fact that Merlin had said he'd be lightening his load so that Harry could be home more often for his ward.

He and Merlin were still arguing about that as they walked down the steps that would lead into the tailor shop, which was doing decent business at the moment, thye noted. And also meant they had to watch what they said since the majority of the customers were regular humans.

So they had to settle for giving each other looks until the door opened and in walked Eggsy and Daisy.

Harry noted the looks Eggsy got immediately from the shop's current patrons. The clothes the boy wore immediately marking him as lower class without Eggsy having to say a word. The boy's attire was clean and even neatly pressed, but that didn't stop them from looking down his nose at him. Typical.

Daisy was given weird looks just because she was a child, though the clothes she wore marked her as higher class than her brother, at least on the outside. They were obviously new ones Eggsy must have bought for her recently.

And of course she latched onto her brother's leg in a death grip as soon as she saw him across the room which Harry reminded himself was not a reflection on him but the world she'd lived in up until now. He just hoped she broke the habit soon before it gave him a complex.

Giving him a rueful grin, Eggsy stroked the top of his sister's with his now free hand, the other weighed down with a sack that Harry imagined contained the biscuits they'd come to deliver.

"We should go to them." Harry stated, starting forward with Merlin following after him as they weaved their way through the displays while Eggsy shuffled the two of them off to the side so that they weren't blocking the door or calling as much attention to themselves.

"Hello, Eggsy, Daisy. My apologies for making you come all this way."

"Is okay. We was gonna drop by and check out your shop sometime soon, anyway. Specially since the daycare she's gonna go to is so close and all. The shop's real nice by the way, Harry. Ain't it, Daisy?"

If she had an opinion on the shop and answered it was too muffled by Eggsy's trousers for them to catch.

Giving them a 'sorry' look, Eggsy changed the subject. "So you're Merlin, then? I'm Eggsy."

Taking the hand Eggsy offered him, Merlin shook it. "Nice to meet you, Eggsy. Miss. Daisy."

"She says hi, too." Eggsy smiled as he lifted his left hand. "And here's your biscuits. There's also a packed lunch in there, since Harry said that ya hadn't been eatin enough. It ain't much, but it's better for ya than all those biscuits. So make sure ya eat the other stuff too."

"You…thank you. I will."

"No prob for Harry's best mate."

Once Merlin had the bag Eggsy managed to detach Daisy from his leg and lifted her up and into his arms, where she felt comfortable and safe enough to let them see her face as she looked around them with interest. Her hair was up in adorable pigtails tied with blue ribbon, and she was smiling shyly at them as she fiddled with Eggsy's collar nervously.

"Well aren't you a bonny lass, then. Harry and Eggsy will have quite the time of it, won't they, when the lads start comin round wanting to ask you out."

A pause, then Harry and Eggsy shared a look that said ya, they were NOT looking forward to those years. At all.

"She ain't gonna date till I can't hold her off on it no more. And after she's got at least a brown belt in somethin."

"That's an excellent idea. I'll look into how early she can start taking lessons." In fact Harry liked the idea so much he pulled out his phone just to make a note of it. Not that he doubted his and Eggsy combined ability to put the fear of God into Daisy's future dates, he was also familiar with how easily teenage hormones could overrule common sense. And basic survival instincts.

"When she's a little older you should arrange for her to spend some time with Ms. Morton." Merlin commented as he riffled through the bag he'd been given, setting it on a table so that he had his hands free to open the tin and withdraw a biscuit.

"Biccie!" Eyes lighting up, Daisy pointed at the biscuit in Merlin's hand with definite want shining in her eyes.

And points to Merlin, it only took his friend a moment to wrestle with his conscience before he handed over the biscuit to Daisy before going back to get his own while Eggsy apologized for not anticipating her reaction. She loved her biccies.

"And who could blame her." Was Merlin's response as he took a big bite out of his own biscuit, joining Daisy in making yummy sounds that had Eggsy and Harry sharing a look of extreme amusement at their expense.

"Merlin, go have your lunch. And arrange for whatever you need me to do to be on my laptop and I'll do it at home after Daisy goes down for the night."

Making a sound that was no doubt deliberately up for interpretation, Merlin waved good bye to them and then grabbing his lunch headed back the way they'd come.

Leaving Harry to give Eggsy and Daisy a tour of Kingsman.


	6. Kingsman Shop

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original ideas and characters. Thank for reading!

Kingsman Shop

So…Harry had never been in the position of giving someone a tour of the tailor shop before. Certainly never a small child who would find nothing in the store that might interest her, save for possibly the more decorative cufflinks and some of the fabrics. She was old enough to know not to put small things she could choke on in her mouth, wasn't she? Surely Eggsy would have mentioned that if it was still a concern. And she knew how to chew things, or at least she'd seemed to at dinner.

And he needed to come up with a plan ASAP, because Daisy and Eggsy were both looking at him expectantly. Shit.

"All right…we'll start with the neckties, I think. Wearing them and bowties are the first article of a suit a child is usually introduced to." Or at least that made the most sense to him. And ties were something Daisy could touch and play with to some degree without damaging them in any way.

Motioning for Eggsy to follow him over to the nearest display of that particularly accessory, Harry asked Eggsy how old he was when he'd gotten his first tie.

"Mum had some pictures of me wearing a bowtie when I was about Daisy's age, maybe a little older. As for regular ties, well I just had a clip on one. I ain't ever had a proper one as such. Weren't required at the schools I went ta."

Whirling around Harry hoped the horror he felt wasn't written all over his face. "If you still have that clip on tie I would ask you to burn it. Such things are…I will buy you one and teach you to tie it."

Surprise and then amusement flashed across Eggsy's face. "Couldn't tell ya what happened ta it, actually. And I can get meself one if I need it. And YouTube probably has some videos I could watch."

"I'd be happy to teach you. And Daisy as well when she gets old enough to wear them too. Can she tie her shoes yet?" If she had that down she might even be old enough to be taught to tie a tie now.

"Uhm…ain't she too young for that? Not that I remember learning to tie mine, neither." Eggsy's brows furrowed as he obviously joined Harry in trying to remember just how old they had been when someone had taught them how to tie their shoes. Harry was fairly sure it had been his father, but for the life of him he couldn't guess at his age.

"I'll look it up on my phone later." Eggsy promised, his hands too full with Daisy at the moment, obviously.

"Excellent. And I do recall a song or rhyme involved a rabbit and a fox that can be used to teach a child how to tie a four in hand. Or at least I think I still remember it. It's been quite some time since I've needed to use it, though I would imagine that Daisy will like it as she has become quite fond of foxes." Or at least the child had brought the stuffed fox to dinner with her the night before, and had gone to sleep clutching it tightly in her arms. "Where is Mr. Fox?"

"He's guarding the car."

Sharing a smile with Eggsy, Harry tried smiling at Daisy, who met his gaze for a moment before looking down, her fingers twisting Eggsy's shirt nervously. Oh well.

"So these are ties, Miss. Daisy, and are often worn by young ladies and gentlemen when they attend schools such as the ones you will be going to in the future. And while many might see them as an uncomfortable but often necessary accessory, I've always liked them." Harry picked out one of the cheaper ties in case she did manage to find a way to wreck it, and then held it out for her inspection.

It took some encouragement from Eggsy, but finally she reached out and took it, studying it with some interest.

Watching her stroke the material Harry smiled even as it belatedly occurred to him that there might still be chocolate or crumbs on her fingers from the biscuit. Oh well. It could be cleaned or bought for Eggsy, since it would complement the boy's coloring well enough.

"Now some people aren't aware that there are many different ways to tie a tie, and that each version has its own…flavor. The four in hand knot is the most standard knot used; an unoriginal but safe choice. I myself general wear a full Windsor, note the dimple, which some might call overdone but I think is never too much. Eggsy, I see you more as the Prince Albert sort, though I will of course teach you all the knots so that you can choose your favorite yourself."

"Sure. Though it aint like I'll have much reason ta wear one." Eggsy's grin remained on his face, though there was a hint of self-consciousness in his stance. "I don't dress fancy like."

The eyes on them weren't being at all subtle, regardless of what the idiots might think.

"I have no intention of telling you how to dress, Eggsy." Which was unfortunately since there were a number of items in the boy's closet that should be burned for the sake of humanity. "Clothes are important, of course, but they do not make a man. Manners do. And learning new skills is always valuable, as one never knows when that skill will come in handy."

"Eggsy." Daisy tugged on Eggsy's shirt for emphasis with one hand, her other holding out the tie. "Wear dis. Then you pretty like Uncle Harry."

She thought he was pretty?

Surprised, but pleased, Harry was game, as was Eggsy apparently, as the boy motioned over to a nearby chair set out for those waiting for someone in the fitting room.

To see her brother look pretty Daisy was willing to let go of her brother and take a seat on one of the brocade chairs, her little legs dangling over the edge as she stared up at them while Eggsy lopped the tie around his neck and then asked what was next.

Moving in closer, the difference in their heights a minor annoyance but easily worked around, Harry looked over at Daisy, who met his gaze this time. "First I'll show you how the rabbit outwits the fox to get safely back in his hole again."

Ignoring Eggsy's snicker over that, Harry demonstrated with the tie how the rabbit runs around the tree, under the bush, and then pops back up again to dive into his hole, safe from the fox once again.

"Again! Again!"

Again proved to be about four times, Daisy loving the very short story as opposed to having any interest in learning to tie a tie.

Thankfully Eggsy saved him from having to do it another time by asking to be shown how to do the fancy Windsor thing, which Harry was happy to do. Though there was a slightly awkward moment partway through when the closeness between them caused their bodies to come into closer contact than Eggsy had apparently been expecting. The shorted breath and sudden, ruler straight posture were rather hard to miss. But the younger man didn't move away, and respecting that Harry just adjusted the problem he'd moved in to fix, it having been ages since he'd tied this knot on someone else.

And while he finished his tutorial and the knot Harry allowed his mind to wander back to the question that had been floating around in the back of his thoughts since Daisy had asked the day before as to whether or not he was Eggsy's boyfriend. There had been no evidence of homosexual behavior mentioned in the report he'd been given on Eggsy, but that didn't mean there hadn't been at some point in the boy's life. One wouldn't advertise that sort of thing in either the army or the estates. Or it could just be that Eggsy had raised Daisy to think it was alright to be gay, and she'd just assumed that her brother might someday have a boyfriend rather than a girlfriend.

He wouldn't ask, regardless, and leave it up to Eggsy to either bring it up or not. He already knew that Eggsy would know that he himself was gay because that would have been in the files the social worker had apparently shown to the younger man.

That he couldn't have a child naturally had been one of her selling points for adopting Daisy.

Daft woman.

"I think that one I'm going to need some practice ta get the hang of." Eggsy's hand came up to fiddle with the tie a little. "And wear a proper dress shirt for it."

"That would help, yes."

Undoing the tie and sliding it off from around Eggsy's neck, Harry held it in his hand, not sure what to do with it now. And so he held it and suggested that they move on to the cufflinks.

)

Thankfully, since he had absolutely no idea how to make cufflinks interesting to a three year old, Thomas chose that moment to make his way over to ask if he was needed. Given that Thomas had worked for them for years in the shop Harry knew that if anyone in the building would know how to make the shop interesting to a child, it would be Thomas. Introductions were required firstly, Eggsy shaking the man's hand while Daisy giggled in delight when Thomas gave her a small bow.

And so Harry left it to Thomas to explain the cufflinks to Daisy, though the man had hardly gotten started explaining all the things cufflinks could be made out of when a knowing chill went up Harry's spine as the door to the shop opened and a man came in.

Not just any man though. And most definitely not human. Not anymore.

Meeting Eggsy's gaze, and seeing that the boy had recognized the creature that had just entered the shop for what he was, too, Harry gave him a look that was meant to reassure him even as he quietly asked him to remain with Daisy in case that needed to be said.

And then Harry turned and put himself between those he was sworn to protect and the vampire striding towards them like he owned the place. He watched and waited, making no move to attack beyond the warning he put into his gaze. Unless provoked he would leave it at that for three very good reasons.

One was that they were in public, and revealing himself for what he truly was wasn't something the vampire would do without cause. Two, Eric Lamont wasn't an idiot. He knew a fight with someone of Harry's skill and training would reduce him to ash before he'd finished baring his fangs at him. Lastly, Eric might be old enough that he could handle being out in weak sunlight, but if he was going to try and kill a Kingsman agent he'd wait until the night, when he was strongest. So odds were this was a peaceful visit, but that didn't mean he was going to let the conniving bastard near Daisy or Eggsy.

The body language of the two humans customers in the shop suggested they knew, on an instinctual level that the pale and somehow unnaturally attractive man now in their midst was a danger to them. Whether they knew what Lamont was, was questionable, but the fact that he was a predator always looking for prey was something the four hundred year old creature had never been good at hiding. If he wanted to at all.

"Harry. It's been far too long." The vampire purred at him, his tone indicating an intimacy that had never been between them as he wound his way towards them. Unless one counted the fact that Harry had singlehandedly dusted half of the last coven Eric had been a part of. Harry supposed that could be seen as a rather personal connection between them.

"Lamont. Here for a new suit?"

"Actually, I came to talk to you about something very important." Stopping with a couple of feet between them Eric smiled at him and then cocked his head thoughtfully to the side, his attention shifting away and beyond him. "And who is this young man you're standing so protectively in front of, hmm? A little young for you, is he not, My Friend?"

"I would say that you, of all people, would have no right to judge were that the case. And he is no one you need to concern yourself with. As for what you've come to tell me, we'll go up to my office. We'll have privacy to talk there." Not taking his eyes off the vampire Harry spoke to Eggsy, knowing that there was no point in lowering his voice since Lamont would hear him regardless. "We'll have to continue the tour another time, I'm afraid. I'll see you both later."

"Want I should call Merlin?" Eggsy asked after moving in closer so that he was all but pressed up against Harry's back, his and Daisy's breath ghosting across his skin. The boy must be holding her in his arms again.

"It's fine."

"You're not even going to introduce us? How unusually rude of you, Harry. Not very gentlemanly of you. Or British, for that matter. But then you and your people have always…" Having drawn closer as he spoke, Eric trailed off and inhaled deeply, his eyes closing briefly before fluttering back open, the sudden darkening of his brown eyes a forewarning even before his lips curved in full predator mode. "I really must insist, I think, on an introduction."

"No."

"Come now, you know I'll find out. And I simply wish to put a name to the scent, as it were."

Oh hell. Eggsy's scent. Or Daisy's, Harry silently corrected, though he'd guess on the former. Children were generally a last resort for food for vampires. Not out of any moral code, but because the sheer innocence of them. Their purity carried over into their blood, and in a final revenge was known to weaken their murderer for weeks, if not months. Eggsy, however, was a young, healthy male who did, at least to Harry's own nose, smell very appealing.

Apparently Eggsy not only recognized a selkie when he saw one, but a vampire as well.

"Who I am is not something you need to know." Was the boy's cool response, Eggsy mimicking Harry's own accent quite convincingly. "Not if you want to keep your fangs in your head. I hear they don't grow back."

"I do like them fiery."

"And I hear your kind don't do well with fire."

Doing his best not to grin, though that response had been the perfect comeback, Harry also knew that the longer Eggsy remained where Eric could scent him, the deeper Eric's interest in the boy would become. Especially since he'd already made it clear that Eggsy was under his protection. That would only heighten Eggsy's appeal to Lamont.

Reaching behind him with one hand, Harry gently placed his hand on Eggsy's hip and nudged him, hoping that Eggsy would take the hint.

Thankfully he did.

"I'll see you later. Nice to meet you, Thomas."

Sliding out from behind Harry, Eggsy deliberately had Daisy perched on his right hip with an arm wrapped around her, his left hand…the boy's fingers were clenched around something, which Harry got the sense was meant or actually was a threat to the vampire who watched Eggsy walk away without moving anything except his head as he tracked the two until they were out the door.

Only when Eggsy was out of sight did Eric turn his attention back to him.

"No."

"No?"

"No." Harry stated firmly. "He is mine. Touch him and I will end you."

"He doesn't smell as though he is claimed by you." Moving closer, Eric pitched his tone low, like they were sharing a secret. "So what is he, exactly? I mean he seems human, but his scent…there's something intriguing about it. Something old and…unusual about his blood." A Cheshire cat smile. "Come now, you can tell me. I promise not to be breath a word."

"The boy is not what we need to discuss. Really the only discussion we can have involving him will be a detailed description of what I will do to your person if you should so much as seek him out, much less place a hand or fang upon his person. Now are we going to my office to speak of why you've come here in the first place, or not?"

"Fine, fine. Your office, then. Though really, Harry. You need to learn to share more."

Pointing in the direction of the stairs, Harry waited until the vampire started walking before following after him.

He wasn't about to trust his back to him.

)

Text Messages

Eggsy: Wotcher, Harry. Just wanted to check in and make sure that you're all right. What did the vamp want with ya, anyway?

Harry: I'm fine, Eggsy. Lamont dropped in to pass along some information in exchange for funds. Despite being centuries old he's never learned to live within his means. He's only gotten worse since certain powers that be have put a stop to his former habit of marring for money before being 'tragically' widowed soon afterward.

Eggsy: A time honored tradition, that.

Harry: True enough. You handled yourself well with him, by the way. Though I am curious as to what you had in your hand as you were leaving.

Eggsy: Ya seriously type out btw? And it was holy water. Vamps like the scent of me for some reason. They've always taken no for an answer, but one suggested I carry some of that around, just in case, so I have a small vial on my keychain.

Harry: Excellent idea. Though I expect you to tell Merlin or I immediately if Lamont approaches you or is even just in your vicinity. He's not stupid, and I've made the fact that you're under my protection clear, but better safe than sorry.

And of course I typed out the full words. I thought we've already established how I feel about your generation's determination to mangle the English language beyond all recognition.

Eggsy: Yeah, yeah. Understood. Still gonna be home for dinner?

Harry: That is the plan. Daisy all right?

Eggsy: She's fine. Playing tea with Mr. Fox and some of the other stuffies.

Harry: Good. Now I have to get this work done if I'm to come home anytime soon, so I'll say goodbye for now.

Eggsy: Later, Harry.


	7. Good Manners Require

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else and I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Good Manners Require

It had been a very long day, not to mention a frustrating one with one problem cropping up after another, so Harry was glad to be getting out of the office at all, even if he had picked up an unexpected nuisance along the way. Looking up from his phone to eye Merlin, Harry shook his head for the third time since they'd gotten into the vehicle. Or should he say since Merlin had made it clear that he was driving Harry home whether he wanted the company of not.

"I texted Eggsy that you were coming and would be joining us for dinner. Though I still can't believe you're weaseling a dinner invitation like this. The boy fed you this afternoon already. Have you no shame?"

"And I told you that I was offering you a ride home so that I could return the Tupperware he used for the food he made me."

"Which I could have taken for you."

"But then I wouldn't have been able to thank him in person."

"You thanked him when he gave you the food in the first place." Harry had not been born yesterday, thank you very much. "You want to come because you know that we're going to arrive at my home a little later than I expected, which means that Daisy will be missing her dinner. Which means that we'll be eating as soon as I arrive for her sake, and knowing that, you're counting on my good manners necessitating that I ask you to stay for the meal. Just admit it."

"You're getting cynical in your old age."

"And you're getting more shameless."

"I didn't ask you to invite me to dinner. In fact you haven't asked me."

"If you don't want to stay then that's fine."

"No, I have to come now because you texted the lad saying that I was coming. It would be rude and insulting if I blew him off after he went to the trouble to set a place for me."

Exasperated, and seeing no point in arguing with Merlin since they were almost there, anyway, Harry turned his attention to looking up when children should start learning now to tie their shoes, since that was on his to do list and would give him something to do besides be exasperated with Merlin. According to the sites he visited she might be as old as six before she could manage it. Surely that wasn't right. It looked like children had been able to manage it at a younger age sooner…Daisy seemed like a bright child. They'd try when she was four, maybe. Five at the latest.

"We're here."

Putting his phone away, Harry unbuckled his seatbelt and unlocked the car door.

Stepping out into the foggy night air, Harry took a deep breath and then moved down to retrieve his briefcase and the sack containing their lunch containers from the backseat. Both in hand he headed for his front door, pulling out his keys to unlock the door since he knew Eggsy would have kept it locked even while they were inside.

"So what are we having for dinner?"

"I didn't ask." Earlier he'd had a hankering for a little seafood, actually, but he hadn't been about to tell the boy what to make, especially since he was well aware that he tended to be a tad picky when it came to his seafood and didn't know if Eggsy's skills extended beyond the standards.

Opening the front door Harry motioned for Merlin to go in ahead of him, following after and locking up behind him just to be safe. Setting aside his briefcase and the bag Harry removed his coat and was just hanging it up when he sensed another presence in their vicinity. A glance over confirmed it was Daisy, the little girl peeking out at them from around the corner.

"Hello, Daisy."

"Hi."

A verbal response. A welcome surprise.

"Good to see you, Lass."

The smile she gave them was small, but there as she moved more into view, revealing that she held Mr. Fox's paw in her other hand. "Eggsy said to wash up and then come eat."

Message given she whirled around and took off as fast as her little legs could carry her, most likely to wherever Eggsy was now that she'd completed her assignment.

"Well, best do as she says."

Together they headed for the downstairs bathroom to wash their hands and then headed for the dining room where the food was already set out on the table, a bottle of wine set between Harry's seat and the one beside him which had been set up for Merlin. Daisy was in her chair already, Mr. Fox sitting on what looked like a stack of books in the seat beside her so that he was on level with the table this time around.

Eggsy came in as they were pulling out their seats, a plate with a sliced up loaf of herbed bread that smelled amazing in his hands. Everything smelled amazing, actually, Harry's mouth actually watering a little, especially given the delightful surprise of what they were having for dinner.

"This looks amazing, Lad."

"Thanks. There's seafood linguine, garden salad and the bread. And we're having vanilla pudding for dessert."

"With choccie."

"With chocolate chips in yours, yes." Eggsy winked in Daisy's direction. "Help yourselves, by the by. I just gotta go grab her plate from the kitchen and then we're set."

Manners meant the Harry had to let Merlin serve himself first, though at least he didn't have to wait long since Merlin was obviously in as much a hurry to eat as he was. And thankfully Eggsy had had the sense to make a lot of everything, since Merlin's plate was heaped with food by the time the Scotsman had taken his seat and Eggsy had returned with a plate already made up for his sister. Daisy's dinner was all in much smaller, easier to eat pieces, Harry noted, approving of that fact that Eggsy's went out of his way to do little things like that.

"She likes shrimp cause its pink." Eggsy explained, mistaking, perhaps, the reason he'd looked the plate over before the boy set it in front of a delighted Daisy.

"I see. Do you want me to fill your plate as well for you?"

Eggsy looked surprised, but he handed his plate over with a pleased thanks.

Once they were all seated with their plates full they started eating, Daisy going straight for the shrimp with her fingers, though she sadly reached for her fork when Eggsy picked it up and handed it to her with a soft reminder to use it.

Harry and Merlin hardly noticed though, they were too busy savoring their first bites of the truly excellent linguine on their plates.

"This linguine is excellent, Eggsy." It was some of the best he'd ever had, actually.

"Thanks. I ain't never made it before. I just looked up a load of seafood recipes online cause I figured you'd be into it, seeing as you're a selkie and all. The recipe said it was pretty easy, so I figured I'd give it a shot."

"This is your first…Eggsy…have you considered that you might want to train as a chef?" If this was what the boy could do just from reading other people's recipes, with proper schooling who knew what culinary masterpieces Eggsy could create. And he could sample.

Stunned pleasure on his face, Eggsy looked downright bashful as he stared down at his plate. "I…it ain't that good."

"On the contrary, Lad, it's amazing. Not as amazing as those biscuits you made, but Harry's a lucky man to have you to come home to." For emphasis Merlin gestured with his fork before going to work scooping more up to shovel into his mouth.

Thank you so much for making it sound like they were a couple, Harry silently glared at his friend before turning his attention back to Eggsy. "If you'd like to take some classes for it we'll find a way to make it work. A gift like this should be properly nurtured."

Eggsy shrugged. "Maybe. Right now I want ta be with Daisy as much as possible. Till she feels safe, ya know?"

They knew.

Turning their attention back to the food, it deserved their full consideration, they talked about mundane things like what Eggsy and Daisy had done after they'd left the shop, and the baker Eggsy had picked the bread up from since he'd never tried to make bread before. He was going to learn, Mrs. Talbot had offered to teach him next visit if time permitted.

"More bread?" Daisy asked, pointing in the direction of the plate.

"Eat the rest of your salad first. No bread or pudding till you do."

Daisy's pout was met by a stern expression that Harry thought was surprisingly effective given the boy's usual demeanor.

With a sigh Daisy turned her attention to the salad, poking at it with her fork before she started shoving some into her mouth with an air of resignation.

"You're good at that."

"Thanks."

)

It was during dessert, with Harry and Merlin joining the two younger members of the household in sprinkling chocolate chips into their pudding, when Harry recalled a question he'd had on his list of things to talk to Eggsy about when he came home. Mainly the fact that A, he had a few more gadgets he was going to give the boy as additional backup in case of a vampire attack, and B, if Eggsy knew whether or not any members of his family had had a similar problem with them. Lamont's comment about Eggsy's blood had aroused his curiosity, particularly since there had been nothing in Eggsy's tree to suggest a recent influx of powerful, magical blood.

"It's probably from me mum's side. I know that much. Me Grandad had some stories about his younger years and some vamps." The way Eggsy wiggled his brows made it clear what sort of stories he was talking about. "And mum…well I got fang scars ta remember me why lettin a vamp feed from me ain't a good idea no matter what Grandad says."

"Fang scars?"

Eggsy lifted his right hand in a fist facing them, pointing at his knuckles with his other. "Punched the bloodsucker in the mouth."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Mum was dating him. Woman had bloody awful taste cept for Dad."

All eyes went to Daisy, since really this was not the sort of conversation to be having where she could hear them, but for the moment all her attention seemed focused on her pudding and eating it. Excellent. Even if she did have some of it on her face that Eggsy had to clean up for her.

Still, pudding would only distract her so much, so they deliberately stuck to more ordinary things for the rest of the meal.

Once done Merlin offered to stick around to help Harry with some of his paperwork in thanks for dinner, which Harry was more than willing to accept as they helped Eggsy and Daisy clear the table and take it all back to the kitchen. Well, Daisy carried the salad bowl while they carried everything else.

Afterwards, once the stuff was put away or loaded into the dishwasher, the four of them, plus Mr. Fox, headed upstairs so that Eggsy could give Daisy her bath and Harry and Merlin could start going through the paperwork Harry had waiting for him. Parting was the headed off to their destinations with smiles and full stomachs.

"You need to marry that boy."

Staring at Merlin as the insane man closed his office door behind them, Harry honestly didn't know what to say to that.

"I'm serious, Harry."

"Seriously mad."

"The boy can look after your ward, cook you incredibly meals, and he thinks you're the greatest thing since the invention of chocolate biscuits. The way he looks at you, Harry…strike while the iron's hot and he doesn't see what an arse you really are."

"You need sleep and a vacation. Not to mention psychiatric help."

"Oh, please." Merlin smirked at him, Harry able to feel it even as he gave the other man his back. "Are you really going to look me in the eye and tell me that he's not your type? Really?"

"He's young enough to be my son." Harry called over his shoulder before setting his briefcase on his desk, opening it up while refusing to look in Merlin's direction. One shouldn't humor the insane, after all.

"And if he wasn't?"

Opening his mouth Harry had to close it again, because actually…shit. The boy's age was an obvious deterrent, but there was no denying that Eggsy was not just physically attractive, but intelligent, charming, and intriguing. With the right guidance and choices, Harry could see Eggsy becoming a man he would feel privileged to know. And while he didn't have very rigid guidelines for what he was currently looking for in a lover, there was no denying that had he and Eggsy met under different circumstances, and Eggsy were at least another five years older, he'd have been tempted.

"Why did you have to make me realize that?"

"That's what friends are for?"

"I hate you."

Looking very amused, Merlin came over to take a seat on the corner of the desk. "And you called me mad. Really, Harry, how could you not see? I mean I know you were anxious about taking the wee one in, but how did ya fail ta notice that the girl's bonny big brother was just the sort you're prone ta chase when you look for someone ta warm your bed?"

Furious, Harry demanded to know why Merlin hadn't warned him he was wearing blinkers where Eggsy was concerned before he'd invited the boy into his bloody house.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know without meeting the lad? A pretty face hasn't been enough to hold your interest now that you've grown up for the most part. Not to mention I didn't realize how ripe he was for your picking. It's ridiculous."

"He doesn't-I would never-oh dear God tell me he isn't interested in me."

Merlin's gaze was thoughtful as he thought his response through. "It's hero worship at the moment, near as I can tell. But I don't doubt it could be more than that if you gave him a nudge or two. Or just let nature take its course."

"No. No…he's too young for me and is…well not the help, exactly, but he is dependent on me for his livelihood at the moment and I would never take advantage of that fact. There will be no nudging from me or you, do you understand me? Consider it an order from your boss if you must."

"As you like. I wasn't planning on it anyway. Though for the food alone I'd be tempted to marry him myself."

"You're too old for him too."

"Isn't that for him to decide?"

The death glare Harry aimed in the other man's direction failed to intimidate. In fact, Merlin looked more amused than anything else. Bastard.

"Let's get to work before I remember all the reasons I should kill you."

"Touché."

"You've just guaranteed that things are going to be awkward between Eggsy and I for the foreseeable future so no, I don't think I'm being unreasonable." God, ignorance really was bliss sometimes.

"Oi, don't take it out on the lad. Just be yourself and treat him like family if that's the way you want it to be. As it is he'd probably never dream that he could be your type in the first place so really, you've got no reason to be fretting like a woman."

"I'm going to tell Miss. Morton you said that."

The quick look of worry in Merlin's eyes, however fleeting it had been, was satisfying.

And while he wanted to question Merlin more about his other statements, Harry's instincts said to drop it for the sake of his sanity and their friendship. Besides, there was paperwork he wanted to unload on Merlin before the man left for the night.

So rather than question he opened up his laptop and motioned for Merlin to take a seat.

Focusing on the work was a welcome relief as they went over the various missions planned or in motion currently, spending a good twenty minutes discussing whether or not they should send an agent to the Ukraine to investigate a recent string of murders there. It looked like the work of a human serial killer, which they generally left to the human authorities to deal with as the magical community left them busy enough, but there were some elements to these murders that suggested supernatural involvement.

They'd just decided to send a minor agent to look into it further when there was a knock at the door, Harry calling out for Eggsy to come on it.

The door opened and in walked in not just Eggsy but Daisy as well, Mr. Fox still tight within her grasp as they walked over to Harry's desk hand in hand. His ward was now wearing a one piece, panda bear themed footie pajamas, complete with a hood with little black ears.

"We just came to say good night, didn't we Daisy?"

Daisy nodded as she shuffled her feet for a moment before glancing shyly up. "Night, Uncle Harry. Bye, Mr. Merwin."

Ridiculously charmed by her adorableness, how could he not be, Harry smiled and wished her good night as well, Merlin echoing the sentiment.

Picking Daisy up, and settling her on his hip with practiced ease, Eggsy grinned at the both of them. "Well we'll be heading off then. I'm gonna put her ta bed and read ta her for a bit, till she falls asleep. After I thought I'd watch some telly, so that's where I'll be if ya need me for anything."

"Thank you, Eggsy. Good night if I don't see you before I turn in."

"To you as well. Night, Merlin." Eggsy gave Merlin a mischievous look. "I'll pack Harry some extra food if ya need ta snitch from him again tomorrow too."

"Excellent."

"Don't encourage him."


	8. Pinky Promises

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way of it.

Pinky Promises

All things considered, Harry was fairly optimistic about his small family after nearly a week together. Not that things were perfect, or even really good, but Daisy appeared to be adapting to her new home, and Eggsy was doing an excellent job taking care of her and keeping her out of his way when he was working at home. And the food alone was worth putting up with having to stay up a little later at night than he once had in order to be home for dinner nearly every night. He'd only missed one night so far thanks to Merlin, who was determined to get him out of the building on time so that in turn Eggsy would be happy with him and continue to send him a bagged lunch along with Harry in the morning. The glutton.

But the point was things were going fair well right up until the day that Daisy was due to visit her daycare for the first time.

There were small changes to their schedule of course that morning, but Daisy was too young to realize that they were starting breakfast a little earlier. The fact that Harry wasn't immediately going to work after breakfast had Daisy shooting him considering looks, but Eggsy whisked her away to get changed right after so she didn't have long to question why he was still around. When they came back downstairs and he was still there Daisy looked even more confused, but she was easily distracted as Eggsy helped her into her sandals, coat, and then showed Daisy her new blue knapsack with white daisies all over.

Once the had everything they needed Eggsy carried her bag for her while Daisy carried Mr. Fox outside, the little girl clutching her stuffie against her chest while alternating glances in both their directions all the way to the car. But the girl liked car rides, and didn't object to being strapped into her seat where she remained quiet for the whole car ride as Eggsy drove them to the daycare.

As soon as they'd pulled into a parking spot Daisy started looking around, Harry wondering if her nerves were infectious as he was starting to worry that this was not a good idea either. But Eggsy seemed unruffled as he got out of the car and freed Daisy from her chair as well, setting her on his hip while he asked Harry to grab her knapsack, which he was happy to do. It gave him something to do and concentrate on other than observing Daisy and her growing trepidation as they walked around to the front of the building.

It looked cheerful and welcoming with its flowerboxes and the outdoor gym equipment situated close to the building, but Daisy didn't seem to notice any of that. She was too busy looking at the other children who were also being escorted into the building by their parents, older siblings, or hired help. They all looked, for the most part, like they were looking forward to their day, which Harry took as a good sign.

Inside the building Harry motioned towards the desk set up a short distance from the entrance where children were signed in. And getting in line they didn't have to wait long as the kindly looking woman behind the desk obviously knew the majority of the children by sight and waved them through with smiles and well wishes. She knew them by name too, Harry noted and approved of. Good.

The woman, who Harry estimated to be perhaps a few years older than himself, beamed at them when it was their turn. "Well hello there, Dears. I haven't seen you here before, which makes me think that this must be our new Miss. Daisy, starting today in Mrs. Markle's class. Is that correct?"

"That's correct. I'm her uncle, Harry Hart, and this is her brother, Eggsy Unwin. He'll be the one dropping her off and picking her up primarily."

"Lovely to meet you all. I'm Carrie. Welcome to Bag End Daycare."

At Harry's side Eggsy snickered a little.

"I know. But the founder of the place was a serious Tolkien fan, and he said that it was only as children that mankind seemed able to demonstrate a hobbit's purity of heart." The twinkle in her eyes made it clear Carrie was used to people commenting or being amused by the name. "And on the A side there are some very beautiful murals throughout the building depicting scenes from 'The Hobbit' that are quite enjoyable to look at."

Another smile and then Carrie's gaze dropped down to the sheets of paper in front of her. "I was told you were coming, and all her paperwork is in order, which we very much appreciate. Do you need directions to her room?"

"No, I remember the way. But thank you."

"Well I hope you have an excellent first day, Daisy. I look forward to seeing you in the future."

Daisy, for her part, was looking very suspicious and didn't say anything.

"Sorry bout that. She's nervous. Thanks for your help, Carrie." Eggsy's lips curved into a charming grin that had Carrie, not surprisingly, pinking up a little. Who could blame her?

"This way, Eggsy."

Both of them nodding to Carrie before starting to walk again, Harry leading the way and noting the fact that Eggsy was looking around with interest at everything, no doubt memorizing the way to get here so that he wouldn't get lost when he came to pick her up later. Not that the floor plan was in any way difficult to sort out, and there were certainly enough adults milling around to give directions if need be.

Arriving at the right door without any wrong turns taken, Harry walked past it to go over to where hooks had been placed at a small child's level for easy access, telling Eggsy to keep an eye out for Daisy's name.

Thankfully it wasn't that popular a name, and they found her hook all ready for her knapsack as promised. Hanging up her bag for her Harry took her coat from Eggsy when he handed it over, nodding when Eggsy asked him to grab her indoor shoes and socks from her bag.

Daisy didn't resist or cooperate as her sandals were removed and replaced with socks and shoes, her eyes wide and searching as she continued to clutch Mr. Fox to her like he was her life preserver in a storm at sea.

Again Eggsy picked her up and together they all headed back to the door, which was open and invited them in.

As Harry remembered the room was painted in bright, primary colors, various areas set up through the room for a variety of activities children of Daisy's age would enjoy. There was a book area with big, oversized pillows, and another area set up like a kitchen for playing house. A puppet house was in another corner, as well as a long table where the children would use the art supplies on display in nearby shelves. There was another room that housed an indoor gym for when the weather kept the children indoors, as well as another where Daisy would have her midday meal, but this would be the room she'd be spending the majority of her time in.

"Nice."

"I received nothing but positive feedback from those I contacted about it." Harry assured Eggsy. And reminded himself since suddenly the idea of leaving his fragile, defenseless ward in the company of complete strangers wasn't sitting so well with him. He'd had Merlin run background checks on every adult Daisy was likely to come into contact here, and they'd all passed, but there was still the other children to contend with. What if she was bullied? The groups were divided by age, so Daisy would have limited contact with the older children in the building, but meetings were bound to happen. Most of these children were solid middle class or higher, and while Daisy dressed like them there was no denying that her accent made it clear where she'd grown up. Though were three year olds old enough to understand such things? Surely not. Right? Of course their parents and guardians were more than old enough to be biased and their children would behave accordingly, wouldn't they?

Movement from Eggsy's direction had Harry's attention switching back over to him, just in time to watch Eggsy set Daisy on her feet.

And that was it.

Bursting into tears Daisy dropped Mr. Fox to the floor and threw herself at Eggsy's legs, wrapping her arms around one while blubbering out the words 'Eggsy' and 'No' over and over again like a mantra.

"Oh shit."

Dropping down on one knee, since she had his other leg in a choke hold, Eggsy petted and stroked while telling her that everything was okay. That this wasn't a bad place. She wasn't staying here, neither, Eggsy assured her, she was just going to be here for a few hours to play with the kids and draw him pictures. And didn't that sound like fun?

Her increase in crying volume made it clear that no, it did not.

Objectively Harry knew that sending her to daycare was the best thing for her. It was important for her social development to spend time around her peers, and Eggsy was only human and needed breaks to recharge once in a while or he'd wear himself out and that would be bad for all of them. Plus daycare would give her a chance to learn new things, make friends, and prepare her for actual school when she was old enough to attend.

He knew all that, but damned if any of that mattered in the face of Daisy's sobbing and shattered eyes.

"Eggsy, I don't think she's-"

"Excuse me. Mr. Hart?"

Looking up and over Harry nodded in the direction of Daisy's teacher, who'd he met during one of his previous visits. "Mrs. Markle. Hello. I'm sorry but it appears that Daisy isn't quite ready for this."

"No child, or parent for that matter, ever is." The knowing look she gave him made Harry actually want to shuffle his feet in embarrassment.

Walking over with a child holding each of her hands, Mrs. Markle smiled reassuringly and then crouched down to Daisy's level, her voice warm but firm.

"Daisy, I'm Mrs. Markle. I'm a teacher here, and I'm going to be teaching you about colors and letters, and all sorts of fun and interesting things. I know that you think this is like the place you lived in before you came to live with your uncle. The other place had a lot of children too, only you had to stay there and Eggsy wasn't there, so it was horrible, wasn't it?"

Before she'd made the parallel Harry hadn't thought that Daisy might think this was another foster home, but now that she had he was terribly grateful he'd been upfront about Daisy's recent upheavals, family situation, and how that might play into her behavior.

He also now hated the idea of leaving her here even more.

Daisy, however, was crying a little quieter now. And she was paying attention to Mrs. Markle even if she did still have a tight grip on Eggsy.

"This isn't a foster home, Daisy. No one lives here. See these kids with me? They're just like you. They're here to play with you and the other kids while their families are at work. But after work their families come and get them and they go home. Isn't that right, Daniel?"

"Uh huh." The little boy with her replied on cue. "No one lives here, Daisy."

Looking up at her brother Daisy asked in a loud whisper how the boy knew her name.

"Mrs. Markle told me. Do you wanna come play with Amanda and me?"

Daisy shook her head, though it was at least somewhat reluctantly.

"Daisy, have I ever lied ta ya before?" Eggsy asked her quietly, cupping her red face between his hands. "Harry and I are only gonna be gone a little while, then we're all gonna go home, I promise. And Mr. Fox will be here with ya the whole time ta take care of ye. Promise. We ain't leavin ya here, Flower. It's just for a little bit. Swear down."

"P...promise?"

"Pinky swear."

Daisy studied the pinky being offered her and then slowly let go of Eggsy's leg to study him for a moment before reaching out to crook her own finger around his to complete the ritual.

"See that clock there, Daisy? When the little hand is pointing at the three and the big hand at the six, I'll be coming here ta get ya. Triple promise."

They all held their breath as they waited to see what she'd say next, no one more surprised than Harry when she turned to look at him, lifting a hand to point in his direction.

"You'll come get me too?"

"To pick you up, you mean?"

Daisy nodded.

Flabbergasted, he had not expected this at all, Harry frantically worked his way through his schedule in his head, wincing a little at the timing while wondering if it would be possible to squeeze it in given that he had a briefing with Miss. Morton that he really could not miss. But surely she would understand, and she was known for staying on point and keeping their conversations on point.

Either way Daisy was looking at him expectantly, and if they wanted this to work he was going to have to make this work too.

So Harry crouched down and offered his ward his pinky in turn. "I promise that I will do everything in my power to be here later too."

The solemn way she watched him as the pinky swore had sweat breaking out on Harry's forehead.

It would not be a good thing for him not to show up later.

)

Blessings on Mrs. Markle, the woman took over then by asking Daisy about Mr. Fox, the little girl immediately turning her attention to finding the stuffie, which Eggsy picked up and handed to her. From there Mrs. Markle offered to show her a book they had on foxes in the story area, and with reluctance Daisy willingly took the woman's hand and let herself be led away from them after Harry and Eggsy said goodbye to her and she returned the sentiment sadly. And she looked back at them numerous times with lingering anxiety in her eyes.

"We better run while we can."

Trusting Eggsy's instincts on the matter, Harry quickly followed the younger man out of the room and down the hallway they'd come through earlier.

"Ya all right?"

Harry was man enough to answer honestly. "That was horrid."

"Yeah." Eggsy agreed with a nod. "It gets easier though. And at least we're leavin her somewhere good, not like that home she was in. She bought ripped my heart out me chest every time I visited and then had ta leave her there stead of takin her with me."

"Was it that bad?"

"Nah. Or at least I've heard of loads worse. The people she was with were mostly in it for the money from what I could tell, but they were decent enough people. Kept the kids fed, clean, and didn't abuse em none, which is more than I can say about some of the places mates of mine ended up in when they were sprogs." Eggsy's expression was dark for a moment before the boy made an obvious effort to smile instead. "And this daycare, it looks bloody amazing from what I've seen so far. Daisy will be beggin ta come here soon enough, you'll see."

"I look forward to that day."

Eggsy laughed. "Parenting ain't for the faint of heart, that's for sure."

"Quite." Harry sighed. "And I will do my best to be here to help you pick her up."

"Thanks. Seriously. Though it's a good sign that she wants ya to come and pick her up even if she is still pretty shy around ya."

"True."

On that note they slipped into companionable silence for the rest of their walk through and then out of the building, Eggsy walking Harry to the car.

"And what do you have planned until three if I might ask?"

"I figured on hanging out in the general area just in case somethin goes wrong and the daycare needs me ta come and get her. I ain't never really explored this part of the city before, and I figure I should get acquainted with it seeing as I'm gonna be hanging round here in the future."

"I can suggest some shops worth checking out if you'd like." Just the thought of improving Eggsy's wardrobe made Harry feel a little better.

"Nah, but thanks. I ain't really dressed for the sort of shops you go to. Places around here, they'd have one of their people on me soon as I was through the door ta shadow me. It's fucking annoying when they do that. Not that it wasn't a good idea a time or two." Eggsy good-naturedly shrugged off his past acts of thievery. "I'll dress up a little more next time, then check them out."

"Well perhaps one day after we pick up Daisy we could go to the shops together. Get dinner afterwards."

"Yeah?" Eggsy grinned in obvious pleasure.

"I think that could be arranged, yes."

"Cheers. Well I'll let ya go. No doubt Merlin is wondering what's keeping you. And his lunch."

Laughing, Harry agreed that that was most likely the case.

"See ya later, then."

"Have a good day off, Eggsy."

The wink and cocky salute Eggsy gave him had Harry smiling in turn as he slid behind the wheel of the car, just sitting there for a moment as he watched the boy saunter off with all the attitude of youth.

He really was so very grateful that he'd decided to offer Eggsy the position of Daisy's nanny. He did not want to think about how all this would be going without the boy.


	9. Art of Picking Up

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way of it.

Art of Picking Up

Of course today of all days he'd get horribly behind schedule, with everything taking longer than it seemed it should. And every effort he made to catch up or rearrange things so that he could do them later seemed to backfire on him, leaving Harry with no choice but to admit defeat. To a degree. Because he was determined not to let Daisy down when this was the first thing she'd really asked of him as her guardian, and not following through on his promises was not a precedent he wanted to start. Ergo he was forced to ask Miss. Morton if she would be so kind as to come with him to pick up Daisy so that she could brief him on the car ride there and back.

The majority of his Kingsman agents wouldn't have understood his request either because they were confirmed bachelors who had never so much as babysat, much less raised a child, or because they were old school enough that they thought children were the nanny or wife's responsibility, and that a man's work came first. But thankfully Miss. Morton was surprised, but agreeable to his proposal, and made not a peep of complaint as they headed out of the tailor shop and got into the car to drive over to the daycare as rain began to fall around them.

As planned they spent the short car ride there discussing her latest mission in Austria, mainly the importance of the information gathered and whether or not effort should be made to try and find Porter, an Earth Gifted arms dealer that trafficked in both human and magical items. He was a tricky one, and almost impossible to find. And even when you found him…well odds were that there wouldn't be enough proof to arrest him thanks to the bastard's friends in high places. And Porter was just that good.

They had to pause their discussion once they reached the daycare of course, it wouldn't do to discuss such things where one couldn't be sure who would overhear them. Not to mention it wasn't exactly a topic for children's ears.

Both using the umbrellas they'd been smart enough to bring with them, Harry hoped Eggsy had arrived before the rain had really start to come down as the boy hadn't had an umbrella with him earlier. He'd be in real trouble if the boy caught a cold. And possibly gave it to Daisy AND him.

Harry shuddered just thinking about it.

If the name of the daycare amused Miss. Morton she showed no signs of it as they let down their umbrellas and shook them off before entering, remaining coolly professional as always as they walked into the building to find that Carrie was once again manning the desk, the woman smiling brightly at them as she informed him that Eggsy had come in not two minutes before.

Good manners had Harry thanking her for the information, the woman beaming in response.

"And who is this lovely young lady, if you don't mind me asking. You're far too young for her to be your daughter."

Harry wasn't sure if that was meant to insult Miss. Morton or not, given the way the older woman was now looking at his agent. He had the uncomfortable thought that Carrie was speculating or looking for confirmation that Miss. Morton was perhaps his midlife crisis girlfriend or mistress, both of which insulted both of them. But either way he was quick to inform her that Miss. Morton worked with him, and had been kind enough to come along for the ride to pick up Daisy before they headed back to work.

Miss. Morton smiled pleasantly and nodded in Carrie's direction, her hello a little cool, but polite.

"I see. And will she possibly be picking up Daisy in the future in her role as your secretary?"

Harry could feel Miss. Morton stiffen at his side. "It's not likely, no. And she's not my secretary, as a matter of fact. We were colleagues originally, before my recent promotion. She's one of our brightest new recruits at Kingsman."

And could kill you blindfolded and with her hands tied behind her back, Harry silently added. So insulting her would be very bad for your health.

Thankfully Miss. Morton came to both their rescues by pointing out that they should head down so that he was there when Daisy came out, Carrie immediately waving them on with wishes for them to have a good day. Though even as she said it Carrie continued to give Harry speculative glances that had him very tempted to inform her that he was a homosexual, and was no more interested in Miss. Morton than he would be in the woman herself.

But good manners kept him quiet, and Harry waited until they were out of hearing distance to thank his companion for extracting them.

"Of course, Sir." A moment's pause. "You're going to want to watch out for her."

"Oh?"

She nodded. "Recently divorced and desperate."

Since he too had noticed the difference in skin tone that had marked the recent removal of a wedding ring, Harry nodded in agreement of her assessment.

"Eggsy will primarily be dealing with her, though I suppose I should warn him as well." She was far too old for Eggsy of course, and it went without saying that the boy wouldn't be interested in someone older than his own mother had been at her passing, but it wouldn't hurt to suggest that Eggsy tone down his naturally charming nature when dealing with Carrie. Just in case.

That name would forever have bad connotations for him thanks to Stephen King.

"I'm guessing that's him."

Glancing in the direction Miss. Morton was looking Harry immediately spotted Eggsy, the boy looking a little damp, but not soaked, thankfully. He was also very much standing out among the small crowd of people waiting for their children to come out as well.

"Hey, Harry. Ya made it." Pushing off against the wall he'd been leaning against, Eggsy came over with his usual smile.

Harry, meanwhile, noted that there were several parents and staff who were watching them with rather blatant interest, having no doubt been wondering why someone of Eggsy's class would be here in the first place. Now here he was, not doubt confusing them that much more since some would recognize him, while others would have the eye to know good breeding and money when they saw it.

Typical, and he had zero interest in enlightening them.

"Just. Mostly because Miss. Morton here was willing to have our meeting on the go. Eggsy, this is Roxanne Morton, a fellow Kingsman. Miss. Morton, this is my ward's older brother, Eggsy. You two are actually the same age, I believe." A thought occurred to him. "And I forgot to tell Carrie that you were very much old enough to be my daughter. I shall work that in somehow in the future."

"I don't think that would be enough to scare her off, Sir."

"Made her move, did she?" Eggsy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "She was pumpin me for info about ya when I first came in. Thinks it's a real shame, she does, that such a handsome and well-bred gentleman like yourself is still a bachelor."

"I hope you had the sense not to encourage her."

"Course not."

"Excellent."

"Pleasure to meet you, Eggsy." Miss. Morton stated, holding out a hand to Eggsy, which the boy took and shook. "Feel free to call me, Roxy."

"Cheers."

Letting go of Eggsy's hand, Miss. Morton smiled at him charmingly. "And on behalf of everyone working with him, thank you for the food and biscuits you've been sending Merlin this past week. We all appreciate it."

Face lighting up with laughter, Eggsy told her he was happy to help.

"Hello, Harry."

Recognizing this voice, though they'd only talked a couple of times over the phone recently, Harry turned around with a smile on his face and a hand coming up to offer. "Hello, Jasper. Nice to see you."

"And you." Returning the handshake, Jasper was all smiles as well. "And I see you decided to put Daisy into Bag End. Good choice. Frankly, my son would live here if he could. He's even more of a people person than I am."

"We're hoping that she loves it just as much." Jasper was one of the people he'd talked to about the place after Jasper's grandfather, a Kingsman, had put them in touch. "Jasper, I believe you already know Miss. Morton, but allow me to introduce Eggsy Unwin. Eggsy, this is Jasper Cunningham. His son goes here as well."

"Nice to meet you."

"And you."

Jasper and Roxy were just done greeting each other when Mrs. Markle appeared in the classroom's doorway, her back to them as she addressed her charges, reminding them to leave through the door in an orderly line, get dressed to go outside, and then wait patiently on the bench below their hooks for their guardians if they weren't here yet.

Then she moved to the side, and to their credit the children actually did come out in two somewhat straight lines right up until they were a couple steps out of the door. When they went running for either their hooks or a parent.

Daisy was in the middle of her line, her hand in the little boy's from earlier, Daniel, while Mr. Fox was clutched in her free hand.

As soon as Daisy was through the door she started anxiously looking around, her whole face lighting up with relief and happiness when she spotted Eggsy. And it might have just been his imagination and wishful thinking on his part, but Harry thought she looked pleased too, when she saw that he was standing there as well.

But of course it was to Eggsy that she ran to, the boy scooping her up into his arms and giving her a loud, smacking kiss on the cheek as he asked her if she'd had fun today.

It was grudging, but Daisy nodded.

"Hi, Dad."

Ah, he'd forgotten that Jasper's son was named Danny, which he assumed was short of Daniel. The boy Daisy had apparently taken enough of a shine to, Harry surmised, to hold his hand for comfort. And who was now beaming up at Jasper.

"There's my boy." Reaching over Jasper ruffled the boy's hair in casual affection. "Let's go get your stuff and get out of here, okay?" The look he sent in their direction was apologetic. "Nice seeing you all, and sorry I can't chat longer, but I'm on a tight schedule today."

Waving that off Harry thanked him again for the recommendation and then watched as the man left with his son, Eggsy and Daisy right after them to get her dressed for the outdoors as well.

Daniel's hook was near Daisy's, and while they dressed their respective children Eggsy and Jasper appeared to be deep in conversation about something, both their faces animated and Jasper definitely sending Eggsy a couple flirty looks, even fluttering his lashes at him an exaggerated manner at one point.

Harry knew that Jasper Cunningham was in his late thirties, a handsome, well educated, and fairly well off gentleman of good family. There had been some upset in the family when he'd come out as homosexual, and more when he'd left a successful career in banking to open up a relaxation spa. He had also broken up with his long term partner less than a year ago and had sole custody of the boy they'd had by surrogate.

Eggsy seemed to like him.

Was in fact getting out his phone and…getting Jasper's number? Really?

Eyes narrowing, his mind whirling to collect ever spare bit of data he had on Jasper, Harry frowned at the idea that the man might be putting the moves on Eggsy. He was far too old…alright, not THAT old, but still…he was a single parent and Eggsy already had enough on his plate without taking that on.

Though the fact that Daisy and Daniel would be out of the way at the same time, and Eggsy didn't have a job and Jasper was his own boss…

And then Jasper was waving at him and walking past with Daniel, Harry waving back automatically even as he was irrationally happy to see the other man go.

"All right there, Harry?"

Turning his attention back to Eggsy and Daisy, Harry assured him that it was. And asked if they had everything, especially Mr. Fox since he didn't see him.

"He's in her bag. Didn't want him ta get wet, now do we?"

At his side Daisy shook her head.

"Excellent." Harry smiled down at the little girl, while also belatedly recalling that he had yet to introduce his ward to the woman who had made his presence here possible. "Daisy, this is…Roxy. She works with Merlin and I. She came to meet and thank you for the lunches you've been making for us with Eggsy."

Daisy returned Roxy's greeting with a shy hi, her eyes considering and oddly guarded. And then she did something so unexpected Harry almost dropped his umbrella.

She took his hand in hers, uniting him with her and Eggsy.

Eggsy shot him a pleased look, while Harry hoped his pleased shock wasn't written too obviously all over his face as he cleared his throat.

"Well then, let's head out, shall we?"

)

Thankfully Carrie was occupied when it came time to cross her path, so to speak, so there was no trouble until it was time to step foot out of the building. And into the pouring rain. When they were four people and only had two umbrellas between them. Daisy was small, though, and Miss. Morton came to the rescue by moving around to stand on Eggsy's other side, suggesting that Harry share his umbrella with Daisy, and she'd share hers with Eggsy.

It worked well enough, even though it was rather hard given the difference between his stride and his ward's. Picking her up and just carrying her would have been easier, but she seemed happy to remain sandwiched between him and Eggsy.

Arriving at the car Eggsy let go of Daisy's hand, which had her frowning up at him, but he just told her to go with Harry so that he could help her into her chair so that they could go home. The thought of home had a smile returning to her face, and Daisy made no protect when Harry led her over to the back and closing his umbrella helped Daisy into her chair as quickly as possible. And then he stared at the straps with some idea what went where, but not enough that he was willing to bet her safety on it.

He was grateful when Eggsy called over that he'd strap her in once he got in too.

Leaving the task in Eggsy's far more capable hands, Harry walked back over to the driver's seat and took his place while Miss. Morton did the same. Eggsy, once in the back, secured Daisy into place after removing the knapsack Harry had forgotten about. Damn.

Harry waited until they were all strapped in and then cautiously pulled out of the parking spot. There were kids everywhere, after all, and he had a child in his own vehicle to worry about.

Judging from the sidelong look Miss. Morton gave him, he was perhaps being a tad over cautious, but he ignored it.

"Eggsy?"

"Yeah, Luv?"

"What's yoga?"

While Harry puzzled over why Daisy would be asking about yoga of all things, Eggsy explained that yoga was special exercises you could learn to become very flexible, like how he'd taken gymnastics as a lad. The boy obviously saw no point in trying to explain that it was also seen as a form of relaxation and mediation, which she wouldn't understand in the slightest.

"I'm gonna do flips and touch me head with me feet like ya can?"

Harry was stunned simultaneous by A, her enthusiasm for something that wasn't food or toy related, B, the fact that she'd said so much all at once in his presence, and C, the idea that Eggsy was that flexible.

"Well not in yoga you ain't. At least not the flips." Eggsy sounded unsure about that last part, though he was correct as far as Harry knew. "I don't really know what sort of positions we'd be learnin there. But if ya like it we could try ya for gymnastics when you're a bit older. Side from the arse kicking lessons Harry and I are signin ya up for." A pause. "Have either of ya two ever done yoga?"

Miss. Morton stated that she hadn't done so willingly, Harry shaking his head before following up that statement with the obvious question of why they were discussing yoga to begin with.

"Oh. Cause that Jasper bloke suggested that Daisy and I come by his work this Saturday, try out family yoga with im and Daniel. He said the first class would be free, so we could see if we liked it or not. I didn't promise im we'd do it, Harry. And we won't sign up or nothing without runnin it by you."

"Ah. I see." And since a brief glance in his mirror showed Eggsy looking a bit anxious, Harry assured him that he thought that that was an excellent idea.

"All right then, I'll text im and tell him we'll try and make it this weekend, then."

And he would have Merlin do a deep background check on Jasper just in case the other man was using this yoga business as a springboard to getting to know Eggsy better. Eggsy might not be his ward, but the boy was living under his roof and what affected him affected Daisy.

Which was the only reason he was doing this, Harry told himself, ignoring the little voice in the back of his mind that wasn't buying that excuse one little bit.


	10. Getting A Little Wet

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.

Getting A Little Wet

Harry wasn't sure if the headache brewing in his head was a result of the hectic day he'd had, worries about Daisy and Eggsy, or possibly a prelude to one of the migraines he'd been forced to become accustom to thanks to a dark magic user named Valentine. But either way the pills he'd taken before leaving Kingsman had yet to do anything by the time he'd arrived home for the night.

He'd missed dinner, there had been no way around it, and he'd imagine that Daisy was asleep already. Or Harry hoped that she was, as she'd woken up three times the night before until Eggsy had taken her to his room to sleep with him for the night. Her first day at daycare had apparently been fun for the most part, but it had also poked at still healing wounds aswell, and Daisy had been clingy since. Or at least she had been last evening and this morning.

Missing dinner probably hadn't helped, Harry acknowledged with a sigh, but it really had been unavoidable.

Eggsy had texted that he'd leave him his dinner in the fridge, and Harry's plans for the rest of the night revolved around eating said food, going upstairs to change, and then spending an hour in his pool before returning his nose to the figurative grindstone.

Unlocking the door and letting himself in, Harry sighed in relief at being home as he set his briefcase and bag down and turned his attention to setting aside his umbrella and shrugging out of his coat.

Massaging his temples like that would actually help, Harry headed for the kitchen with single-minded purpose, grateful when he discovered that Eggsy had made bacon buttys, salad, and a bowl of Eton mess for dessert. All easy to eat, and the buttys were perfect after a quick heat up following the directions Eggsy had left for him.

He'd just finished adding dressing to his salad when he sensed that he wouldn't be alone for long, Eggsy appearing in the doorway moments later wearing nothing but a worn white undershirt and boxers.

"Hey. Rough day?"

"Tiresome would be the better word for it." It took a moment, but Harry was too well trained to let himself look and think what he had no business thinking as he watched Eggsy swipe his fingers through his hair. "How was Daisy today?"

"My little shadow all morning, but she seemed ta settle back into our routine once she realized we was stickin ta home today." Wandering in Eggsy headed for the fridge. "Ya don't have a drink there, what cha want then?"

"Oh. Thank you. Just water suits me, actually." Liquor sounded better, but Harry knew the water was the better choice. Unfortunately.

As if he knew exactly what Harry was thinking Eggsy sent him a knowing look over his shoulder before retrieving the water pitcher and walking over to grab a glass from the cabinet, his bare feet making little sound on the tiled flooring.

"Take the food in ta the dining room. I'll bring the water and the mess for ya."

"All right. Thank you. It looks delicious, by the way."

"Thanks."

Since he did only have two hands Harry couldn't argue that he didn't need the help as he picked up his first course and headed for the dining room, Eggsy following right after him.

Setting his plates down Harry took his seat, thanking Eggsy again when the boy set the bowl and glass down for him before walking over to take his usual seat, joining him while he ate, it seemed.

"No problem." Leaning forward with his elbows on the table, Eggsy rested his chin on his hands. "So was it regular work that's worn ya out, or the other stuff?"

In the interest of not having to lie to Eggy too much, Harry had told him that he was a businessman who, due to his magical nature, military connections, and standing within British society, occasionally did outside work that involved some dangerous magical elements. Like the vampire Eggsy had met during his visit to the shop. He hadn't explained Kingsman, his previous and current role as its leader, or what they all did. Just the broadest of strokes since he'd decided that that was in his best interests least the boy jump to his own conclusions.

"A lovely mixture of both, I'm afraid. I'm trying to forget the paperwork waiting for me after my swim."

"Swim? In the saltwater pool ya mentioned down in the basement?"

Since his mouth was full at the moment Harry nodded.

He hadn't bothered to show Eggsy said pool during his tour of the house since it wasn't something the boy or Daisy were ever going to use. He kept the water too cold for them to enjoy it, and frankly he didn't want his ward anywhere near a pool of any kind until he'd seen for himself that she was a capable swimmer. And that was above and beyond the fact that it was his sanctuary in this city, the place where he could be himself. His true self, depending on who you were talking to.

The look on the boy's face, well Harry could see exactly what Eggsy wanted to ask him, but was struggling not to. Even those in the magical community were fascinated by his non-human lineage and form. No surprising that the boy would be curious, and it wasn't like he was ashamed or embarrassed by his other half. And as Daisy was in bed and therefore not about to ask to come, now would be a good time to appease the boy's curiosity, Harry supposed.

"If you'll wait up here about five minutes after I go down you can join me for a bit."

Eggsy's face lit up with delight. "Really? Ya don't mind? I've always wanted ta see a selkie. I mean…ya know what I mean."

"I do."

"Cheers."

Lapsing into comfortable silence once more, Harry wasn't the least bit surprised when Eggsy could only manage to stay quiet for a few minutes. Not that he minded.

"So is it weird livin with us? I ain't never lived on me own, so I don't know what it's like. Didn't ya ever get lonely? Or are Daisy and I crampin your style? Ya can bring someone home, ya know. Ya ain't gonna traumatize us or nothin. Daisy can just sleep with me."

"It wasn't noticeably lonely, no. Or at least not most of the time." One got used to such things. "And as for cramping my style, well thank you, but I assure you there was no revolving door of…guests coming through that front door even before the two of you moved in. And I'm not looking at the moment either."

"Why not?"

"I'm married to my work and have you two now. And while I enjoy sex as much as the next person, I'm not a twenty three year old man, either. I can do without."

Eggsy lips curved in amusement. "Just sayin. Ya could have your pick, so I don't know why ya ain't takin advantage of that."

"Thank you. It's kind of you to say so."

"Just the truth. I know plenty of blokes my age who'd give their right nut ta be half as fit as ya."

"You as well, since you appear to have maintained at least some of your Marines training." It was only right to return the compliments with one of his own, after all. It wasn't like he was paying an attention to the fact that the beyond thin undershirt Eggsy was wearing did nothing to disguise the boy's muscle definitions. Or the darker skin tone that indicated where the boy's ni-

Bugger.

Thankfully Eggsy was explaining that he'd managed to make up for his lack of gym time with parkour, which he could do anywhere, and the boy's enthusiasm for the activity carried them through the rest of his dinner as the boy told him about some of his favorite spots and moves.

Which was somewhat entertaining right up until he started thinking about how easily the boy could break his neck doing these things.

Double bugger.

)

After dinner was finished and he'd helped Eggsy carry everything back to the kitchen to be washed, Harry let himself be shooed out so that he could change and then head down to the basement, Eggsy promising to wait five minutes before joining him. A promise Harry didn't really need, since it wasn't like it would be a big deal if the boy were to sneak a peek while he was removing his clothes again, it was just…he'd rather not be bare arsed naked in front of Eggsy unless absolutely necessary. That would just be…more than a tad awkward.

After changing, and then coming back downstairs, Harry entered the code that opened the door leading down to his pool, deliberately leaving it slightly open for Eggsy. Turning on the lights he headed down the short flight of stairs, his eyelashes lowering a little in pleasure as the scent of salt water reached his nose. His pool was a poor substitute for the ocean, that went without saying, but the sight of the water, the rocks that had been used to give his pool a more natural look, had him smiling in pleasure as he walked over to the bench with hooks above it that were meant to hold his clothing for him.

Stripping quickly and efficiently once more, Harry stored everything away and then walked over to the pool while lifting his left hand to alter the spell that had placed on his Kingsman ring. Removing it would have allowed him to return to his other form in a flash as well, but he preferred not to leave something so tied to him magically lying around, especially when it somehow stayed with him in selkie form even though no one had ever been able to explain how that worked to his understanding.

Either way he shifted as he dove into the water, the cold hitting Harry like a fist to the gut for a moment and then his fur was there to shield him so that it was nothing but refreshing as he lost himself in the pleasure of swimming around his pool and simply being without any human worries.

It was during one of his laps around the pool, while swimming relatively close to the surface, that Harry saw that Eggsy had come down at some point and was now sitting cross-legged at the pool's end, watching him. He didn't really have any sense of time when he was in this form, especially when he wasn't on a tight schedule, so turning his head to check the clock on the far wall Harry blinked to see that he'd been swimming for a little over half an hour. Huh. And Eggsy hadn't interrupted him, which Harry appreciated and inspired him to be more playful than he would have normally have been, ducking down to do some underwater acrobatics, smiling into at the sound of clapping he could hear over the water.

Returning to his regular swimming after a couple of minutes of that, he wasn't a performer, after all, Harry was too in tune with the water not to know when a pair of legs slid into it, especially when the action was followed by some cursing that echoed quite loudly in the otherwise quiet space.

Flipping around in the water to face that direction again, Harry stared at the limbs and then swam over to Eggsy, surfacing so that he was right in front of the boy, who was grinning down at him.

"Ya weren't kiddin bout the water being fucking freezing. Feel like I'm back trainin for the Marines." A pause, and then Eggsy gave him a hopeful look. "Can I…I ain't never touched a seal before."

He wasn't a pet to be stroked and coddled, but Harry nodded his head anyway, not moving away as Eggsy leaned forward to very gently stroke a hand over his head.

It did feel nice to be stroked, especially with all the compliments Eggsy paid him as the boy commented on his fur, face, and coloring. He was quite the handsome seal, if Harry did say so himself, and it was nice to have it noted.

How long he would have stayed there, being petted, was a question that would go unanswered though, as it was interrupted by the sound of whimpers and then crying.

"Shit."

Twisting around Eggsy scooped up the baby monitor he'd brought down with him, it seemed, just as Daisy started to call out for her brother in between heaving sobs.

Not even thinking about what he was doing, moving completely on instinct, Harry placed his front flippers on the edge of the pool and then pushed down as he surged forward, shifting as he did so to crouch beside Eggsy while the boy used the two way nature of the monitor to ask his sister what was wrong.

It was garbled, and sobbed out, but Daisy managed to choke out the fact that she'd wetted the bed.

Eggsy winced, but his voice remained calm and soothing. "It's okay, Luv. No worries. I'm on my way, Flower. Just stay put, all right, and we'll have you cleaned up in no time."

Not waiting for an answer Eggsy turned to face him, whatever the boy had been about to say dying in Eggsy's throat as those bright green eyes widened as they traveled over Harry from head to toe.

Belatedly cluing Harry into the fact that he was as naked as the day he was born.

Awkward silence as both of them froze, not sure what to say or do.

Thankfully Daisy continued to call for Eggsy to come over the monitor, which snapped Eggsy attention back to the situation on hand. The boy hastily stood up and almost slipping in the process, Harry bracing to grab him least he fall and bash his head on the rocks. But the boy caught himself in time, Eggsy sending him a look of gratitude mixed with utter mortification.

"I…ah…gotta go. Enjoy the rest of your swim!"

"Walk carefully!" Harry called out after him as Eggsy basically ran towards the staircase, Harry's excellent hearing meaning that he heard the sound of a step taken the wrong way, though the lack of crashing that followed indicated that Eggsy had again caught himself.

Rising to his feet with a sigh, Harry considered returning to the water for a moment, but rejected the idea just as quickly as pointless.

Shaking his head over life in general Harry walked over to the small shower he'd had put in to wash away the salt water so that it didn't dry his human body out, rinsing off quickly as he very pointedly refused to think about the fact that Eggsy had seen him naked and that there had definitely been male approval in Eggsy's eyes before the boy had realized what he was doing.

No. He wasn't thinking about that at all.

Toweling off just as quickly Harry got dressed and then headed for the staircase as well, turning off the lights after him and insuring that the door leading down to the basement was secured before walking over to retrieve his briefcase and laptop bag from where he'd left them.

All set to return his nose to the grindstone Harry headed up to the second floor, and then hesitated there as he looked in the direction of Daisy's room. Eggsy was sure to have everything well in hand, and Harry didn't imagine his presence would be welcomed given the child's emotional state at the moment, but still…he should check in, shouldn't he, to make sure that he wasn't needed?

Stupid protective, newly growing parental instincts.

Sighing again, Harry set his stuff down against the wall and headed for Daisy's room, poking his head inside to find it empty and Daisy's bedding piled up beside the stripped bed.

Eggsy must be cleaning her up in the bathroom, Harry surmised after a quick look around.

Wandering further into the room Harry gave a moment's thought to collecting the soiled bedding and taking it down to be washed…only he had no idea how to use his washing machine. Anything that didn't need to go to the drycleaner was handled by his housekeeper. And while in theory he imagined he could look it up on his phone…he also didn't want to risk making a huge mess in there that he really didn't have time to clean up either.

But he could make the bed up for Eggsy, Harry told himself, having gone through the room on his own to learn where everything was being kept previously. And that would save Eggsy time and allow him to contribute in some way so that he didn't have to feel guilty about leaving the rest of it in more capable hands.

Walking over to her closet Harry had just pulled out a new bed mat thingie when Eggsy came back into the room with a pajama clad Daisy in his arms, the girl's swollen red eyes widening at the sight of him.

And that was definitely fear in them as she stared at him in growing horror.

She thought he'd lash out at her, either verbally or physically. Or both, come to that.

Understanding, and hating his former step brother with every breath in his body, Harry walked over to the two of them and very deliberately held her gaze the whole time.

"Daisy. I'm not mad. It's all all right. I promise." Reaching out Harry very carefully stroked a hand over her curls while she continued to stare at him with confusion and wary hope. "No more tears, now. Everything's all right. Eggsy and I will have your bed all better in no time, and then back to sleep for you, as it's very late."

A moment to consider. "Actually, Eggsy, why don't you take the bedding down, as well as her to heat up Mr. Fox to help her sleep? I'll sort out the bedding."

His expression soft and bemused, Eggsy nodded his head, and agreed that that was a good idea.


	11. A Business Dinner

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way of it.

A Business Dinner

The next day meant daycare for Daisy as they'd signed her up for Tuesdays and Thursdays. She wasn't thrilled to go, especially once she realized what was happening yet again, but she didn't cry when they dropped her off. Harry considered that a marked improvement over the last time as he didn't know what he'd have done had she had fallen apart on them again. But she'd been brave, and hopefully after a few good visits she'd understand that her time there was supposed to fun for her, and not meant as a punishment.

So not a bad day overall, considering how much worse it could have gone, and Friday was even better, with Harry actually managing to finish up early with a relatively work free weekend ahead of him. Barring some disaster, of course.

So of course disaster had to strike once he got home.

He'd just finished changing out of his suit and into a comfortable jumper and trousers, stomach grumbling in anticipation of the fish and chips Eggsy had promised him, when he heard the sound of a car pulling into the drive. Walking over to his window Harry observed an unfamiliar vehicle coming to a stop, his eyes narrowing as a man got out of said vehicle and strolled towards his front door with decided purpose in his stride. He wasn't expecting anyone, and it was rather late to be just dropping by.

Thankfully, since he had two civilians to worry about, Harry was pretty sure he knew who their visitor was even from that brief glimpse. Though even then…

It was a good thing, Harry acknowledged as he left his bedroom, since Daisy's presence in his home had meant decreasing the number of firearms and assorted weapons he'd kept stored around the house, which would be problematic if under attack. His enemies weren't the sort to play nice, after all, and there were rather an awful lot of them. So it was good that he recognized the man as a non-threat to the civilians in his home. The negative side was that he was all but positive that their visitor was Winston Addison the fourth, otherwise known as Bors, and Harry very much doubted the Kingsman had dropped in to say hello or borrow a cup of sugar.

He could hear the doorbell from the hallway, and had reached the top of the staircase when Eggsy came into view with Daisy perched on his hip, the boy looking up at him as he came into view.

"Ah, Harry…I'm getting a vibe that maybe it would be best if I didn't open the door."

"You're not wrong. But unfortunately he tends to start fires when he's bored. Or being ignored. Go ahead and open it, Eggsy." Harry added when Eggsy gave him a wide eyed look. "I know who it is. It's fine."

Eggsy stared at him for a moment and then set Daisy down, telling her to stay put before he headed for the door without her. Showing excellent instincts the boy glanced back once more at Harry as if to confirm that he was sure, and then opened the door when Harry nodded.

"Hello. Can I help ya?"

"You must be the boy living with Hart now. He's here, correct?"

"He is. Come on in. I'm Eggsy, by the way." And showing more manners than Addison was at the moment Eggsy moved off to the side and motioned for the other man to come in, which he did with a curt nod of acknowledgement, his gaze already arrowing across the room to Harry.

Addison was turning fifty seven in a little over a week, which Harry imagined was one of the many reasons the man had been in a foul mood all month. When you got to be middle aged, especially in their business, you tended to feel every stupid thing they'd done in your youth, on top of being shown up by all the young upstarts who thought they were invincible and always right. Well, he and Bors were too badass to be shown up yet, Harry thought with a small smile, but those days were coming.

And that was going to fucking suck.

"Hart."

"Addison."

Shaking the man's hand, Harry was about to ask what had brought him by when a small body slammed into his leg from behind, little arms wrapping around it. Twisting around a little and looking down, Harry saw that Daisy was clinging to him from behind, the little girl glancing up at him briefly, silently asking for answers. Obviously she had the sixth sense about the Gifted that Eggsy had.

"I'll get her." Coming over Eggsy knelt down to pick her up, Daisy resisting for a moment before allowing herself to be pull away and into Eggsy arms.

"Addison, this is my ward, Daisy. Daisy, this is Mr. Addison. He works at Kingsman as well."

Again Addison inclined his head but didn't speak, though Harry was willing to bet that had as much to do with the fact that the other man probably never interacted with children as it did Addison's bad mood.

Equally unsure how to behave, Daisy gave him a sorta wave before hiding her face against Eggsy's chest.

"My apologies for stopping by unannounced." Addison didn't sound the least bit sorry. "But there's something I wish to discuss with you. If we could retire to your office?"

"Actually, we were just about to sit down to dinner. It can't wait until tomorrow? During business hours."

Confusion written all over his face, Addison consulted his wristwatch for the time before giving Harry another puzzled look. "Why on earth would you be eating this early?"

"I have a small child, Addison. She's on her way to bed before eight."

"They go to bed that early?"

"Yes. They do."

"Tell ya what, ya haven't eaten much in the way of food today, have ya?" Eggsy drew their attention back over to him, the boy's hand lightly rubbing Daisy's back. "So how bout instead of ya harassing Harry about whatever's got your goat, ya come in, have some food, and see if that don't help your mood none. It won't keep well for him, and I don't know a Brit who'll say no ta fish and chips less they're one of those vegetarians. Which I'm guessing you ain't."

"I'm here on official Kingsman business."

"Yeah, and unless you're an idiot, which ya ain't if ya work for Harry, ya'd have said up front of it was an emergency or something. So it ain't. Now, Harry, take Daisy." And without waiting for Harry's agreement Eggsy handed her over, Harry taking her reflexively into his arms. "The three of ya head ta the table, I'll get another setting and bring the food out. Oh, and the cheese buns are on the table, help yourselves."

Apparently expecting them to obey without question Eggsy turned around and headed towards the kitchen without so much as a backward glance.

And fairly sure that this was going to end badly, Harry turned his attention back to Addison.

The Fire Gifted was not known for taking orders well, least of all from someone who wasn't actually ahead of him in the pecking order, so Harry reinforced Eggsy's command by telling Addison to follow him, leading the way towards his dining room.

The truth of the matter was that in all the years he'd known the other man, and neither of them probably wanted to count them, Harry had never seen the other man really enjoy food, much less life in general. The man ate, slept, and did his duties as a Kingsman. He didn't even have any hobbies that Harry was aware of aside from designing new ways to blow shit up. The man had no friends, was distant from his family, and while he was sure to be dreadful or at least silent and resentful company…Harry couldn't help but think that now that he was in charge of Kingsman, and therefore had the authority to order the older man around to some degree, that he should use that power for Bors' own good.

Whether either of them liked it or not.

They arrived as Eggsy was coming it with a plate carrying all the essentials, the boy setting everything up for Addison before heading back towards the kitchen to get the rest of the food. Harry saw that there was a bread basket already in place with the cheese buns, as promised, and beer already placed in front of three plates, and some sort of juice in Daisy's cup.

And realizing that there was something he needed to make clear before Eggsy got back, Harry turned to give Addison a look that made it clear he meant business. "Eggsy is not a servant here. This is his home. I'd advise you to treat him as a member of my family."

"I understand."

"You'll be seated there, on my other side." And trusting that the grown man could seat himself Harry walked around to the other side of the table to put Daisy in her own seat beside Mr. Fox, who'd already been placed in his usual meal time position.

Reaching over as soon as she was seated, Daisy took her stuffie's paw in hers, holding it tight while watching Addison warily.

Thankfully Eggsy came in then with a large tray Harry hadn't been aware that they had, taking from it a large basket of chips, a bowl of coleslaw, and a plate laden with the fried, incredibly fragrant and perfect battered fish.

In fact it all smelled so good Harry wasn't even embarrassed when his stomach growled a little.

"I was gonna plate it up before, but ya might as well just help yourselves, ya? And don't take all the chips on me."

The boy actual gave them a warning look as he left, like he suspected they'd eat them all on him before he got back with Daisy's dinner.

Since there were handy tongs set out to pick the food up with Harry decided as host to serve both him and Addison, taking his spot at the head of the table before asking for the other man's plate and how much of each he would like.

For a moment he hesitated, and then Addison asked for a single piece of fish, and small portions of coleslaw and chips. And one bun.

Trusting Eggsy's cooking abilities, as well as his own nose, Harry gave himself far more generous portions once he'd finished Addison's plate and handed it back over to him.

Coming back into the room Eggsy set down the already prepared plate in front of Daisy, the amount of ketchup on the fish cause for concern in Harry's opinion. It was something he'd already debated about with Eggsy, as Daisy tended to like a lot of the unhealthy stuff on her meals. And while Eggsy was willing to try and cut her back, Daisy was not shy about demanding more from her brother if he was too skimpy in her ketchup loving opinion.

Which was why Harry wasn't surprised when Daisy pointed at her chips. "Ketchup, Eggsy."

"No."

That did surprise him.

"Those are Gran Gran's chips. We do not put ANYTHING but vinegar and salt on them. Otherwise Gran Gran will roll in her grave. And I'll have ta box your ears as well. Them's Gran Gran's rules."

Eyes wide, Daisy stared at him in shock, mouth open in surprise.

Which Eggsy took advantage of by shoving one of the shoestring type chips into her mouth.

Chewing automatically, Daisy's face lit up with joy at what she was tasting, the girl eating the whole chip quickly before reaching for another to shove in her mouth, no ketchup needed, it seemed.

"Exactly." Nodding in satisfaction, Eggsy told the others to go ahead and start without him, he'd serve himself. "No ketchup on yours, neither."

Intrigued, Harry picked up one of his own chips to sample.

Oh god. Perfection. Greasy, salty, clog your arteries so you died the happiest of deaths perfection. They were as good as the ones served in that little city in Canada he'd visited a few times over the years. And now he didn't have to travel across the Atlantic to get them!

Following Daisy's lead Harry immediately followed up his first chip with another, trying to savor it even as he wanted to finish it so that he could move onto the next one.

Addison's sound of pleasant surprise had him glancing over to see Addison in the same boat as him, but the food took precedent and Harry's gaze quickly shifted over to the basket that still contained the unclaimed chips.

A knowing chuckle. "Ya gotta eat the rest as well. Try the fish, Harry."

Oh, right. Damn.

"Of course." Turning his attention to cutting up his own fish, Harry forked up a piece and put it into his mouth, humming in pleasure as his taste buds sang another tune, but one that was almost as good as the previous one.

"Eggsy…I am going to go into mourning when I no longer have you to feed me."

Face lighting up, Eggsy just beamed at him for a moment. "No worries. I'll make sure you stay well fed no matter what."

"And living here even after you get a job or decide to go back to school, it would help you save money." Harry pointed out in his most reasonable tone of voice because yes, he was shameless. And would possibly feel guilty about it later, but for now…let there be food. Lots and lots of food.

"Very true." Eggsy spoke solemnly, but there was a definite twinkle in his eyes before he turned his head to look in Addison's direction. "Mr. Addison, I hope you're enjoying it too."

Glancing over at the other man's plate, Harry's brows rose to see that most of it was gone already. Apparently the man was a fast eater when he had something he liked in front of him. Normally he just picked at things.

"It's…excellent. Thank you."

"Well feel free to help yourself to more. I made plenty."

"Thank you."

"More chips, Eggsy." Daisy tugged on Eggsy's shirt sleeve for emphasis.

Eggsy studied Daisy's plate for a moment. "Three more bites of fish and two of coleslaw. Then you can have more."

Lips scrunching up, the two siblings shared glances back and forth for several heartbeats before Daisy sighed and turned her attention to very grudgingly fork up the required food.

With a great deal more enthusiasm Harry turned his attention back to his own plate while Addison helped himself to seconds.

)

In the end they were all too stuffed for dessert, Harry waving off the offer when Eggsy brought it up. Good manners had him asking Addison if he was interested in having some ice cream, but Addison was in the same state as him and politely declined. Not even Daisy had room for dessert, though she looked longingly at the empty chip basket as she was lifted out of her seat, Eggsy grabbing Mr. Fox with his free hand to hand it over to her.

"I had a fox briefly when I was a boy. A real one." Addison stated completely out of the blue, addressing Daisy for the first time since they'd been introduced.

Eyes wide, Daisy stared at him while Eggsy asked what the fox's name had been.

His stiff demeanor suggesting he hadn't meant to say anything, Addison's voice was a tad embarrassed as he stated that he'd named the fox Tally.

"Where is Tally? Is he at your house?" Daisy wanted to know, interested enough to actually speak to Addison.

"No. I only had him for a little while before my father's dog discovered him and-"

"Chased him off." "Scared im away?" Harry and Eggsy's words somewhat meshed together as they jointly interrupted Addison. Rude, yes, but Harry was fairly sure he knew what had happened to Tally the fox, and had no wish for a traumatized ward.

"Ah, yes."

Daisy seemed to consider this, and then she held Mr. Fox out in Addison's direction. "Ya can pet my fox. He's magic."

"Oh, ah….thank you. There's no need. But it's…kind of you to offer. Daisy."

A small smile from Daisy was his reward. Followed by a good night when Eggsy told her to.

Addison's good night and thanks for the meal were gruff, but he said it.

Harry wished his ward good night as well with a barely concealed smile.

Then together Harry and Addison watched Eggsy carry her out, the boy calling over his shoulder for them to just leave everything where it was, as he'd get it later.

"Well then, shall we go to my office so that we can discuss whatever it was that brought you to my door?"

"Oh. Right. Yes."

Wisely keeping his amusement hidden, not to mention he completely understood how Eggsy's food had the ability to make one forget everything else, Harry motioned for Addison to follow him and then headed out of the dining room, absently wondering what he could do to thank Eggsy for so skillfully defusing Bors's temper. The man had been too busy stuffing his face to say much of anything over dinner, thankfully, and Harry was fairly sure that Eggsy's cooking would continue to have that effect on Bors, which meant that the coming meeting shouldn't be nearly as migraine inducing as it would have been. Or at least he was fairly sure his colleague was too ready to fall into a food coma to work up a good head of steam.

Lord knows he was more than ready to.

"So he comes from a long line of innkeepers."

Hmm, so the man had been paying attention to the conversation he and Eggsy had had about his Gran Gran, who was Eggsy's great grandmother. "For three generations on his maternal side. His grandfather was an only child, apparently, and wanted to be a pilot. The inn still stands though." He'd told Eggsy they'd have to visit sometime, which had earned him another beaming smile.

Silence for a couple moments.

"He's going to make you fat."

"That's a price I'm willing to pay."


	12. Weekend Plans

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way of it.

Weekend Plans

Addison had come to discuss the fact that Harry had directed Miss. Morton not to bother attempting to track down Porter, which Harry really should have seen coming upon further reflection. The two men had a long and very explosive relationship with each other, no pun intended, and Addison was prone to jumping on any opportunity or legitimate excuse to try and bring the arms dealer in. Dead or alive. Or at least that's what Bors said. Personally Harry fairly sure that the older man actually enjoyed matching wits and magic with the American, but he knew better than to even suggest that.

"I understand. I do. We all have those one that got away that niggling at us like splinters under our skin from time to time. Porter…well he's a splinter for a lot of us. But even if we found and brought him in he's no one's weasel, as he's told us all many times."

"He could probably lead us straight to Tamara." Addison muttered bad-temperedly.

"Probably. But as long as that creepy elf on a shelf pays him, he won't betray her."

"Elf on a shelf?"

"It's what she looks like."

Addison thought that over for a moment and then noticeably winced. "God, you're right. She does look like one of those wretched things. Humans and their ideas of what elves should look like."

Together they shared a look that expressed just how ridiculous normal people could be when it came to magical creatures. When it came to elves though, ordinary humans seemed determined to either cast them as cheerful, impish sorts, or Lord of the Rings sexy. The truth was that there were many kinds of elves, their looks varying accordingly. Of course very few still dwelled on this world thanks to the ever growing human population, deforestation, and low magical levels.

"I'm going to create an elf on the shelf bomb. Just for her."

"Send one to Porter too." Harry was confident that the American was too smart to get himself blown up that easily, but would love the idea of it and probably keep it as a toy. It was always a good idea to stay on Porter's side, especially when they needed him to acquire something for Kingsman.

Obviously liking that idea Addison stated his plans to go out the next day to find a couple of the dolls to take apart to experiment with.

And since talking about blowing things up made the older man happy Harry listened patiently, if without interest, for a while until Addison's enthusiasm for the new project had the man announcing that he really should be going, since he wanted to write his ideas down to make sure that he didn't forget anything.

Stating that he would see Addison out then Harry got out from behind his desk and escorted Bors out of his office, the two of them walking in silence down the hallway until they reached the stairs.

"So how long ARE you intending to keep the boy here?"

"As long as he wishes to stay." That hadn't been the original plan, but he hadn't had Eggsy's food then. He'd pay the boy a generous salary just to stay and feed him.

The sound Bors made wasn't words, but Harry got the just of what the other man was implying.

"No. Eggsy and I don't have that sort of relationship. We're…family."

Addison made the same sound again.

To keep the peace, and not scare the heck out of Daisy by getting into a heated argument with Addison about the nature of his relationship with Eggsy of all things, Harry settled for giving his colleague a dark look and deliberately taking the stairs as fast as he could. Just to rub it in how much longer his legs were in the process.

Retrieving Addison's coat Harry handed it over, resisting the urge to open the door to make his desire for the man to leave too obvious.

Smirking a little, Addison shrugged the coat on and then he was holding out his hand to Harry, Harry taking and shaking it.

"Thank you for the meal. Good luck with the boy and child. You'll need it."

"A pleasure as always, Addison."

Chuckling, a rare sound for the man to make, Addison inclined his head and then let himself out, Harry happy to both close and lock the door behind the man.

)

It hadn't been a complete disaster, far from it, actually, but thank goodness it was over. His relaxing weekend could begin now, if the gods were willing to cut him a break. Addison showing up here unexpectedly more than likely foreshadowed the fact that that definitely wasn't going to be the case, but Harry was too happy from dinner and not having anything in his home lit on fire to dwell on the negative right now. For now he'd just go upstairs and let the remaining two occupants in the room know that Addison was gone before making himself a martini and…perusing his bookshelves for something to read.

Pleased at the idea Harry headed up the stairs and then turned to the left to start towards Daisy's room, the bedroom door ajar. Which was why he paused within a stride of reaching it, the sound of Eggsy singing startling Harry into freezing in place. A position he continued to hold as he first marveled at the rhythm of the song, which struck him as both Celtic and folksy in nature, and then he was really listening, his brows furrowing over the lyrics.

" _Underneath the elfen oak  
She has unearthed that faery treasure  
Of which her grandmother spoke._

 _Just before the stroke of midnight_  
 _They have made it back to sea_  
 _And she has donned the magic seal coat_  
 _And become a maid Selkie_  
 _Now they've gone into the ocean_  
 _Hand in hand into the sea_  
 _She has gone along_  
 _A fair seal bride for a Selkie."_

There were not a lot of songs about his kind, at least not to the best of his knowledge, and Harry didn't recognize this one at all. But what was now worrying him was the fact that most stories and songs about his kind involved the stealing and hoarding of a selkie's coat in order to force it to remain with the one who'd robbed them of their other form. And yes most stories ended with the selkie finding their seal coat at some point and returning to the sea, but the last thing he wanted was for Eggsy to be thinking about, or putting the idea into Daisy's head, that finding his coat would make her a seal. That wasn't possible and while he didn't believe Eggsy would ever-

Thoughts drowned out by Daisy loudly demanding the song again, the tone of both hers and Eggsy's voice making it clear they'd been arguing about it back and forth for a bit while he'd zoned out, Harry's mind went silent as he waited to see what Eggsy would say.

"All right, all right. ONE more time. Then ya have ta go ta sleep, kay?"

"Ogay."

" _Once a fair and handsome seal-lord lay his foot upon the sand  
For to woo the fisher's daughter and to claim her marriage hand  
I have come in from the ocean, I have come in from the sea  
And I'll not go to the waves, love, lest ye come along with me_

 _Lord, long have I loved you as a selkie on the foam  
I would gladly go and wed ye and be lady of your home  
But I cannot go in to ocean, I cannot go into the sea  
I would drown beneath your waves, love, if I went along with thee."_

Oh. Understanding dawning, Harry leaned his back against the wall as he listened to the story of a woman in love with a selkie, and who went to her grandmother to ask if there was some way they could be together that wouldn't end in death for one of them. As it turned out the grandmother's mother had either stolen or given up her own coat at some point, burying it, which her great granddaughter in turn dug back up to become a selkie so that she could join her love beneath the ocean's waves.

A lovely song, Harry thought with a smile, and Eggsy sang it well. He hadn't been aware the boy had this talent to add to the multitude of other gifts he possessed.

It was also a song Eggsy had apparently sang for Daisy before, as the girl chimed in with parts of it, struggling over the words but singing what she knew with enthusiasm. Adorable.

When the song was done Eggsy announced that that was that, and Daisy had to go to sleep now.

"Eggsy."

With a resigned sigh Eggsy asked her, "Wot?"

"Can I willy see one when I get big? A weal selkie?"

"Like I told ya before, Flower, I'll take ya ta see one when you're a bit older and ya can swim real good. I pinky swore and everythin."

"And pet im?"

"If he says it all right."

A pause as Daisy considered that. "Eggsy?"

"Daisy…"

"I willy like it here."

"I really like it here too."

"Are we gonna stay ere with Uncle Harry for forever?"

A low chuckle. "Well I don't know about that, but you'll be all grown up before you leave here, promise. And I'm glad you like living with Uncle Harry."

"He makes sure you don't get ouchies or be sad no more."

A long moment of silence.

"And he smells pretty ALL the time."

Eggsy's laughter was bright and happy as he choked out an agreement that yes, Harry did smell very nice.

If Eggsy said something in response to that it was too low for a now blushing Harry to hear, everything quiet for long enough that Harry's thoughts turned from a desire to kill his former step brother very dead all over again to whether or not he should leave so as not to rile Daisy back up again. And even if his presence didn't rile her it would give her an excuse to remain awake longer when Eggsy was trying to get her to go to sleep.

He had just decided to go, he'd be spending at least some time with her tomorrow given that it was the weekend, when of course Eggsy's body came sliding through the gap without warning, Harry blinking in surprise right along with Eggsy as their gazes met. And then Harry realized that it rather looked like he'd been standing out here eavesdropping on the two.

Dammit.

"Ah…I was going to wish her good night, but then I realized you were struggling to get her to go to sleep and I, well I didn't want to provide her with another excuse to prolong being awake. Addison's gone by the way, and thanks you again for supper."

Flushing a little Eggsy ducked his head as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, she didn't want ta conk out tonight, though she's tired enough. She'll be asleep soon enough, though."

Desperate for something to talk about, especially since they were both thinking about why they were feeling flustered around the other, Harry asked for the name of the song, as he'd never heard it before.

"Oh. Ah…it's called 'The Maiden and the Selkie', I think. This bird on YouTube sings it, name of Heather Dale. I like her stuff."

"I see. It's lovely."

More awkward silence descended.

"Well I shouldn't keep you. You probably intend to…" Harry trailed off then, because he didn't know what Eggsy planned to do around the house. He hadn't mentioned going out, and the few times Eggsy's friends had been over it had been while Harry was at work. He had yet to meet any of them.

Eggsy smiled. "Gonna make some popcorn and watch 'Robin Hood' on the telly."

"You have room for popcorn?"

The look Eggsy have him silently reminded Harry that he was talking to a young man in his twenties. Of course Eggsy still had room for more food.

"Nevermind. Which version of 'Robin Hood' are you watching? I've always been partial to the nineteen ninety one version with Alan Rickman and Kevin Costner."

"Mum liked that one too. Serious Rickman fan." A saucy grin. "And who could blame her? Fucking loved him in 'Die Hard' and the Harry Potter movies. But no. I'm going for the Russell Crowe version. Came out a few years ago."

"The one with Cate Blanchett, yes? I remember hearing about it, but I've yet to see it."

"Critics didn't like it, but me mates and I thought it was pretty sick. Plus the main bad guy looks a lot like Merlin, come ta think of it, so ya should see it for that alone." A telling little pause, with Eggsy glancing down as he spoke. "If ya aren't doin nothing, ya could watch it with me."

He'd planned to read a book…but it had been years since he'd just hung out and watched a movie with someone. And right this minute…that seemed a horrible thing.

"I'd love to."

"Cheers. I'll give you your own bowl of popcorn too. I like mine with a shit ton of butter."

Laughing, Harry agreed that that would be wise.

)

The next morning Harry woke up in an excellent mood, not even caring that it was a Saturday and he could have slept in. Eggsy had promised pancakes for breakfast the night before, and he knew from experience that those were definitely worth waking up for. Especially since he could have a nap latter if he wanted and Eggsy wasn't around to take that as a sign of Harry's more advanced age. Not that he cared what Eggsy thought of his sleeping habits of course, Harry assured himself, he just didn't want the boy worrying that he already had one foot in the grave and might expire before Daisy reached adulthood. It had absolutely nothing to do with wanting to appear younger than he was in Eggsy's eyes, or have anything to do with the almost date like atmosphere that had gradually settled over them the night before.

Not that it had been a date of course, and even if it had been…well it was like teenage dating before hormones completely took over one's senses. The telling gap between them, both of them holding themselves just a little stiffly while being very much aware of the other. Ridiculous, really, in retrospect.

But nothing bonded men quite like action movies, and by the halfway point they'd been sitting closer with hardly any space at all between them. Partially because he'd insisted that he only needed a small bowl of popcorn originally, and then had ended up needing to snitch from Eggsy's much bigger bowl because…well because like Eggsy he agreed that popcorn eating was an essential part of movie watching. Even if the boy really did use too butter.

Still good popcorn though, and the latest version of Robin Hood had proven quite enjoyable. Historically inaccurate for the most part, of course, but it had been a fresh, amusing version of the familiar tale. He'd also very much enjoyed the fact that the character Godfrey really did resemble Merlin in looks. He'd have to mention it.

After freshening up a little in the bathroom Harry headed downstairs to find Daisy and Mr. Fox in their usual places, the little girl sipping out of a sippy cup shaped like a penguin.

Remembering the night before Harry opted to walk past her on his way to his seat, giving her head a gentle pat as he asked her if she and Mr. Fox had slept well.

Sippy cup still in her mouth Daisy nodded.

Smiling at her Harry took his seat, waiting until she'd set her cup down before asking if she was looking forward to her yoga class, having only just remembered that today was the day Eggsy had told Jasper he'd be coming with Daisy.

"Danny says it's fun."

"Well I hope so." Actually he wasn't sure he wanted her to enjoy it at all, since if she didn't like it Eggsy wouldn't make her attend. But on the other hand better she be around as opposed to Eggsy taking some classes on his own without children around to act as a buffer, should Jasper want to find out just how flexible Eggsy was.

And thinking about Eggsy flexibility was not a good idea.

Picking up his orange juice to clear his throat and give him an excuse not to talk, Harry was very glad when Eggsy appeared right up until he saw that the boy was still wearing his sleepwear, which seemed to consist of very thin undershirts and sweats that tended to ride just a little too low on Eggsy's hips.

Bugger.

"Here ya go, Flower."

A plate of well cut up pancakes was set in front of Daisy, making her squeal in delight, and then Eggsy was setting another plate in front of him, smiling at Harry in a way that did nothing to help his frame of mind at the moment. "And here's yours. Dig in."

Watching Eggsy leave to go get his own plate Harry noticed Daisy reaching for her fork out of the corner of his eye.

"No eating yet, Daisy. We'll wait for Eggsy to come back."

Visibly pouting Daisy set her fork back down as she slumped in her seat dejectedly. Waiting a minute was apparently an unbearable amount of time to a toddler.

Amused, Harry watched her closely just in case until Eggsy returned with his own plate, giving them questioning looks when he saw that neither of them had touched their breakfast yet.

"We were waiting for you."

"Oh. Ya didn't have ta."

"Yes we did. Right, Daisy?"

Her cheeks stuffed up like a chipmunk's, Daisy just looked at him for a moment as she seemed to question his sanity for even asking.

And then she turned her attention to putting more pancake into her mouth, point made.

Right. His mistake.


	13. Finding Some Poise

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original ideas and characters. Thank for reading!

Finding Some Poise

Breakfast was delicious, of course, and no problems arose save for the fact that both of he and Eggsy had to remind Daisy to slow down a little when it came to her pancake consumption. The girl was gobbling her breakfast down like it was her last meal. Which was certainly not the case since Eggsy had already stated that there was more batter in the kitchen if any of them wanted another, not that she needed it.

Tempting, very tempting for him, but Harry was determined to resist at the moment. He was willing to get chubby on Eggsy's food, that was most likely unavoidable, but he'd concluded the night before that he would restrain himself from becoming fat. A happy medium, as it were.

And speaking of being in shape... "What time are you and Daisy leaving for yoga?"

"Bout nine thirty, I figure. Just in case traffic's bad or somethin. We should be done by eleven, home half an hour after that give or take a bit. Is that okay for lunch? We could bring takeaway back with us, if ya want."

Mulling that over Harry glanced in Daisy's direction, than back at Eggsy's. "Given that it's for children I wouldn't imagine you're going to work up much of a sweat, yes?"

"I wouldn't think so. Least not on the first day. But Jasper said there's a unisex change room for families ta change in with their little ones, with a sign sayin men and women can use it and everythin. So I'll take a change of clothes for the both of us, just in case."

"Excellent. Then what would you think about me coming along with you two and dropping you off? I'll putter around at the shops and such for an hour, pick you both up, and then we can go out to lunch somewhere. That way you can take a break from feeding us, my treat."

"I don't mind. I like cooking for you." Eggsy flushed a little. "But that would be brill too. But it would have to be someplace child friendly. The both of us wouldn't know what to do with ourselves, in a real posh joint."

"You'd do just fine. But I'll look into it, make sure it will suit."

"All right then. Cheers. Sounds good ta me."

"Excellent." Pleased, especially since this would give him an excuse to stop by the place to check things out for himself, Harry turned his attention back to taking another bite of his pancakes before stating that taking Eggsy and Daisy out was the least he could do for exposing them to Addison, if nothing else.

"Aw, that's just Fire Gifted for ya. They tend to be a quick tempered, prickly bunch. Specially the older they get."

"Isn't that the truth. And it's getting older that's got him in such a foul mood lately. You'd think next week was his execution, not his birthday."

"His birthday?"

"Indeed. And he gets more cranky about it every bloody year. The way he conducts himself, you'd think he'd be more appreciative, that he keeps living to have another one."

Laughing, Eggsy asked if Addison had a habit of using the fire from his candles to set things on fire.

"Oh I doubt very much anyone has been foolish enough to try and give him a cake with candles in a very long time. Or even a cake for that matter. He's not at all close to his family, so I imagine he'll spend his birthday either sulking at home or at the firing range. Or working on his idea of explosive elves on a shelf. He seemed very keen on the idea."

"Wot? No cake at all? No presents or nothin?" Eggsy looked horrified at the idea. "Ain't you lot gonna do somethin at the office? Like a cake at least. He's got one of the rings, and ya said that meant he was a senior member of Kingsman. Not that secretaries and such don't deserve cake too."

"Oh, well…actually this is the first birthday I've had to deal with since I took over. And King, the man I took over for, well I doubt very much he even remembered when our birthdays were. Merlin's father was before him and he did always arrange for a cake at the meeting closest to someone's birthday, but Ian…well he'd take any excuse to eat cake, really. His wife was constantly trying to curb his sweet tooth at home, you see. We even celebrated holidays from other parts of the world, just so he had an excuse for her. Merlin's even worse."

"He had the right idea though. Happier workers are more productive and all that jazz. And it ain't like you can argue that Addison needs sweetening up a bit."

"No. I can't argue with that."

"I could make him a cake, so it don't cost a hardly anything."

"Cake?" Daisy asked hopefully, drawing their attention back to her syrup covered face. "Make cake?"

"Oi, look at you." Laughing, Eggsy reached for her napkin and started applying it to her face while telling her that maybe they'd make a cake next week.

"I wuv cake." Daisy informed Harry, once Eggsy had given up on trying to remove the sticky syrup from around her mouth, announcing that he needed a rag and water for that.

"Might as well let her finish eating before you clean her up. She'll only get more on her. And I very much like cake as well, Daisy."

That got him a smile.

"And I'll tell you what, Eggsy. I'll see about arranging a tea or something next weekend for Addison if he's willing to show up for it. See if I can't corral a few others into coming as well. Merlin would come just for the cake, naturally."

"Naturally." Eggsy agreed with a grin.

"Cake?"

Eggsy shook his head at his sister. "I'd say finish your breakfast stead of thinkin bout cake, but you've all but licked the plate clean, now haven't ye? Have ya finished up all your juice?"

Tipping her juice cup upside down Daisy shook it, sending what little juice was in her cup dribbling out and thankfully onto her plate. "All gone."

Laughing, Harry joined Eggsy in shaking his head over Daisy's innocent look as she asked for more pancakes.

)

After breakfast Harry headed upstairs to get dressed for the day, heading for the closet to look over his choices. Then frowned over them as it occurred to Harry that it had been quite some time since he'd last shopped for casual clothing Probably because he spent so little time out of suits unless he was lounging about at home, in which case he didn't give a shit what he looked like. Or how out of date and…old he looked in them. Dear God but he still had that shirt? It was older than Eggsy.

But it was so comfortable…

Shaking his head at that thought, Harry started rearranging things a little, pausing when he noted two shirts that had been placed in the part of his closet where he stuck rarely used shirts that he forgot he owned a lot of the time. These two shirts though…why had he kept them?

Bringing them out Harry held them up by their hooks, one in each hand, and tried to remember. He had a bad feeling they'd been meant to encourage him to lose some weight so that they'd fit again. But no…

The last time the shirts had fit him he'd just come out of a several week long coma, and had lost weight and muscle tone as a result. These two shirts had been purchased at that time, and had fit, then, but he'd gained it all back to his present fighting form rather quickly and…and had meant to pass them along to his cousin Christopher when next he saw him. Of course then Christopher had had to go and move to Australia before he'd had a chance to give them to him, and mailing them had seemed rather pointless, especially since he didn't like Christopher enough to go to the trouble.

They were hardly worn, Harry mused as he continued to study them. He hadn't gone out much until he'd been healthier and able to wear his former clothes without looking too ridiculous in them.

The blue would look good on Eggsy.

Both would be on the big side, definitely not fitted at all, but they wouldn't look badly on Eggsy either. Probably. And there was no harm in offering them to the boy, right?

Setting the shirts aside for the moment, he'd come back to them, Harry concentrated on picking out something to actually wear for the day, settling on just a simple white dress shirt and black trousers. Good enough, hopefully. And he could do some shopping to kill time while he waited for the yoga lesson to be over.

Satisfied with his look and planned course of action Harry grabbed the shirts again, draped them over one arm, and then headed out of his bedroom and down to Eggsy's. There he paused as he considered letting himself into the boy's room and leaving them on the bed, then decided that that could be seen as him invading Eggsy's privacy. Which he didn't want to do without a better reason. A man's bedroom should be his sanctuary, after all.

So he kept going to Daisy's room, knocking on the door since it was closed.

"Come in!"

Opening the door Harry looked in and then down, Daisy now dressed in a T-shirt and shorts, her face scrubbed clean of syrup. He'd interrupted her putting on her socks herself while Eggsy was crouched down beside her to brush out her hair.

"Sorry to interrupt."

"No probs." Eggsy twisted to check the time on Daisy's clock before turning back to give Harry a questioning look.

"Ah…these shirts. Were in my closet. A while back they actually fit, if you can believe it. But they aren't likely to ever fit again unless I end up in another long term coma, so I was thinking-"

"A fucking coma? You was in one?" Eggsy straightened in a blur, hurrying over to look Harry over like he expected Harry to slip into another one at any second.

"Bodies do tend to revolt against you when you blow them up. I'm fine, Eggsy. I promise." Hating to see the worry on the boy's face Harry reached out stroke his hand over Eggsy's hair, instinctively needing to soothe.

And then realizing what he'd done Harry dropped his hand away just as quickly. "Apologies. I…I am fine, and I was wondering if you might want the shirts. To wear yourself, or if you know of someone who would want them. Otherwise I'll just donate them. They've hardly been worn."

Eggsy's gaze shifting down to the shirts in question, Harry grabbed them by their hooks again and held them up for Eggsy's inspection.

Fingering the blue one's sleeve, the other white, Eggsy stared at them as he stated that he'd try them on, see if they fit well enough.

"Excellent." Handing them over, and feeling incredibly awkward and not entirely sure why, Harry turned his attention to Daisy, who was sitting patiently on the floor still with her little trainers now in place, the laces undone. Ah, thank heavens. Something he could do. "Would you like me to tie your laces for you, Daisy?"

Blinking in surprise Daisy looked from her shoes to him and then back again, seeming to have to mull the question over for a minute before slowly nodding her head.

"I can do it."

"I've got it. Go ahead and put the shirts away. This at least I have plenty of experience doing."

"All right."

Walking over Harry stooped down in front of his ward, very much aware of Eggsy leaving the room before he turned his sole attention to the incredibly small yellow laces in front of him. It was a wonder laces were made so small. But he'd bloody well defused his share of bombs, and had been tying his own shoe laces for sodding decades. This he could manage.

And he did, though he had to do the right one over just because the asymmetrical look of it offended his pride and sensibilities.

But then they were done, Harry asking her if they were too tight.

Daisy wiggled her feet testing. "They's okay. Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Straightening up a little Harry offered her his hands, pulling her up to her feet when she took them. "There you are. All ready to go."

Nodding her head Daisy slipped her hands out of his and ran over to her bed where Mr. Fox had been deposited at some point. Hugging him against her chest Daisy walked back over to him, and after a moment's contemplation lifted her free hand to slide it into his again.

Clearing his throat Harry suggested they go and locate Eggsy, Daisy all in favor of the idea.

)

As planned Harry dropped the two of them off at Jasper's place of business, confirming the time he should come by to pick them up before heading off on his own. He'd been in this part of the city before, of course, but it had been a while since he'd done more than just pass through on his way somewhere else. There were a couple new shops to visit, as well as an Italian place that he confirmed was not only still there, but had a child's menu as well. The spaghetti was excellent, as he recalled, as was their garlic bread. Both of which he looked forward to sampling again as he made a reservation for them later.

After that he continued to putter around, stopping at a shop that sold knitting as there was a rather lovely jumper just his size in the window. Eye catching enough that he glanced in, a smile curving Harry's lips as he realized that at some point the shop had decided to use half their floor space to sell already knitted and completed items. So perhaps the jumper was more than just for display. Brilliant.

Wandering in to find out, Harry found himself leaving again with not only the jumper in question, but two others as well. And he'd found a knitted, lavender blue newsie cap with a cartoon fox on it for Daisy, and a beanie for Eggsy, as he didn't want to leave the boy out. The shirts really wouldn't count, after all, as they were just hand me downs.

Stowing the bags in the boot of the car, it was instinct to want his hands free whenever possible, Harry ended up spending the rest of his time window-shopping a little more, and then giving directions to some tourists visiting from Beijing. Always good to keep one's Mandarin up to snuff.

He arrived back at the converted warehouse Jasper had purchased for his business in good time, with thirteen minutes to spare according to a glance at his watch. The idea of waiting in the car didn't suit his mood or plans though, so Harry got out and headed in, telling himself it was just to check out the pricing for the family yoga Eggsy and Daisy were attended in case they wanted to take it up regularly.

A little dearer than he expected, as it turned out, but not over what he was willing to pay provided that it was standard rate. And the lovely young woman behind the counter was also happy to give him directions as to where he needed to go to find the correct yoga studio, and so off he went.

Looking around Harry approved of what Jasper had built here, though not enough to blindly sign off on the man being worth of Eggsy. And while all the information Merlin had dug up on the man suggested he had no cause for concern, and should actually, possibly, be encouraging things if Eggsy proved interested…but Harry was a man who knew to rely on his gut more. And right now his gut wasn't onboard with the idea.

Though as Harry found out shortly thereafter, Jasper might be the least of his worries.

He found the right room without trouble, the huge doorway allowing him an excellent view of the class without having to so much as step a foot inside. And for the first few minutes Harry's gaze stayed squarely on Eggsy and Daisy as he tried to figure out this whole puppy thing they were supposed to be doing, though Eggsy had no problem holding the pose and then jumping over the 'puppy', which was actually a block of some sort. Daisy wasn't getting it, but seemed determined to give it a go. The majority of the children near the girl's age were struggling as well, so Harry wasn't about to question her coordination just yet.

It was when he started to look around that Harry noticed that a number of the women in the room, there were only two other men in the room save for Eggsy and Jasper, were all giving his boy the attention they should have been giving the instructor who was talking them through the exercises. In fact, the one woman directly behind Eggsy seemed quite determined to memorize the arse Eggsy currently had up in the air and on display for the woman's obvious pleasure.

The look the instructor sent that woman's way made it clear Harry wasn't just imagining things either.

"All right then, everyone. Good job. Now everyone back into candle pose for some nice breathing and centering, and then we'll call it a day."

Candle pose looked a lot like praying to Harry, but Daisy was beaming as she did it, so she must like this one.

The lot of them practiced breathing correctly for a couple minutes, and then that was it, class dismissed.

And Harry was not the least surprised that as soon as they were free to, many of the mothers abandoned their young to circle around Eggsy like he was that year's designer must have, on sale at a ridiculously low price. With only one left.

Glaring at Jasper, who was standing off to the side with an amused look on his face, Harry cursed the man for being too much of a coward to protect Eggsy from the ravenous hordes, especially since he'd gotten the boy into this situation in the first place.

It was up to him to save Eggsy now.


	14. Good Manners

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original ideas and characters. Thank for reading!

Good Manners

A successful abstraction often depended on a Kingsman agent's ability to not only read a situation, but to analyze the players in motion and how best to go about eliminating potential hostiles without any harm coming to your target. Harry of course had no intention of harming any of the women currently vying for Eggsy's attention, of course not, but he didn't discount the possibility that they might turn their nails and barbed housewife tongues against them if provoked. He'd rather avoid a scene since there were a number of impressible children present. Including one he called his own, who Eggsy wisely had picked up and placed on his hips so that she wouldn't be trampled by the stampeders.

One less thing to worry about.

And proving herself to be an intelligent girl Daisy was looking around for some means of escape and spotting him knew that he would of course be happy to provide assistance.

"Unca Harry!"

He'd talk to her about ladies not pointing at another time.

For now she'd given him the opening he needed and not about to look a gift horse in the mouth Harry headed straight for them, the women naturally parting to let him through so that he could reach his two charges. And wrapping one arm protectively around Eggsy's waist so that he could steer the boy out of there as quickly as possible, Harry prepared to get them out without leaving the boy or their girl behind.

"Ladies. My apologies for interrupting." Harry flashed them his most charming smile. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal these two away. We have reservations for lunch."

Another smile and then Harry looked over at Eggsy, who was giving him a rather confused look. Probably because the boy hadn't known about the immediacy of their lunch plans. Though he would have thought Eggsy would have remembered that Harry planned to take them out.

Oh well, no matter. "You and Daisy should go get changed and I'll wait for you downstairs. Quick as you can, all right?" That would hopefully keep the hordes of admirers in line to some degree. At least the ones with manners since Harry could see that most of them wanted to interrupt as it was.

"Ah, yeah. Sure. No problem."

"Excellent. Ladies, good afternoon."

"Unca Harry?" Reaching out for him, Daisy apparently didn't trust the cougars not to make a meal of her brother before her very eyes. Possible with her crushed underfoot accidentally. Smart girl.

Taking her from her brother Harry somewhat confidently perched her on his hip. "Hello, Flower. Did you have an enjoyable time with the yoga?"

Her fingers clutching his jumper, Daisy looked up at him pleadingly. "I wanna go home."

"I see. Well you and Eggsy are just going to get changed, and then we're going to get spaghetti if that suits you. After that we'll go straight home, all right?"

Daisy's face lit up. "Getti!"

"Yes. And I have a present for you in the car."

"PRESENT."

Laughing, Eggsy shook his head with a fond expression on his face. "Well we better get changed right fast now, huh, Flower?"

And so saying Eggsy said goodbye to the ladies and started off in the direction of the door with Harry, who was happy to escort them and act as a bodyguard until they were safely in the change room and he needed to pass Daisy back over to her brother.

That mission accomplished Harry stared at the closed door as it suddenly occurred to him that perhaps going downstairs to wait for them wouldn't be the best idea. What if they were mobbed in the change room? Eggsy would be changing, after all, and therefore only that much more appealing to the ravenous hordes. Perhaps he should go in and supervise? But wouldn't that-

"Well that was unexpected."

Turning his head Harry took in the smirk Jasper was wearing with no amusement of his own. "What was unexpected?"

"The Honorable Harry Spencer Cameron Hart, future seventeenth earl of Hartford. Blatantly staking his claim for all the world to see thanks to online media. That was both impressive and sexy as hell. Well done."

Reluctantly impressed that the man knew his full title, including his middle name, Harry was nonetheless very confused about the rest. "Excuse me?"

The way Jasper cocked his head a little to the side and studied him in turn did not bode well for him. Harry's gut made that very clear. But before he could demand answers the women once again swarmed them, all wanting to introduce themselves and their offspring.

Realizing that he hadn't even bothered to introduce himself earlier, which was extremely rude, Harry waited until they gave him a pause to speak into so that he could introduce himself and apologize for not doing so earlier. His mother would be appalled.

"Oh don't worry about it, Dear. Eggsy told us all about you before class started." The woman, who'd introduced herself as Anna, gave him a sweet smile. "Though he did forget to mention that you were so handsome."

"Like Colin Firth's sexier younger brother." Purred out a woman named Erin.

Raising an eyebrow Harry decided to simply thank her for the compliment. While adding that the actor was actually a distant cousin of his.

That set them all off again, asking how well he knew the famous actor and was he as sweet in person as he seemed in the films?

Harry didn't know the man well, they weren't that closely related, but he agreed that Mr. Firth was a lovely person because that seemed the best answer to give. And he was actually a fan of the man's work as it happened so he would have been quite content to just talk about the man's films until his ward and Eggsy came out again.

But no such luck.

And while later Harry would find it sorta flattering that an Academy Award winning actor wasn't as important a topic as him and Eggsy, at the time Harry was both completely unprepared and stunned when the women made a few more comments about how he did and didn't look like Firth, and then stated that Eggsy certainly had excellent taste in men.

Wait. What?

)

It took a minute for it to sink in that ALL the women seemed to be of the opinion that Eggsy was not his live in nanny. Or not just the nanny. And furthermore the majority of them seemed to support that idea wholeheartedly, though Harry got the sense that at least a couple of them were inwardly plotting how to go about stealing Eggsy out from under him-and didn't that saying put some mental images in his head that shouldn't be there.

They were just so cute together!

How long they'd been together?

Thankfully they were all talking over each other, mostly about how adorable he and Eggsy looked together, and that gave Harry another couple minutes to at least understand the assumption they'd made about the two of them. And why they might think he and Eggsy were a couple, since it would be ludicrous to think that Eggsy might have presented them as a couple. Unless the women had all shown interest and in a fit of desperation Eggsy had told them he was taken. Used Harry as his fake suitor in a fit of panic. Harry could see and understand that. Not to mention the fact that he probably hadn't helped things with his behavior earlier. Especially the whole arm around Eggsy's waist thing, which he was starting to realize could be seriously misinterpreted by others.

But regardless of how they'd come to this conclusion Harry silently made the choice to deliberately not correct them about thinking that he and Eggsy were a couple. That way Eggsy would have him to use as a shield against at least some of the yoga moms should it be necessary. It would be up to the boy if he wanted to enlighten them in the future.

He was doing it for Eggsy's sake. Really.

And the ladies certainly didn't need his help filling in the blanks about his and Eggsy's relationship as they were more than capable of doing so themselves with the few bits and pieces that Eggsy must have offered up during the yoga lesson. Like the fact that Daisy was actually his ward after the death of her parents and how he'd invited Eggsy into his home to look after her. That was all they needed, it seemed, to spin a tale of love at first sight, bonding over Daisy, and a passionate love affair that crossed not only age differences, but social class as well.

It was an impressive story worth of a romantic comedy. He would have enjoyed seeing it on the screen.

Then one of the more bold women, who'd introduced herself as Angele, asked him to his face if he was the top or the bottom.

That shut everyone else up, aside from a couple gasps and the sound of the previously silent Jasper choking.

Leveling her with a stare that he knew conveyed the fact that he was the future lord of a manor, and had the pedigree and more importantly the money and power that went with his attitude, Harry made his thoughts on the matter clear. "I should think that that was none of your business. As is the relationship between Eggsy and I."

Awkward silence.

So of course Eggsy chose that moment to come all but bouncing out of the change room with Daisy.

"Right. Let's go then, shall we?"

Nodding his head after shooting Harry a 'what the fuck' look, Eggsy scooped up Daisy and placed her on his hip for safety and a quicker getaway. That done Eggsy said a quick goodbye, which Harry echoed for politeness sake, and then thanking Jasper for inviting Eggsy and Daisy to the class left before they could be drawn into some more 'interesting' conversation.

"What the hell was that all about?" Eggsy asked in a low voice as soon as they'd left the building, unable to wait another second to ask.

"The women were very interested in our relationship."

"They were talkin shit about us?" Eggsy eyes flashed a deeper green, the set of his shoulders tightening up. "What was they saying ta make ya so mad? Cause you are. I can tell."

"Most of them were just being…overly enthusiastic and romantic. One woman however showed a complete and total lack of decorum in her line of questioning which is what I took offense to. And if you want to go back for more classes you should be aware they're under the assumption that you and I are in a romantic relationship. Which I didn't correct them about as I thought you might prefer them believing that, so as not to be torn limb from limb when they start fighting over you."

"Oh." Eggsy stared at him. "Is that why you was actin all possessive of me before. I gotcha. Brilliant."

He'd been acting…oh shit. Eggsy had noticed too. That was why he'd given him that weird look before. Thank the Fates that the women had handed him an excuse for his earlier behavior.

"Unca Harry. Present?"

Mentally thanking Daisy for turning their attentions on her, Harry assured her that they'd get it from the car first before they walked over to the restaurant.

"What way's the car?" Eggsy asked, looking in the direction Harry pointed. "I see it. And we ain't comin back here neither, by the way. Not for that price. And before ya say that ya can afford it, cause I know that's what ya're gonna say, it really ain't worth it. What they teach the kids, I can teach her meself no problem. There's plenty of vids on YouTube. I checked. Better ta save your money for the important stuff like her learnin ballet and karate."

"Those are important lessons, yes. But if she wants to take these ones too than that's fine. And we could look into classes elsewhere too." He liked that idea.

"I'll keep it in mind. So are we dressed okay for wherever we're goin?"

As diversion techniques went that needed some work, but rather than called Eggsy on it Harry looked over the two of them even though really, he didn't care what they were wearing. Eggsy had dressed Daisy in a simple blue sundress with violets scattered over it, choosing for himself his usual chav uniform sans a chain or ball cap.

The black polo with the gold accents on the collar was flashy enough to make up for the lack of chain, Harry thought but didn't say. But the shirt did hug Eggsy's chest rather nicely.

Not that he was paying attention to that.

"You both look lovely."

Daisy beamed at him, while Eggsy blinked at him a couple of times before shaking his head.

Having arrived at the car Harry turned his attention to unlocking the boot so that he could retrieve the bags he'd stashed in there earlier for both their sakes. Sorting through the first bag Harry found the cap and turning held it out towards Daisy, who gasped and then shrieked in joy as she all but leapt towards him with Eggsy's hands the only thing keeping her from doing a face plant.

Laughing, Harry handed it over to her with a smile, watching her turn it around in her little hands to admire it before placing it on her head.

Shifting his grip on her Eggsy freed up a hand to center the hat before telling her she was the most beautiful flower he'd ever seen. And to say thank you to Harry for it.

"Dank ya, Unca Harry! I wuv it."

"I'm glad you like it. Eggsy, it's not really the weather for your present, actually. Unless you'd like to see it. I thought once it gets cooler though…I'm not sure if it's to your taste at all." Now that he thought about it Harry was actually quite sure Eggsy wasn't the beanie type at all. Or at least Harry had never seen the boy go outside wearing anything other than a cap before. "If you don't like it my feelings won't be hurt if you want to pass it along to a friend of yours."

Okay, that was a small lie. He would be a little hurt. But he'd suck it up and blame himself for not thinking beyond the fact that the beanie's coloring would compliment Eggsy's.

"Ya didn't have ta get me anythin, special on top of the shirts. But let's see it then. I trust ya."

Thinking it better to just get it over with Harry didn't argue, instead returning to the boot to retrieve the beanie before closing it again. Then walking over Harry handed it over to Eggsy, who took him from him with a growing grin on his face.

And then Eggsy sighed in relief. "Thank Christ. For a moment there ya had me thinkin ya'd gone and gotten me a cap like hers. Not even someone of my handsomeness coulda pulled that off. I see my faith in your tastes weren't wrong, though I ain't never had a beanie before." A wink. "But I'm sure I can pull it off."

"I'm sure you can."

"Here. Show Daisy what she looks like in the car window and I'll see how it looks."

Taking her from Eggsy Harry gingerly held her in his arms and walked her over to the car window so that she could admire her reflection with obvious delight. Eggsy walked with them and used the window to fiddle with his beanie until it was to his liking, though it looked a tad ridiculous with the rest of Eggsy's outfit.

But still he smile at Harry. "I like it. Though yeah, it's too warm for it right now."

"Then let's put it back in the car and go get our lunch, shall we?"

Eggsy and Daisy were all for it.

)

Lunch went well; they'd all enjoyed the excellent spaghetti, garlic bread and Caesar salad. Though Eggsy's was better, Harry assured him, despite Eggsy's half-heartedly protests to the contrary. None of them had had room for dessert, sadly, and Daisy conked out in the car with a very full stomach by the time they reached home. Eggsy gave Harry the choice of carrying the bags or their smallest family member, with Harry picking the former. He was getting used to having her in his arms upon occasion, yes, but he hadn't quite lost the fear that he'd drop her either.

They were hardly in the door, Daisy still blissfully passed out over Eggsy's shoulder, when Harry's phone signaled in his pocket. And pulling it out Harry saw that he had a text message, frowning over the sender as he accessed it.

"Ya got ta go in ta work?"

"No. I'm just going to have an unwanted visitor on Monday."

Eggsy puffed up his chest as he asked who it was, looking ready to challenge the unwanted visitor to a duel or something to protect Harry.

It warmed his heart.

"It's a healer, Eggsy. I had to cancel my last appointment with one because of a work emergency. I was supposed to reschedule and never got around to it. Chloe, a friend of mine and one of the best healers in the world got wind of that fact, and is now sending one of her people to my office. According to her if I won't go to the healer the healer will come to me. Or else."

"So what, it's like a checkup sorta thing? Or cause of what happened before? What you was talkin bout earlier with the coma and gettin blown up?"

"All of the above. It really is just routine. In fact I haven't had a serious migraine in weeks now, which is a record for me since I was injured." Never better would be an exaggeration, but that was mostly because of his age. Were he twenty years younger…

"But you'll tell me if somethin is wrong, right? Promise?"

Understanding the worry on Eggsy's face, Daisy's wellbeing hinged on him being around to be her legal guardian, Harry took a couple steps to bring him closer so that he could reach out and give Eggsy's hair a gentle ruffling.

"You have my word."


	15. Bedtime, Stress Time

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original ideas and characters. Thank for reading!

Bedtime, Stress Time

Leaning back in his study chair for a moment, his fingers folded together and resting in his lap, Harry thought to himself that he couldn't recall the last time he'd had as pleasant a weekend as the one he'd just had with his new little family. And that was even counting their encounter with the rabid yoga mothers and his need to save Eggsy from their clutches. The rest of Saturday had gone smoothly after all, and today had been a very enjoyable and relaxing day from start to finish.

He'd slept in delightfully late that morning, Eggsy and Daisy pre warned not to wake him. Sundays were very much for sleeping after all, and he'd correctly thought they were all comfortable enough with each other now that they didn't need him around before he had to be. And what a lovely sleep it had been, Harry recalled with a pleased sigh. It had been particularly enjoyable because of the steady rain beating down outside his window while he'd slept his morning away. And it had still been raining after he'd finally risen to the smells of chicken stew. And as per usual when it came to anything made by Eggsy, Harry had thoroughly enjoyed the excellent stew and fresh bread with butter. Definitely the right way to start a Sunday in Harry's opinion.

After lunch Daisy had gone done for her nap as per usual and Eggsy had asked if he wanted to play cards or something with him till she woke up. He'd been game, though rather at a loss as to where a deck of cards might be in his house. It had been rather a long time since he'd had a use for them. During their hunt through one of his cabinets the two of them had come across his collection of board games from childhood which had proved interested. As it turned out Eggsy had never played Family Feud, Game of Life, or Monopoly of all things. That had been the big shock. He himself hadn't played it in quite a while, but only because his former playmates and relatives had gotten rather sick of him winning all the time and refused to play it with him.

Eggsy, being Eggsy, had challenged him to a match on the spot. It was time, the cocky brat had told him, that someone beat him. And everyone knew about beginner's luck.

Of course by the time they'd gotten everything set up and gone over the rules it was almost time for Daisy to get up from her nap. And Monopoly was not a game for small children even though Eggsy had assured him that Daisy was old enough to know better than to put the pieces in her mouth. Still young enough to get in the way though, which they both acknowledged with a grimace when they noted the time.

But as it turned out Eggsy and Daisy had gone out while he was sleeping to a stationary shop, and so when Daisy had made her way downstairs to join them Eggsy easily got her situated on the other end of the table from them with her crayons, markers, and some new stickers. The two of them were apparently going to make a large card for Addison to celebrate his birthday, and Daisy was in charge of decorating it. Ergo she turned her full attention to making a picture that would be taped inside the large birthday card rather than get in their way.

Just thinking about Addison's reaction when he caught sight of the card in question had Harry squirming a little in glee.

So Daisy had worked on her picture while they'd played Monopoly. Then when she was finally satisfied with her drawing, which apparently was supposed to be of Addison playing at the park with his fox Tally, Daisy had moved on to one of her coloring books. And when she'd gotten tired of that she and Mr. Fox had sat down on the floor to watch a children's show on the laptop Eggsy brought down for her watch.

As for their game…well tenacious proved to be the word to best describe Eggsy when it came to board games. Really the game should have been over within the hour given that it was Eggsy's first time playing. The boy's properties and money repeatedly declined down to the bare minimum, and yet somehow he managed to hang on every time. Eggsy didn't play it safe, that was for sure, and was downright reckless in his pursuit to survive which somehow had paid off enough that they were still playing when their stomachs had started to rumble.

Poor Eggsy had been horrified that they'd so completely lost track of the time and he'd forgotten about dinner. The fact that he'd been just as absorbed hadn't soothed the boy's ruffled feathers much. Though at least Daisy had been in one piece, which was the main thing.

They'd ended up ordering Chinese take away, and Harry had found himself teaching both Eggsy and Daisy how to use chopsticks when it arrived. Or trying to. Eggsy had seemed to be getting the hang on it by the time the meal was over. Daisy just tried to stab things with hers. He'd given up quickly with her, and they'd given her the usual cutlery. He and Eggsy had agreed that that was for the best for the time being.

After dinner it was bath and story time for Daisy, followed by her usual tuck in with Mr. Fox. She'd nodded off partway through her second story and then it was just Eggsy and himself, alone for the rest of the night. By mutual agreement they decided to table the Monopoly playing until the next evening and instead they'd settled in to watch 'RED', a movie Eggsy really liked and thought he'd enjoy. It had turned out to be an action movie that had proved to be ridiculous at times, but Harry could certainly appreciate its message, which was that it was very unwise to judge someone based on their age.

Now he was going to take a quick look at a file he needed to discuss with Merlin in the morning, after which he'd-

A knock at his door had Harry calling out for Eggsy to enter even as he wondered why the boy was knocking on his study door. Eggsy had said he intended to watch a little telly and then turn in as well.

The door opened and Eggsy came in with a wry look on his face and one of the baby monitors in his left hand. "Sorry ta bug ya, Harry. I was just wonderin if ya'd be all right keeping on ear on Daisy while I go take care of somethin? I'll be back as quick as I can. Swear down."

"Of course. Though may I ask where you're going?" It was none of his business technically, but he…preferred to know just in case.

"Place called the Black Prince. It's in me old neighborhood. Ryan, a mate of mine, well he went there and got right pissed. His girl gave im his walking papers, he said. And he let some bird get all handsy with im while he was drinkin away his paycheck, and she picked his fucking pocket. Walked off with his clip and all his cash. He dinna bring his wallet with im, and the bartender won't let im leave without gettin paid."

"Ah. I see."

"Yeah." Eggsy grimaced. "His other mates ain't got the green, so he called me."

"Well then you'd better be going, I suppose. I'll take the monitor in case she wakes up and needs something."

"Thanks, Harry." Walking over to stand beside the desk Eggsy handed it over. "And…well I'll be a little while since I can't take the car. It would end up stripped for parts before I got back."

Harry wanted to question the wisdom of going to this pub if the neighborhood was that bad, but Eggsy had grown up in that neighborhood and would know how to handle himself. And it wasn't like he could go with him because Daisy's wellbeing and care had to come first.

He did consider for a moment giving Eggsy a gun or a knife, just in case, before deciding that that probably wasn't a good idea either.

"You'll be careful."

"Promise. And thanks again for this. I really will be back soon as I pay and get Ryan home in one piece."

"Call me if you need help." It would be an abuse of his position, but Harry wouldn't think twice about sending in a Kingsman agent in to retrieve Eggsy for him. Anyone who hurt his boy deserved to be thoroughly thrashed.

Eggsy's eyebrows rose at the order, but he gave Harry a salute followed by a cheeky wink. Then he was spinning around on his heels and waving goodbye with his back turned as he headed out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

)

Refreshing his memory of the file's contents took longer than it should have by virtue of the fact that Harry couldn't quite make himself give it his total focus. He couldn't help it. Eggsy was either on his way or in a part of London where there were a great many people who would think nothing of harming the boy without reason, much less for the wallet in his pocket or the boy's physical appeal. And yes they would know him there, Eggsy had spent over two decades in their midst, but Harry was too familiar with human nature to think that Eggsy's former neighbors wouldn't be jealous of the boy's new good fortune. And either try to take advantage of him, or just take.

He should have given the boy a gun.

And why hadn't he had the sense to glance at the time before Eggsy left? He didn't even know when to start getting worried because even if he knew the start time Harry honestly had no idea how long it would take to get to the estates and back using public transportation. Not to mention he had no idea where this Ryan person lived or in what condition the prat would be when Eggsy reached him.

His cellphone sat on his desk in front of him too, mocking him with its presence. Because yes he could try calling or texting Eggsy to check on him, but what if he called at a bad time? Distracted or called attention to Eggsy when that was the last thing Eggsy needed?

"It's going to be hellish when Daisy's old enough to leave this house on her own."

Harry could feel grey hairs sprouting just thinking about it.

Fighting the urge to drop his head into his hands or onto his desk, Harry resolutely turned his attention back to his computer. Must focus on the file. And maybe do some other work he'd meant to save until tomorrow to keep him occupied until Eggsy came home. He wouldn't be able to sleep until he saw for himself that Eggsy had returned to him unscathed.

He better come back fine.

Decades of training stood him in good enough stead that Harry had finished reading the file and had moved on to looking over a report sent by the accounting department when the faintest of sounds flipped another training switch. One that had Harry going very still and focusing totally on his hearing.

The rustling of sheets and sleepy mumbling. Daisy.

Eyes focused on the monitor Harry listened but didn't hear anything to suggest that she was having a nightmare or had accidentally wet the bed again. But she sounded like she was getting out of said bed. Shit.

Looking up towards the ceiling Harry gave it a 'why me' look before resolutely turning his attention back to his computer screen. Daisy was likely just going to visit the loo and then would go straight back to bed. If he just suddenly appeared, especially while she was half asleep, he'd most likely frighten her, Harry reasoned. He didn't want that. If something was wrong…well perhaps he should open his study door enough that she'd know he was inside if she needed him. That would work.

Pushing back his chair Harry came around his desk and walked over to his door, popping his head out to look down the length of the hallway just in case. She wasn't in sight, which he told himself was a good thing, so he left the door open for her and then resolutely returned to his seat.

And found himself doing nothing but twiddling his thumbs because he wasn't going to be able to concentrate on anything else until he knew she was safely back in bed. And how long did it take a child to go pee anyway? Shouldn't she already be back in her room? Did she need help? Being toilet trained was required at the daycare they'd put her in, and Eggsy had assured him before that she was more than capable of handling all that herself. Perhaps she'd slipped and hit her head? The majority of household accidents happened in the loo, didn't they? He was sure he'd heard or read that somewhere.

Why wasn't Eggsy home yet?!

Running a hand through his hair in agitation, someone of his age did not need stress like this, Harry was having an internal debate about whether or not he should go seek Daisy out when the sound of small, running feet provided him with both a welcome distraction and an end to his inner debate. She was coming to him, thank the Fates.

Wait. She was coming to him. Fuck.

What was he going to do?

No answer had come by the time Daisy was rushing into his office, her curls in wild disarray and Mr. Fox clutched tight against her chest.

"Where's Eggsy?!"

Bugger.

"Eggsy had to go out to do something. Is there something I can do? Do you…need a drink? Another story?"

Her bottom lip quivered, making Harry's stomach drop.

"Eggsy gone?"

"He'll be back soon, Daisy. I promise."

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Those were tears forming in her eyes, her cheeks looking pale to him.

Rising up from his chair Harry was about to try to comfort her, maybe pat her head or something, when she suddenly whirled around and went running out of his study like a pink, pajama wearing bat out of hell.

That could not be good.

Cursing a blue streak Harry all but launched himself out from behind his desk and ran the rest of the way to his door. Blasting out of his doorway Harry turned his head to see Daisy running back in the direction of her room. To hide? To wait for Eggsy? Should he go after her or would that upset her further? He was a great deal bigger than her after all, and still somewhat of a stranger to her. She would have been taught-she was stopping in front of Eggsy's room.

"Dammit. I should have asked Eggsy for more detailed instructions about protocols for this sort of thing."

Going with gut instinct Harry used his long legs to their full advantage, picking up speed when Daisy stopped looking at the door and was now letting herself in. Why was she going in there? Surely that had been the first place she'd looked when trying to find him earlier. She had to know that he wasn't there so was she going in there to wait for him? Was it alright for her to do that? Surely Eggsy didn't leave anything inappropriate for children's eyes out where Daisy could stumble across it accidentally. Right?

Arriving at Eggsy's doorway Harry looked in to see that Daisy was on the opposite side of the bed and was holding something in her hand. Something that gleamed in reaction to the bedside light she'd turned on.

Obviously sensing his presence Daisy looked in his direction and then held up what she was holding so that he could see it. Oh. The medal Eggsy had been given upon his father's passing.

"Eggsy's coming back."

It took Harry a moment to make the correlation, but then he did. The medal was unquestionably Eggsy's most prized possession. The boy wore it often under his shirts. Ergo Daisy took comfort in it being there because she knew that if Eggsy wasn't coming back he would have taken it with him.

Relieved that she wasn't crying, and looked a little calmer, Harry silently prayed for wisdom while he carefully walked over to the bed, keeping it between them least he spook her.

"Do you know Eggsy's good friend Ryan, Daisy?"

A nod.

"Well he got himself into a bit of trouble, and Eggsy has just gone to help him get home. He should be back very soon."

"Oh."

Casting around for something to say, and making note of the fact that she was still clutching Mr. Fox under one arm, Harry was hit with a moment of inspiration. Thank you, Fates.

"Daisy, would you like to go downstairs and heat Mr. Fox up in the microwave? I bet you'd both feel much better with him toasty warm and the two of you back in bed. I'll stay with you until Eggsy gets home if you like."

She took a moment to mull that over.

"Juice?"

"You may have some juice when we're down there, yes."

Another telling pause.

"Ogay."

Daisy didn't look particularly happy about it, there was trepidation still on her little face, but she came around the bed under her own steam. And when she reached his side she held out a hand to him, which he was happy to take as they walked out the door and over to reach the stairs.

But when they got there she tugged her hand free of his, which Harry tried not to be hurt by.

"I go down." She told him very seriously, and then sitting down started making her way down the stairs on her bottom. Ah.

Adorable.


	16. Lullabies and Kisses

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way of it.

Lullabies and Kisses

Keeping to the opposite side of the staircase, he didn't want to impede her as Daisy bottom bumped her way down, Harry walked down the stairs and then went about turning on a side lamp to make things a little less scary for her. He of course knew every inch of his home and had good night vision, but to a small child still getting used to calling the house home Harry thought it best to banish as many shadows as possible. Not to mention the fact that he was absolutely certain that if she freaked out over some perceived threat or imagined horror he'd be at a complete loss as to what to do. Hold her most likely, but if that wasn't enough for her he'd be fucked. And have to break down and call Eggsy for help.

At least reached the bottom of the stairs without issue, and once she was back on her feet again Daisy walked over and retook his hand like it was the next logical step in this. Which made Harry feel happier than it should have, knowing that she'd let go before simply because she couldn't very well hold his hand and go down the stairs her way at the same time. Not unless he'd been willing to go down on his arse too.

And wouldn't that be a sight, Harry mused as they walked down the hallway and into the kitchen, the light from the windows over the sink providing more than enough light to guide their way.

Heading straight for the microwave Harry opened up the door and then asked Daisy to give him Mr. Fox so that he could put him in it.

"Me do it."

"All right." Letting go of her hand Harry got behind her and then gently placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up so that she could lovingly place her stuffie inside the microwave. And without hesitation she closed the door behind him, punched in the correct time for it, and then hit start. Eggsy had her well trained, it seemed.

Setting her back on her feet Harry left her to supervise the microwave while he walked over to the fridge to open and study its contents. There was so much to see now that someone actually cooked on a regular basis. But Eggsy seemed to have a system in place, and the majority of the drinks were all on one shelf for his perusal.

"Do you want water, milk or orange juice?" There was also a jug of what looked like red Kool Aid to Harry's discerning eye, but even he knew better than to give a child something with that much sugar in it this late at night. He wanted her to go to sleep as soon as possible after all.

"Juice."

"Excellent choice." Pulling it out Harry closed the fridge door and then walked over to the cupboard that housed the drinking glasses. Which was also a great deal fuller and more colorful since Daisy and Eggsy had moved in.

Pulling out a glass for himself, followed by one of Daisy's cups with a lid, Harry poured juice into both and then made sure the top of Daisy's cup would not be coming off without some muscle behind it. He did not want to have to deal with another bath time because she'd gotten juice all over herself. His nerves were not up to that yet.

Sure it was on Harry handed his ward her cup as he walked past her to put away the juice.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Once the juice was safely stowed away Harry walked back to retrieve his own glass, his throat quite parched from all the stress he was experiencing. And wished it was whiskey or some other alcoholic beverage.

Sipping their juice in companionable silence until the microwave signaled that Mr. Fox was done, Harry drained the rest of his glass and set it in the sink before retrieving the warm stuffie from the appliance.

Common sense had him testing the heat emanating from the stuffed animal against the skin of his own wrist, just in case. It seemed all right though so he handed it over to Daisy, who immediately cuddled it against her side with one hand, her other still occupied with the juice.

Patiently waiting for her to finish Harry took the cup from her when she offered it and then set it on the counter to be dealt with later, suggesting then that they might head back upstairs. If that was all right with her.

A nod was her answer, her hand again slipping into his as they left the kitchen and headed down the hallway towards the stairs again.

Arriving at their destination Harry belatedly realized that he'd never seen her go up the stairs on her own before. Every time he recalled her doing so Eggsy had carried her up. Was he supposed to do that? Most likely. Though he should ask first. It seemed the polite thing to do.

"Daisy, would you like me to carry you up the stairs?"

"Yes." And she held her arms up to him for emphasis.

Well then. Picking her up as requested Harry held her against his chest, surprised when her arms came around to wrap around his neck. He'd been about to switch her over to his hip…but this was fine too. Probably.

Taking the stairs a great deal slower than he would normally, one could not be too careful when holding someone so small and breakable, Harry didn't feel a shred of embarrassment over his sigh of relief when they safely made it to the top of the stairs without incident. Success.

Seeing no reason to put her down before he'd delivered her to her bed Harry kept Daisy in his arms as he walked down the hallway to her bedroom. She'd left her door open so it was easy enough to slip through without having to shift her around in his arms.

Eggsy had bought her a spinning lamp that projected stars and the moon onto her walls, and it was on to provide light along with her flower shaped nightlight. Plenty of light for the both of them, Harry thought as he walked over to the bed and leaned down to deposit her on her bedding.

Apparently fine with the idea of going back to bed Daisy pushed her covers out of her way so that she could get under them. Harry helped her get them back into place, and then was at a complete loss as to what he was supposed to do. Did he just…go? That didn't seem right or polite to him.

Looking around for something to adjust or some signal from her that she expected something from him, Harry found himself so desperate that he pointed to the large brown bear on her bed and asked what its name was.

"He don't got none."

"No name? Well that's unfortunate. Not that I'm an expert when it comes to naming teddy bears. I'm actually rather horrible at it, really, seeing as I named my own teddy bear Toto when I was a lad. You're too young to get that reference. And really the only other names that come to mind for a bear are Teddy, Winnie the Pooh, and Mr. Hug A Bug Bear."

"Mr. Hug A Bug?"

"Ah, yes. It's from a rather enjoyable film from the early nineties. I would recommend it when you're older. Robert Downey Jr was in it. Anyway, in it there was a song about Mr. Hug A Bug Bear that was rather catchy and adorable. Or at least I thought so at the time."

"I wanna hear the Mr. Hug A Bug song!"

Oh shit. And worse, he'd brought this entirely on himself.

And she was looking at him and he didn't want to disappoint her and…well at least no one else was around to hear him sing. Plus once she heard how horrible he was she'd surely never ask him to sing again, which was good.

Clearing his throat Harry prayed he wouldn't offend the ears too much as he sang the simple song.

" _Mr. Hug-A-Bug, Hug-A-Bug, Hug-A-Bug Bear. When you try and find him, well, he won't be there. But when you're feeling blue and a little bit scared, he'll be right beside you, Mr. Hug-A-Bug Bear."_

Daisy stared at him and then broke out into a wide grin as she wiggled with delight under her covers. "Again. Again."

Well that was certainly not the reaction his singing usually garnered.

Taking a seat on the bed Harry got comfortable and then sang 'Mr. Hug A Bug' until she passed out.

)

Keeping her door open a little, just in case, Harry headed back to his study to retrieve the baby monitor before going back downstairs. His throat was dry and he wanted ice cold water to soothe it. He also wanted to watch 'Heart and Souls' now that it was on his mind. It had been forever since he'd last watched it. But he was not watching it tonight, Harry told himself sternly as he poured himself a glass of water from the fridge. Tomorrow night, perhaps, if he didn't have too much paperwork to get done. It wasn't likely Eggsy thing, but perhaps the boy would surprise him.

Drinking down the water and pouring himself another, Harry drained that as well before putting the water pitcher back in the fridge, his glass in the sink.

Muffling a yawn with his hand Harry glanced in the direction of the microwave where the time glowed mockingly. Where the hell was Eggsy?

He'd go upstairs, retrieve his cellphone, and call Eggsy. He should have been home by now.

He was done waiting for Eggsy to come home.

Marching out of the kitchen Harry started making mental plans about what he'd do if Eggsy didn't pick up when he called him. Namely that he'd have Merlin trace the boy's phone to ascertain his whereabouts that way. Then based on the other man's findings he'd-nevermind. Somehow he'd missed the sound of the front door being opened.

"You're home."

Eggsy actually jumped a little before whirling around, his jacket in hand. "Cripes. Harry. What ya doin still up?"

Harry shook his head. "Eggsy…I was not going to go to bed until I knew for sure you'd gotten home safely."

"You-you was waitin up for me? Seriously?" Eggsy's face was bathed in shadows so Harry couldn't get a good sense of the boy's expression. But his tone suggested he was rather stunned by that.

"Of course. I know you stated that you were perfectly capable of handling yourself, Eggsy, but the fact remained that you were going somewhere at night that isn't generally considered safe by most people. And better that I know something's wrong and get you help when it benefits you rather than it be morning when I discover you never came home or came home injured."

"Oh."

"You are fine, yes?"

"Ah, yeah. Would have been back sooner, but I ran into Poodle at the Prince."

"Poodle? I'm assuming you aren't referring to a canine?"

"Nah. Dogs are smarter than im. He used ta be one of Dean's lot. Figured that since I ain't broke now I should pay im what Dean owed him when the fucker croaked. He backed off pretty quick though, once he realized I wasn't just gonna hand it over. He ain't crap in a fight, but he ain't got the bollocks ta take me on alone and the rest of em weren't there."

"I see. Do you anticipate any of Dean's former associates making trouble for you in the future?"

"Rottie's probably the only one that I'd really worry about, if I was still livin there. But I ain't plannin ta visit that neck of the woods less it's ta see Ryan or Jamal in the future."

It was tempting to ban Eggsy from going back to the estates, but since he was intelligent enough to know that that was a stupid idea Harry settled for reminding the boy that he was allowed to have his friends over to the house as well.

"I know. I told Ry he could start payin me back by getting off his arse about Daisy's room."

"I see. And that reminds me." Harry held out the monitor to Eggsy. "She was up a short while ago but I got her a drink and put her back to bed. She was sleeping soundly when I came down here for a drink."

Eggsy rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah? Sorry bout that."

"Haaaapp-," A yawn cut him off. "My apologies. Happy to do it."

"Sounds like we both need to get to bed." There was laughter in Eggsy's voice now. "Come on. Let's go. Any requests for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Well…."

)

It was a good thing that he'd slept in the day before. And that he was military trained to soldier on even when he was somewhat sleep deprived. And the scent of bacon waffling out from the kitchen helped too, Harry silently acknowledged as he muffled another yawn before stepping into the dining room for breakfast the next morning. Daisy was already in her seat as per usual and waved at him. He waved back automatically, more focused on waking up than the usual morning pleasantries.

And all right, on the food that was currently dished out on the table, waiting for him to stuff himself with.

"Morning, Harry."

"Good morning, Eggsy. Daisy." Harry belatedly tacked on.

Eggsy's smirk spoke volumes, as did the fact that Eggsy moved over to pull his chair out for him.

"Thank you." Walking over to take said seat Harry paused, something about the boy's face triggering something in his mind that commanded he wake the fuck up and pay closer attention to him.

Narrowing his eyes as he sat down, Harry watched as Eggsy not so subtly ducked his head a little and stated he'd be right back before beating a hasty retreat towards the kitchen.

Like that was going to work seeing as Eggsy had to come back in, Harry thought with a shake of his head. His brain wasn't the only one not working at peak efficiency it seemed.

Glancing over in Daisy's direction to see what she made of her brother's poor avoidance attempt Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw that a new stuffed animal was now joining them at the table for meals. The unnamed teddy bear from the night before was now sitting in the chair beside Mr. Fox.

"I see Mr. Fox has a new friend."

Daisy nodded.

"Apparently Mr. Hug A Bug had to join us for breakfast too." Eggsy informed him as he came back into the room with Daisy's breakfast, not looking at him as he walked over to deliver the food.

"Ah. I see." Well at least the bear had a name now.

Setting the pre prepared plate in front of his sister Eggsy glanced over at him with a definite smirk on his face. A smirk that dropped off his face the exact moment Eggsy remembered that he was trying to hide or downplay something. But it was too late for Eggsy to duck his head again because Harry saw what it was the boy hadn't wanted him to notice or perhaps draw Daisy's attention to.

Keeping his angry and violent thoughts off his face Harry very subtly tapped two fingers to his cheek. A spot where on Eggsy's face there was a hint of discoloration. A light bruising, perhaps. Or the boy was simply skilled at hiding such things with cosmetics at this point and hadn't quite succeeded in hiding it all.

The grimace that crossed Eggsy's face made it clear that he'd understood. "It ain't nothin, Harry. Honest. I don't even feel it none. I didn't even think the P-U-N-C-H did damage last night. Barely skimmed me."

Since there was a chance Daisy would recognize the 'unique' name of one of her father's lackeys Harry spelled out 'Poodle' to confirm the identity of Eggsy's attacker.

Eggsy nodded.

"Real name and address?"

"Shit, Harry. Ya gonna ask for his social insurance number too?"

"It would be convenient if you know it."

"Jesus. It's like that scene from 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith'."

Getting the reference Harry pointed out that this was rather different unless Eggsy had once been romantically involved with this individual.

"Sooner shove my you know what in a paper shredder."

"Ah." Well that was certainly a visual he'd never entertained before. And could have gone without imagining for that matter.

"Uncle Harry."

Allowing Daisy to distract him for a moment, though he had every intention of insuring this Poodle person was never a problem again, Harry turned his attention to the little girl. "Yes, Daisy?"

"You gots ta kiss Eggsy."

At his side Eggsy choked on his orange juice while Harry sent up silent thanks that he hadn't been chewing or eating anything when she made that little declaration. Choking to death in front of the child would have traumatized her horribly, especially since Eggsy was in no shape to try and save him. As it was he was stunned speechless by her request.

"Daisy, what the heck?"

"You gots a booboo. Uncle Harry's got ta kiss it better."

Face red, Eggsy stuttered out that Daisy had already kissed it for him. And it was all better now, really.

"I sees it." Was Daisy's very matter-of-fact response, the little girl pointing at her brother's cheek for emphasis. "Uncle Harry's gotta kiss it cause he's magic. He'll make it all better."

"Ah, I'm sorry, Daisy. My magic doesn't quite work that way." Yes, he could talk again.

"Peas." Daisy gave him a big eyed look.

"He can't, Daisy. Cause his lips are all slick with syrup. That'd get in the way."

"Oh. Ogay."

Harry shot Eggsy a look that he hoped conveyed just how brilliant a save he thought that was. Absolutely brilliant.

Now if only he didn't have the sinking feeling in his gut that Daisy was not going to forget about this and demand that she give Eggsy's cheek a kiss after breakfast was done.


	17. Not A Typical Monday

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way of it.

Not A Typical Monday

After breakfast Harry escaped upstairs to get properly dressed and collect his briefcase and laptop case. Dragging his feet was an appealing thought, he was man enough to admit that knowing what was to come, but Harry told himself to man up and headed downstairs where of course both Eggsy and Daisy were waiting for him beside the staircase. Not that it was unusual for them to see him off. This was usually when Eggsy gave him his and Merlin's lunches before wishing him a good day at work, and Daisy either waved or said bye too. But given the looks Daisy had been giving him during breakfast Harry was fairly sure she wasn't waiting to make sure he got his lunch or tried to take her to daycare.

Eggsy's flushed cheeks and the way his shoulders were hunched suggested the boy knew too.

Daisy, meanwhile, gave him such an expecting look that Harry knew he was stuck and there'd be no wiggling his way off the hook, so to speak. How could he deny her? Harry might never have been one to back down from a fight or argument as it wasn't in his nature. Unfortunately neither was denying a lady a request or upsetting a toddler.

That being the case Harry set down his briefcase and laptop case in front of the staircase and then went over to stand in front of Eggsy. Who tipped his head up to meet Harry's gaze while looking rather like a deer caught in headlights.

Harry hoped his eyes conveyed his apology sufficiently.

Leaning forward Harry briefly brushed his lips over the faint bruise and then drew back, deliberately not looking in Eggsy's direction as he asked Daisy if there were any more injuries he needed to see to before he left for the day. Anything to distract himself from the lung full of Eggsy's scent he'd just gotten. The boy smelled of male, baked goods, and home and…and damn the entirely inappropriate thoughts current running through his mind.

And oh fuck, what if Eggsy had an injury somewhere covered by clothing that Daisy knew about?

SHIT.

While he told himself that putting his lips on any other part of Eggsy's anatomy was not going to happen regardless of what his ward said, Daisy seemed to mull his question over for a minute before bending her elbow in Harryy's direction, pointing at it with her other hand.

Surprised, Eggsy hadn't mentioned Daisy hurting herself, Harry shifted over and then squatted down to get a look at her elbow for himself. What on earth was she…oh. He saw what she was pointing at now as he leaned in closer, the mark only a faint discoloration. It had to be at least a few weeks old.

Her cheeks pink and her body wiggling from head to toe, Daisy wouldn't meet his gaze when he looked from her elbow to her.

Understanding dawning after a moment, Harry could feel himself turn to mush as he smiled over at an equally mushy looking Eggsy before he did as requested and placed a quick, smacking kiss on her elbow. "There you go. I hope it's all better now, Daisy."

A shy nod, followed by a hiccup like giggle as Daisy brought both hands up to hide her face behind them and Mr. Fox.

"Good." Giving her head a pat, what else could he do when confronted with such adorable cuteness, Harry straightened up and turned around to go and collect his things again. Sliding the strap of his laptop case back over his shoulder and grabbing his briefcase Harry turned back to them with a smile on his face.

"Don't forget the lunches." Eggsy blurted out, the first he'd spoken. "And Merlin's biscuits for the week. You'll need to put yours in ta the fridge to keep till lunchtime." Eggsy picked up a large cloth bag from where he'd set it on a table and held it out to Harryy with cheeks that were still looking on the pink side. Though not nearly as bad as his sister's.

Coming over Harry took the bag from him, careful that their hands didn't touch. "Thank you. He'll appreciate both."

Eggsy shoved his hands into his pockets. "It ain't no prob."

Daisy wasn't the only one who was too cute this morning.

Harry cleared his throat before telling them both to take care. And that he'd see them for dinner.

"Bye, Harry."

"Bye, Unca Harry."

Giving them a little wave Harry headed out the door with what he was sure was a ridiculous smile on his face.

)

Harry kept his smile right up until he arrived at his office to discover not just Merlin waiting for him, but the healer that Chloe had sent to evaluate him. Joy. Though at least the young healer looked about as happy to be there as Harry was, which offered the hope that this would be a short examination. He hadn't cultivated his reputation as a horrible patient for decades for nothing after all. And Chloe should have known better than to-oh. Oh Fuck.

Chloe did know him, Harry realized in a flash of insight. The man watching him so carefully was, unquestionably, Harry's type physically. A coincidence, possibly, but not bloody likely. Especially when the man in question finally met his gaze and there were nerves, yes, but also interest once Harry was treated to a full body scan.

An amused snort had Harry glancing in Merlin's direction, the look in the Scot's eyes tempting Harry to keep the bastard's biscuits for himself. Only Merlin would just ring Eggsy to get more, the gluttonous bastard, and he didn't want the boy to think-shit. Nevermind.

Marching over Harry ordered Merlin to hold the cloth bag open for him, and when Merlin cooperate, because of course he knew what was in the bag, Harry retrieved his lunch and then asked if the man had any business to discuss aside from his gluttony.

"It can wait until after your physical."

"Fine. Until then."

Dismissing Merlin with a pointed look, and getting an even bigger smirk in response, Harry forced himself to ignore the man's cheek and instead turned back around to walk over to the healer who'd gotten to his feet as Harry approached. "My apologies for my rudeness. I'm Harry Hart. You're here to see me, I assume."

"Yes, Sir. I'm Lewis Redwall. It's an honor."

Taking the hand offered Harry shook it and then suggested that they head into his office.

"Thank you."

Together they headed into his office, Harry walking over to his desk to unload everything before they got started. "I just need to put my lunch away and then we can get started."

Stowing his lunch into the mini fridge that previously had only been used for drinks before Eggsy had come into his life, Harry placed his lunch sack inside before straightening up and walking around to stand in front of the healer who had been quite obviously checking out his arse moments before.

Amused, but too much of a gentleman to call the man on it, Harry gestured for the healer to go ahead with his scans while thinking that it would have been even more amusing if this physical had required him to undress. But he had no physical wounds that needed to be looked over so this was going to be a simple look over of his aura for signs of magical disruptions and then a deeper scan that would allow the healer to detect any internal problems that might suggest there was something physically wrong with him that might need to be addressed.

Moving into position the healer's eyes went white, all traces of his formerly blue irises gone as he looked over Harry's aura with total focus. And remained silent when normally Harry would have been given a verbal evaluation of what the healer was seeing. Odd. In fact, the man's brows were furrowing in a way that suggested he was either seeing something surprising or was having difficult interpreting what he was seeing.

"How does it look?"

"Surprising."

Eyebrows rising at the man's tone of voice, Harry asked what he meant.

A telling pause, the majority of the man's focus still on Harry's aura. "I was shown images of your last two aura scans, Sir. There are…marked differences this time around. Not bad ones. Far from it in fact." The healer rushed to reassure him. "It's a great deal healthier now. The colors are brighter and more in synch with each other. Less grey and almost no black now. Excellent, really. Madam will be pleased."

Well that was unexpected.

He was a killer. That was a simple, unarguable truth. One's aura always reflected such things no matter how justified the bloodshed had been. The black and grey, the dimmer colors, those were all something Kingsman agents dealt with and expected in their aura scans. And when one had been in the business as long as he had…well such things were cumulative, and always got worse with age as opposed to better.

"Why would this be happening?" He was spending more time behind a desk these days, yes, but that should have only stalled the darkening, not reversed the effects of decades as a Kingsman.

"I'm not sure. The brightening of the colors, it was likely caused by your improved physical and mental health, Sir. The last two scans were taken while you were recovering from serious injuries after all. Have you been following the diet and exercise regime you were given?"

What was Redwall talking about? Wait. Nevermind. He had been given some 'literature' to read the last time he'd dealt with one of Chloe's healers. And multiple times before that. What had he done with all that wasted paper anyway? They were probably shoved in his desk somewhere. Or recycled since one did have to think of the environment.

"I have been eating better." That was true, even if it hadn't been a deliberate choice on his part. "And working out more." To counteract the stones he'd put on otherwise because of Eggsy's superior cooking.

"That would have helped." The healer agreed as his eyes went normal for a moment. "I'm going to look deeper now. That might tell me more about the reason for the changes."

"Understood."

A few minutes of deep body scans and the answers the healer was looking for weren't to be found it seemed. If his aura had surprised the healer, his body flabbergasted the poor man.

Harry watched with a mixture of amusement and dumbfounded surprise of his own as the healer made the strangest of expressions that only got weirder the longer the healer looked him over. He didn't know what to think as the minutes ticked by but didn't want to interrupt the healer since the man looked so deep in concentration.

And then the man was striding forward, grabbing Harry's head without permission.

Immediate grabbing the man's wrists, it was instinct, Harry watched as the man's eyes went from milk white to normal again as the healer came back into himself and met Harry's gaze. And realized what he'd just down.

"My apologies, Sir! It's just-I don't…Have you received any medical treatment since you were last looked over by one of our people? Someone with powerful body magic?"

"No. Why?"

The healer swiped a hair through his hair in agitation as soon as Harry turned him loose. "Something- something isn't right here. Or it is right but I don't know how it can be. How I can be seeing what I'm seeing unless the healers that telepathed me your previous scans bollocked something up? But that can't be it because I reviewed your sodding record before I came here. I know what I should be seeing and I'm not seeing it! And I don't know why that is and Madam is going to bloody well kill me if I mess this up!"

Having been on the receiving line of Chloe's displeasure Harry could sympathize with the man. But he still didn't know what the fuck was wrong and demanded the healer explain himself better.

"Your body is in amazing shape!" The healer blurted out, visibly rattled as he punctuated his point with wild hand gestures. "You barely survived that head wound! Most people wouldn't have survived for cripes sake. But it's hardly there anymore! It's like the wound is years old now! And the rest of you! You've been a Kingsman agent for decades. You're notorious for injuring yourself and then not taking proper care of yourself. You should have serious signs of bones that were broken, more evidence of muscles strained and scar tissue and arthritis and…you're too healthy!"

Now that was something Harry could honestly say no healer had EVER said to him before.

"When was the last time you had one of your migraines?"

Opening and then closing his mouth Harry actually had to think about that for a moment. After his head injury he'd suffered through the bloody things at least a couple of times a week at the very least, though thanks to the potions at his disposal they usually hadn't been a problem for long. But he hadn't had to gulp down one of the nasty things once last week. And while he'd had a headache the week before it had been work related rather than a result of his head injury. Or at least he was fairly sure of that.

"Well over a week. Closer to two, really."

"And other than changing your diet and getting some more exercise you've done nothing differently health wise?"

"No."

The healer pointed a finger at Harry's forehead. "Then this does not make sense. Sir."

"I am a selkie. And those with water magic are the best healers."

"I know that. That still doesn't explain what I'm seeing here." Another swipe through his hair, which was now sticking up like a hedgehog's. "I'll have to arrange for a more senior healer to come look you over. I was just supposed to do the scans and make sure there wasn't any cause for concern when it came to your rate of healing. I don't have the knowledge or training to understand what I'm seeing here."

A fact which was obviously irking the man quite a lot.

"Could you not just inform Chloe that I'm in excellent health and leave it at that?"

"As if she'd believe that."

Point.

Dammit.

Together they shared a look that made it clear that yes, they were both screwed. And not in a good way.

)

And of course the fun just kept on coming after Harry had seen the healer out of his office and returned to his desk to bemoan the fact that he was most likely going to have to deal with Chloe herself once Redwall reported back to her. That and puzzle over his strange good health as well, though at least that was a welcome surprise. Eggsy would be relieved to hear it.

He was just reaching for his cellphone to text the boy the good news when a hard knock at the door had Harry setting it aside as he told whoever it was to enter.

The look Merlin aimed in his direction once he was inside with the door closed behind him was not a happy one.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Merlin's tone said otherwise. "How'd the exam go?"

"Clean bill of health."

"No surprise."

"How does that not surprise you? It surprised the hell out of-" The looks Merlin was giving him suddenly made sense. "Merlin. I didn't seduce the healer into lying to Chloe for me."

Merlin's expression made it clear how much he believed him. And that it was the reason he was angry, though Harry wasn't entirely sure why. It wasn't like there had been anything bad for the healer to find if Harry had seduced the man in order to avoid future visits with healers.

"I swear on Daisy's life I'm fine. And that I didn't have sex in here." In fact it had probably been quite some time since anyone had had sex in this office considering it had been King's before his. Now when Merlin's father had been in charge…nevermind. He'd rather not think about that.

"Oh. Good."

"I would think you'd be pleased. Weren't you the one who keeps telling me I need to get more of a social life? And smirking at me earlier."

"That was before I realized that you cheating on Eggsy potentially affects my biscuit supply."

Seriously?

"Merlin. One, I would have to be dating Eggsy to cheat on him, which I'm not. We live together but we do not LIVE together. And furthermore if I was dating Eggsy of course I wouldn't cheat on him. That goes without saying. Your supply of biscuits is safe."

"If you upset him by sleeping with someone else I might be indirectly affected, you know. And then you too will be made to suffer. I have the technology."

"Do I need to tell Eggsy to cut back on your sugar intake?"

Merlin's face promised his untimely demise if he tried.

This was getting ridiculous. "If you don't have anything work related to talk about than I need to get back to mine. So that I can leave at a reasonable time and be home for dinner as Eggsy prefers." Harry tacked on, just in case Merlin had come to unload a great deal of work on him.

"Actually I came to tell you that next week you have to go to Kentucky for a bit. Champ says that whatever he wants to talk with you about has to be face to face. I did manage to arrange it so that you leave Tuesday, after dropping Daisy off at daycare. You should be back sometime Thursday afternoon. Tuesday and Wednesday night I'll drop in after work to make sure they're all right for you."

"You just want Eggsy to make you dinner!"

Merlin's innocent expression wasn't fooling anyone.


	18. Talk, Talk, Talk

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Everything else belongs to someone else, and that's the way of it.

Talk, Talk, Talk

It seemed to be Harry's day for unexpected visitors, as he'd no sooner gotten rid of Merlin than there came another knocking at his door. This certainly did not bode well for him getting his work done on time, Harry mused as he called out for whoever it was to enter. But hopefully whoever it was just needed a quick word with him and then he could get back to the most unrelenting foe he'd ever faced. Paperwork.

His assistant stepped into the doorway, her tone regretful as she apologized for interrupting him. His housekeeper had dropped by and was hoping to speak with him for a few minutes. Mrs. Talbot was willing to book an appointment if now was too inconvenient.

Given that he could count the number of times Mrs. Talbot had ever 'dropped in' on him on one hand, with fingers to spare, Harry told Margot to send her right in. And hoped that whatever had brought her by wasn't going to be bad news, pipe dream that it was. She wouldn't be coming by if it wasn't serious enough to warrant face to face.

Rising to his feet when the woman in question appeared in his doorway, Harry welcomed her into his office.

He always thought that Mrs. Talbot kept herself looking just like the rooms she cleaned. Neat and in perfect order. She was in her late fifties, her hair iron grey and he'd never seen her wearing makeup in all the years he'd known her. She wasn't the type to care about such things. What you saw was what you got with Mrs. Talbot, which was one of the reasons Harry had always liked her. You always knew where you stood with her.

"I apologize for interrupting your day, Mr. Hart. This won't take long as all."

Harry motioned to the chairs situated in front of his desk. "It's no problem at all. Please take a seat and tell me what I can do for you."

"Thank you. Taking a seat Mrs. Talbot sat ramrod straight, her hands neatly folded in her lap as her hawkish eyes held his gaze. "I need to speak with you about my hours."

"Your hours?" He had been worried about how the arrival of Daisy and Eggsy would add to her workload. Eggsy had assured him that he was more than capable of cleaning up after himself and Daisy, and the house was always in excellent condition whenever he came home.

"They need to be cut back. Significantly."

"Cut back? May I ask why?" Harry wasn't entirely sure what was going on here.

"The boy. He does my job for me. Many times I come in and there's not even an hour's worth of work for me to do, Mr. Hart. Never in my life have I met such tidy and neat children. Even the girl picks up after herself without being told." Mrs. Talbot shook her head like she still couldn't believe it. "The only places he doesn't keep in order are your bedroom and study. And if you told him he was allowed to attend to those rooms he'd keep them spick and span for you as well."

"Oh." Well that was excellent. "He's really doing that much?"

"Have you learned not to leave half-drunk cups of tea all over the house and not to drop crumbs on the furniture and floor?"

Ah. He did have the bad habit of doing that. He'd lost count of how many times he'd reached for a cup automatically only to discover that what was inside had been sitting for a rather long time and had stopped being palatable quite a while ago. And she had commented more than once about him getting crumbs in and around his couch when he was watching something on the telly. Eating alone at his dining table had rarely appealed so in the past he'd usually eaten elsewhere. Which Mrs. Talbot had never appreciated.

"I see. Well…once a week then, instead?"

"That's fine. Though if you're willing to allow the boy to deal with your dry cleaning, laundry, and tidy up your rooms during the week once every two weeks for a thorough extra cleaning would most likely suffice. What he doesn't know how to do he asks or shadows me." Her approval of Eggsy came through loud and clear, which was quite the thing since Mrs. Talbot was not the sort to praise lightly.

Impressed with Eggsy, as well as appreciating her honesty about her services not being needed as frequently as before, Harry stated that he'd prefer the stick with once a week for now. He wanted Eggsy's primary focus to be on Daisy after all, and adding to the boy's workload when he didn't have to was something he'd prefer to avoid.

"As you like." Mrs. Talbot got to her feet in one smooth motion, her hand coming up for him to shake. "You lucked out with that boy, Mr. Hart. I very much approve of what I've seen from him thus far. He's a hard worker, that one, and excellent with the girl."

Taking her hand Harry shook it firmly. "Thank you, Mrs. Talbot. I value your opinion."

Inclining her head in acknowledgement Mrs. Talbot thanked him again for seeing her and wished him a productive day.

Showing her out as good manners dictated, Harry was only momentarily surprised to find Addison speaking to his assistant when he stepped outside his door. He had sent an email asking the other man to make an appointment to see him sometime during the day.

Better to get all his interruptions done and out of the way, Harry decided as he said goodbye to Mrs. Talbot and then walked over to his assistant's desk, wherein he was informed that she'd just booked Addison in for ten thirty if that suited him.

"Actually I only need you for a couple minutes if you have time now, Bors."

"Fine."

Sharing a knowing look with his assistant Harry smiled and then motioned for Addison to head into his office head of him.

And true to form the door hadn't quite closed behind him before Addison was demanding to know what he wanted as he had things to blow up in his workroom.

For the sake of his sanity, not to mention his plausible deniability later, Harry didn't ask about the impending explosions. Or the likely damages that would result from them. Instead he got straight to the point for both their sakes.

"Do you have plans for this coming Sunday?"

Harry was a little shocked when the man looked visibly pleased to be asked, though when Bors asked him if he had a mission for him Harry made the leap to assume either the man had family plans he wanted to avoid or just didn't want to stay home feeling sorry for himself.

"Your presence will be required here at some point so that you can be presented with a cake and a birthday card. Daisy spent hours working on it yesterday and I won't have her disappointed."

Addison's mouth opened and closed like a landed fish.

"The picture inside the card is supposed to be of you and Tally playing in the park by the way. It's not…readily apparent that that's what it's meant to depict, but she worked very hard on it for you and I expect you to be polite and thank her for it. And eat at least one slice of the cake Eggsy is prepared to make for you as he's insisted you must have one. He was thinking of strawberry shortcake if that's agreeable to you. He's willing to make something else though as I have no idea what sort of cake you enjoy."

"You can't be serious."

Lips twitching over Bors's expression and blurted out words Harry assured him that he was quite serious.

"Why on earth would the child make ME a card?"

"She likes you."

That seemed to flabbergast Addison even more than learning he was getting a homemade card and cake.

"Does tea time suit you for Sunday? I will be extending the invitation to the other agents and your handlers should they be available to attend. Otherwise Merlin will eat everything and then heaven help us all. But I shan't make you stay more than half an hour, all right?"

A man in a daze, Addison nodded his head.

"Excellent. I'll send out the email and inform Eggsy. You can go then."

Nodding again the older man headed for the door, pausing there with his hand on the doorknob.

"Hart."

"Yes?"

"If anyone but the child sings me happy birthday I'll shoot them as soon as someone gets her out of the room."

"I'll make that clear."

"Good. Strawberry shortcake is fine."

Harry waited a minute, until he could be sure Addison was far enough away not to hear, before he broke out into laughter, muffling the sound with his arms as he laid his head on the desk.

)

Once he got ahold of himself Harry sent out a text to Eggsy confirm Bors's cooperation before sending out a mass email to the relevant people informing them of the impromptu tea party for Addison's birthday. For all their sakes he added that there was to be no singing and as always Bors would be given the customary bottle of whiskey and a meal at the restaurant of his choice on Kingsman's tab. They had until the middle of the week to RSVP so that Eggsy would know how many he was feeding.

No surprise that Merlin was the first to respond.

By lunchtime Merlin, Lancelot, Kay and one of Bors handlers had stated their intention to attend. Percival was going to try and rearrange his plans as he wanted to meet Harry's boy and try his cake. Not a bad turnout if that was all that could come. Especially since over half the agents were out of the country at the moment.

By two Percival had messaged that he could make it while Bors's two other handlers had sent their regrets, which Harry translated to mean that they had to deal with Addison enough without voluntarily spending time with the man. The one that had agreed to come was the only one Addison remotely behaved for. And it was shortly after Harry had received a regretful decline from Tristian that a familiar, and not at all welcome sound filled the air.

The Twilight Zone intro.

Pulling his cellphone out of his pocket Harry took a deep breath for strength and then accepted the call.

"Hello, Mother."

"Harry, Darling. It's been far too long."

"It has. What can I do for you?"

"Really, Harry. You don't need to say it that way, like the only reason I ever call you is because I need you to do something for me."

Making a sound that was up for interpretation, because they both knew that his mother rarely called him without a reason related to her, Harry sat back in his chair and asked her where she was.

"Australia, Darling. It's absolutely lovely this time of year. You really should visit. Plenty of butterflies for you to chase if you must. Though your time really would be better served on the beach. So many handsome young men out there to choose from."

Knowing that tone of voice well, it warned of motherly matchmaking and manipulations, Harry made sure to use his firmest voice as he reminded her that they'd had a very serious talk about what would happen if she attempted to force him into another blind date from hell. And he'd meant what he'd said about calling up certain people and telling them certain things about the past his mother would prefer remained unknown.

"Blackmailing your own mother. Aren't you ashamed?"

"Not in the slightest. Now I love you, very much in fact, but I do need to get back to work if my love life is all you want to discuss."

"As it happens that isn't why I'm calling. In fact, I called the house first thinking to leave you a message there so as not to interrupt my very important son while he was working."

Oh shit.

"A very interesting sounding young man picked up the phone though, and while he was willing to take down a message for you I decided I should call you to congratulate you. After all you've never been serious enough about any man to ask him to move in with you. It's about time, really. And I would have thought as your mother you'd have given me a heads up about it, but I'm sure it just slipped your mind."

"The way it slipped you mind to introduce me to Stefan before you married him?"

Silence.

"And speaking of phone calls, Mother, did you receive the ones from a social worker here in London?"

"A social worker? Why on earth would one of those contact me?"

"Because one of your grandchildren required a new legal guardian."

"One of my…Harry, please tell me you aren't going senile already. You are my only child as you well know and you have about as much interest in women as I have in shaving my head and tattooing something vulgar there. And if you were to have a child you would certainly-oh for heavens sakes. Are you talking about the offspring of one of your step siblings? They don't count, Dear. I didn't go through hours of labor to bring them into the world."

"You had a C section, Mother."

"It was still very trying."

"So you've always said. And yes, I was referring to the offspring of one of your former stepchildren. Dean's, to be exact."

"Dean?" It took her a few moments. "Oh, him. Pity he lived long enough to breed. I hope the child doesn't take after him."

"Thankfully, no. And she is now living with me, along with her much older half-brother who is acting as her nanny as he's too young to raise her on his own. His name is Eggsy."

"The boy who answered the phone."

"Exactly."

"And they're both how old?"

"Eggsy is twenty two and Daisy is three."

"Darling…what do you know about being a parent to a toddler?"

"More every day." Was his honest response. "And as Eggsy is now also a part of our family I'd appreciate you treating him as such whenever you speak to him." Especially since the way people kept assuming he and Eggsy were a couple was seriously demoralizing. As in tempting him to tell his morals to fuck off.

"Well if course I will. I'll send them both something lovely from Australia. Should I send her a koala bear? A stuffed one of course. The real ones are rather vicious actually. Did you know?"

"As it happens I did."

"Well it was all very sad, when I found out. I thought they were such cuddly and cute creatures." A loud sigh of remembered disappointment. "So you aren't seeing someone right now?"

"No, Mother."

"At this point I suppose I should say I'll never be a grandmother if you keep this up, but now you've gone and informed me that I have two of them. And I'm far too young to have a grandson in his twenties!"

Actually she wasn't, obviously, but Harry wisely opted not to point that out. "Just think of him as family. He and I don't have that sort of relationship." Thank God. "Nor I and Daisy for that matter. She calls me Uncle Harry and Eggsy simply refers to me by my first name."

"Fair enough. Though I still can't believe you've gone and adopted a child. Or that the social worker would give you one for that matter. There was no one else to take her?"

"Just you or I."

"I see. Well you'll be sure to send me pictures of the both of them, yes? I can't buy things for people I've never seen after all. They'll think I have no taste if it doesn't suit them."

"I'll send you pictures of Daisy as soon as I get off the phone with you." He was going to hold off on sending her pictures of Eggsy until it was unavoidable or she'd met him in person.

"Good, good. I can't wait to see them. And I was thinking-oh, hold on a moment please, Darling."

"Of course."

He didn't have long to wait before she was back on the line, apologizing for cutting their talk short but she really had to get going if she was going to make it on time to the opera.

"It's no problem. It was lovely to hear from you." And since he didn't want to give her a reason to call him again any time soon... "But before you go, perhaps you could tell me what it is that drove you to call me originally."

"Oh, yes. Of course. The shock of your young man AND learning I have a grandchild has left me quite out of sorts." A pause for emphasis. "I called earlier because I need you to make an appearance at your Aunt Celeste's charity event two weeks from now. I promised her you'd make an appearance."

"Didn't we have a talk about you volunteering me for things without asking?"

"I'm your mother. And this is for family."

"I'll call Aunt Celeste and get the details from her." That way they'd be accurate. "If nothing comes up I'll try to make an appearance. If not I'll be sure to send her a cheque."

"There's to be a polo match in the afternoon. I'm sure Daisy would love to see the polo ponies."

"Females are generally very fond of them, aren't they?" Or at least that had been his experience. And it would be good to introduce his ward to the animals early. Some of the ponies participating in the match would no doubt belong to his aunt's family.

"Apparently there's some show called 'My Little Pony' that's very big with little girls at the moment. Or at least in America. Emma was telling me her granddaughters are mad for it just the other day."

"Thank you for the tip, Mother."

"Of course, Darling. Of course."


	19. At The End of The Day

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way of it.

At The End of The Day

There really were no words to describe how grateful he was to be home. After the day he'd had Harry wanted nothing more than to walk in, mix himself a very strong drink, and then sit down to a meal with his family for a couple hours. That and not think about the rest of his family since his mother had apparently told everyone they were even remotely related to that he was now a father. Even though technically he wasn't. But that hadn't stopped them all from ringing him up or sending him emails wanting pictures and the inside scoop for them to gossip about amongst themselves. Because of course none of them had anything better to do than to stick their noses in his business for their own amusement. Ugh. He was going to have to stay up so late tonight to make up for the work he'd failed to finish earlier. Really he should have just stayed at the office and ordered take away.

And don't even get him started on the headache Chloe had given him when she'd finally managed to get ahold of him, Harry silently raged as he retrieved his keys from his pocket. Like it was his fault his bloody relatives wouldn't stop calling him so that she could. And that was on top of the fact that she'd accused him of seducing her healer to get an excellent health evaluation. As if he would. The very idea was insulting. Not that he'd gotten a chance to tell her that in between her lectures. He'd have to wait until sometime later in the week as she was apparently going to come and evaluate him in person. Mostly so that she could yell at him in person from the sounds of it. Joy.

Opening the front door Harry let himself in on that depressing thought, wearily closing the door behind him before setting down his bag and briefcase with a sigh of relief. He'd have to pick them up in a moment and acknowledge their existence, but for a second or two he could pretend he'd left all the paperwork back in the office.

"That bad, huh?"

Concentrating on shrugging out of his jacket Harry stated that Eggsy had no idea before turning to see that the boy was standing there with a knowing look and…and a glass that looked to contain whiskey in hand.

"Thought ya might need this. Your, ah, Mum rang back ta talk to me."

"Thank the Powers that Be." Walking over Harry took the glass in one hand while with the other he cupped the back of Eggsy's head as he gave the boy's forehead a quick but heartfelt kiss. "Thank you. You have no idea, Darling."

"Ah. Sure."

Glancing down at the sound of giggling Harry was able to give Daisy a genuine smile as he sipped his drink with another sigh of relief. "Hello, Daisy. How was your day?"

"Good. I 'elped make the twifle."

"Trifle." Harry breathed out. "You're both too good to me."

Looking a tad flushed as he rubbed the back of his neck, Eggsy told him that dinner would be on the table in five minutes.

"Thank you. I'll put my chains away and be with you both momentarily." Harry gave Eggsy a look that no doubt clearly indicated he was a man to be pitied. "I'm going to be up most of the night working."

"Shit."

"In a word." Giving Daisy's head an absent pat Harry chugged back the rest of the glass for strength, winced a little at the burn, and then handed the glass back to Eggsy.

Walking back over to the door Harry retrieved his workload and then headed for the stairs while Eggsy and Daisy walked off in the direction of the kitchen.

And thank the powers that be for both of them, Harry thought to himself even though logically he knew that they were the reason that his relatives had harassed him earlier. But his workload would have been bad regardless of their presence in his life and coming home to them made it much more bearable. Not to mention the food.

Sighing with pleasure at the thought of trifle Harry headed straight for his study where he quickly stashed his bag and briefcase before heading to his bedroom to change into regular clothes. He felt like he'd been born in this suit and the unusually warm weather they were due to experience over the next few days had started a day earlier than expected. Or at least it had felt that way when he'd left the shop and stepped into the heat still lingering outside.

Opting to leave the trousers he was wearing on, he was hungry and they were comfortable enough, Harry simply removed the top half of his suit and then shrugged on a simple, lightweight grey shirt before heading back downstairs.

Daisy was already in her seat with her two stuffed animals, the little girl announcing to him excitedly that they were having fish pie for dinner.

"Fish pie? I haven't had that in quite a long time. My father was very fond of it."

"You gots a father?" Daisy looked shocked at the idea.

Laughing in understanding Harry pulled out his chair as he explained. "I had a father, yes. Everyone does. But mine died a long time ago like Eggsy's did." Like Daisy's as well, but Harry refused to lump his and Eggsy's father with the loathsome creature that had been Dean.

"My Da's dead. Eggsy said."

"Yes, he did."

"He was mean."

"Yes, he was. But you don't ever have to see him again. You live here with Eggsy and I and we won't let anyone be mean to you."

Daisy nodded in agreement and then pointed to the bread basket and asked if she could please have a roll.

Technically he should tell her to wait until Eggsy came but she had said please and she deserved a treat for even having to think about Dean. So Harry got a roll for her and offered to butter it, which she declined. So he handed it over and she was in the process of demolishing it when Eggsy walked in with a large casserole dish in his mittened hands.

"That's smells wonderful, Eggsy."

Shrugging his shoulders self-consciously Eggsy assured him that it was a really easy thing ta make. And he'd figured that they might as well eat good and hot now since the weather people were saying that the mini heat wave they'd been predicting was going to be even worse than was expected.

"Of course it is. Though they're hardly right half the time so I suppose there's reason to hope that they're wrong."

"Too right." Shucking off the oven mitts once the dish was safely on its potholder Eggsy carried them with him as he headed back to the kitchen, returning momentarily with Daisy's bowl with her share of the fish pie moments later.

He liked that Eggsy did that, Harry mused as the boy took his head at the table. Always setting Daisy's portion aside ahead of time so that he could either precut it up for her or give it a chance to cool off since Daisy did tend to pounce on her food like a starving wolf the moment it was put in front of her.

Handing over his own plate when Eggsy asked for it Harry asked Eggsy if he needed to apologize for his mother while the other man loaded up his plate for him.

"Nah. She was nice enough. But, ah, ya should probably know that she thinks we-that we're together."

"Ah. My apologies. I told her that wasn't the case." Dammit, Mother.

Eggsy smirkedat him. "She mentioned that. After I sent her a pic of Daisy and me when she asked for one she said I was your type. And she said that if you and I wasn't dating, and she was twenty years younger, she'd steal me from ya."

"Oh for the love of-and twenty years? Dear God. Is she trying to give me ulcers?"

"What? Don't want ta call me Daddy, Harry?"

Harry could see that as soon as the words left Eggsy's lips the boy's mind had gone exactly where his own had. Straight into the gutter. With unholy and immoral glee.

Thank the powers that be that he hadn't been chewing when Eggsy had said that.

Clearing his throat Harry did his best to sound nonchalant when he stated that he'd never called a man 'Daddy' in his life and had no intention of ever doing so.

"Fair enough."

By mutual understanding the two turned their attention to their dinner, both silent for the next few minutes aside for Harry complimenting Eggsy on the perfection of the potato and cheddar topping of the pie, and the expertly cooked fish underneath.

Food was a safe topic until Eggsy changed it by asking if Harry's mum make a habit of dating younger men.

"Yes, unfortunately. Or at least often enough to make me wonder what she's thinking."

"Bad taste or you just an ageist, Harry?"

Raising an eyebrow over both the question and the teasing tone of voice, Harry would have pointed out that Eggsy probably wouldn't appreciate the idea of his own mother dating a young man his age if not for the woman's recent passing. Not to mention Michelle Unwin's unquestionably bad taste in men, seeing as she'd ended up married to Dean.

"Her taste in men has often left a great deal to be desired. And no, I don't have a problem with the idea of couples with large age gaps in theory. I just think they're often doomed or accurately stereotyped. A relationship between two peers is hard enough to maintain, much less one between two people who have little in common and face a future of unquestionable hardship as the older one ages."

"The younger one could die first. Or somethin could go wrong health wise."

"True. But even if you flip that around it brings up the question of whether the older one would be able to take care of themselves, much less the younger one if their care was needed."

Swirling his spoon around in the fish pie Eggsy agreed that Harry had a point.

"But there are some that make it work." Harry found himself blurting out, wishing he could take the words back as soon as he spoke them.

Looking up from his plate Eggsy smiled. "Yeah. Specially in the magical community, right? Cause the powerful ones naturally live longer than regular ones. The magic in your blood lengthens your life and makes ya heal up faster."

"Generally." Being a Kingsman tended to shorten one's life compared to a regular human being.

"And the healer ya saw today said you was in good shape, right? That's what the text said."

"Surprisingly so. But Chloe is convinced I seduced the healer she sent so I'll be getting a second opinion about that shortly."

Eggsy choked on the piece of roll he'd just bitten into, waving Harry back down into his seat when he would have gone to help him.

But it appeared the boy was all right after a drink of water, Harry and Daisy both watching him to make sure. Definitely a little red in the face, but he was breathing well enough which was the main thing.

"All right?"

"I'm good." Eggsy managed to get out.

Lips twitching, Harry couldn't help but recall what Merlin had said earlier in the day. About how it would upset Eggsy if he were to become involved with the healer. Which was utterly ridiculous of course, Eggsy was no doubt staring at his plate now because he was embarrassed about choking, not because he was upset about Chloe's assumption. It would be arrogant and conceited of him to think Eggsy would give a rat's arse aside from the fact that anyone he dated would come into contact with Daisy at some point. And Eggsy at some point, which wouldn't bode well for him at all. How could anyone he dated not feel inferior by comparison? No. That didn't sound right. What he meant was that someone he dated would of course be close to his own age and therefore would naturally be a bit perturbed at the idea that Harry was coming home every night to a handsome young man in his twenties who cooked like a dream and had a smile that could light up the whole room like a living sun.

Shit.

Fighting the urge to bash his head against the table, sense needed to be beaten into his head somehow, Harry stuffed some food into his mouth to keep from saying something he'd regret. Or require more liquor to forget at a later date.

)

Rubbing his hands over his eyes hours later Harry deliberately didn't look at the clock on his wall or in the corner of laptop. It would only depress him and make time go that much slower. Or faster. He wasn't sure which was worse at this point. All he knew was that he still had a God awful amount of work to do and was bloody tempted to say that he was the boss and call it quits for the night. Only he knew that he had to do it sometime and at this point he had enough caffeine in his system that sleep wasn't coming any time soon anyway.

If King had actually bothered to read over his paperwork, and hadn't just signed where his assistant told him to, Harry would almost understand why the bastard had betrayed them all. This much paperwork was enough to drive anyone insane.

Which was why he now had so much to do, because he was now having to go over everything King had signed off on as well as reviewing and signing off on changes he'd instituted since he'd taken over. And he NEVER signed his name to something without knowing exactly what he was agreeing to. Seeing the messes that had occurred after his mother's marriages had failed and prenups had come into play had stressed that importance early on.

A knock on the door had him looking up in surprise, the nature of the knock making it clear which of the house's two other residents was knocking.

"Come in, Eggsy."

And of course Eggsy came in wearing trackies that barely clung to his hips and a worn undershirt that was more enticing than had the boy just come in topless. The tease.

Not that Eggsy meant it as a tease, Harry reminded himself as he worked up a smile.

"Brought ya some tea that will help with all the caffeine you've been guzzlin." Padding over on bare feet Eggsy handed Harry a mug of fruit smelling tea. "Almost done?"

"Probably another hour. That's all I've got in me at this point."

"Probably ain't nothin I can help with."

Appreciating the thought Harry motioned for Eggsy to help himself to one of the seats in front of his desk before setting the mug down on the desk for the moment. "Thank you for the thought but I'm afraid it's mostly just reading through things to make sure they say what they should. In a month or two I should be at the point where I won't have half the amount of paperwork I have now, or so Merlin's promised, but still…" Harry sighed. "It was so much easier when I was just an agent."

"Ya ain't the paper pusher type." Eggsy agreed.

"Truer words. But it is what it is. I did have decades as an agent, and I don't regret choosing to make this my life's work."

"What would ya have done if ya hadn't joined Kingsman?"

"Well I'm sure you'll find this hard to believe, but I did seriously consider becoming a lepidopterist."

"A what now?"

Chuckling, Harry explained that a lepidopterist was someone who studied butterflies.

"Butterflies." Eggsy repeated in obvious amusement. "Shoulda guessed given the décor round here."

"Yes. It was a great passion of mine once upon a time."

While Eggsy mulled that over Harry took a sip of his tea, which was quite good.

"I don't know much about em sides that they're pretty and not ta touch their wings. Daisy likes lookin at them."

"Well when I have more free time I'll give you both a lesson about them."

"Cheers. Though if ya get more free time ya should spend it just relaxin, not worrin bout playin teacher. When was the last time ya had a real holiday, anyway?"

"A distressingly long time. Though now that I'm thinking about traveling I forgot to mention to you earlier than I'll be going to the States next week. Merlin informed me today. I shouldn't be gone more than two nights so long as Champ cooperates. That's my counterpart to the Kingsman type branch over there. Apparently face to face is necessary. Oh, and Merlin will most likely be dropping by both nights for dinner to 'check in' on you both for me."

"I'll stock up the pantry then."

Harry shared a look of complete understanding with Eggsy.

"I'll be leaving after we take Daisy to daycare on the Tuesday, and then I should be back sometime Thursday afternoon. And if you think the two of you would enjoy it my mother's sister is having a charity event that weekend that will include a polo match. My mother and I rather thought Daisy might enjoy seeing the ponies if nothing else."

"She'd probably love ta…but won't it be real fancy?"

"To a degree, yes, but purchasing appropriate attire for you both shouldn't be that difficult." Harry paused then as it occurred to him that that wasn't entirely accurate. "Well getting you outfitted won't be difficult, obviously. Kingsman has everything you'll need. Daisy's dress and hat though…I'll speak to Miss. Morton on the subject."

"Not so much the clothes I was worryin bout, Bruv."

Understanding dawning, and really it was a testament to how tired he was that he hadn't caught on immediately, Harry made sure to meet and then hold Eggsy's gaze so that his feelings on the matter couldn't be clearer.

"I would be delighted to escort the both of you to the event, Eggsy. And anyone who has the bad manners to think less of any of us because you were not born into their class will get a lesson in manners from me. Which they will most certainly not enjoy."


	20. Don't Bet On It

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Everything else belongs to someone else, and that's the way of it.

Note: So in this chapter the nature of Eggsy and Daisy's non-human heritage is revealed. For the record I need to credit Amber Kell and her novella 'My Man Declan' for first giving me the idea, though the looks, mythology, and abilities will be coming from my own imagination. Thanks.

Don't Bet On It

Draping his tie over the shoulder the suit jacket he'd already discarded before returning to his desk, Harry silently dared anyone to tell him to put it back on. He'd strangle the bastard with it. Bloody, fucking, heat wave. Yesterday had been bad but this…Englishmen were not meant to function in this sort of weather. Particularly when they were also selkies who preferred cold water at all times. And while it was tempting to sneak out of his office and take a trip into cool water…he was made of sterner stuff. Probably.

On the A side he wasn't going to have to bring any paperwork home with him tonight barring some unforeseen circumstances. And odds were both Eggsy and Daisy would be in excellent spirits when he got home as both of them were strangely adaptable to the warm weather. Both were hardly bothered by it it seemed, and had somehow managed to get tans the day before that they were planning on working on today by spending a fair amount of time at the park this afternoon. Or at least that had been the plan when he'd left that morning. Daisy had been pretty excited about the idea, though the girl had been bubbling over with happiness since yesterday when he'd informed her about the charity event and how she'd not only get to meet some ponies, but get a new dress as well.

And thank all the powers that be that Miss. Morton had agreed to go with them on Friday so that they'd have a trusted female perspective on the dress. He'd never really noticed what the children wore at these things and their flower deserved only the best.

A knock on his door pulled Harry from his musing and had him glancing up from his laptop, the thought that this was likely the start of some 'unforeseen circumstances' crossing his mind as he called out for whoever it was to enter.

The sight of Merlin strolling into his office wasn't cause for alarm, but Kay and Percival following after him with grim expressions on their faces was. Particularly since Merlin was also wearing a similar expression and holding in one hand a null collar that was meant to inhibited the wearer's magical abilities.

Rising to his feet, slowly because he sensed sudden movements would not be a good idea right now, Harry asked what was wrong.

"Harry, I need you to trust me. I need you to let me put this collar on you and Percival the restraints in his hand. There's a chance you might be bespelled by a member of the Fae."

Staring at Merlin, Kay's presence meaning the man was dead serious as William had no sense of humor to speak of, Harry kept his hands where the three could see them as he pointed out all the reasons that they had to be wrong about this. "As you all know all Kingsman agents have protective spells preventing mind magic from being used on them without their knowledge. And even if those shields were to fail I'm not just Water Gifted, I'm a selkie as well. My blood would protect me. And that's on top of the fact that he or she would have to be pretty stupid to target one of us."

"Chloe looked at the scans that other healer took. She saw signs of elvish magic."

Well…shit.

If there was the slightest chance that she was right, and Chloe was almost never wrong, Harry had to go along with this plan no matter how god awful it was. So he nodded and came around his desk slowly and with his eyes remaining on them as he put his hands behind his back and turned around so that Percival could snap the magical restraints into place. And then the collar was around his neck, Harry grinching his teeth when it was activated. The damn thing left him feeling numb and slightly out of it which was proof it was working. Especially since he could feel the way it blocked his ability to change, which set his teeth on edge.

But at least everyone in the room was now looking a lot less tense and worried, which soothed his ego a little at least.

"She should be here in twenty minutes." Merlin informed him with a sympathetic pat to his shoulder, not that it made him feel any better about this.

"Fine." A moment's reflection. "Are you three going to stay here until she arrives?"

Three nods.

Harry sighed then looked back at his laptop. Damn. "I don't suppose this means one of you will be doing my work for me as my hands are tied at the moment."

"Technically they're shackled." Percival pointed out, because of course he did.

Merlin shared a look of understanding with Harry. "You can read and sign off later. I'll sit beside you and move the mouse as needed."

Nodding in agreement, what else could he do at this point, Harry carefully maneuvered his way back into his seat while Merlin picked up one of his visitors' chairs and set it down beside his. Kay being the most responsible of the bunch took point at the door while Percival leaned against the space between Harry's two windows.

Awkward.

"So is this something we're going to do from now on? Having birthday parties for each other?"

Glancing over at Percival Harry stated that it would seem so.

"I still can't believe Bors agreed to it. Either your boy is just that brilliant in the kitchen or you bribed the hell out of him."

"He is that brilliant in the kitchen, but I didn't give Addison any say in the matter. Daisy's been looking forward to it all week. She even has her outfit all picked out." And she did, right down to her footwear. She even planned to put a bowtie on Mr. Fox for the occasion.

Percival made a sound of amusement. "That's another thing I don't get. Why you would want to risk the child being scarred for life by subjecting her to Bors's company. The man makes grown men cry, much less toddlers."

Unable to argue that fact, he'd seen it with his own eyes more times than he cared to count, Harry settled for stating that Bors would be on his best behavior during Daisy's visit. And it was only for half an hour for goodness sakes. Even Addison could behave for that long.

The sounds Percival and Merlin made in response to that suggested they weren't quite as optimistic as him. But then none of them had seen the man around Daisy, so Harry didn't bother to call them on it. They'd just have to see for themselves. And could join him in kicking Bors' arse if they so desired should that become necessary.

Turning his attention back to his work while trying to find a comfortable seating position with his hands cuffed behind him, Harry wasn't having much luck with either which was why his mind was wandering enough that ten minutes in it occurred to him to ask if there were bets being laid as to how Sunday was going to go.

"Of course there is."

Harry gave Merlin a dark look for that before glancing in Percival's direction. "Your idea?"

"Roxy's, actually. Sort of. She and I were arguing about how it would go and she was willing to put money on it. It expanded from there." Percival shrugged his shoulders. "She and Merlin seem convinced that between the child's cuteness and the boy's looks and food Bors will get through the whole thing with minimal grumbling by the way. If that makes you feel better."

It did right up until it occurred to him that Percival might hit on Eggsy at the birthday party. After Roxanne Percival was the youngest Kingsman agent at thirty four, and perpetually single. And like most Gifted Percival found both sexes attractive, and from what he knew of the other man's type Harry could see him being interested in Eggsy without trying the boy's food. Shit.

Surely he could find some sort of mission in another country to send him on. It wasn't like Bors would be upset if the other man missed his party. He'd probably be thrilled, actually. It would be another birthday present to his agent even if the man didn't know about it.

Crap. It wasn't like he could send Percival away for every birthday party or special occasion Eggsy felt needed to be celebrated. That would be embarrassingly obvious after the first couple times. Merlin would torment him relentlessly over it.

How was this his life, seriously.

Morosely returning his attention back to his laptop Harry sent up a silent pray that Chloe would arrive as soon as possible so that he could kick everyone out of his office so that he could sulk and plot how to keep Percival's hands off Eggsy's in peace.

)

When she arrived Chloe didn't bother to knock on his door like any well-mannered person would do. Of course she didn't. She just opened it and the silent and perpetually aware and watchful Kay got out of her way so that she didn't crash into him. Following after her was the healer who'd originally looked Harry over as well as Chloe's apprentice healer. All three had grim expressions on their faces, which Harry could absolutely relate to as his arms ached from being restrained and he had a massive headache to look forward to as soon as they removed the collar. Which better be soon or he was going to be tempted to throw up Eggsy's excellent lunch all over Chloe for getting him into this situation in the first place. Because he was most certainly not under the control of any member of the Fae and he was going to rub her mistake in her face in a very ungentlemanly fashion without regret very soon.

But this was Chloe he was dealing with so of course she paid absolutely no attention to the death glare he gave her, instead marching over to his desk while demanding that he come around it so that she could thoroughly look him over.

"Well that's easier said than done."

Pushing back his chair while still sitting down Harry then carefully maneuvered his way to his feet while Merlin held the chair on place with one hand and placed the other at the small of Harry's back in case he needed the support. Thanking his friend for that Harry then walked around the desk to face her squarely while Percival and Kay moved in closer so that they could intervene if Harry were to suddenly try and attack the defenseless healers.

"This is utter nonsense and you're going to owe me for this, just so we're clear." Harry informed her, just so that he could tell her he'd told her so later.

"Hush."

"Yes, Dear."

Her lips curved in a hint of a smile before her eyes went white and the studying of his aura began.

That she was soon frowning, brows knitted in concentration had Harry sharing a validating look with Redwall since Chloe had no doubt ripped him a good one when he'd first informed her that Harry had gotten a clean bill of health.

"Merlin, remove the collar. Just the collar."

Well that was something at least, though Harry winced at the pain that caused as his magic was suddenly allowed to flow and function properly. Damn collars. He hated them. He'd curse the inventor of them to the deepest regions of Hell if the man hadn't been Merlin's father.

More frowning and thoughtful sounds escaped from between Chloe's lips before an unexpected smile curved them and had Harry exchanging confused looks with his men. Obviously she'd found something, the relaxing of her features and posture made that clear, but finding out that he was actually being bespelled would not be something to smile about even if it would prove her right.

"The restraints can be removed. He's of no danger to anyone. And my apologies again, Redwall, for doubting you. I understand even better now."

"Of no danger? Well aren't you just full of insults today."

He not dangerous. I beg your pardon. He was getting up in years, yes. But he was NOT not dangerous. He was very dangerous. He was the most dangerous man in the room, thank you very much. Or at least the second most dangerous. And only because his arms were cramped as hell and he was still feeling the effects of the collar. He could still take Merlin and Percival down though. Kay…would be harder to take down. At least in anything resembling a fair fight.

Making a sound of relief once Merlin had the restraints off Harry brought his aching arms back around so that he could rub feeling back into his wrists while Kay asked for confirmation that there were in fact no signs that his boss was under the influence of elves.

"He is being influenced, but not in a way we need to be concerned about." Chloe smiled reassuringly at Kay before turning her attention back to Harry. "Though I am curious, wherever did you find one?"

"One what?"

"A house elf. Well two, it seems, though the one's so young he or she hardly counts at this point."

"Chloe, I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't seen a house elf in years, much less bonded with one."

House elves were extremely rare, and that was just the mixed blood ones. Finding a pureblood house elf was like looking for…something nearly impossible to find. Harry couldn't come up with a good analogy at the moment because he was too busy trying to remember the last time he'd met anyone with that sort of magical heritage.

After the Industrial Revolution most had chosen to leave this world for other less polluted and populated ones. To have a house elf keeping your house had always been considered quite the status symbol and they could ask for outrageous fees that magical families were usually more than willing to pay them. A house elf meant a spotless house, ambrosia in food form, and depending on the strength of the bond between the family and their elf the elf could transfer some of its natural healing, long life, and magic to their 'masters'. Not that money was all that important to this particular elvish branch. In personality and lifestyle choices house elves had far more in common with Tolkien's hobbits than they did with other members of the Fae. They loved good food, tidy living spaces, and nature. As a rule they weren't vain or greedy or interested in material things, and if they worked for a magical family it was because there were few things they loved more than making a happy home for themselves and others.

"Well according to your aura you've bonded with one, Harry."

"And I can assure you that my housekeeper, Mrs. Talbot, is not a house elf." Harry shot right back, since she was the only one cleaning up after him at home.

And surely if they had one on staff in Kingsman he'd know about it regardless of their appearance. Though then again…house elves generally looked like regular human beings, only shorter. Generally the pureblooded ones didn't reach heights greater than four and a half feet with only their slightly pointed ears hinting at their relation to their much taller and infinitely more complicated kin. So he supposed they could have someone with mixed blood working for them. Could it be a case where-

"I don't think that's who she means, Sir." Kay's voice cut through Harry's thoughts as neatly as a hot blade through butter. When Kay spoke there was just something about him that compelled you to give him your full attention.

"What?" It took Harry a moment to remember what they were talking about. "Well who is she suggesting then? Because unless I'm remembering my mythology wrong a house elf just working for me wouldn't be enough to form a bond. And really the idea that I've bonded magically with someone without my knowledge…I don't have a life outside of work and the house these days. And if someone I've met through Daisy or Eggsy was of the Blood Eggsy would have told me if I didn't realize. He has a sixth sense about that sort of thing."

Kay's gaze gave away nothing as he met Harry's squarely, seeming to order him to use his brains. "The answer is staring you straight in the eyes."

"No. It's really not." Harry informed her, silently relieved when both healers, Merlin, and Percival indicated they didn't know either.

"Ah, I see." Chloe turned to meet Kay's gaze, the two exchanging a look of understanding before she looked back in Harry's direction. "I had heard that you recently adopted not only a child, but took in her older brother as well. How old is the boy?"

"What's Eggsy's age have to do with this?"

"He's twenty two." Merlin answered her. "Though I have to second Harry's question because it's not like…"

"The boy's the house elf. The girl as well." Kay stated in his matter of fact way. "It's the most logical conclusion. It explains everything."

"But I looked into the boy's history personally." Merlin argued.

"I would know…he only has a very minor Air Gift." Harry added.

And yet…all the pieces fit if they were right.

"Well there's a very simple way to find out whose magic I'm seeing all over your aura, Harry. We need to go to the visions room. Now."


	21. He's A Vision

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Everything else belongs to someone else, and that's the way of it.

He's A Vision

The Visions Room, located in the basement of Kingsman headquarters, was all but empty save for the covered pool of water in the middle of it. About the size of the average hot tub, though only about a foot in depth, the pool was meant for magical purposes only and was kept covered when not in use. And it was hardly ever used at present as no one on the Kingsman's staff had the skillset required for its use. It was only visitors like Chloe who ever made use of it.

While Redwall and Percival uncovered the pool Chloe's assistant started to draw on the hardwood floor in front of the pool with chalk, getting it ready while Chloe herself took a seat off to the side to remove her sandals. She'd be getting her feet wet shortly.

Merlin, meanwhile, was fiddling with his tablet and scowling at it every five seconds.

"No luck finding an elf in their family tree?"

"Not that makes sense." Merlin gestured with the tablet as he spoke. "Their mother was not an elf. Nor was she a half either because after her father burned out his magic keeping that airplane in the bloody air the man was looked over by a healer as well as human doctors. There isn't a mention of elvish blood anywhere in any of the reports. And yes the healer in question isn't anywhere near Chloe's caliber, but he wasn't a hack either. He'd have seen something, Harry. And if the blood's diluted more than that, then how can Eggsy be powerful enough to influence you? The lass as well. And even going a step farther back there's nothing that would lead me to believe their great-grandparents weren't human either. The paperwork is all there. And sure the wife could have cheated with an elf, she wouldn't be the first or the last, but it would show, Harry."

"And you're forgetting to factor Harry and his power into your equation." Chloe informed them as she came back over to them. "As well as forgetting what happens to the magic of creatures who aren't given what they need to thrive."

"You're suggesting that being around me, bonding with me somehow, has made Eggsy more magical?"

"I'm saying you've provided him with the sort of environment house elves flourish in. And that while it's extremely rare for humans with small amounts of magical blood to demonstrate the gifts that come with that blood…anything is possible with magic. You said the boy's grandfather had an Air gift. Perhaps adding that magic to the mix kick-started the dormant house elf genes, enough that when you were thrown into the mix the boy's magic finally had enough power behind it to grow."

"So you're saying that because the lad and his mum lived in the estates, in a hostile environment to their nature, we'll say, neither showed their elvish strips."

"It's possible. And I'd wager the boy is unaware of both his nature and the instinctive bond he's formed with our friend here." Chloe gave Harry a knowing smile and pat on the shoulder.

Since he had considered the possibility that Eggsy had been fooling him this whole time Harry understood the meaning behind the gesture. But he'd only considered it for a minute or two before drawing the obvious conclusion, which was that if Eggsy had known he was a house elf he would have said so in order to entice Harry to hire him during their first meeting, before Harry was sure his suggested arrangement could work. Or hell, his bloodlines could have gotten Eggsy in to any magical household, which in turn would have provided him with the money he would need to support Daisy all on his own.

Damn. Eggsy wouldn't want to leave him once he found that out, would he?

Surely not. Daisy loved living with him. And-

"Shall we begin, then?" Chloe asked, interrupting Harry's less than pleasant thoughts. "Harry, you'll need to stand in that circle as it's the magical pattern he's left inside you that we'll be using to trace him."

Doing as asked Harry took his place inside the circle in question while Chloe walked over to dip each foot into the now uncovered pool before walking over to step carefully into the other circle. Then in a neat little half pirouette she spun around so that she was face the pool once more, ready to begin.

A roll of her shoulders, and then up came her hands, the water in front of her rising with them.

Now before them was a rectangular box of water, images soon beginning to flash as the patterns on the floor began to glow in tandem. The spell Chloe was using to locate the house elf's magical signature was limited in its range, which was why the spell was hardly ever used. If the one they sought was even outside of London the spell wouldn't do them any good. Even Chloe didn't have the power to 'look' further than that.

There was a sense of buildings and houses, the sights and sounds of busy streets and people in blurs of motion and color.

Then there was one color for the most part, a skin tone, and then the blurriness of the image came into focus with a snap, becoming crystal clear.

A tanned male chest. A well-muscled, slightly sweaty bare chest with a very familiar medal on a chain resting around the neck of its owner.

And then slowly the image widened and took on the appearance of a mini hologram of sorts, three dimensional and with all of Eggsy showing now.

Which just made it that much better. And worse.

)

Eggsy was shirtless, wearing trackies that just barely hung off his hips while he did one arm pull ups on a bridge shaped set of monkey bars. He'd bent his legs in so that all his weight was on his one arm, the other crossed behind his back to help him with his balance. His chest heaved with exertion while his skin rippled as his muscles strained and flexed with every move he made. Skin that glistened, that was the only word for it, thanks to the sweat he'd worked up. Eggsy's habitual cap rested on his head, eyes hidden behind sunglasses and earbuds in his ears to block out the background noises they themselves could hear. The sound of children playing, Harry surmised, though there was only a green park and the monkey bars Eggsy was on in the water projection.

"That's Harry's house elf?" Percival stared a little slack jawed before giving Harry a knowing leer. "You lucky bast-I mean, Sir."

Jealousy and protectiveness where Eggsy was concerned compelled Harry to give the other man a death glare worthy of Addison before doing a quick sweep of the room to see who else was now on his shit list for ogling Eggsy. And dammit, Merlin was pretty much the only one in the room not giving Eggsy appreciative looks. Even Kay had a hint of admiration in his eyes. This was not fucking good. Particularly since both Percival and Kay would be meeting Eggsy in person shortly.

Turning his attention back to Eggsy before he did something he'd regret, Harry had a few more moments to appreciate watching Eggsy work out and then the boy was frowning and dropping back to his feet.

As he walked forward the images blurred again and then they were looking at Eggsy walking over towards a sandbox while absently wiping the sweat off his face with the undershirt he must have had tucked into the back of his trackies. A sandbox that answered the question of just where was Daisy.

Harry's ward was sitting in the sand with a wide brimmed straw hat on her head that Harry approved of given how harsh the sun's rays were currently. She appeared to be making some sort of structure out of wet sand, Mr. Fox supervising from his propped up position in a corner of the box.

"Daisy." Eggsy's ear buds were out and his hands were on his beautiful, very much on display hips as he rather loomed over his sister. "What did I say about that water?"

The girl obviously knew what he was talking about. Guilt was written all over her little face.

"I said that water was for drinkin, not for ya ta play with. Remember?"

A sideway glance as if Mr. Fox could spring to life and take the blame, and then Daisy looked back at her brother with her big brown eyes all shimmering with innocent remorse and adorableness. Harry would have forgiven her any trespass on the spot.

Eggsy, it seemed, was made of sterner stuff.

Crouching down Eggsy waggled a finger in her direction. "Nice try, Flower. But I ain't falling for it. I invented that look, don't cha forget."

Daisy's bottom lip quivered.

"All right, I didn't do the lip thing, and well played there, but ya can't keep using your drinking water ta play with. Specially as hot as it is. We gotta stay hydrated and all that shite so we don't get sick and make Uncle Harry worry. Ya don't want Uncle Harry ta be sad and worry, now do ya?"

Daisy shook her head immediately, looking even guiltier now.

"Right. So no more, deal?" Eggsy waited for Daisy's second nod before giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Fine then. Grab Mr. Fox and we'll both get some more water, yeah? Probably should refresh our sunscreen as well. Though seriously, fuck global warming. They screw the planet up before we're even around and we're the ones who have ta slather that crap all over so we don't get skin cancer and die."

A mumbled curse. "Shite. Forgot ta watch my fu-fudgin language again."

"What's global warmin, Eggsy?"

Obviously relieved that she wasn't asking what another word he'd spoken meant Eggsy took the hand not holding Mr. Fox and tried to explain the complicated nature of global warming to a toddler while leading Daisy over to her large wagon, which was sitting under the shade of an oak tree. As he talked Eggsy finished wiping down his chest with the shirt and then balling it up tossed it like a basketball into Daisy's favorite mode of transportation. Inside the wagon was also a small cooler, which he opened to reveal some plastic containers as well as two reusable water bottles.

Flipping up the top piece Eggsy handed it to Daisy, who obediently began to suck up the water inside.

Eggsy, meanwhile, decided to give them a show by first removing his cap and dousing his top half with the water inside of it, shivering as the cool water splashed and then beaded down his chest.

Fuck. Was Eggsy trying to kill him here?

"The wadies are starin at ya again." Daisy pointed off into the distance.

"Just ignore the ladies." Was Eggsy smirking advice.

"I don't wike it when they stare at ya." Even Daisy's scowl was adorable.

Before Eggsy could respond to that the main theme song to the 1971 version of 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory' began to play.

"Mr. Merwin!"

Reaching down to a side pocket Eggsy pulled out his phone and offered it to his sister, who dropped her water bottle to the ground without a thought. Mr. Fox was handed over to her brother with more care before Daisy very carefully, her teeth biting into her bottom lip in concentration, swiped a finger over the screen before she brought the phone up to her ear.

"Hi, Mr. Merwin!"

"Hello, Lass. Are you having a good day at the park, then?"

Harry turned like the others to see that Merlin had his cell to his own ear while behind him Daisy's watery image assured him that yes, she was having fun at the park. And was he calling because he needed more biccies?

"One can never have too many. But actually I need to speak to Eggsy, please."

"Ogay." When Harry turned back around it was to watch Daisy offer the phone to her brother, who handed her back her stuffed animal before bringing the cellphone up to greet Merlin.

"Hello, Eggsy. I was wondering if you and the lass are busy at the moment?"

"Nah, not really. Why? Is he all right?"

"Harry's fine. The thing is he mentioned his friend Chloe to you? The healer?"

"Yeah. She find something? Harry said the other healer that came by gave him a clean bill of health." There was definite worry in Eggsy's voice and face.

"No, he's fine, really. She just wants to meet the two of you, and I thought it would be a good idea if you could chat with her a bit about Harry's health. To make sure he's getting the vitamins and such that he needs. I figure between the two of us we can keep him going a few more decades at least."

"Sure. Though it would take us almost an hour ta get ta the shop. I'm a bit rank at the moment from working out and need a shower and a change of clothes. Daisy as well, as she's got sand all over her clothes from the sandbox."

Merlin sent Chloe a questioning look, the woman nodding her head in answer.

"That would be fine, Lad. We're not even at the shop at the moment so by the time we get there and Chloe and Harry finish catching up it will be the perfect time to introduce you."

"All right. We'll head out right now."

"See ya then."

In the water Eggsy ended the call and then shoved his phone into his pocket and turned his attention back to Daisy, who looked up at him questioningly. "Grab your water off the ground, and the other bottle as well, and then get in ta the wagon, Flower. We're goin home ta go get cleaned up and changed, then we're gonna go see Uncle Harry and Mr. Merlin at the shop, all right?"

"Yay!" Throwing her hands up in glee, Daisy grabbed her water bottle off the ground, tossed it into the wagon, then went and retrieved the one she'd emptied earlier into the sandbox. She tossed that in too when she returned and then climbed in after it.

Eggsy meanwhile went to work removing the thick chain and lock he'd wrapped around the wagon to keep it from being stolen. Probably unnecessary given the neighborhood, but Harry appreciated that the boy took care of their things.

Tossing the chain and lock into the front of the wagon Eggsy picked up the wagon's handle, got a good grip, and then told his sister to hang on as he took off at a run towards the nearest park path.

)

It was in Harry's power to send Percival and Kay on their way now that they knew for sure who his elf was, so he did. The look Percival and Merlin gave him suggested that they were well aware of why the two weren't being invited to stick around to meet the house elves now, but it was good to be boss sometimes. And Chloe dismissed her assistant and Redwall for the day as well, the latter looking very disappointed about that. And who could blame him? Especially since Harry planned to make sure the handsome young healer never had cause to meet Eggsy in the future.

Not surprisingly the trip back to the shop was spent answering questions about his new family, Harry answering what he could while trying to find out more about house elves from Chloe and Merlin, the latter occupying himself by looking up information about them. Not that there was much information to be found as house elves had never really been considered worth studying as they weren't a threat or in possession of particularly interesting magic.

Back at the shop Harry and Chloe went to wait in his office while Merlin wandered off, assuring them that he'd see to it that Eggsy and Daisy came straight to him once they arrived.

Once the door closed behind the Scotsman Harry sighed and then turned his attention to his friend, who was sitting back in one of his visitors chairs with a cat that got the canary smile on her smug face. "All right, let me have it. I suppose I should be grateful that you waited until we were alone before making your comments."

"Whatever do you mean, Harry?"

"How long have we known each other, Chloe?"

"A lady doesn't like to be reminded of her age, Harry. I would have thought your mother would have drilled that into your head by now." An affectionate wink. "And if you think that I intend to rake you over the coals because you're living with a fit, handsome young man who cooks like a dream and thinks the world of you…well I'm afraid you're doomed to disappointment."

"You've never had his cooking. And how would you know what he thinks of me? You haven't met him yet."

"There's no such thing as a house elf that can't cook, Harry. Aside from Merlin's ravings about the boy's abilities in that regard. And as for thinking the world of you, well how could he not? From the sounds of it you've been not just his knight in shining armor, but his sister's as well."

"I just did what was right."

Chloe's snort was somehow elegant. "Because mankind is so good at that."

"Point taken." Though he remained suspicious as hell of her motives. She should be teasing him mercilessly right now. The fact that she wasn't suggested she had something even more entertaining in mind. Which most likely would not bode well for him in the long run. Dammit.

Her cheerful laughter had Harry raising questioning eyebrows.

"I'm sorry but really, you look as though I'm trying to trick you into stepping into some horrible trap." Chloe shook her head at him in amusement. "Why don't you tell me about how you're settling into your new position here and we'll not say another word about your boy until he gets here, all right?"

Definitely plotting something.


	22. Old Family Story

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Everything else belongs to someone else, and that's the way of it.

Old Family Story

They kept things light and centered on catching up until Harry's cellphone signaled an incoming text from Eggsy. Apologizing to Chloe for the interruption Harry pulled his phone out to check it, the message stating simply that Eggsy and Daisy were about five minutes away. Texting a return message that stated he was looking forward to seeing them Harry sent it and then returned his phone to his pocket before returning his attention to Chloe, who was smirking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing you say." Harry didn't believe that for a minute. "I see."

"Given your smile I assume that that was Eggsy and he'll be here momentarily? They made excellent time given that the park isn't that far from your home."

Not about to touch the matter of him smiling over the text Harry just repeated the message to her, confirming that yes, they were almost here. Which reminded him…

"I'll inform him of your belief that he's a house elf. It will come better from me."

"That's sounds wise, yes."

"And if you start insinuating that there's anything romantic or sexual in my relationship with Eggsy while in the boy or his sister's presence you and I shall have words. And we will not part on remotely good terms." Harry put a bit of a lash into the words so she'd know how serious he was about this.

"The fact that you kept your hands off Redwall makes it clear how you feel about the boy. But you have my word I won't bring it up."

"I can't tell you how lovely it is to know you think so highly of me."

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist. I just meant that you didn't even hit on the boy. And now that he knows I believe him about your aura I would imagine he's ego will be smarting for a while. Though having seen Eggsy for himself I don't imagine he'll be too put out."

Multiple responses came to mind, but fighting just before Eggsy showed up for the sole purpose of meeting Chloe didn't strike Harry as the best idea he'd ever had. So instead he suggested they do each other the favor of not talking about this anymore.

She probably thought the way she pretended to zip up her lips was funny.

Settling into somewhat comfortable silence, the quiet before the storm, Harry mused darkly, he was relieved minutes later when there came a knocking on the door, signaling the his family had arrived.

Getting to his feet and coming out from behind his desk, Harry called out for them to enter, the smile on his face freezing just a little when Eggsy came into the room with Daisy on his hip, a bright smile for him on both their faces.

Eggsy was wearing one of the shirts he'd given him.

The sleeves of the lightweight, navy blue dress shirt were rolled up carefully to the elbows, the shirt open enough at the throat that the boy's beloved medal was in full view. The top was paired with one of Eggsy's nicer pairs of jeans, and it was a nice, casual look that Harry would have approved on if he could just get his mind off this primitive urge to see Eggsy' in his shirt as a symbol of claiming. It was foolish and beyond idiotic, but Harry found himself wanting to do something very stupid like tell Eggsy how handsome he looked or put a possessive arm around the other man's waist.

"Hi, Unca Harry!"

Thank you, Daisy, Harry silently told her as he just managed to tear his gaze away to look at his ward, who was now dressed in a white sundress covered in sunflowers, the straw hat from earlier still perched on her loose curls.

"Hello, Flower. I hear you were having a lot of fun at the park."

"Uh huh."

Eggsy said a soft hello as well, which Harry returned as he watched Eggsy set Daisy down on her feet, the little girl looking back and forth from him to the unknown occupant in the room. She seemed to be sizing Chloe up and possibly debating the wisdom of leaving the safety of Eggsy's side to come over to him. Or at least she was glancing in his direction while holding Mr. Fox tight against her chest.

Solving the problem for her Harry walked over and picked her up, settling her on his hip before he walked back over to Chloe, Eggsy moving in to stand at his side "Chloe, I'd like to introduce you to my ward Daisy and her older brother Eggsy. Eggsy, Daisy, this is my good friend Chloe."

"Hi." Daisy said shyly, a sentiment Eggsy echoed with the addition of a 'nice to meet you' as he held out a hand for Cloe to shake.

"The pleasures all mine. Any family of Harry's is family to me." As she shook Eggsy's hand Chloe placed her other hand over the back of his for added contact. "And thank you both for interrupting your time in the park just to see me. I'll have Harry take you out for ice cream or some other treat to make it up to you."

Daisy's whole face lit up as she looked up at Harry. "Ice cream?"

Chuckling, Harry assured her that ice cream could be arranged.

"And Eggsy, as a good friend of Harry's I want to thank you, personally, for the excellent care you've been giving him. I haven't seen him so hale and hearty in decades."

Harry gave her a less than amused look. "Thank you for that."

Chuckling, Eggsy gave Harry's shoulder a friendly squeeze before stating that it was his pleasure. "And I'm glad ta hear that your scan of im turned out the same as the other bloke's. Merlin said ya could maybe give me some tips about what he needs ta be careful about food wise and such?"

And there was his cue.

"Actually Merlin used that as a lure to get you here, Eggsy. Chloe wants to discuss with you the reason why she believes I'm in such good health." A pause. "To put it bluntly she doesn't believe neither you nor Daisy are entirely human."

The look on the boy's face…gobsmacked was the word that came to mind.

"Are you taking the piss with me?"

"No. Her scans of my body revealed the presence of elvish magic. Magic she traced back to you and Daisy."

"I don't gots no pointy ears, Unca Harry."

"No, my darling girl, you don't. We're assuming the elvish blood was added long enough ago that you don't look like elves."

Eggsy opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, staring off into space for a minute or two while Daisy chortled about being an elf.

"Bloody hell. It's true? Grandad always said that Gran Gran was just having me on. And Gran Gran was pretty damn small. But hell…I ain't that short, am I?"

The imploring look Eggsy gave him had Harry returning the man's earlier gesture of a shoulder squeeze. "You're average height for a white male."

"And I take it your great-grandmother told you…?"

Eggsy shrugged his shoulders in Chloe's direction. "Well she said her grandmother was an elf. A special kind, only I can't remember what it was cause she said the word in elvish and I could never pronounce it right anyways. It was just, the story, it was so cliché ya know? Forbid love between a master of the house and his servant, the two runnin off together when his family wouldn't let them get married. Ya really think we've got elvish blood?"

"House elf blood to be exact."

"House-like Dobby from 'Harry Potter'?!"

Before the boy could take offense to that comparison Harry hastened to explain that Rowling had got it rather wrong when it came to the physicality of house elves. And their personalities and habits.

"Still…bloody hell. I'll have ta give im a ring. If he's having a good day Grandad will get a right kick out of this. Probably. Maybe I should ask one of the docs there first, just in case."

Harry knew from the file Merlin had generated on Eggsy that his and Daisy's grandfather was in an assisted living facility in Surrey. His living arrangements, combined with his age, were the main reasons why he had never been considered a possible guardian for his only granddaughter. Harry had gathered from Eggsy that the man had problems with his memory as well, and only remembered that his only child was dead some of the time. Or even that he'd ever had a child, much less grandchildren.

Eggsy snapped his fingers. "I don't know if it's important, but Gran Gran did say that the bloke who married the elf was magic too. That that's where Grandad and she got their Air Gifts from."

Chloe gave Harry a knowing look. "A Gifted family, one with enough status to warrant a house elf. No wonder Merlin couldn't find anything."

"I'll have Merlin look into the more prominent families and see if he can't find someone of the appropriate age who disappeared from the records. The family might have been able to erase him from their personal and even public records, but the Kingsman ones should be another story." Unless a member of the family had arranged for the man to be stricken from their records as well. And heaven help the person who'd done the altering if that was the case. Merlin would hunt him or her down relentlessly if they were still alive. And show no mercy.

"Unca Harry? I magic wike yous?"

Looking down at her excited face, Harry smiled at her. "Yes, My Flower. You are."

Crouching down so that she was closer to Daisy's height, Chloe gave her a conspiratory grin. "Would you like to see how magic you are?"

"Peas!"

"Then off we shall go!"

Together the four of them left Harry's office and headed down into the tailor shop, Chloe inquiring of Thomas as to whether or not one of the fitting rooms was available. As it turned out Fitting Room Three was, and off they went to all squeeze together into the space. Thank goodness Daisy was small and still quite happy to remain where she was on Harry's hip.

Once they were all inside Chloe asked that Harry stand in front of the mirror with Daisy in his arms while Eggsy was to stand beside them. Oh, and they were to each reach out across their bodies to take the other's hand. Or they could just hold hands if they'd prefer.

When Eggsy gave him a questioning look Harry shifted Daisy over to his other side and then offered his hand to Eggsy, who took it. He also couldn't help but look at their entwined fingers for a moment or two longer than he should have. He liked the way their hands looked linked

"Now everyone look at the mirror and I'll show you the magic that lives in all three of you."

Turning his attention back to the mirrors, and trying his very best to ignore how much he liked the look of the three of them together as a family, Harry was looking at their reflections right up until Chloe placed a hand on his back, the other presumably on Eggsy's as their forms went bright with rainbow colors.

A bright, happy squeal from Daisy.

"Well fuck."

Quite, Harry silently agreed.

Harry knew what his aura was supposed to look like; he'd had healers harp at him about it enough. They also often thought visuals were necessary as his head was too 'thick' to get what they were trying to tell him. And he'd expected for it to look a lot better than it had the last time he's seen it, both because he wasn't a foot from death's door and because of the influence Redwall had said Eggsy had had on him, but he hadn't expected for it to be this obvious. And in more ways than one.

His colors were as bright as they'd been decades ago. Around Eggsy's age, really. And while mentally he was comparing what the various colors meant and insinuated, both his own aura and those of the other two who were even brighter and more beautiful than his own, Harry found that his attention kept returning to his and Eggsy's linked hands. And the fact that he could literally see…their magic interacting there. More than interacting. Meshing. Perfectly.

Their Gifts, Air and Water, were not compatible ones, and his blood was selkie while Eggsy was elvish. There should be a great deal of dissonance between their auras, with his own winning out simply because he had more magic and training. But their auras weren't fighting at all. All around his body were hints of silver and violet strands, elvish magic, and there was no sign that his body was doing anything but welcoming that magic. And where their hands meant, the golden aura that existed outside their bodies but instead glowed between their bodies, linking them….well that meant one thing and one thing only.

He and Eggsy were, on a magical level, highly compatible.

Which explained how the boy had been able to cause so much change in him, at least. And also most likely why Eggsy's magic could affect him given how thin the elvish blood was in him. Because they were compatible Harry's magic had both accepted and apparently instinctively amplified Eggsy's magic so that it could be that much stronger and effective.

"Unca Harry. Wook."

In the mirror Harry watched Daisy pat his jaw, the little girl fascinated by the way their auras reacted to each other. Which is to say his was overpowering hers completely, leading to shifting colors and waves.

"This is weird. Are our magics supposed ta react like this?" Holding up their joined hands for emphasis between them, Eggsy looked up at Harry questioningly.

"I've never seen my magic interact with a house elf's before, so I'm afraid I can't tell you." It wasn't a lie, exactly, but Harry didn't want to talk about what he did know. And could only hope Chloe would take pity on him and NOT add to their line of inquiry.

Surprisingly, she did.

Which is to say that she launched into an explanation about magical theory, auras, and those of the Blood in a speech that seemed to be designed to confuse the hell out of the boy since the woman had never learned to break things down into layman terms that even someone familiar with the topics could understand, much less someone without any training like Eggsy.

Both Eggsy and Daisy's eyes were glazed over in less than three minutes.

)

Eggsy eyes were still a little glazed when Friday rolled around, the younger man having spent large portions of his time since the big revelation reading up on the Fae, auras, and magic in general. The boy had even bribed Merlin with promises of treats if he could find him information on house elves, as Harry's library didn't contain any books on them. Or at least not ones that didn't just mention them in passing. Eggsy was personally offended by this now that he knew he was partially one, especially since the only references he had in his head were Dobby, Winky and Kreacher from 'Harry Potter', even though Harry, Chloe and Merlin had all told him that Rowling had gotten nothing right about house elves save for their love of cooking and cleaning. But they couldn't introduce the boy to another house elf because none of them were personally acquainted with anyone who knew one. At least as far as they knew.

Glancing over at the only male house elf of his acquaintance, Harry made note of Eggsy's frown as the boy glared at the book he'd been reading since they'd gotten into the car. "What troubles you about this one?"

"Why the hell does every mention of my kind have ta start with calling us short or fucking little?!"

Ah. Yes. As it turned out Eggsy was more sensitive about his height than Harry had previously known. And though his heritage meant that Eggsy was lucky to be as tall as he was….Eggsy didn't see it that way.

"I would imagine their lack of knowledge is to blame. One can only write so well about things or people they truly know nothing about."

"Too right."

"We're almost as the shop Miss. Morton is meeting us at. Perhaps she can shed some light on the subject. I believe her mother's family tree contains several individuals from families who likely had house elves working for them at some point."

"Cheers." Looking up from the book Eggsy glanced around them. "Where are we exactly?"

"A few streets over from Jasper's yoga studio. The first store we're visiting, and hopefully the only one, isn't one of the established shops for children but a relatively new one. According to the Miss. Morton her cousin raved about this place as it's apparently very child friendly and less…restrained in its offerings. Clothes children actually enjoy wearing as opposed to small versions of their parents' preferred attire."

The reminder of where they were going had Harry glancing into the rear view mirror to check on his quiet ward. He had to smile at the sight of Daisy bopping her head in time to whatever music was currently coming through the headphones on her head.

"What's she listening to?"

"Labyrinth soundtrack."

"As in David Bowie?"

"Magic Dance is her new jam now that she knows she's got magic."

"Have you shown her the movie?"

"Nah. She ain't got the patience ta sit that long…plus I figure she ain't quite old enough for it besides. And I don't want ta have ta explain those tight breeches ta her."

"Yes. No one wants to explain those."

They both got a laugh over that.


	23. Dressed For Success

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original ideas and characters. Thank for reading and please review so I know what you think!

Dressed For Success

Miss. Morton was waiting for them outside the shop, which was rather whimsically painted in Harry's opinion. It was white brick with baby blue and lavender accents, including the door in the latter color. The sign's lettering was in fancy black script, and the clothes in the windows…rather adorable looking. The look on Miss. Morton's face before she saw them certainly suggested that she thought the dresses and little outfits were quite sweet, and Daisy…well she ran over and started jumping up and down like a curly haired bunny rabbit. And there was a lot of pointing and squealing, which Miss. Morton only encouraged by pointing out a dress that Daisy beamed over. And then whirled around to motion them to come see too.

Sharing a smile with Eggsy they walked over to study the dress in question, which was much too small for Daisy and very, very frilly.

"So I spoke to a number of friends and family members, and there are other shops not that far away that we can visit if there's nothing here that meets our criteria, Sir." Miss Morton was all business as she met his gaze, shoulders back and perfect posture. "As this shop is relatively new, with the majority of the stock made in house, so there won't be name brand recognition. Unfortunately that tends to matter in our circles even when the wearers are children, it seems. But I have been assured that all the clothes made here are of the highest quality, Sir. English made and they provide tailoring services if needed. But arguably most important is the fact that it seems children actually enjoy coming here and wearing the clothes they make. My cousin's children apparently consider coming here to shop a treat. Even her son."

"Me mum woulda had ta drag me kickin and screamin inta a suit."

Harry had seen a couples of pictures of Eggsy as a boy. "I would imagine you'd have looked quite adorable in one."

"I prefer ruggedly handsome."

There was a hint of a smirk on her lips for just a moment, and then Miss. Morton suggested that they head on in as she moved to hold the door open for them.

Slipping one of her hands into Eggsy's Daisy held out Mr. Fox to Harry. And when he took it with a questioning look Daisy kept her hand out towards him, her face expectant. It took a moment but then he understood why she'd given it to him in the first place. Smiling at her Harry switched the stuffed animal to his other hand and then took Daisy's offered hand so that she was bookended between them.

Judging from the beaming smiles she sent up to both of them, there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

Thanking Miss. Morton for holding the door Harry motioned for them to head in, Eggsy slipping in a little ahead since the doorway wasn't big enough to permit them all entering at the same time. They wouldn't want to squish Daisy after all.

One they were inside Daisy's thrilled squeals rent the air, Harry wincing at the decibel but happy that she was happy.

Breaking out of their grips Daisy went running over to one of the racks. Then on to another rack when something even better apparently caught her eye. Making happy girlie noises over the little white peasant blouse with blue embroidery she'd spotted the little girl motioned them over and snatching Mr. Fox from Harry's grasp as soon as he was close enough so that she could show her stuffed animal the top in question. And then of course she spotted something else and off she went as there was certainly lots to see.

All Kingsman agents were expected to spend time in the tailor shop, so Harry did know something about being in the clothing business. And walking over to pick up one of the shirts Harry made note of the excellent stitching, quality of material, and the tag that stated it had been made by the shop. Impressive.

The clothes themselves were more colorful and imaginative than was typical, for lack of a better word. At least from his own experience seeing children at various social events over the years. In his social circles the clothes tended to be more restrained in color and adult looking. A quick scan of the wares showed some clothing that fit that criteria, but the majority of the shop's stock was very obviously meant to appeal to a child taste.

"Good morning. Can I help you all?"

The man who spoke looked to be in his sixties by Harry's estimate, impeccably dressed in a suit that Harry wouldn't mind finding out the maker of. The older man was the picture of elegance, but with a twinkle in his eyes and a warm smile on his face that made Harry inclined to like him.

"He's got magic." Eggsy murmured under his breath.

"Good to know." Harry whispered back before returning his voice to its normal levels as the man in question came to a stop in front of him. "Hello, yes. I'm Harry Hart. The young lady running around your shop like a bee sipping flowers is my ward, Daisy. This is her brother Eggsy and Miss. Morton works with me. She was kind enough to come along to provide a woman's eye during this shopping trip. My ward will be attending a polo match charity event and requires a fancier dress than such an event would normally warrant apparently." His mother and aunt had both stressed that.

"I see. The one being hosted by Mrs. Celeste Ogden?"

"Precisely."

"Well then I shall be thrilled to assist you. John Crabtree, at your service."

After Daisy had been persuaded to come over and meet the shop's proprietor the little girl warmed to the other man surprisingly quickly as he complimented her on her dress and Mr. Fox when she introduced him to the older gentleman. A brief couple of minutes was spent ascertaining her preferred colors and confirming her clothing sizes with Eggsy before they went in search of the perfect outfit for the occasion.

Four dresses were approved for her in short order, and Miss. Morton offered to take Daisy into the dressing room while the men waited outside.

"I'm surprised you're not busier." The shop was empty save for them.

A quirking of his lips. "There's a spell on the shop. A lot of people pass by without noticing us."

"Why wouldn't ya want people comin in?"

"Actually the majority of our sales are online. We would more than stay afloat even without this shop front and did so for a number of years. The spell…well only those who will truly love our clothes tend to linger outside our door, much less come in. One does get tired of people who come in just to turn their noses up at everything on principle."

"May I ask what kind of a magic user ya are?" Eggsy wanted to know. "I recently learned I'm part house elf. Coulda blown me over like a feather when Harry and his friend told me. I just thought I had a bit of an Air Gift from me mum's side of the family."

Mr. Crabtree blinked in surprise. "Really? How interesting. One would think, given the strength of your magic-but then you are near Mr. Hart, who you seem to share quite the magical affinity with. I have elvish blood as well, as it happens. Not house elf though, sadly. I only wish I could cook without threatening to burn my house down around me."

"Really? Cheers. Not about the crappy cooking, but I ain't never met another elf before. Sides my sister."

"Well there aren't many of us in England."

"Unca Harry! Unca Harry! I pwetty!"

Running up to them Daisy wore a pale green dress with decorative white and blue lace.

"You look beautiful, Petal."

Daisy beamed at her brother. "Mr. Fox likes it too."

Coming up behind Daisy Miss. Morton agreed that Daisy looked beautiful in the dress, but didn't think it was quite appropriate for the occasion.

"Well then, off to try the next one, all right?"

Nodding in agreement Daisy spun around and charged back into the dressing room, an amused looking Miss. Morton following after her.

)

They didn't end up seeing the second dress, Daisy didn't like it once she was wearing it, but the third dress proved to be the one. Daisy looked perfect in a pale pink dress that featured a skirt shaped like overlapping cherry blossom petals. The tulle underneath poofed the skirt up a little, for lack of a better word, and she looked adorable in it. Plus Mr. Crabtree proved to have a tiny pink hat decorated with cherry blossoms that went perfectly with the dress and Daisy was thrilled with it. Mr. Crabtree even had a ribbon that matched the hat perfectly for Mr. Fox to wear. Of course it would clash somewhat with his fur, but Harry saw no reason to bring that up given how much Daisy liked the idea of her stuffie matching her for their coming adventure. And he appreciated the fact that Mr. Crabtree informed Daisy that Mr. Fox could NOT wear the ribbon in the microwave, the little girl promising very seriously that she would take it off first.

Daisy tried on the final dress just in case it outshone the third, and while it was quite lovely they passed on it for the time being. They knew where to come when future outfits were needed, which Mr. Crabtree was delighted to hear.

And in fact Daisy ended up with two new shirts, a skirt, and a regular day dress before they headed to the cash register to pay. She might have ended up with more than that, Harry was a little embarrassed to admit, but Miss. Morton started to make thinly veiled comments about the perils of spoiling a child. He got the point.

While he paid for their purchases Eggsy and Miss. Morton discussed a character named Charlotte from a Disney movie they'd seen when they were younger as apparently she loved collecting dresses as a child too. Daisy meanwhile occupied herself looking at the displays with Mr. Fox, possibly planning what to ask for on future trips.

It would be hard to tell her no, Harry mused as he thanked Mr. Crabtree and promised that they'd be back. Daisy would no doubt make sure of it.

Laughing, Mr. Crabtree grabbed a card from the desk and held it out to him. "If you want to order online instead of braving the shop. I know some men find shopping, particularly for females, rather distressing."

"Actually I work at a tailor shop so that's not an issue. Both Miss. Morton and I work for Kingsman."

Mr. Crabtree frowned. "For Chester King?"

"Thankfully not any longer." Miss. Morton muttered, flushing a little when Harry glanced in her direction. "My apologies, Sir."

"None needed. He was a pompous ar-." Harry caught himself just in time. "A-R-S-E the entire time I knew him, and we're all very glad not to be working with him any longer. I'm in charge of Kingsman now."

"Oh. Oh really? And you…Miss. Morton? You actually work in the shop?"

"I have been trained as a tailor, yes." All members could measure and cut for a suit, though actual skill level in that area varied. Miss. Morton had proven to be more than adequate in that area.

Currently she seemed to be mentally preparing a sharp resort if Mr. Crabtree were to insinuate that a woman had no place working in a men's tailor shop. Harry had never seen her in action, but he'd heard stories from Thomas about her skills in shutting men with those opinions down.

But it seemed there was no need.

"Then you would be open to hiring females. I ask only because a decade or so ago my niece, she made the suit I'm wearing, tried to apply for a job there. She spoke with Mr. King, brought samples of suits she's made for others, and despite her obvious skill and talent he turned her down. 'Subtly' making it clear that it was her gender that he had a problem with, not the quality of her work."'

"Ah. That is, unfortunately, quite possible. May I see your suit jacket?"

"Of course." Quickly Mr. Crabtree removed the jacket and handed it over just as two women and their three combined children entered the establishment. "Ah, if you'll excuse me a moment."

"No problem."

Handing the bag of clothes over to Eggsy Harry turned his full attention to studying the suit jacket's quality, which appeared as fine as the rest of the clothes in the shop to his discerning eye. If the man's niece had indeed made it, she would be an excellent fit at the shop.

Miss. Morton took one of the sleeves in hand and brought it up to study the stitching, her opinion running along the same lines as Harry's.

"Does Thomas need more help in the shop?"

"Technically, no. But that won't be the case in the future. Two of his best full time tailors are getting on in years and are starting to slowly cut back their hours and productivity. In about two years, perhaps even less they'll need replacing. Hiring her now, on a part time basis, could be beneficial if she's interested. She'd learn how we do things and have all the experience needed when her services would be required on a full time basis. If Mr. Crabtree is willing I'll get her contact information from him and pass it along to Thomas tomorrow. See what he thinks."

"Is he coming to Bors's birthday party too?"

"He is." A late addition to the guestlist, at Merlin's suggestion.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"From what I've observed everyone is looking forward to it. Except Bors."

Miss. Morton laughed in amusement and perfect agreement.

)

The rest of the day went well right up until it was nearly time for their last meal of the day. He and Eggsy had discussed the matter and had decided that this was the appropriate time to inform Daisy that Harry would be going away for a couple of days. They hadn't wanted to ruin her weekend of course, but they also didn't want to spring it on her at the last minute. Personally Harry thought Eggsy was exaggerating how much the little girl was going to hate the idea of him leaving, flattering as it was, but if Eggsy was right hopefully Merlin's visits, as well as Eggsy's friend finally starting the painting of Daisy's room, would be distraction enough during his absence.

They had decided to wait until shortly before supper, not wanting to upset her just before bed. As planned Harry took a seat with Eggsy on the couch with Daisy perched on his knee, the little girl proving again that she had excellent observation skills as she looked apprehensive and wary even before Harry explained what the family meeting was about.

"The reason we're having this family meeting, Daisy, is to tell you that very shortly I will have to go away for a couple of days to America. Kentucky, to be exact. But then I will be coming right back home to you and Eggsy as soon as possible. You have my word."

Daisy's bottom lip started to quiver. "Yous is going away?"

Oh no. "Just for a couple of days. Hardly any time at all. And Mr. Merlin and Eggsy's friend Ryan are going to come and visit you. And Eggsy will of course stay here with you."

"I don't wants ya ta go." More lip quivering, eyes getting bigger and shinier.

Fuck.

"He'll be back before we know it, Flower. And while Ryan's paintin your room ya get ta sleep with me in my bed. Just like old times. Won't that be fun?"

"Nooooooo." A big, fat tear rolled down Daisy's cheek before she shifted un to her knees and then threw her arms around Harry's neck, smacking him in the face with Mr. Fox in the process before all but strangling him. Wetting his neck with her tears.

Dear God. Waterboarding would be worse than this. How on God's green earth had Eggsy stood it that first day at the daycare?

Rubbing Daisy's back in what was probably a pitiful attempt at comfort, Harry looked over at Eggsy and hoped that his eyes adequately conveyed his need for help.

Reaching over Eggsy stroked Daisy's curls while Harry kept up the backrub. "Now come on, Luv. None of that. We have a party to go to tomorrow, remember? For Mr. Addison? And when Harry comes back from vistin the Yanks we'll have a welcome home dinner with Gran Gran's chips AND your princess marshmallow Jell-O."

Daisy's grip loosened a little, which Harry appreciated, but she continued to sniffle and refused to turn him loose.

"And ya know, Daisy chain, this is Harry's house. All his stuff is ere. So of course he'll come back. This is his home."

"Plus I would come back for Eggsy's cooking alone." Harry tacked on with a smile in Eggsy's direction. "And because you're here of course. I'll miss you very much."

She seemed to think it over for a minute or two, then she pulled away to look at him, her cheeks flushed and eyes watery. "Promise ya'll be back. Pinkie swear?"

Looking at the finger being offered him, Harry kept his face sober and serious as he linked fingers with her and promised to be back.

More sniffling, then Daisy snuggled up against his chest, Harry automatically wrapping his arms around her.

"I weally wike you, Unca Harry."

"I really like you as well."

"Me too. On both counts." Eggsy announced with a grin, leaning against Harry's side.


	24. A Disney Moment or Two

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original ideas and characters. Thank for reading and please review so I know what you think!

Note: This was supposed to be about Addison's party…but I got sidetracked a little imaging Harry's reactions and such as I watched the movie to refresh my memory. Sorry. Next chapter. I promise.

Also sorry for posting this so late. The site wouldn't let me earlier.

A Disney Moment or Two

The next day could have started out better. Harry thought that mainly because he didn't get much sleep due to the fact that Daisy spent the night 'sneaking' into his room every couple of hours to make sure that he was still in the house before 'sneaking' back to her own room. It made for a restless night for both of them. Daisy was all but sleeping in her eggs and bacon come breakfast and he wasn't much better, truth be told. Eggsy just shook his head over both of them and did his best to keep them conscious.

Things got somewhat better as the morning continued and Harry, who was still half asleep when he agreed to it, was put in charge of keeping Daisy distracted while Eggsy worked on getting the food ready for Addison's party.

Harry hadn't colored in a coloring book in decades and would prefer not to count exactly how many, thank you very much, but it was preferable to seeing Daisy cry or cling to him. And it was obviously an honor in her mind that he be allowed to color in HER coloring book. Especially since he apparently didn't use the right colors.

"Elsa's dress is blue, Unca Harry."

"Ah, I see. My apologies to you and Elsa."

"Elsa's a queen."

"Ah, my apologies then to Queen Elsa."

Nodding her head regally Daisy colored some of a snowman's face orange along with its nose. "Do ya not know bout Elsa and Anna? They's is sisters and Elsa's got powers!"

"What kind of powers does Elsa have?"

It was a simple question really. Or at least Harry thought so. But apparently it meant that they had to watch 'Frozen'. Immediately.

Leaving the cleaning up of their markers to Daisy as she apparently liked them in the box a certain way Harry was sent to retrieve the DVD from Daisy's collection of Disney movies and put it in. Absently he noted that there were a number of titles he didn't recognize, including one called 'Zootopia', and made a note to perhaps promise to watch one of them when he got back from the States with her. He did enjoy his movie nights with Eggsy when the opportunity arose.

Once the DVD was in and English had been selected as their preferred language Daisy walked over and made it clear with her pointed finger that Harry had to sit on the carpeted floor rather than on the couch like he'd planned. But having no problem with that Harry sat down as directed but a little off to the side, thinking that she intended to sit beside him and therefore should be in the center. Only she didn't.

No, Daisy walked in front of him and then down she went, Harry's arms moving of their own accord to wrap around her waist and steady her as she plopped down into his lap without any warning whatsoever. And then immediately started to wiggle to get comfortable before setting Mr. Fox down beside Harry in what he'd thought would be her place. She even put her hands over his, as if to insure he didn't move them from around her.

It was a very weird thing, emotionally, to have a small child snuggling into your lap.

The whole thing was almost as unexpected as the trailer for a Muppets movie that had just popped up on the screen, distracting Harry from the surprise of it. They were still making Muppet movies? Really? Though the version he'd known when he was younger was obviously far superior to what was playing out before him. He really would have to get his hands on the original. Daisy was sure to appreciate it. Far more than the fairy trailer that followed the Muppet one. Yes, Daisy seemed to like it, but Harry was fairly sure that Tinkerbell wasn't someone he wanted his ward to consider a role model. He'd have to check later to see if this fairy pirate movie was among Daisy's collection.

And ah the familiar-huh. Well that was interesting. The Scandinavian music playing as the Disney castle came into view was a surprise. And as the song switched over into English it became oddly appealing for a song about something like ice.

And boy did the opening scene make Harry grateful that ice was much easier to acquire these days.

Then came the introduction of the two little girls who would grow up to play the lead characters, adorable, and then the tragic accident with Elsa's powers that caught him completely by surprise. How horrible for both children. The troll saving the day rather than playing a villainous role was an interesting twist that Harry very much approved of as the less physically appealing magical creatures were too often negatively stereotyped in his opinion. Shame though that the head troll had to go and scare the parents into isolating their eldest child from their youngest. Logic said that was only going to make Elsa worse, not better. He'd only been a 'parent' for a short time and even he could figure that much out.

And then of course the Disney writers had to go and kill off both parents because what was a Disney movie without the untimely demise of one or both parents. Honestly, what did the Disney writers have against parents that they seemed determined to emotionally scar their main characters this way whenever possible? Come to think of it, was it scarring for Daisy to watch this given the recent death of both her parents? She didn't seem affected at all as she stared at the screen with rapt attention. Though she was only three. He'd talk with Eggsy about it later.

On a more positive note the animation was excellent even if he did find himself nostalgic for the-dear lord! Did that man just eat half of a carrot he'd pulled out of that reindeer's mouth? That was so unsanitary! And just plain gross. I mean yes in general reindeer ate lichen, leaves and grasses, but they-Oh. That was a serious case of bedhead Anna was sporting.

And if only it was possible to deal with unruly hair that quickly, Harry thought wistfully as Anna came running out of her bedroom moments later perfectly groomed for her next singing number. Which was rather lovely right up until the bit about her possibly being gassy. They mentioned such things in Disney movies now? Really?

The fact that the song devolved into the princess being obsessed with the idea of meeting her prince wasn't surprising, though still disappointing. It was fairly standard for fairy tales, no pun intended. And was that Idina Menzel he was hearing? She was the voice of Elsa? How lovely. He'd loved her in 'Rent' and 'Wicked'.

When the song ended Daisy patted his arm, Harry looking down at her questioningly to find her tipping her head back to look at him while pointing at the screen. "We don't wikes him."

Looking back over at the princely looking chap who appeared to be trying, and failing, to help Anna out of the boat she'd stumbled into, Harry assumed that this meant the man was the future villain and looked back down again to assure Daisy that he understood.

She nodded in satisfaction and then turned her attention back to the screen.

Talk about awkward first meetings though. And this clumsy young man was potentially the villain? Or perhaps this Hans person just wasn't who Daisy wanted Anna to end up with? There was that man with the unsanitary eating habits after all. He'd been featured prominently on the DVD cover, unlike the man who actually possessed some manners when it came to behaving well in public.

Oh well, he'd find out what was what eventually.

The coronation played out with only a bit of a hitch, though why she couldn't have kept the gloves on Harry didn't know since her getting through the ceremony was more important than tradition. It wasn't like there was someone higher ranking than her to argue against it. And then came the moment where the two sisters smelled chocolate at the afterparty.

He now got Eggsy comment about Daisy and ketchup.

Amused by that Harry was smiling over it right up until the whole problem of Anna wanting to marry a man she'd only known a few hours at most. He'd forgotten this rather unfortunate Disney habit as well. Yes there were time constraints and such but really, a few hours? Though then again Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty…but during the Disney Renaissance Belle, Jasmine, and Pocahontas had spent some time with their blokes before going soft on them. Dear God please don't say that in the twenty first century Disney had started to devolve back to the original princess stereotypes. Surely not? Hadn't he read somewhere that-ah, maybe the point was that Anna was meant to represent the old version princess while Elsa the new type as she acted as the voice of reason. That could be it.

"You aren't marrying anyone without mine and Eggsy's permission by the way." Harry muttered to Daisy, who loudly shushed him in response.

Then moments later she squealed and pointed towards a mountain range as a new song began.

Ah, Idina again. And this was more like it, Harry noted as he paid attention to the lyrics Daisy was rather butchering as she sang along. Much more empowering and positive message wise.

The animation and design of Elsa's ice castle was impressive as well. Though the fact that it was computer animated was especially obvious. Not to mention the lack of furniture was going to be a problem. Just walking a straight line on all that ice in insensible footwear was going to be an uphill battle, no pun intended. Well, not much of one.

Then it was back to Anna, unfortunately. And sadly it was no surprise that she didn't have the sense to change into more appropriate clothing before heading out into a snowstorm. She was certainly not a look before you leap sort of girl.

Some enjoyable humor followed thanks to Anna's conversation with the shopkeeper, and then came her first meeting with carrot boy. Who obviously had some deep-seated mental issues given his need to hold conversation with himself while using the reindeer as an excuse. Not that there was anything wrong with talking to yourself, Harry did it himself upon occasion, but using a different voice and such…that suggested possible health issues. Mentally.

And again with the sharing a carrot with the reindeer!

"Daisy…you aren't ever to take eating lessons from this person."

"Kristoff is funny."

"That may be. But his manners are atrocious."

And naturally it was the mentally unstable one that pointed out how silly and stupid Anna was to accept the proposal of a man whose last name she didn't even know. That just figured. And the whole picking your nose and eating it thing…Eggsy thought this was appropriate viewing for a small child?

Wolves too? Of course there were.

Though the whole sled thing, and the part where Kristoff bemoaned having just paid it off, was a little amusing. But not amusing enough to forgive his previous bad manners and unhealthy reindeer obsession.

A talking snowman. Named Olaf. Who wanted to experience summer. Oh dear.

)

By the time the movie was over Harry was willing to cut both Anna and Kristoff some slack when it came to them being horrible role models as their hearts proved to be in the right place even when their common sense was very much lacking. And given that Kristoff was raised by trolls, well who could blame him for lacking social graces and manners. And as for Anna…well she was isolated from all but her servants for years without even knowing why so Harry supposed that could excuse at least some of her bad decisions. Especially when you factored in the fact that teenagers tended to make bad decisions with alarming regularity. And he did very much like the twist at the end, with the love between sisters being what saved Anna rather than romantic love. That was well done.

But all good things have to come to an end, and once the movie was over and put away Harry checked the time and saw that it was nearing noon.

At breakfast Eggsy had asked what they should have for lunch and Harry had suggested that they just get some takeaway since Eggsy already had the food for the birthday party to deal with. Eggsy, house elf that he was, had vetoed the idea until a then sleep deprived and therefore not thinking clearly Harry had pointed out that they could in fact walk down to the shops together to pick it up rather than have it delivered. Get some exercise and work up an appetite for the party later.

Shit. What if Eggsy wasn't coming with them?

"All right then, you two? You've been quiet."

"Eggsy! We watched 'Frozen'!"

"Ah." Eggsy shot him a sympathetic look as he came over to ruffle Daisy's curls. "Well now that it's over what's say you go get your sandals on for our walk, eh? If we're still on for going ta go get a slice of course. I don't mind throwin together some sandwiches or somethin."

Throwing her hands up in the air Daisy's 'Pizza!' made it clear what her feelings were on the matter.

"Pizza it is, then."

"I gets my shoes on!" Daisy announced, Mr. Fox flying after her as she ran off only to come to an abrupt halt as she whirled around to ask if Harry was coming too.

"I'll be there to get my shoes on in just a moment." Harry assured her.

A beaming smile and then off she went from sight.

Sharing a smile with Eggsy Harry joined the younger man in following after her, both of them getting their shoes on in no time with Harry grabbing his umbrella, just in case.

Once they were outside Daisy handed Mr. Fox over to Eggsy and then held out her hand expectantly until her brother switched the stuffed animal over to his other hand and took hers. Then Daisy took Harry's hand and quite happily began to swing their arms as they walked up the road towards the main street.

"So what did ya think of it?"

"'Frozen'? Well I have to admit that I prefer the hand drawn look to the computer animation Disney is employing now. Naturally I understand why they've chosen to make the switch, and the visuals were stunning, but in my opinion they lacked the…the heart of what I remember. The Disney movie of the nineties, during their Renaissance, were the perfect blend of music, visual art, and storytelling. Of course one tends to be nostalgic for what-what?"

Eggsy was giving him the weirdest look.

"You're just…" Eggsy trailed off as he shook his head with a wide smile on his face.

"I'm what?"

His head cocked at an angle as he looked over at Harry Eggsy eyes were soft as he gave him a sidelong look. "Fu-bloody adorbs sometimes."

Adorbs? Oh. Short for…adorable?

"I'm adorbs too, wight, Eggsy?"

"Oh you are the most adorbs little girl there ever was, Flower."

Beaming with pleasure Daisy gave their arm swinging some extra swing, Harry grateful for her timely interruption as he forced himself not to react to Eggsy's opinion of him.

Though he was probably smiling like an idiot.

)

Thankfully they arrived at the pizza place without further incident and the slices they purchased to tide them over until Addison's party proved to be excellent considering it wasn't considered popular British fare. Daisy certainly loved it even if she did have a bad habit of wanting to pick all the topping off and eat them first. Regardless it was a nice meal overall, the surprise coming when Eggsy announced that they needed to stop at another shop before heading home. To pick up the balloons he'd ordered for Addison's party. Balloons. Oh dear.

"Eggsy…it's never a good idea to give that man something he can use as target practice. At social engagements, I mean."

"Harry, it ain't like he's gonna bring a gun ta his birthday party." A telling pause. "Right?"

"Likely no." Harry conceded after serious consideration. "But he's liable to have a blade of some sort on his person."

"Huh." Eggsy looked down at Daisy, who was snuggling against his chest at the moment since she hadn't wanted to walk anymore. "Well if he really wants ta he could do it as a party game, I suppose. He's just gots ta leave a couple for us ta take home. That's why I got them. I figured they'd be another distraction for her. She loves helium balloons."

"Ah. Good idea."

Eggsy shrugged his shoulders. "No big. Though when we get in the shop you'll have ta keep a sharp eye on Daisy while I pay for em. She likes the flowers and we don't need none of those today."

"Flowers?"

"Yeah. The florist shop near us does balloons as well, a side business from the looks of it to compete with the other one that's just a stone throw's away. Personally I think Emily's stock is better, not ta mention she's a sight more friendly than the ones that work at the other place. But yeah, the posh want the poshest so Emily's been struggling a bit. It's another reason why I decided ta get the balloons."

Observing Eggsy's sheepish expression Harry felt a clutch in his chest as he asked if Eggsy also fancied the florist herself. They certainly sounded friendly. And why else would the boy be visiting florist shops?

"Wot? Emily?" Eggsy laughed, his face lighting up. "Nah. She's quite happily married, Gov. With grandkids she's mad about."

"Ah." He shouldn't be relieved.

"We get flowers from her sometimes. For Mum and me Dad."

Understanding now Harry reached over to give Eggsy's shoulder a squeeze. Having died serving his country Lee Unwin had been granted a proper funeral that had reflected his sacrifice. Eggsy and Daisy's mother, on the other hand…well there hadn't been money for a proper funeral and she'd been cremated instead. Eggsy had confined in him that when the ground had thawed enough for it he'd dug a hole over his father's final resting place and had buried his mother's ashes there so that the two would be together even though there was no marker to indicate she was there as well.

"Next time you go and visit, perhaps I could come with you? After we get some flowers from Emily, of course."

"I'd like that."

For a moment Eggsy leaned his shoulder against his, a gesture Harry wasn't sure how to interpret even as he stilled and waited.

But Eggsy just smiled at him for a moment and then stated that they better be on their way.

They had a party to go to.


	25. Reasons To Celebrate

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original ideas and characters. Thank for reading and please review so I know what you think. I love you hear from you guys and feedback and ideas are always appreciated. Sorry that this chapter got a little off course too lol.

Reasons to Celebrate

Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of all the stuff in boxes and cloth bags that Eggsy insisted had to come with them to the shop, this was just going to be a small party after all, but he didn't argue their necessity either. Mostly because when he brought it up as they were loading up the boot of the car Eggsy had given him a look that had told Harry to hush on the subject. And his mother, or to be accurate his caregivers throughout his childhood hadn't raised him to be a fool. So wisely Harry went mum on the subject and turned his attention to doing what Eggsy told him to do before getting behind the wheel to drive them to Kingsman.

Daisy looked extra sweet and adorable in her sunny yellow dress and pigtails, but she certainly didn't give the appearance of being in a partying mood on the drive to the shop. She wasn't crying or even frowning, which relieved him, but she seemed lost in her thoughts. Hardly even aware of them it seemed, though Harry caught her watching him a time or two in the time it took to reach their destination.

Eggsy, of course, could be counted upon to fill the silence.

"So you certainly charmed the socks of Emily. She's probably back at the shop writing your name in hearts and sighing dreamily into space."

"The fact that she's such a devoted Colin Firth fan helped." Harry pointed out dryly.

"The fact that you're way sexi-better lookin than Firth helped, ya mean."

Oh. Well.

"I mean he's cute I suppose. Like a teddy bear. Only not cause he's on the lean side. Huh." Eggsy frowned as he mulled it over, the way he was chewing on his bottom lip not helping Harry's ability to concentrate on the road at all. "He just always seems as harmless as a teddy bear. And as nice ta cuddle with. But he ain't the sort who comes ta mind when ya think of sexy British actors, right?"

"Fans of him as Mr. Darcy in 'Pride and Prejudice' would probably argue with you there."

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Eggsy shrug his shoulders at that as the boy stated that he'd never seen it. Which wasn't surprising since it had been-dear God, had that really come out in the mid nineties? God but that made him feel old. And it was definitely time to change the subject before he started actively encouraging Eggsy to stroke his ego some more.

"Well if you ever want to see a well done adaptation of that particular novel I recommend it."

"Not really an Austen fan, Harry. I fuc-friggin HATE 'Emma' with a passion. We had ta read that shite in school and seriously-ugh."

Harry had to work hard not to laugh at that. "I would agree that the only good thing to result from that book is 'Clueless'."

Eggsy blank look made Harry sigh. And state that they'd watch it sometime as it really was an excellent and original adaptation. Even if the fashion did tend to make him cringe.

"That bad, huh?"

He shuddered just thinking about it. "Let's just say that I'm very grateful that it's no longer considered the height of fashion for young men to wear trousers far too big for them so that they hang down to reveal one's pants."

"Makes my chav look look pretty stylish in comparison, huh?"

Harry bit down on his bottom lip for a moment before diplomatically stating that the chav look was an acquired taste at times. Though yes, he did appreciate the fact that Eggsy's clothes generally fit his body.

And shit. That hadn't come out right. Well it had, but-shit.

Not perturbed in the least Eggsy laughed and grinned at him.

"Your generations shouldn't be so hard on my look, ya know. I mean seriously, I've seen pics of what you lot wore in your teens and twenties and hell, this is a million times better than the shit from the eighties. Not ta mention the hair. How did yous wear ya hair back then, anyway? Ya didn't have a mullet, did ya?" Eggsy's whole face scrunched up in horror at the idea. "Fuck, especially with the curl ta your hair..."

"No swearing around Daisy and no, I never had the bad taste to wear a mullet. Not even Mel Gibson could pull that look off. My hair was a tad...ruffled during that period, but I assure you I stayed far away from the more...popular hairstyles of my generation."

The narrow eyed look Eggsy gave him seemed to call his honesty on the matter into question.

"I'll show you pictures this evening if you like."

"Yeah?" Eggsy beamed at the idea. "It's a date, then."

Reflectively looking in Eggsy direction, Harry immediately turned his attention back to the road to hide his reaction.

"You really got the short straw when it came ta fashion, didn't ya?" Eggsy stated, apparently not sensing anything out of the ordinary. "I mean it pretty much sucked royally when you was my age and right up until my generation. I mean at least my clothes fit me well enough like ya said. What was with the eighties and bloody shoulder pads? I've seen pics of me mum from back then and seriously, Bruv, ain't no one pullin that look off."

"A great deal of eighties fashion doesn't make sense in retrospect."

"No shi-sugar." Eggsy caught himself just in time.

Chuckling, Harry enjoyed discussing fashion mistakes of previous decades for the rest of the car ride.

)

Once they arrived at the shop a still quiet Daisy was put in charge of carrying first Mr. Fox and then her giant card for Addison inside while Thomas held the door open for them. The rest of the paraphernalia fell on his and Eggsy's shoulders to transport through the shop and up the stairs to the meeting room they were using for the party. It took a couple trips even with Thomas's help, and after everything was on the table Eggsy shooed them out and told them to come back ten minutes before the scheduled party. He didn't want them getting in his way or sneaking food.

Rather than argue Harry followed Thomas back down the stairs to take a look at some new ties that had just come in from a new supplier.

"Ah, Sir…Balloons…?"

"Eggsy assures me he won't be upset if Addison starts using them as target practice. So long as one is spared for Daisy to take home."

The look on Thomas's face suggested that the older man was now even more concerned, which made sense depending on Addison's weapon of choice if given free rein to attack the inanimate objects. Harry felt obligated to give the man's shoulder a squeeze as he stated that he was sorry that Eggsy couldn't be talked out of the balloons.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Thomas assured him. Weakly.

"His birthday only comes once a year, thank the powers that be. And Daisy will be around to keep him at least somewhat in line. She intimidates him. Or at least unnerves him."

"Children, when one isn't used to them, tend to do so."

Harry couldn't have agreed with that statement more.

For both their sakes they dropped the topic of Addison and moved on to Harry asking questions about the ties as they made their way over to the display in question.

Happily the ties were as lovely as advertised at first glance. And when looked over closely too as Harry appreciated the excellent material and color choices. He was usually fairly traditional when it came to his color schemes but did enjoy experimenting occasionally when the product in question was first rate. He picked out his two favorites and asked Thomas to see to it that they were put on his account.

"Of course. Do you want me to bag them for you?"

"Thank you." Looking around the shop in general Harry asked if there was anything related to its upkeep or wares that he needed to be aware of. He did try to spend at least a little time each week in the shop but lately that hadn't happened and he felt a bit guilty now that he was thinking about it.

"Nothing of concern, Sir. Merlin did inform you that Mr. Lamont dropped by on Wednesday and asked about Eggsy?"

"Yes, he did. Has Lamont been back since?"

"No. And I made it clear that you would be made aware that he asked about Eggsy."

Ordinarily that should have been enough to ensure that the vampire stayed as far away from the topic of Eggsy as he could get. The vampire had lived long enough to know that individuals who crossed Harry Hart didn't tend to live long. Particularly when it came to threatening those under Harry's care. And he'd made it bloody clear that Eggsy was his, and yet…and yet Harry had the sinking feeling in his gut that he was actually going to have to maim, if not kill Lamont to keep the vampire from sniffing around Eggsy. Particularly if Lamont got wind of just why Eggsy's smell beguiled him so.

Thanks to Eggsy's research they now knew that Eric Lamont and his kind were pathologically attracted to Eggsy and other members of his family because of their house elf blood. Elvish blood was considered a rare vintage to be coveted by vampires normally, so that was bad enough, but house elf blood was in a whole other category entirely. It was said that vampires prized their blood above all others because their magic revolved around home and comfort. To vampires who lived for centuries and saw their world constantly changing with the old being replaced by new, whether that be scenery or the mortals briefly passing through their lives, a house elf's blood connected vampires to feelings of home and belonging. Of being loved and cared for.

Eggsy, soft hearted as he was, had asked Harry what he thought about him donating blood to vampires, which Harry had had to shoot down immediately. There were laws in place that protected pureblood house elves from being victimized by the vampire race but diluted as Eggsy's blood was the Fae wouldn't be in any hurry to protect him from harm. And if Eggsy advertised what he was the older vampires, the ones who had lost their humanity centuries ago and would think nothing of making him their blood slave, would also want to add Daisy to their collection.

He hadn't had to say any more on the matter.

And speaking of Daisy…he was hearing a familiar, Daisy related sound coming from the stairs.

Turning his head Harry saw that his ward was indeed doing her bottom bumping down said stairs.

"Excuse me a moment, Thomas."

Hurrying over, she was taking the stairs a tad quicker than he was comfortable with, Harry arrived just as she neared the bottom. And Eggsy was at the top of the stairs supervising his sister's descent, so at least she hadn't snuck off while her brother's back was turned. The questioning look Eggsy aimed in his direction seemed to ask if Harry was okay watching her, and Harry nodded even as he wondered if that was wise. Especially since Eggsy promptly turned on his heels and left without a backward glance.

But when Daisy reached the bottom and held her arms out to him it was now mostly natural to pick her up and settle her on his hip just as the shop opened and the sounds of new voices reached his ears.

Turning around Harry saw that Merlin, Kay, and the birthday boy himself had arrived. Addison looked even less cheerful than Daisy.

And it wasn't just his imagination that Daisy was more than a little on the melancholy side either, because as soon they met up with the other men in the middle of the shop Merlin plucked Daisy out of his arms and cuddling her against his chest asked her why she was so sad.

Daisy looked up at the Scot with a wide eyed waif look guaranteed to bring a man to his knees. "Unca Harry is goin ta America where the tan-ja-rine man wives. He's mean, and yells, and people's get shot all the time. I don't wan him ta go!"

"The tangerine man?" Kay repeated, obviously confused.

"Trump."

Harry snorted at Merlin's answer, though he could certainly see why some might give the current American president that nickname. But it was hard to be amused over that when Daisy looked so miserable, so Harry reached out to give one of her pigtails a teasing tug as he told her that nothing bad would happen to him while he was in the U.S.

"It is Kentucky though." Addison pointed out thoughtlessly. "Everyone owns a gun there."

The whimpering noise Daisy made had Addison actually shooting Merlin a panicky look before he recovered himself.

Merlin of course had no pity for Addison, giving him a killer glare before smiling down at Daisy encouragingly. "He'll be fine, My Girl. I promise."

"Your uncle might not be as proficient as I am with a gun, but he is most certainly capable of handling the Americans for a few days." Addison added on.

"Ignore him." Merlin told Daisy.

But Daisy wasn't looking at Merlin. "You's gots a gun, Mr. Addy-son?"

While everyone's lips twitched over her pronunciation of Addison's name the man in question informed her that he had one of the finest private collections of weapons in all of Europe.

The way Daisy's face lit up…that couldn't be good.

"Will you's go ta America with Unca Harry? Yous can shoots people if they's mean ta him! Peas, Mr. Addy-son? Peas?!"

"Now, Lass-" Merlin started to say, the look she aimed in his direction making whatever he'd been about to say die a quick death in his throat.

"I really don't require a bodyguard, Daisy. I'll be fine."

But Daisy has zero interest in either of them or their opinions at the moment. Daisy was leaning forward as much as she could and had now gotten ahold of the sleeve of Addison's suit jacket. She had it in a death grip, or the toddler version of that, and was giving Addison the look that had gotten her her way more than once when Harry had been 'in charge' of her care. Not caving under the force of that look-only Eggsy was immune to it to the best of Harry's knowledge.

Taking the coward's way out, not that Harry blamed him in the slightest, Addison gave the best excuse he had while looking pointedly down at his oxfords. "It's up to Merlin whether I can go or not."

The quick look Addison aimed in Merlin's direction made it clear that he felt absolutely no remorse for throwing the other man under the bus, so to speak.

Daisy looked up at Merlin. Merlin lasted maybe a second before crumbling like an ancient ruin.

"Of course he can go with Harry to America. That's a fine idea, Lass."

Throwing her hands up with a loud "Yay!" Daisy wiggled with happiness before turning in Merlin's arms to give him a loud, smacking kiss on the jaw, making Merlin blush while pointedly not meeting any of their gazes.

And then Daisy shocked everyone by motioning for Addison to come closer, and when he warily did so she dove forward again and gave ADDISON a smacking kiss on the cheek as well.

"Dear God. Please tell me someone was recording that."

Percival had arrived.

And fortunately for him Addison was under orders not to cause physical harm to someone while Daisy was present.

)

The rest of the party's guests arrived shortly thereafter and the question of why everyone but Daisy looked a little shell-shocked and the explanation that followed distracted them all enough that the whole lot of them ended up heading up the stairs to the meeting room together once Addison bad-temperedly reminded them that they should be doing so so that they could get all this over with. Because of course he was watching the clock on this.

Once they reached the top of the stairs Merlin had the thought to send Daisy in to make sure Eggsy was ready for them before they all just descended on the boy, which Harry appreciated. Especially since he had a feeling that for all his apparent coolness about this Eggsy was also more than a little nervous.

Thrilled to have been given a job Daisy ran off in her Daisy way down the hallway to complete it.

"Do all children run that way?" Percival wanted to know, his head cocked to the side in consideration.

"She has decent coordination given her age." Kay informed him in a knowledgeable tone of voice. "She'll better learn how to maximize her speed when she's older and has the stamina to really run."

"How long can a child that young run?" Terrance, one of the handlers, wanted to know.

"It depends on the sugar in their system and what's motivating them to run in the first place." Thomas answered with a knowing chuckle. "They're particularly speedy when at an amusement park or on Christmas morning."

Having opened the door and poked her head in to talk to Eggsy Daisy stuck her head back out to inform them that Eggsy was ready for them before heading inside without them.


	26. A Party At Kingsman

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks so much for reading, I hope to hear from you!

A Party At Kingsman

Harry entered the meeting room to see Daisy at the front of the room with Eggsy, literally jumping up and down in excitement in front of her brother as she informed him that Mr. Addy-son was gonna go ta America with Unca Harry and shoot anyone who tried ta hurt em. Including the tangerine man. Understandably that proclamation made Eggsy's lips twitch even before he informed her and the room at large that loads of people would thank im if he did. Maybe even name a day after Addison or somethin.

Opening his mouth to make a statement about the impropriety of discussing murder and assassination attempts in front of a small child, and how the bloody hell was he the voice of reason when it came to not shooting people, Harry found himself distracted by the sight of the table set for them.

Eggsy had placed a simple blue tablecloth over the front section of the table they'd be using, the space already properly set for the occasion with plates, glasses, and silverware. There was a pot of tea at the ready, Harry noted, as well as a large pitcher filled with pink lemonade that he couldn't wait to taste. The food offerings consisted of a rather magnificent looking strawberry shortcake, an assortment of biscuits, and scones with all the proper accompaniment laid out around it.

Walking further into the room Harry looked it all over again before walking up to congratulate Eggsy.

"Eggsy, this looks lovely."

The beaming smile Eggsy gave him in return had Harry wanting to hug him for being so sweet and lovely. And then order him not to smile like that where others could see it. Particularly some of the ones behind him. Which unfortunately reminded him...

"Everyone, this is Eggsy Unwin and his sister and my ward Daisy. You two, allow me to introduce you to my colleagues you have yet to meet." Forcing himself to move a little to the side to give the men in question a clear path to the two in question, Harry began with Kay since he trusted the man to be too well mannered to hit on Eggsy in front of Daisy and him. "This is William King."

"Nice ta meetcha ya." Eggsy stated with a smile, Daisy waving a little.

"Thank you for inviting me."

Instead of moving away like Harry expected him to Kay moved closer and crouched down, pulling something from each of his front trouser pockets. What was he up to?

Kay, who was Earth Gifted, opened his hands to show two small bundles of burlap to Eggsy and Daisy who gave him confused looks as Kay closed his hands into fists, tilting both hands up so that the thumbs were pointing upward. Seconds past with nothing happening, and then green shoots came into view, growing bigger and thicker like a small version of Jack's Beanstalk from the fairy tale. Leaves sprang out as Daisy and Eggsy both moved closer with fascination, buds appearing at the top of each stem before exploding open to reveal the blooms inside.

The one on the left showed itself to be a crocus, while the other was a white daisy.

Tilting his fisted hands to the side and then opening them again the Kingsman agent showed the flowers growing out of the burlap bags, Daisy clapping excitedly before slapping her hands over her mouth in shock when Kay held the daisy flower out to her.

"A flower for a flower." William said kindly, holding it out until Daisy, after a nod of encouragement from Eggsy, inched forward and took the gift with a shy smile and whispered word of thanks.

When William offered the crocus to Eggsy the boy took it with a wide grin. "That was seriously sick. Thanks. Do we just plant them like regular flowers...or are they magic?"

"They'll be fine in the sacks for about a day, max. Just plant and water them like regular flowers."

"Gotcha."

"Look, look!" Daisy was jumping like a rabbit again as she hurried over to show her flower to Harry and Merlin, who both bent down to admire the present while silently thinking that Kay was far more suave than they'd ever given him credit for.

"Showoff." Percival announced with a smirk in Kay's direction, the older man simply raising an eyebrow in response. "But I can do better."

Kay rolled his eyes and stated that it wasn't a competition, his tone that of an older brother exasperated and embarrassed by his younger sibling.

Keeping with that theme Percival quickly made a rude gesture in Kay's direction before he turned his attention to the glasses set out on the table for the lemonade. There was ice already in them and after some maneuvering Percival slid a couple ice cubes from one of the cups into his palm.

Looking very pleased with himself Percival came back over and crouching down in front of Daisy the cocksure agent placed his free hand over top of the one with ice, cupping his hands together and hiding what he was doing from her view. Not that Harry couldn't guess exactly what the man was doing since the man specialized in ice magic.

So it was no surprise when Percival removed his top hand to reveal an ice rose in full bloom. Completely copying Iceman from that old X-Men movie.

Roxy rolled her eyes at him. "Now who's the showoff."

Shrieking in excitement over this latest 'magic trick' Daisy didn't hesitate to take her present this time, allowing Percival to slide it onto her palm without a hint of shyness. The girl about gave herself whiplash as she gave her presents, one in each hand, beaming smiles.

"Iceman, huh?" The amusement in Eggsy's eyes suggested he'd gotten the Marvel reference too. "Here, Flower, give me the ice one. I'll put it in the cooler for ya. Or it'll melt, ya know."

"Would you like one as well?" Percival asked with a rakish grin.

"Thanks. I'm good."

Looking sad Daisy gave her ice rose one last loving look before handing it over to Eggsy.

Harry quickly introduced them to Roxy's cousin, Percival telling them to call him Percival since he wasn't fond of his actual given name. Eggsy shook Percival's hand when offered, while Daisy gave him another wave and smile.

That done Eggsy moved off to put the rose in the cooler he'd stashed off to the side while Harry introduced his ward to the two handlers who'd agreed to come to the party, Mr. Wyatt and Mr. Strong. Neither man possessed strong magic but thankfully Daisy didn't seem to expect more gifts and just clutched her daisy to her chest while smiling and waving with her free hand in response to each introduction.

Once Eggsy was back to be introduced to the two Harry did so and then suggested they all take their seats so that they could enjoy the treats before them.

Of course the whole taking their seats took longer than it strictly should have since the usual seating arrangements had to be altered thanks to the presence of non-Kingsman agents. But soon they had everyone seated and attention could be turned to filling one's plate and their glasses with his or her preferred beverage.

Harry was surprised when Addison declined Eggsy's offer for him to cut his own cake since the man did love knives, but he was happy to do it instead. Especially since he'd noticed the older man eyeing the balloons situated in the middle of the table contemplatively.

The balloons were the room's only real 'party' decoration though since Eggsy had managed to convince Daisy that the cake couldn't fit fifty-seven candles and therefore it was better to have none at all. You had to have the exact number right or not have any. It was unlucky otherwise.

The toddler had believed them and expressed sadness on Addison's behalf, which was why she'd added a cake with lots of candles on it to her card so that he could pretend to blow on them if he wanted.

She really was too adorable for words.

Harry waited until everyone had a piece of cake and a drink before he raised his glass. "A toast to Addison. Happy Birthday."

Everyone echoed the sentiment and raised their glasses. Except for Addison. Big surprise. Though he didn't set anything on fire or even glare, so Harry considered that a win.

And certainly no one was making unhappy or angry faces as they took their first bites of the strawberry shortcake Eggsy had prepared. Quite the opposite in fact.

Percival. "Bloody hell this is the best thing I've ever tasted!"

Kay. "This is amazing."

Thomas. "Oh my. And you made this yourself, Eggsy? It's wonderful."

Merlin. "Wait till you try his biscuits. This is brilliant, Lad."

Roxy. "Wow, Eggsy. It's amazing."

Addison's favorite handler echoed the sentiment that it was the best cake he'd ever eaten while Mr. Strong continued to shovel more cake into his face while nodding enthusiastically. Much like Daisy was, Harry noted after a glance in her direction.

And Addison, being Addison, waited to catch Eggsy's gaze amongst all the other praise and inclined his head in thanks, Eggsy smiling in return.

Watching everyone dig in and reach out to heap their plates up with the other treats now that they knew what to expect, Harry smiled and settled in to join them.

)

It was for the best that Eggsy's food kept all their mouths busy for the majority of the 'party' seeing as most of them had zero experience being in the company of a toddler. Not to mention keeping their conversations appropriate for young ears. That really threw a spanner in the works. They couldn't talk business because technically Eggsy and Daisy weren't Kingsman and therefore weren't allowed to be privy to certain things. And while normally they would have talked about previous missions, by turn bragging about their own exploits while ribbing the others, none of them could really come up with a mission they could white wash enough to be appropriate for three year old ears. So in the beginning they had to settle for talking about the oddest customers they'd ever had in the tailor shop in between bites.

This proved an excellent choice in topic since even Daisy could appreciate the horror of someone coming in requesting that they make him a suit as fine as Willy Wonka's.

It also serendipitously led to Roxy stating that she still couldn't believe that someone had thought it was a good idea to give Lady Mary from 'Downton Abbey' a Willy Wonka haircut. Not that she didn't deserve a terrible cut of course. Miss. Morton was not a Mary fan it seemed.

The blank looks she got from the others though, as well as the observation from Kay that Michelle Dockery could never be mistaken for Gene Wilder, led to their lone female agent explaining that she'd been referring to the hair style worn by Johnny Depp when he'd played Wonka in the reboot.

And that was all it took.

Roald Dahl's classic novel 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' was something all British children were exposed to at some point in their lives. And they ALL had opinions on various aspects of the book.

Like how stupid was Wonka to think that having the children sign the disclaimer contracts would save him from being sued? They were all minors. If the parents had signed off on it that would be one thing, but without their agreement...yeah, Charlie could kiss that chocolate factory goodbye.

And what was up with Grandpa Joe? He spends his days lying around in bed, not contributing to the household or even helping with chores around the house, but he can go to the factory? Where was that energy and willingness when it came to insuring the family didn't starve to death or lose their house? Where was the man priorities, honestly?

The question of what was up with Johnny Depp's appearance in the remake was explained as the combined weirdness of Depp and Burton.

Eggsy and Roxy were also both pinned under unforgiving gazes at one point when they were asked to confirm that they were aware that the original 1970s film version was better than the remake in every possible way.

The two youngest adults wisely agreed with their elders without protest.

At only three Daisy was given a pass on expressing her opinions, especially since she had no idea what they were talking about. So Harry and Eggsy took turns explaining the concept of the book to her while the others helped themselves to second or third helpings. Once they were done explaining Daisy asked if the book could be read to her, Harry promising that they would.

Debating the book and movies over food, talking over each other without formality or rank getting in the way...well it was rather like a family reunion or holiday gettogether, Harry mused to himself. Or at the very least a gathering of friends rather than coworkers who had had no idea what to talk to when the party had started. It was certainly the most fun Harry had had within these walls in quite some time, and even Addison lasted ten more minutes than planned before announcing that he had to be going.

While the others wisely said their goodbyes rather than try to get him to stay Harry got to his feet and went over to grab the giftbag he'd left at the side with the usual Kingsman birthday gift safely stowed away in it.

Sensing Daisy's presence nearby Harry glancing over to see Daisy in the corner where she or Eggsy had propped up the large card she'd made for the birthday boy. Ah, right.

He would have offered to hold her hand but she needed both of hers to carry the card which was half her size. And knowing how protective she was of it Harry didn't offer to carry it for her, instead placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder as they walked down the length of the table to meet a fidgeting Addison at the door while everyone watched from their seats.

"Happy returns."

Addison snatched the bag Harry held out to him with a dark scowl.

"I mades this for you." Daisy stated from partially behind Harry's leg, the little girl shuffling her feet and staring down at them shyly before peeking up at Addison cautiously. "Happy Birthday, Mr. Addy-son."

The throat clearing sound Addison made was no doubt a result of him forcing down all the nasty things he wanted to say, especially with the looks he was getting from everyone as he grumbled out a thank you and took the card from her when she passed it over.

He'd already made it clear that Addison was to show proper appreciate for the drawings Daisy had done and Harry gave the man full credit for saying that the drawing inside looked like Tally, even if Addison did say it quietly enough that there was a good chance the others couldn't hear him.

But Daisy heard him and beamed with pleasure.

"Thanks for lookin after my Unca Harry for me." She added and then spinning around ran back up the length of the table towards Eggsy.

"Thank you for that." Harry stated quietly, for Addison's ears only.

"It was nothing." A foreboding smirk crossed the older man's lips. "And her drawing did rather resemble Tally. After the dog was done with him."

"Really? I just ate."

Addison's grin said it all before he disappeared through the doorway, card tucked under one arm.

)

The rest of their Sunday went well, Daisy happily riding her sugar high and the fact that Addison had promised to take care of Harry for her while he was in the United States. The fact that Addison wasn't a fan of the Statesmen, or them of him...well Harry wasn't about to rain on her parade by telling her that inviting Addison along rather upped the chance of blood being shed. Not decreased it. But they were all adults, Tequila withstanding, so Harry allowed himself to hope that it wouldn't go too badly.

Or at least not worse than the troubles he already expected.

Nothing special happened Monday except for the fact that rather than go home at the end of the workday Eggsy and Daisy came to pick him up from Kingsman and then together the three of them went out for fish and chips at a nearby pub Harry was fond of. Daisy was a little withdrawn for the rest of the night but went to bed without too much of a fuss after Harry read her a couple chapters of 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' as promised. Eggsy had offered to keep reading it to her while Harry was away but Daisy insisted that only Uncle Harry would do in this case. She would wait until he got back.

Tuesday morning...well Daisy dragged her feet from the time Eggsy got her out of bed all the way to daycare. She knew that Harry was heading to Kingsman's private airfield as soon as they dropped her off, and so was putting it off to the best of her ability.

Harry ended up carrying her from the car to her classroom, Daisy's little arms wrapped tight around his neck and her face pressed against his throat.

Once they were inside, well Harry had no choice but to squat down and gently pull her away to set her down on her feet in front of him. Her face was so resigned and sad.

"I'll be back before you know it. You be a good girl for Eggsy, and I'll talk to you tonight."

A sad little nod. And a big hug goodbye.


	27. I'll See You Soon

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original ideas and characters. Thank for reading.

This chapter is dedicated to kunf'you'z-ed who put the idea of Harry and Eggsy's goodbye in my head. I was going to skip over it or just give it a quick mention, but your review gave me ideas. So thanks for that lol. Also I'll be on vacation for a bit, but I promise more updating than I've been doing in July.

I'll See You Soon

Harry had thought that his goodbye with Daisy would be the hardest part of his departure this morning. And not to devalue how difficult that had been, because that had been truly wretched, but this was worse. So much worse. And he didn't know how to make it better as he and Eggsy drove in absolute silence to Kingsman, Eggsy behind the wheel while Harry was left to sit and do his best not to betray how flustered and agitated he was feeling. Feelings Harry was pretty sure were being exasperated by Eggsy's own, bottled up emotions. Emotions that weren't showing on the boy's face at all, which was not helping. Eggsy had one of the most expressive faces Harry had ever come across, and to see him all stone faced and quiet was just unnatural. And why was he stone faced and quiet?

Unlike Daisy Eggsy was certainly old enough to understand that Harry would only be gone for a couple of days and that the odds of something bad happening were slim at best. All right, the odds of violence often went up when you added both Addison and Americans to the mix, but this was supposed to be a business meeting. And he'd told Eggsy this was just a simple meeting and had done his level best to make it sound as mundane and boring as possible. Which it would be. Should be. Dear God let it be. He did not want to come back from America shot again. Not that getting shot anywhere was a good idea. And there were certainly worse places to get shot too. But if he came home injured Eggsy and Daisy would-

"Are you worried about what would happen to you and Daisy if something were to happen to me while I'm away? I've made sure that you would both be well taken care of-though that's not something you need to worry about. I really will be fine."

Eggsy glanced in his direction for a moment before turning his attention back to looking straight ahead. "That ain't what I'm worried about. Or not just that."

"Then...?"

"Don't worry about it none. I know you'll be fine."

Harry thought about pointing out that that wasn't an answer, but of course they were pulling into Kingsman's car park now and he really didn't want them to part on bad terms. Though were bad terms worse than uncertain terms? It was hard to say, really.

Either way he was still mulling the question over as Eggsy parked the car in his designated spot.

Then of course the car was shut off, belts were unbuckled-which sounded rather naughty in his head-and then they were exiting the vehicle with Eggsy opening up the back passenger door to retrieve his suit bags for him while Harry grabbed his carry-on and laptop case from the car's boot.

Closing the boot Harry turned to see Eggsy watching him with the suits draped over one arm and a cloth bag in the other. Watching and perhaps waiting for...something?

Bugger it.

Turning Harry put his laptop case on the boot, set his carry-on on the ground, and then asked for the suits and the mystery bag, which he placed on top of the car's trunk as well. Then he turned back to give a puzzled looking Eggsy his full attention.

"I've never really done this before. The whole...saying good bye to family before a trip thing. I mean I have Mother but it's not-we don't really-I don't think it's the same. Or at least it feels like I'm missing something here. It feels like I'm supposed to be saying or doing something only for the life of me I don't know what that is. Do you?"

Eggsy stared at him for a moment.

"Fuck it."

And so saying Eggsy lurched forward and Harry found himself caught up in a hug, Eggsy's arms holding on so tight Harry would have worried about bruising if Eggsy hadn't been clutching him so desperately. And it was impossible to think about anything aside from the feel of Eggsy pressed against him, the scents he associated with the other man and home, and the fact that Eggsy was telling him without words what he needed.

Wrapping his arms around Eggsy in turn Harry held on and relaxed for the first time that morning.

"Ya know it ain't about me keepin Dais or the money. Not really." Eggsy murmured after a minute or so. "Your family now, ya know?"

"Thank you." Harry's lips curved into a smile Eggsy couldn't see. "And I hope you know I'll miss you for reasons that have nothing to do with your food. Though I will miss that quite a lot."

Eggsy's frame shook with silent laughter. "Fair enough. And aside from Merlin's lunch there's some snacks and such for you and Addison in that other bag. Just in case ya get hungry on the way there."

"Thank you, Eggsy."

"Anytime." Eggsy assured him as he pulled away, Harry finding himself reluctantly letting him go. "So let's get you inside and squared away, then. Sooner you leave the sooner you'll be home again."

"Exactly."

)

Harry agreed that stereotyping people based on their country of origin was the height of ignorance. Every individual was unique and deserved to be judged based entirely on their own personalities and choices rather than the history of their country or the stereotypes assigned to them by the rest of the often overly judgemental world. But really...Americans. They made trying to be impartial and openminded so bloody difficult even at the best of times. It was like they relished making a bad first, second, and third impression.

Logically Harry knew that he had his predecessor and Chester King's many character flaws to thank for the way the Statesmen were treating him now. Champ and King had pretty much hated each other on sight to the point where the two men had had as little to do with each other as possible. There had been a definite breakdown in shared intelligence and resources between their two organizations over the years and Harry was more than willing to lay the majority of the blame for that on King's door. He enjoyed blackening the former head of Kingsman's name.

However that's didn't make him guilty and culpable by association.

He'd been nothing but polite and courteous since the meeting had started, all the while keeping Addison in line to the best of his ability, but as the minutes ticked by Harry gave serious thought to pulling out his gun and putting some holes in the ceiling at the very least. That ought to at least shut them all up long enough for him to explain why it was he'd specifically requested that they take a break at one thirty.

All right, no. He didn't want to shoot the ceiling. He wanted to shoot Whiskey. Again.

Which was another reason the Americans weren't inclined to like him very much. But as Harry had explained numerous times both now and before, he couldn't be blamed for not realizing that the man was a Statesman working undercover to infiltrate a drug cartel at the time. It's not like the American agent had done or said anything to alert him to his status as a double agent. So really the whole misunderstanding had been Whiskey's fault in the long run. And thinking him a member of that organization...well really it was entirely understandable that Harry had shot the man before. In the head. Which he'd survived, obviously, so really holding a grudge about it was juvenile to say the least.

Feeling Ginger's sympathetic eyes on him yet again Harry could only imagine wistfully how much better this would all be if the lone female in the room was in charge. He didn't know Ginger that well but Merlin spoke very highly of her and thus far she'd struck him as an intelligent, reasonable, and calm person.

Champ, Tequila, Whiskey, and Moonshine had yet to display any of those desirable qualities.

Wincing at the suggestions of gross bodily harm Addison and Whiskey were threatening each other with, you'd think they were in an American bar, not a business meeting, Harry decided that enough was enough. Something had to be done before the two used the weapons they were pointing at each other. Or he'd kill them both just to shut them up. And when a glance in Champ's direction confirmed that the man was still enjoying his role of spectator to this example of testosterone poisoning Harry looked in the direction of the only other sane, rational person in the room. Then pulling out his data pad sent Ginger a message with instructions on how they might go about ending this cock fight. At least temporarily.

Message sent and then received Harry watched as Ginger read the message, sent him a puzzled look, but then nodded as she hopefully turned her attention to turning on the large flat screen situated at the end of the table where she'd been hovering anxiously.

It seemed she was with him as the screen came to life and then mirrored what Ginger was doing on her tablet to connect to the secure line Merlin had set up so that Harry could speak to Daisy each night before she went to sleep. Even if a Statesman, including Ginger, tried to track this connection back to Harry's home they'd be out of luck. Or so Merlin had assured him.

And speak of the man himself-why was he sitting on Eggsy's bed?

Merlin was in the background, his back against Eggsy's headboard and Daisy in his lap. Harry's ward was dressed in her favored panda bear pajamas and was staring at them from the screen like she didn't know what to do.

Then she shrieked her brother's name loud enough that everyone shut up while wincing at the high pitch of it.

"Wot? Wot is it?" Eggsy's worried voice came from somewhere off screen.

"The Cat-a-pillar Man! He's bein mean ta Mr. Addy-son!"

Eggsy's scowling, upside down face came into view as he looked at the screen from above, becoming a blur of movement before coming around to stand beside the bed, bent over so that he could see the others while not blocking Daisy's view. "Who?"

"The Cat-a-pillar Man." Daisy repeated, putting her pointer finger under her nose lengthwise.

Oh. Whiskey's mustache.

Around him Harry could hear bitten off laughter and some snickering that turned into outright laughter at Eggsy's next question.

"Ya mean the bloke with the skippin rope?"

"It's not a skipping rope. It's a lasso." Whiskey told him dumbly, staring at the screen like he couldn't quite wrap his head around what he was seeing.

"Sure it is, Bruv. Keep tellin yourself that. Though if ya don't want ta end up danglin from the end of it you'll mind your manners when it comes to Harry and Addison. Ya get me?"

Aside from his accent and questionable fashion choices Eggsy rarely demonstrated characteristics one expected from a chav from the council estates. Most of the time Harry forgot about Eggsy's juvenile record and what he'd been charged and accused of before he'd straightened up to become a Marine. But looking at Eggsy now, the boy very convincingly projecting promises of extreme maiming or death if Whiskey hurt a hair on his or Addison's head...Harry could see it. Could see the cold blooded, very much capable of shedding blood side of Eggsy.

He really shouldn't find threatening, dangerous Eggsy quite so attractive.

"Now, Boy, you don't-"

"Naw, Caterpillar Man. It's you who don't want ta upset my sister and get on our bad sides. So sit your arse down and shut it so my sister can say good night ta Harry."

So very, very attractive.

"Sit yourself down, Whiskey. You're upsetting the little lady and things are getting interesting here. Did I hear her call you Eggsy, young man?" Champ drawled out, amusement all but dancing in the older man's eyes when Harry glanced in his direction.

"Eggsy, Daisy, allow me to make the introductions." Merlin's face didn't betray his thoughts in the slightest, but Harry could easily imagine how entertaining he was finding this. "The gentleman who asked your name is Champ. He's in charge of the reprobates you see around the table. Reprobates, this is Eggsy Unwin and our leader's ward, Daisy. The lovely lady in the room is Ginger by the way, and deserves to receive flowers every day for putting up with the lot of them." A nasty little smile. "And the man you don't like is named Whiskey. Though I think I prefer Caterpillar Man."

"I do too." Addison agreed nastily.

"I third it, which makes it final, right?" Tequila was all bright-eyed innocence in the face of Whiskey's death glare.

"Boy, you do like living dangerously." Champ shook his head at Tequila before turning his attention back to the screen. "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you."

Eggsy inclined his head while Daisy watched them warily from the safety of Merlin's lap, her face now half pressed against his shirt while one of Merlin's arms came up to hold her there.

Now that the three loudest troublemakers in the room were momentarily quiet Harry saw his chance to speak up. "This is the first time I've been away from home since Eggsy and Daisy came to live with me. Which is why I asked that we have a short break at this time as it's Daisy's bedtime and I promised to speak to her before she went to sleep."

"Already?" Moonshine's face scrunched up in confusion. "It ain't that late over there."

"Daisy's only three." Harry informed him. "And I'll have Ginger transfer the connection back to me and finish this call outside the room now. Unless you have any objections?"

With Daisy watching them from the screen Harry very much doubted it. The adorableness was strong in his ward, even before you added Eggsy to the mix.

"Now there's no need for that." Champ assured him. "You can just talk to her in here."

Looking back and forth between him and Champ Harry could all but see the wheels turning in Eggsy's head.

"How about Daisy just ask Harry her question and then we can all say good night?"

"You have a question, Daisy?"

Daisy nodded. Then gave Eggsy a pointed look before burying her face against Merlin's chest.

"Right. Guess I'm askin then." Eggsy stated after his hushed attempts to get Daisy to speak failed. "So we dropped in on the shop after daycare and ran into Rox and got ta talkin. She was bitchin some bout this charity event at the thing we're goin ta, where the birds bring picnic baskets and blokes bid on them. Her mum's makin her do it."

"Ah yes, they're still doing that?" Harry grimaced in remembrance. He'd never willingly participated in the event but one year his mother and aunt had forced him to bid on his cousin's basket when no one else did. A then sixteen year old Penelope had suffered a bad breakup recently and her binge eating of ice-cream and greasy foods had caused her to break out rather badly on top of her frame not exactly needing those extra pounds in the first place. And of course his cousin had been justifiably mortified to have her younger cousin as her only bidder...it had not been a good day.

"Parently. Anyway she was sayin how all the money raised goes ta some kid's foundation, and Daisy heard her so now she wants ta make a basket too so she can help other sprogs. That all right? I figured I should clear it with ya before ringing up your aunt ta ask her bout it."

"Ah, I see. That's very commendable of you, Daisy. Wanting to help other children. I'm very proud of you."

His words caused Daisy to finally turn her head enough that she could look at Harry just long enough to give a pleased smile before she went back to hiding against Merlin's chest.

"You have my permission of course. Do you want me to call my aunt about it for you?" Spare him, in other words.

"Nah, it's all right. Less expensive for me ta do it, and it will give me a chance ta ask her just what people all put in these things. I was just gonna make us sandwiches and such, but I'm guessing this will call for some fancier stuff."

Harry's assurance that whatever Eggsy made was fine was entirely drowned out by Tequila, who stated very loudly that Eggsy had to make fried chicken. A picnic was not a picnic unless it had fried chicken. It was practically gospel.

"Fried chicken." Merlin sighed, the greed and food lust all but dripping off of every syllable.

"Ya just ate your weight in lasagna, garlic bread, and salad. And that's not even factoring in dessert." Eggsy twisted around to look in Merlin's direction. "I'm the one's that supposed ta be a bottomless pit."

"Ah, a little fried chicken never hurt no one. Specially since you Brits probably can't make it right ta save your lives. You guys like your stuff bland, right?"

Swinging back to face the screen at a speed that threatened to give Eggsy whiplash, Eggsy glared at Tequila. "My food is not bland. And if I made fried chicken ya can bet it would be just as good as anythin you lot got over there."

"Ain't no one's chicken better than my Meemaw's."

Eggsy's brows furrowed in confusion. "What's a meemaw?"

"My grandma."

"Oh."

"But I'll tell you what, I'll give your old man here the recipe and he can pass it along. It won't be half as good, of course, but that's still ten times better than any you've ever had."

Eggsy crossed his arms definitively. "I'm part house elf, Bruv. My chicken will be even better."

"Southern fried chicken made by a house elf." Merlin gushed like a man in love.

Harry just shook his head.

This was not going to end well.


	28. Food and Books

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original ideas and characters. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Have a great weekend!

Note: Sorry for the lack of updates recently, like Eggsy in this chapter I was done in by Deborah Harkness's 'All Souls' trilogy. It took over my life last week and made writing impossible. I highly recommend you look up info on the series, or if you're in the UK they're making a TV show based on the first book that's due in September.

Food And Books

After the Statesmen had all expressed in their own ways how surprised they were that someone of Eggsy's height and breadth could have house elf blood, which Eggsy obviously appreciated, the topic of conversation switched to just what the Americans felt HAD to be included in any 'proper' picnic basket. Champ turned out to be a great fan of potato salad while Moonshine was of the opinion that macaroni salad was the far superior side dish. Both men felt very strongly on the matter as it turned out. Or at least strong enough to get out of their chairs to face off against the other much as Addison and Whiskey had been doing earlier.

With Tequila deliberately and Merlin somewhat accidentally egging them on with their own opinions on the matter, Harry wasn't quite sure how to proceed given how awry things were going. It wasn't like he could have his intended conversation with Eggsy, Daisy or Merlin thanks to the rather heated argument brewing at the end of the table.

Addison would be no help either. True to his nature the other man was enjoying the turmoil with relish. And Whiskey was just sitting in his chair and sulking, which frankly suited Harry just fine.

Ginger seemed to be talking to the screen, Harry noted, with Eggsy leaning in to give her his full attention. He couldn't hear what they were discussing though, which was irksome. Eggsy seemed to like her though, which made sense since she was a lovely woman and Harry considered her his favorite member of Statesman by a landslide. Though the way she was smiling at him so sweetly...Harry wasn't sure he approved of that. Especially since long distance relationships never worked out and she was-

A shrill, piercing whistle had the room going blissfully silent again.

"Oi, you'll watch your language around the little lassie, both of you." Merlin had snatched the laptop from Eggsy and was now glaring hotly at Champ and Moonshine. "And there's a simple way to settle this. Just send your recipes for both sides to Eggsy, along with the one for the fried chicken of course, and he'll make them. The three of us can try it and declare a winner."

Eggsy's snort in the background came through loud and clear.

"Or he could just come here and rustle us up some elf food to try." Tequila drawled out the suggestion with a grin. "Seems more sporting and...official to me that way."

"You're all gluttons and Eggsy was not put on this earth to feed any of you." Harry gave the boy and then Merlin censoring looks that did nothing to faze either man. "And this whole conversation is not supposed to be about food. It's about a small child who needs to go to bed soon. And she contacted this line to speak to me, not hear you all argue and carry on this way, potentially scaring her."

The room filled with the sounds of grown men clearing their throats self-consciously.

Hopefully self-aware enough to know he couldn't be trusted not to talk about food, Merlin moved the laptop down so that Daisy was now taking up the majority of the screen, the little girl's expression rather resembling a deer in headlights as she realized she was now the focus of all their attention.

Ergo it was no surprise when she promptly pulled the hood of her panda bear pajamas up, giving herself ears and added adorableness, before burying her face in Merlin's jumper. Concealing herself from view as best she could.

"Ah, Flower. None of that now." Eggsy's hand appeared on the screen to give Daisy's covered head a stroke. "Now come on. Don't ya want ta tell Harry bout the picture ya made im in daycare today? Or about ow ya got a gold star for knowin all the colors of the rainbow?"

A head shake.

"Well I very much look forward to seeing the picture. And congratulations on your gold star. Are you doing anything special tomorrow?" Harry didn't really expect she'd answer, but felt he should try since so much of this internet conversation hadn't involved her, the intended recipient of his attention.

A pause, then Daisy turned her head just enough that her half spoken, half yawned response was audible.

"I'm playin with Danny tomorrow."

"You are? Well have a splendid time then." With Danny? Daisy wasn't in daycare tomorrow. Eggsy and Jasper must have arranged a playdate. Were they meeting at a park…or were Eggsy and Daisy going over to spend time at Jasper's home? Surely they weren't going to another yoga class after the way the last one ended. Right?

"Kay."

Telling himself that Eggsy's self-preservation instincts were too well developed for the boy to risk returning to yoga, Harry was about to ask, just to be sure, when Eggsy spoke up.

"And the paintin today went real well too. Well aside from the smell of paint, I mean." The boy's nose crinkled up adorably. "Ryan got a lot done. Be back tomorrow as planned."

Ah, yes. He'd forgotten that Eggsy's friend was due to start painting Daisy's room now that the boy had created a design that Daisy had been willing to sign off on. She'd been surprisingly picky and demanding according to Eggsy. Eggsy's friend Ryan had had to come up with multiple designs before hitting on the one Daisy had picked. Inspired by her dress, no doubt, Daisy had decided that she just wanted one accent wall with a cherry blossom tree in full bloom. The sketch had been lovely.

Eggsy reached out a hand to stroke Daisy's head again. "Say night now, Flower. Time for bed like Harry said."

"Kay." A sigh and then Daisy looked over at them, shyly bringing up a hand to wiggle her fingers in their direction. "Night, night, Unca Harry. Mr. Addy-son."

"Good night, Daisy." Harry answered back, Addison mumbling his own version of the sentiment. Though at least the man was looking at Daisy when he did it. That was practically a declaration of love and devotion from the man.

"Say night ta everyone else too, now. And night from me, as well."

Following Eggsy's gentle instruction Daisy said 'Night' and gave another, even less enthusiastic little wave.

All the Statesmen, including Whiskey, returned the sentiment.

Merlin nodded in their direction and then the screen went black once more.

"Who is their right mind gives you kids to look after?" Whiskey wanted to know, the way he drawled out the question making it clear he meant that to be as insulting as possible.

Fortunately for everyone else Harry was mature enough not to rise to the bait. "A not terribly observant and biased social worker."

He might be a better parent than he'd thought he would be, but Harry was under no illusions that Eggsy wasn't the glue that kept them together. And his sanity intact.

"So he's really a house elf? Or part, I mean." Tequila wanted to know, tipping back his chair rather dangerously in Harry's opinion.

"So they tell us. And his skill in the kitchen does go a long way towards verifying it in my mind, at least."

"Huh. I ain't never eaten anything made by a house elf before. Maybe next time I'm on the other side of the pond you could invite me over for dinner."

"We'll have to see how the rest of these meetings go." Was Harry's dry response.

)

The next morning, after he'd finished shaving and dressing for the day, Harry was left to stare at his cellphone as he debated whether or not to call Eggsy. Just to see how they were doing and kill time until he and Addison were due to leave for the day. Yesterday's bedtime conversation hadn't gone at all to plan after all, and Harry had the sneaking suspicion that Champ would insist that tonight's message be taken in the boardroom as well. The lot of them had all been far too interested in Eggsy and Daisy after the first talk. And while discussing the two was preferable to pretending that these meetings were actually intended to do more than attempt to put him in his place, Harry wasn't about to tell them more than he deemed fit.

Eggsy had texted him confirmation that he'd gotten the various recipes Ginger had collected and then messaged to Merlin to give to him, so he could already relay that to them. If he spoke to Eggsy now he could get enough details about their day that the members of Statesman would have no grounds to insist they be present to hear what Eggsy and Daisy had been up to and what they'd thought of American cuisine.

All right...he wanted to make sure that both were all right and Jasper hadn't allowed the boy to be eaten alive by stay at home mothers.

And if he was going to call he better do it now before he was due to head out to Statesman's headquarters.

Mind made up Harry accessed Eggsy's number and hit contact before he could second guess himself. A wise move as it turned out, since when Eggsy spoke his name over the line he sounded absolutely ghastly.

"Eggsy? Are you ill? Have you seen a doctor? Do you need someone to watch Daisy for you because I can have-"

"Easy, Harry." A very, very weak chuckle. "I ain't sick. Just got no sleep is all. And Daisy was in a right mood this morning. Water wasn't wet enough. She's at Jasper's now, playin with Danny. I almost canceled the whole thing, but Jasper insisted. And he ain't called me to come get her yet, so that's good. Promised him some of the fried chicken tomorrow either way."

"Why couldn't you sleep? I something wrong?" Dammit, he knew he should have refused to come.

"Roxy."

"Roxy?" Why would she prevent him from sleeping?

Harry really didn't like where his mind went as a result of that mental query.

"She gave me this book, said I had ta read it. Not my usual thing, but I said I'd give it a whirl. Nearly six hundred bloody pages." Eggsy grumbled the last sentence. "Wasn't nothin on the telly worth watchin last night after Merlin left, so I figured what was the harm in reading a few chapters. Read the whole sodding thing and now I'm on ta the next book in the trilogy. And of course it's just as fucking long as the first."

"Ah." Thank heavens. "So you're enjoying it aside from the sleep deprivation?"

"Yeah. It's pretty sick. It's about a world where humans don't know about witches, vampires and daemons." Eggsy's enthusiasm came through loud and clear over the phone. "Though in this book they ain't like any daemon I've ever read about. They're just super creative people prone ta goin off their nutter. Anyway, there's this witch who don't want ta be one who comes across this magic book that all the other magical creatures want ta get their hands on. She ends up teaming up with this vamp and there's a lot of real life history and shit about alchemy mixed–nevermind. I mean-what's up? Them Statesmen treatin you proper? Bet I could bribe all your lot ta go there and kick their arses."

"For your food there is not much they wouldn't do." Harry agreed. "Now what's the book series called? I'll have to check it out myself if you and Miss. Morton hold it in such high regard."

A minute of reflection on Eggsy's part. "Actually...given your taste in movies you'd probably love it. It's called the 'All Souls' trilogy. Rox lent me all three ta read. Sure she wouldn't mind ya doin the same. The whole reason she said I had to was so she'd have someone ta talk about them with."

"Well I can ask her when we see her on Saturday."

"Hopefully it will improve her mood. You'd think it was a trip to the dentist, the way she went on about it."

"Well the poor girls are rather treated like horses at auction. And for those who don't get bid on, or for very low amounts..." Harry trailed off with a sigh. "Well let's just say that I was very glad not to be a teenage girl in my day. Or now, for that matter."

"Too right. I am not lookin forward ta when Daisy gets big, let me tell you. We'll have our work cut out for us, we will."

"Thankfully I'm rarely unarmed."

That elicited a laugh, though it ended on a sort of yawn.

"You really should have a nap before you have to pick Daisy up again."

"Naw. Couldn't sleep anyway. Bloody book. Just pray that this one don't end on a cliffhanger or somethin that compels me ta start the last one. Otherwise we'll have ta have takeaway for your return supper."

"That would be fine." Though he missed Eggsy's cooking terribly. "Might I suggest though that you get in touch with Miss. Morton and find out what part to stop reading at. In order to ensure that you're conscious tonight and tomorrow."

"Huh. That could work. Maybe. I'll do that."

"Good."

"So ya didn't say why ya called."

Harry smiled in amusement. "I'm keeping you from your book, in other words."

"No big. Rather talk ta ya anyday." Eggsy assured him.

The silence that followed that on both ends...well Harry told himself that meant nothing. Even as he hurried to ask if Merlin had eaten them out of house and home yet.

"He's giving it his best shot."

"If necessary I can ban him from the house. Though I'd really rather not. He's incredibly childish when he pouts."

"Oh I know. He wanted me ta make every single thing Ginger emailed me. When I told him he had to pick between the pie and buttermilk cookie salad...it was sad really. Ya'd have thought I gave im a puppy and then took it away from im."

"The what salad?"

The sound of Eggsy's laugh shouldn't have warmed him the way it did.

"I know. Sounds mental, don't it? But the recipe sounds like it could be good. It's what he chose, too, so we'll see. I'll send ya a piccie of it."

"Do that. I'm curious now."

"And speaking of biccies-though why do they call them cookies, anyway?"

"That's like asking why they can't call football by its proper name. They're Americans. Though the Canadians do it as well. But you were saying?"

"Right. I was thinking I should make some, wrap them up good and send them ta these Statesman in thanks for the recipes. And so they'll leave ya alone in the future. Merlin says this meeting was just about politics and the cowboy tryin ta make ya follow his orders cause your last boss was an arse ta them."

"If we feed them we'll never get rid of them. But yes, that would be a nice gesture on your part if you want."

"Cheers." A sound that might have been a stifled yawn. "So shouldn't ya be havin breakfast right about now? You ain't skippin it cause I ain't around ta make ya, right?"

Shit.

"Harry..."

"I had an apple." Champ had arranged for a fruit basket to be delivered to the hotel before his arrival. "And if you saw what they were offering downstairs you'd avoid it as well. Not to mention it's in no way my fault that you've spoiled me for all other cooking."

Harry could hear the gruff pleasure in Eggsy's voice. "Well eat a decent lunch and dinner at least."

"I shall do my best." Harry promised.

"Good." A moments pause. "So ya getting in any sightseeing while you're over there? Though come ta think of it...is there really anythin ta see in Kentucky?"

"Aside from the Kentucky Derby, which takes place in May...well there are the Mammoth Caves. That could be interesting to view when Daisy is a little older. Provided she's fine traveling underground and isn't claustrophobic. Are you?"

"Never been in a cave before. But I think I'd be all right. Is that it?"

"I'm sure I could find something else but-"

Two very loud and hard knocks at his door.

"Ah. Addison is here. We're sharing transportation, obviously." Getting to his feet Harry grabbed his laptop bag with his free hand and slung it over his shoulder.

"Good idea. Specially since I don't know if you'd want ta trust him alone with all those cowboy hats ta set on fire." Laughter. "Are you still gonna chat with Daisy tonight?"

"Oh course. And I'll do my best not to include the Statesmen."

Having walked over to the door and opened it-Addison's disgruntled look not something he wanted to see this early in the morning but oh well- Harry pointed to his phone and mouthed Eggsy's name before Addison could say anything.

Mumbling something that sounded like 'Of course it is' Addison gave him once last dark look before spinning around on his heels and heading in the direction of the nearest elevator, Harry following after him once he'd closed the door securely behind him.

"So guess I should let ya go then. Talk ta ya later. Oh-and good luck with that lot. Specially that Caterpillar bloke. Someone ought ta tell im that staches like that went out of style with the eighties."

"Well if I shoot him I promise to do a better job of it than I did the last time."

"Ya shot im before?"

"It was entirely justified, I assure you. Or it-I'll explain later." Harry cleared his throat, ignoring the smirk Addison was aiming in his direction as they waited for the lift to arrive. "Enjoy your book and do try and work in at least a small nap."

"I'll try. Later."

"Later."


	29. For England

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations they all find themselves in. Thanks so much for reading, for reviewing if you did, and know that I anxiously await and read every one you send. Have a great weekend.

For England

In half an hour's time he'd be due to excuse himself to contact Daisy and Eggsy, a task Harry was relatively sure would go a great deal easier than it had the day before. He wasn't entirely sure the Statesmen would allow him to leave them out of the loop, true, but at least there would be no arguing about whether or not he could make the connection and have a brief chat with them. In fact, now that they'd been introduced to his ward and Eggsy, the members of Statesman seemed far more inclined to like and want to get along with him. Possibly because of Eggsy's food. Most likely Eggsy's food. The lot of them spent quite a bit of time in Europe after all, and no doubt they were already planning on how best to wrangle a dinner invitation from him. It probably went without saying that they'd use continued good relations between their organizations as an excuse.

In the corner of his laptop a message popped up informing Harry that another message had been sent to the account only Kingsman and Eggsy knew about or could access. And they weren't supposed to use it unless it was important. So naturally he brought it up immediately and quickly scanned the message there.

'Hey, Harry. Sorry to bug ya but I just wanted to let ya know that you don't need to worry bout messaging us tonight. Daisy's down for the count already thanks to the fried chicken. Picture attached. Have a good night, Harry. Eggsy'

Raising an eyebrow Harry brought up the picture in question.

Only decades of pitiless training kept him from breaking out into great, bellyaching peals of laughter. He couldn't help but smile though.

In the picture Merlin was sitting with his back against the headboard of Eggsy's bed, legs stretched out on the covers before him. And on top of Merlin, her limbs doing an excellent imitation of a starfish, was Daisy. Both were wearing their everyday clothes despite being very much asleep, the two so adorably ridiculous together that Harry couldn't save the picture to his personal files quickly enough.

Addison leaned over to get a look, his voice hardly above a murmur when he spoke.

"I want a copy of that."

"I don't think Merlin would appreciate that very much."

"I haven't killed anyone here. I deserve a reward."

Harry was pretty sure that Addison intended to use the picture as blackmail to get the choicest weapons and assignments from Merlin for the foreseeable future...but the man really had been on his best behavior this whole trip. Not that that was saying all that much.

"Fine."

And since the cowboys around him were still giving Gin all their attention, the Statesman was being brought up to speed on everything they'd been discussing as he'd only just joined them, Harry took advantage of that to send a quick message back to let Eggsy know he'd received the original message.

'Thank you for the heads up. Meetings are going well today, so no worries there. I take it the food was good and the two of them enjoyed putting themselves into food comas. You're all right?'

Eggsy's response stated that he knew when to stop. The other two hadn't even had any dessert.

Wow. That was impressive given Merlin's sweet tooth. Harry couldn't recall another time where the man in question had ever not had room for something sweet. Particularly when that something was made by Eggsy.

'You'd have thought I'd been starving them for a week the way they was going at it. I had to lie that we was out of the fried chicken so there'd be some left to give to Jasper and Danny tomorrow. Plus I had to save a piece for myself so I could see how it tastes cold too. But yeah, that chicken was totally brilliant, especially with Ginger's coleslaw recipe. I definitely owe her and that Tequila bloke some biccies.'

'I'll pass along your thanks.' Harry assured him back.

'Sick. Oh, btw, which couch in the house is the most comfortable to sleep on?'

What on earth? Why would Eggsy need to know...oh. Merlin was sleeping on Eggsy's bed at the moment. And Daisy's room smelled like a paint shop, no doubt. The poor boy didn't have a bed to sleep in unless he woke Merlin up and kicked him out. Which Eggsy would definitely not do. The only other bed in the house was...his.

Images of Eggsy in his bed instantly sprang to Harry's mind. Clothing of any sort increasingly optional before becoming nonexistent the longer he thought about it. Shit.

Telling himself not to think about it was pretty much a lost cause, but Harry did his best to tell himself the message he sent telling Eggsy to just use his bed tonight was utterly selfless.

'Are you sure?'

'Of course. And remember not to stay up all night reading your book.'

That sounded very normal and not at all weird, right? Very normal. No hint at all that he was imagining what Eggsy would look like in his bed. Naked. With him.

Addison cleared his throat, the look he gave Harry when he looked up to meet his agent's gaze suggesting that at least something of what he was thinking was on his face. Or the man was just that perceptive. Men like Addison didn't live long if they weren't as observant as they were aggravating after all.

'I have to get back to the meeting, good night.' Harry quickly sent before Eggsy could respond to his previous message.

'Night, Harry.'

Ending the conversation Harry turned his attention back to the front of the room, deliberately not looking in Addison's direction.

God, would these meeting never end?

)

Actually...the meetings didn't go that long overall. Champ had apparently decided to quit playing around with him and got down to business, which was much appreciated. They actually got a decent amount of work done and bridges rebuilt before Champ announced that they were all going out for a special dinner in their honor. The Statesmen didn't have a house elf but Champ apparently knew the best place to get Southern BBQ, so the Statesmen were going to send their British cousin off in proper style. Which meant after they'd taken a plane to Texas, where said BBQ was, they also had to take the plane back to Kentucky and engage in a great deal of drinking to cap off the evening. Which really, given the codenames used by the Statesmen, Harry should have better prepared for. Or at least apologized to his liver in advance for.

Harry wasn't a serious drinker to begin with, and he preferred quality over quantity, but one did not offend one's host unless one had to. And he could hold his own, thank you very much.

It was also, as always, disheartening to see that the makers of 'Love Actually' had not exaggerated regarding the affect British accents had on American women. Though the fact that he possessed manners and said please and thank obviously elevated him substantially over the other occupants of the bar Champ had taken them to. That he and Addison were also the only ones in formal, non-cowboyish suits didn't help either. It drew far too much attention to them to begin with.

Though on the A side they had been imbibing for well over an hour before one of the 'gentlemen' wearing a Confederate flag T-shirt and sporting something that look distressingly similar to a mullet came saunter over in their direction. Likely in reaction to the woman who'd just stumbled on her rather high heels and tumbled right into Addison's lap.

The looks she was giving him were of course completely wasted on Addison. The look he was giving her should have sent her running as fast as her footwear would allow.

"Get your fucking hands off my woman, old man!" The mulleted man demanded, pointing a threatening finger in Addison's direction.

"If you think I wish to keep her you're out of your nonexistent mind. She's all yours."

For Addison that was polite.

"I ain't your any-thang, Bobby." The woman shot back as she deliberately wrapped her arms around a scowling Addison's neck. "And I'd much rather stay here than listen to you blather on about stupid football. You're British just like those princes, aren't you?"

Harry opened his mouth to tell her that she actually meant soccer, or should at least call it American football, but thought better of it. No point.

"Please remove yourself immediately, Madam."

Addison was done being polite it seemed.

Mentally praying that this wasn't going where he thought it was going, and dammit, he was trapped between Addison and Champ seating wise, Harry was in the process of clearing his throat with the intention of drawing the Americans' attentions to himself when Tequila decided to run his mouth. As usual.

"Settle it down there, Buddy. Trust me, that guy ain't interested in her."

"You saying there's something wrong with her?" Mullet wanted to know, 'his woman' looking equally put out as she looked at Addison to come to her defense as well.

She'd have a long time to wait.

"Off."

Gasping in offended shock the woman called Addison a jerk and then attempted to slap him, which wouldn't have been all that successful even if Addison hadn't caught her wrist with ease. The woman's hand-eye coordination was nonexistent currently. And Addison was still holding onto her wrist, no doubt to make it clear he meant business.

Which of course led to Bobby grabbing that arm and squeezing it as he stated that Addison needed to get up so that he could teach him some manners.

Harry's estimate of the American's intelligence then went up a few points when the man knew enough to state that Addison should remember who had come out the loser in the American Revolution after Addison told him to bugger off.

"Given that we lost you lot, I rather think we won that one in the long run." Addison stated as he kicked out at the man's shin, which had his arm released as Bobbly went stumbling back and into another group of men.

And while that happened Addison smoothly slid out of the booth with his lap still burdened, Addison depositing Bobby's current or former lady friend on her stilt shoes an arm's length away from him. His warning look had her hurrying away, and satisfied that she was out of the way Addison turned his attention back to Bobby with feral anticipation.

Bobby was of course blaming Addison for making him stumble into the now angry at him group of men, the American quick to point out that Addison was foreign, obviously some rich, stuck up prick for wearing that suit to a bar, AND he'd dissed their country and women.

Sighing Harry slid out as well and moved to stand at Addison's side as the group of six men, plus Bobby, started over towards them.

"There's only seven of them."

"I know. But Daisy will be upset if you're visibly injured in any way."

"She'll be even worse if you're the one hurt." Addison resorted.

"Aww, like we'd let you two have all the fun." Tequila drawled out as he moved to Harry's other side.

Gin's "Too damn right" signaled that they would have another American getting in their way.

Oh well. He did need to avoid any injuries that would upset Eggsy and Daisy.

Unfortunately...more people quickly got involved, feeling it was their patriot duty to do so once it was established that the Brits were kicking their American asses.

Plus Harry and Addison were proud English citizens.

For Queen and Country!

)

It was Charles Dickens who'd once said that 'Though home is a name, a word, it is a strong one; stronger than magician ever spoke, or spirit answered to, in strongest conjuration.' Harry had understood the idea in the abstract, of course, but not as it applied to himself. Perhaps he'd never really had a real 'home' to come home to. That he understood Dickens' words now, could understand how just the idea of 'home' could lift his spirits and give him strength, move him, well...it was humbling to think about. While thrilling at the same time. To know he had a home and people waiting for him.

Two people, neither of whom would be thrilled at the state of his knuckles.

Harry looked down at his hands with a sigh. They were currently submerged in a small bucket of ice water and had been off and on since he'd boarded the plane over five hours ago. He was hoping that the swelling would be down by the time they touched down in England, though the skin was torn up enough that Eggsy was sure to notice at some point. And would probably scold him over them once he saw them.

But at least that was the worst of it. None of the blokes he'd personally faced off against had been well trained in the art of urban warfare. Some of them had certainly known how to throw a punch, and in one case attempt to bite, but they hadn't been aware enough to use their environment to their advantage or work together to better their odds.

Glancing over in Addison's direction Harry's lips curved a little at the sight of the man's stubble. Something he hadn't seen in years since Addison hated being less than clean shaven. Stubble drove him crazy and even as he watched the other man lifted a hand to scratch along his jaw line. And yet Addison didn't take advantage of their long flight and fully stocked bathroom to remove the offending hair.

He was keeping it for Daisy's sake.

One of the men last night had managed to land a glancing blow that had left a bruise and slight cut on Addison's left cheek. Marks that were now hidden behind the scruff.

"We should be landing soon."

Addison inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"You're still coming to dinner, yes? Daisy is looking forward to seeing you again."

"We're having those chips again?"

"That was the plan, yes." He hoped it was still the plan. God, he could taste them already.

"Then I'm still coming."

Conversation finished, both men returned to their own thoughts and said not another word to each other even after their plane landed and they exited with umbrellas open as the rain was pouring down in true British welcome.

Thankfully a car was waiting for them, Merlin waiting within it, and once they saw their luggage safety stowed in the car's boot they all headed off in the direction of London and home.

"So you've recovered from your food coma?" Addison drawled out as soon as the car started moving.

Not even looking in Addison's direction Merlin sent Harry a dark look that blamed him entirely.

"Eggsy messaged me last night explaining why Daisy wouldn't require me to contact you all."

"Fuck but that chicken was lethal. Couldn't stop eating it." Merlin shoved his hands under his glasses to rub at his eyes before withdrawing them. "I could hardly eat anything this morning for breakfast."

"Oh I wager if I asked Eggsy, he'd say you managed."

Another dark look. "Well I didn't want to be rude after he went to all that trouble."

"So you won't be joining us for dinner?" Addison inquired with a smirk.

"Of course I am. Eggsy is making chips."

Shaking his head in amusement Harry thought to change the direction of the conversation a little by asking Merlin if Eggsy had spoken to him about his plan to possibly send the Statesmen biscuits as a thank you for the recipes. And to promote goodwill between their two organizations at the same time.

"He did. He planned to make them this morning after dropping Daisy off at daycare. Waste of biscuits if you ask me. Except for Ginger, of course."

"The rest of them do grow on you a bit after repeat exposure. Except for Whiskey. I still don't trust him as far as Daisy could throw him." Which was not at all.

"Well you did shoot him in the head."

Addison snorted. "Pity his aim was off."

"My aim was not-nevermind. Merlin, what do I need to know so that business need not be discussed over the dinner table?"

And so the rest of the ride into London and Harry's neighborhood was spent going over everything that had been discussed during the Statesman meetings as well as everything new at Kingsman. And food OF COURSE. Merlin's favorite subject since Eggsy came into their life. Because of course they had to hear all about last night's dinner and today's breakfast in depth, on top of listen to Merlin bitch and complain about the fact that he was stuck supervising Kay's mission in Lisbon on Saturday afternoon which meant that he couldn't go to the polo match and bid on Daisy basket.

"If it's as good as you're saying it is I'm sure Eggsy will make it again in the future. And you can have the leftovers."

"There won't be any bloody leftovers. You lot will eat it all."

"Then have him invite you over for dinner the next time he makes it. It's not like he isn't used to you taking advantage of him and his cooking abilities."

"You're way worse than I am!"

"I am not."

"You get to eat his food three times a day." Merlin argued, crossing his arms in front of him definitely.

"Because I live with him!"

"Hogging him all to yourself. Selfish is what you are."

"You've just been spoiled, having him feed YOU so much this week." Eating food that should have been his.

"I'm ashamed to know both of you." Addison stated. "Now shut up or I'll shoot the both of you."


	30. Good To Be Home

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters get put in. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you review and let me know what you think!

Good To Be Home

Looking out the window Harry could see that it was raining cats and dogs now as they finally pulled into his street. Which was an unfortunate thought since he actually knew the genesis of that expression and imagining drowned animals was never at all appealing. Especially given his love of dogs. But pushing that aside, which was helped by the sight of his house, Harry had a brief moment to wonder if he should consider getting Daisy a pet of some sort-it would provide her with a companion and teach her responsibility-when the front door to said house came flying open and a small, very familiar figure came bolting out the doorway and straight towards the car at a dead run.

Instinct taking over, Eggsy was hurt or something else was very wrong, Harry didn't think. He just acted.

Reaching for the car door handle Harry opened it and was out of the still moving car in one fluid motion. Training meant he was around the door and running towards Daisy without any wasted movement, the rain immediately drenching what wasn't protected by clothing and blurring his glasses. Which he ripped off and tossed to the side as he took the last two strides necessary before he could scoop Daisy up and into the protection of his arms.

Immediately her little arms wrapped around his neck in the toddler equivalent of a chokehold as she choked out his name. And before he could ask her about Eggsy Harry sensed the other man's presence, and then there Eggsy was in front of him, holding an umbrella and scolding Daisy for not waiting like she'd promised. And without her shoes too.

"What happened...?"

"She's been staking out the door since she got home from daycare." Eggsy supplied as he did his best to shield them from the rain despite the size of the umbrella. It wasn't really up to the task.

"So nothing's wrong." Harry stated, just to be sure.

Eggsy looked torn between laughter and something vaguely resembling remorse. "Ya mean besides you two getting all wet? Nah. We just-she missed ya an awful lot."

Since his ward was doing her best to burrow into him Harry couldn't argue with that, however unbelievable it was. And she was probably also trying to absorb some of his body heat given that she was now drenched to the bone and shoeless.

Obviously thinking along the same lines Eggsy stated that he'd switch with Harry, give him the umbrella and he'd take Daisy in to get her into warm clothes.

"NO!" Was Daisy's reaction, her arms tightening a millimeter more. And how was that even possible?

"Let's get her inside."

Nodding, Eggsy moved to walk at Harry's side, the three of them heading for the house together.

"So you won't be wearing any rings any time soon." Eggsy commented, the sidelong look he aimed in Harry's direction making it clear that yes, he'd noticed Harry's slightly swollen and marked knuckles. And the fact that the signet ring Harry always wore had been removed because of them.

Clearing his throat, Harry shrugged his shoulders a little. "Americans have hard heads. That's the worst of it. I promise."

The narrow eyed look Eggsy gave him made it clear how ready Eggsy was to believe him. Or not.

"If you like you can make a thorough study of me later to-ah. I mean..." Harry cleared his throat as the horror of what he'd just said, implied, registered in his mind. "What I meant was-I-there's no way to save that, is there? I'm fine, Eggsy."

Eggsy opened the door for them rather than answer, motioning for Harry to go inside while he dealt with the umbrella.

Once inside Harry belatedly turned his attention to the car and people he'd left behind when he'd come running. Needlessly. Dear God, they were going to hold this over his head for months. Though at least Merlin and Addison weren't even looking in his direction at the moment. Both men had their umbrellas out and seemed to be retrieving their stuff from the boot of the now parked car.

"Oh no. Dinner!" Eggsy whipped around to look in the direction of the kitchen with definite worry on his face before looking back in Daisy's direction with serious indecision.

"Go. Deal with it. I'll take care of Daisy." Somehow.

Showing a great deal more faith in Harry than he had for himself Eggsy stashed the umbrella off to the side and then took off running down the hallway towards the kitchen.

And with no choice but to rise to the occasion Harry stood at the doorway and called out to Merlin that he was going to get Daisy into dry clothes and that they should just come in on their own. When Merlin nodded Harry nodded back and then mostly closing the door to keep the elements out.

That done...he'd been given his mission and he had no choice but to accept it.

Formulating his course of action as he took the stairs as quickly as possible, Harry headed straight for the bathroom and the towels it would provide. Once there Harry informed Daisy that she needed to let him set her down on her feet. He wasn't going anywhere, but they needed to get her dry and into new clothes or they wouldn't be able to eat dinner. Including Gran Gran's chips.

It took a couple of gentle tugs but Daisy finally let him pull her off and set her on her feet, the poor little poppet looking an utter mess with her clothes and curls plastered to her body and eyes puffy in a way that suggested the water dripping off her face might not all be from the rain.

Retrieving a fluffy towel from the side rack, Harry did his best to dry her hair off with it.

"All right, that's the best we can do, I think. You need to take off your clothes and put them on the tub to dry off, all right? Then use the towel to dry off and wipe your feet off on the mat. I'll turn my back, as it isn't polite for a gentleman to see-you can undress yourself, correct?"

Daisy nodded.

"All right then. Oh." Belatedly remembering something from a previous visit Harry turned around and saw that there was indeed a bright yellow terry cloth robe hanging on a hook attached to the door. Grabbing it Harry offered it to Daisy with the suggestion that she put that on after.

"Ogay."

Turning around to give her his back Harry waited patiently while the sound of wet clothes being removed and hitting the tiled floor provided him with clues concerning her state of dress. And demonstrating her house elf blood Harry soon heard the wet smack of her clothes being draped over the tub, followed by some careful arranging before she returned to his side to give his trousers a tug.

Taking that as his cue Harry turned to face her, so very relieved to see that Daisy was wearing the robe and holding her arms out to him.

"Right. One moment." Shrugging out of his wet trench coat now that his arms were free and she'd been taken care of, Harry hung that over the shower railing and then picked Daisy up again.

And was nearly choked once more by a three year old.

But he could still breath so Harry didn't comment as they left the room and he walked the short distance to Daisy's bedroom. The door was wide open, the smell of paint strong in the air as they went inside. Looking around Harry noted that the cherry tree looked excellently rendered, which was a relief, and it appeared that the boys had done a good job of covering the furniture and ensuring that none of the paint went where it shouldn't.

Heading over to the dresser containing Daisy's clothes Harry again had to do some tugging to get his ward to turn him loose so that he could complete the second part of this particular mission. "Now then, do you need me to pick out some clothes for you?"

The look that elicited suggested she was a tad insulted he would ask.

"I'll take that as a no. I'm going to go look at your tree, just come get me when you're dressed, all right?"

"You stay with me?"

"I will, yes."

A moment to debate his truthfulness and then Daisy turned her attention to pulling open a drawer to start rifling through its contents.

Leaving her to it Harry strolled over to the appropriate wall to evaluate Ryan's artistic abilities, making a thorough study of it since he had nothing better to do. And looking it over was some distraction from the fact that Daisy kept shooting his back looks that suggested she thought he might make a break for the door at any moment. Who knew a child could have such a pointed gaze?

Though it was...gratifying and heartwarming as well, to know that she wanted him to stay with her that much. Had even run barefoot into a rainstorm to get to him. He hadn't really noticed her expression when she'd ran at him but...but Harry didn't think he was exaggerating too much to say that she was happy he was back and...it was nice to be missed.

When the second tug came Harry was expecting it and when he turned the only surprise was what Daisy was wearing. Were those wings?

The fuzzy blue footie pajama bottoms he'd seen before, but the top was a black hoodie that seemed designed to make her look like...a cat/dragon hybrid? The ears and the green slitted eyes on the hood reminded him of a cat, while the tiny wings, spikes, and the odd looking tail at the back suggested dragon. Why was part of it red with a horned skull on it?

"Is that a new top?"

Daisy nodded enthusiastically, actually smiling at him. "I'm Toofless!"

"I see." He didn't, but Harry figured he could ask Eggsy about it later as he picked Daisy up and settled her on his hip to give his neck a break.

"Eggsy's gots one too." Daisy whispered at him, bringing her hand up so that she could put a finger to her lips. "Shh. It's a secret."

Oh dear Lord.

"Don't tell." Daisy warned him, her very serious look completely wrecked by the adorableness of her outfit.

"I won't breath a word." Harry assured her, fighting back a smile.

A nod and then a demand that they go down for dinner. She was hungry.

"Good idea."

And so with images of Eggsy in a dragon hoodie circling around his mind Harry headed for the stairs with his ward.

)

Going straight into the dining room Harry wasn't remotely surprised to see that both Addison and Merlin were already seated and waiting to be fed. Eggsy wasn't in sight so he must still be in the kitchen, Harry surmised. Walking up the length of the table Harry pulled Daisy's chair out and transferred her into her seat without any difficulty this time around. Probably because the smell of Gran Gran's chips was definitely in the air even before Eggsy came in as if he'd only been waiting for Harry to arrive. Which maybe he had, in order to ensure that Merlin didn't eat everything before they got there.

"Do you need help with that?"

Eggsy opened his mouth, then rethought whatever he'd been about to say. "Yeah, actually. I've got more stuff coming."

So Eggsy held the tray and Harry transferred the various plates and bowls onto the table, carefully selecting where each one went. The peas were deliberately placed closest to Merlin, while the sausages were set near Addison. The bowl with some of Daisy's pink marshmallow concoction was also placed close to her since she'd be eating the majority of that. The pickles and condiments went wherever, and then Eggsy excused himself to get the chips and Daisy's plate.

"Harry."

Turning his head to see what Merlin wanted Harry neatly caught the glasses lightly tossed at him. Ah. Right.

Merlin had wiped them off and cleaned them already so Harry just slid them back into place while thanking them for bringing it and the luggage in for him.

"I'd comment, but I'm too much of a gentleman."

"What you mean is Eggsy said it would affect your biscuit supply if you teased him about it." Addison corrected, pleased to undermined the Scotsman. He was almost smiling.

"You gots a scratchy face, Mr. Addy-son."

Scowling automatically at the reminder the man in question stated he'd shave as soon as he got home.

"Was the tan-ja-rine man there?"

The way Daisy whispered the question made it was clear she considered the American president right up there with the Boogeyman or Bloody Mary.

"He stayed in Washington during our visit so no, we didn't have to deal with him."

"That's good."

Coming back into the room with the chips, God they smelled divine, Eggsy set Daisy's pre prepared plate down in front of her and then went to take his seat, the very large basket of chips still in his hand.

"All right you lot, we're starting with me and working our way round the table ta Merlin. And don't be lookin at me like that. We wouldn't have ta do this if it weren't for what happened with the fried chicken." Eggsy's gave Merlin a look that would do any mother proud. "I put more on as well, so if we go through this lot there will be more. I except ya all ta eat those peas and the rest too if ya want more chips as well, understand?"

As if to punctuate Eggsy's point Daisy shoved a chip in her mouth and made a yummy sound.

"Dais, wait till everyone's got their food too."

That definitely brought on a pout of epic proportions.

Not swayed Eggsy gave her a quelling look and then put a small amount of the chips on his plate before he handed the basket over to Harry, who tried and failed to take just as small an amount. But he didn't take that much. Really. And while Addison did manage to copy Eggsy Merlin took Harry and Eggsy's amounts combined, so there.

And unlike Merlin Harry made sure to put plenty of peas on his plate, as well as some of Daisy's j-ello. Because it made her happy. And was better than it looked. And only two sausages...mostly because he wanted to save room for more chips later on.

All this was done speedily too, as Daisy was watching them like a hawk as she waited for the moment when she would be allowed to start eating too.

Once all plated were filled...well talking really wasn't required. Or possible really. Well, aside from people asking others to pass something or Eggsy excusing himself to get more chips after they ran out.

It was after they'd all loaded up their plates for their second helpings, no need to rein themselves in this time around, that an actual conversation began that wasn't food related. I.e. Harry asked Eggsy if the hoodie Daisy was wearing was supposed to be a dragon.

"Yeah. Toothless."

While Harry mulled that over Addison wanted to know what kind of dragon was toothless.

"Oh he's got teeth. They're just retractable. So when Hiccup first meets him up close he thinks he's got none, than he finds out otherwise. Hiccup's a Viking, in case you's was wondering."

"I'm not sure which makes the least amount of sense...a dragon named Toothless or a Viking named Hiccup. Or was the latter a nickname?" That would make at least some sense to Harry's way of thinking.

"Nah. He's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. From 'How Ta Train Your Dragon'." Eggsy explained with a grin. "There's a bunch of books, a couple of films, and a TV series."

"I wuv Hiccup." Daisy added very seriously. "And Toofless."

"Well you'll have to introduce me to the films sometime, then. So I can see them for myself."

"Two of your countrymen do voice acting in it, Merlin. Gerard Butler and Craig Ferguson."

Merlin, whose mouth was full, nodded in agreement.

Conversation ebbed then for a few minutes before Eggsy spoke up again. "Harry, remember how you was sayin before that some people think that Gifted people get their magic from ancestors who was magical beings? Do people think that Fire Gifted come from...?" Eggsy trailed off, perhaps recalling that there was someone with that particularly gift at the table. And who liked to start fires even when he was in a good mood.

"They say once upon a time dragons could take the form of humans." Addison stated with just the barest hint of a smile. "So who knows."

Because of course Addison liked the idea that he might be related to dragon.

"Fuc-fudge." Eggsy caught himself just in time. "Are you sayin that...there was real ones? That way back when there was real dragons in the world? Like the ones in movies and on them tapestry things they've got in museums and, like, all the Queen's castles?"

"According to our history books, by which I mean those of us who practice magic, they did. Though physical proof of that is hard to come by."

"Well the buggers liked ta burn everything up, including their dead." Merlin pointed out.

"I wants a dragon!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Daisy. They stopped living here on earth a long time ago. You'll have to make do with Mr. Fox for the time being."

"Amen." Was Eggsy's feelings on the matter.

And really, who could blame him?


	31. Feeling The Magic

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all characters in, poor bastards. Thanks so much for reading, please let me know what you think!

Feeling The Magic

By the time dinner had come to a close Merlin had proposed to Eggsy three times. He probably would have continued to offer Eggsy and Daisy whatever their hearts desired if only they'd come to live with him if Harry hadn't threatened to shoot him. Twice. Though it did warm Harry's heart that not only Eggsy, but Daisy was stoic in their insistence that they would never leave him. Even though Daisy had appeared a bit tempted by Merlin's promise to give her a pony and a fox themed bedroom with regular visits to the zoo to see real ones.

At least the man had the sense to realize offering her one as a pet would not end well.

Though given the way Eggsy's food seemed to turn the Scotsman's brains to mush Harry wasn't entirely sure the man wouldn't have added that promise to the mix if it meant Eggsy would live and cook for him for the rest of the Scot's increasingly short life.

There was also the possibility that Addison was plotting how to get Eggsy too, but Harry was fairly confident that the fear of being saddled with a small child scared the man enough that Addison would probably stick to just dropping by for dinner occasionally. He could live with that.

After dinner Eggsy disappeared into the kitchen and then came back with two cloth sacks, one for each of the men, filled with leftovers and some snacks he'd prepared especially for them.

"Bless you, Lad." And so saying Merlin leaned down and...and kissed Eggsy on the forehead.

What the fuck?!

"You're an idiot." Addison informed Merlin, echoing Harry's thoughts. "And thank you for this, Eggsy."

"You're welcome."

"No kissin Eggsy, Mr. Merwin. Only Unca Harry can." Hands on her hips, Daisy gave Merlin a dark look that was nonetheless adorable.

"As you wish, Daisy. Can I get a kiss goodbye from you instead, then?"

Daisy gave him a rather 'lady of the manor' look before nodding, toddling over to give Merlin's cheek a kiss once he bent down far enough for Daisy to reach him.

Addison settled for a quick handshake with Daisy, who was amused by the adult gesture and giggled her way through it.

Harry shook Addison's hand goodbye. Then did his level best to crush Merlin's in his when they shook hands afterwards. And while it hurt his already battered hand Harry was pleased that he came out the victor. Or at least his didn't hurt badly enough that he let the ache show. The way Merlin did as he subtly flexed his now hopefully very sore fingers.

"Night, Harry." Smirking, the bastard, Merlin inclined his head and then out the door he went with Addison, Harry ignoring the temptation to slam the door behind his 'friend'.

Thought it was a near thing.

"You can tell the two of ya have been mates for forever."

Turning his head to see Eggsy was smirking at him too, Harry felt he was absolutely justified in stating that he needed better friends.

"I's your friend, Unca Harry." Daisy reassured him, sliding her little hand into his, leaning against his side comfortably.

"Thank you, Sweetheart. That makes me very happy."

"And Eggsy too."

"And me too." Eggsy agreed. "Now it's time to head up and get ya ready for story time and bed."

"No!" Daisy went from smiling sweetly to looking mutinous in a heartbeat. "Me stay with Unca Harry!"

"Now, Daisy..." Harry began.

"NO!"

"Dais, Luv, ya know that ya can't-"

"NO!"

Listening to Eggsy try to reason with Daisy, and the girl wasn't having any of it, Harry tried to come up with a solution that would give them all what they wanted. As it was Daisy was half asleep on her feet already, sheer stubbornness keeping her awake given that she'd looked tired to begin with earlier, on top of her very full at the moment belly. Hmmm.

Harry waited for a lull in the back and forth between the siblings before speaking up. "How about this instead then. Why don't we watch a bit of your dragon movie before bed instead of a story, Daisy?"'

"Toofless?"

"Yes, with Toothless."

While Daisy considered his offer Eggsy spoke in a quiet voice meant only for Harry's ears. "Ya can't spoil her, Harry."

"She'll be out in five minutes or less." Harry murmured back.

"Point."

"We all watch together?"

Harry and Eggsy both nodded in agreement.

"Ogay."

So they all left the front hallway to settle into the family room together on the couch, Daisy insisting on sitting in Harry's lap too. Which he didn't mind at all as Eggsy went onto Netflix to find the movie in question and bring it up. And so they settled in to watch the village of Burk be set alit by dragons, Daisy fast asleep in Harry's lap before Toothless had a chance to make his appearance.

"Wanna keep watchin or...well you probably got stuff ta do, right?"

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow. I'll take something before bed to help with the jet lag and the time difference. I'd like to at least see Toothless before turning in." If Eggsy owned a hoodie like Daisy's than he presumed the boy was a fan and therefore would want to watch the rest. Plus he had to admit that the teenage protagonist intrigued him.

"Ya sure?"

"Of course. Unless you want to go and read your book. I'd understand completely." Be disappointed, yes, but understand. It would be foolish to assume Eggsy had missed his presence as much as he'd-

"Nah. I'd rather hang out with you than-we're missin the movie." And so saying, with a definite reddish tinge to his cheeks, Eggsy turned his attention back to the TV screen.

It took Harry a minute or two to do the same.

So they kept watching the movie in companionable, if slightly awkward silence for the first ten minutes or so. And the story did continue to entertain as Harry found out that Toothless the Dragon had a lot in common with household cats. And that Hiccup was equally adorable. The question of whether the boy had it in him to kill a dragon in the arena to win his people's approval went unanswered though as a warm weight suddenly pressed up against his side. The side Eggsy had been sitting on.

Turning his head slowly to the left Harry stared at Eggsy's slumped form, the boy's hat sitting eschew on his head now that he was leaning against Harry's side for support, hiding his face from him. But Eggsy was fast asleep judging from the boy's slow, even breathing.

Huh. Well this was...unexpected.

How long he just sat there, every one of his senses focused solely on Eggsy, Harry wasn't entirely sure. A no doubt embarrassing amount of time to be sure. But finally Harry did realize that actions needed to taken, especially since his back wasn't up to spending the rest of the night sitting on the couch this way. Lowering as that was to admit.  
Lifting Daisy from his lap and depositing her at the far end of the couch, Harry was then able to get up and with some Twister level twisting was able to lower Eggsy down gently and then lift his legs up so that he was curled up on the couch somewhat comfortably.

Harry missed the boy's weight immediately.

"I'm an idiot."

Shaking his head at himself Harry figured he would start with the smaller load and retrieving Daisy picked her up into his arms and headed for the staircase and the second floor.  
Since he knew for a fact that Daisy's room was still unusable Harry took her straight to Eggsy's room, pulling the covers back to deposit her under them. Tucking her in well Harry took a moment to make sure she was still fast asleep before rounding the bed to pull back the other side in anticipation of her brother's arrival. Provided he could pull that off, of course.

Heading back downstairs Harry mentally debated how to best go about getting Eggsy to his bed without waking the boy up or causing himself physical injury. As much as he'd like to think he could carry Eggsy Harry was also well aware that the younger man had been putting on weight since he'd come to live with him and he was fairly sure that should he try to lift Eggsy he could do it...but they wouldn't get very far.

Getting old sucked.

The obvious alternative was to use magic. Eggsy's magic, to be specific. While Harry's Water Gift certainly came in handy in a multitude of situations, this was not one of them. Whereas Eggsy had the gift of Air, which was very much suited for this task. And while waking Eggsy up and teaching him how to bolster his Gift through his connection to Harry would completely defeat the purpose...there was a chance that their magical ties to each other would allow Harry to utilize Eggsy's Gift without Eggsy having to be awake for it. Of course having never been magically tied to someone before Harry had no idea if it would work or not. He'd just read and heard about others that in tune with each other.  
But he was willing to give it the old college try, as they said.

In Kingsman they were taught how to share their magic with others, working as a team to take down an opponent. It wasn't difficult when you were working with someone who worked the same elemental gift as you, but otherwise...well there was good reason to practice beforehand. Especially since it was instinctive not to want others in control of something that was such a big part of one's self.

Their elements could work well together if handled properly, and their magic had shown itself to be perfectly in synch with each other's when Chloe had brought them to the surface. Of course with Eggsy unconscious the boy's magic would normally be more shielded and resistant to being manipulated without the boy's permission...nevermind.

"Here goes."

Raising a hand in Eggsy's direction, palm out, Harry focused on calling Eggsy's magic to him, the response he got nearly bringing him to his knees.

It was like he'd been stuffed in an airless room for hours and just been let outside into fresh summer air. A breeze was suddenly swirling around him like-like a bunch of cats winding through his legs while rubbing up against him in affection. There wasn't a sense of power or force to the air as it swirled around him. It didn't even send anything around him flying, so focused was it on him. Instead it was soft and gentle and somehow...loving. He could taste Eggsy's magic in his mouth and it was filled with joy and happiness and was eager to do his bidding. Was his to commend. He only had to ask and it would obey.

Fuck

Moaning low in his throat, he couldn't muffle it in time, Harry's lashes fluttered closed as he let himself bask in the headiness of it for a moment. The boost the connection gave to his own magical levels was intoxicating enough, but this was Eggsy's magic and to find it so receptive and perfect for him...well it did things to him. Made him want and need and think the unthinkable.

It took longer than it should have for him to rein himself in, but Harry managed it with great regret even though the link was still there with Eggsy's Gift clinging possessively to his body and ruffling his clothes and hair. And forcing himself to draw on that magic properly Harry sent it back in the direction of its original master, the air doing his bidding like the Air Gift was his originally.

Without a hitch the wind reached Eggsy and lifted him up and into the air, Eggsy's hat hitting the floor but not Eggsy as the breeze brought him over to Harry who had dropped his arms so that they were pressed up against his sides, bent at the elbow with his palms now facing upward.

With the faintest of thuds Eggsy hit his chest, Harry carefully switching the direction of the magic so that it was coming from his palms to keep Eggsy floating about an inch above his hands. That way if the magic gave out or something else went wrong he'd be in a position to catch Eggsy on the way down.

Which he almost did, as within seconds of coming into contact with Harry's chest Eggsy curved his body closer while wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, murmuring his name as he nuzzled in.

But Harry caught himself just in time, the magic wavering only for a moment before training thankfully kicked in. Then carefully, like he was holding the most breakable and priceless of treasures, Harry used the magic to carry Eggsy out of the room and up to his bed. Eggsy's bed. Not his bed. Must not put Eggsy in his bed. Despite the fact that that was where Eggsy had slept the night before. In his bed.

Fuck.

Thank God for the sleeping potion waiting for him in his room.

)

Between the potion and the time differences Harry slept in the next day, which was just fine with him. Not so fine with Daisy, it seemed, as Eggsy would later inform him that the girl made numerous trips up the stairs to check on him throughout the morning. She might also have tried to shake him awake a few times before Eggsy caught her and made her stop. Either way Harry woke up feeling quite refreshed and aware, which was a good thing since he also awoke to find Daisy staring at him like she was a scientist and he something in a microscope she was studying.

"You was sleepin forever!" Daisy informed him disgruntledly. "I told Eggsy ta kiss ya, but he said no."

"I..." Oh, right. Sleeping Beauty. Huh. Now there was an interesting thought. "Well it's very ungentlemanly to kiss someone when they aren't awake to give permission, Daisy." Permission he would have quite happily given.

As if on cue Harry's prince stuck his head through the doorway with a scowl on his face, hissing Daisy's name or at least starting to before realizing that Harry was awake. "Shit. Sorry."

Sitting up in bed Harry self-consciously finger combed his bedhead down while stating that it was quite all right.

"Unca Harry's awake now." Daisy informed Eggsy unnecessarily.

"I see that. And you wasn't ta wake im up, remember?"

The way Daisy's eyes darted around to look everywhere but at them made it clear that yes, she did remember. But wasn't about to admit it.

"Right. Back downstairs with ya. Or else."

A hopefully look was aimed in his direction, but well aware that he'd land himself firmly in Eggsy's bad books as well, on top of discipline being important, Harry indicated the door with a jerk of his chin. Though he gave her a smile so she'd know he wasn't mad at her.

Wearing a very pronounced pout Daisy dragged her feet the entire time as she made her way over to the door Eggsy was now holding open, finger pointed in the direction of the staircase. Once she was standing in front of her brother Daisy gave him a big-eyed look that was obviously meant to sway him, but Eggsy held firm and with a sigh Daisy disappeared from sight.

"Sorry bout that, Harry. She's right slippery when she tries. Get's it from me." Eggsy added with a mischievous, adorable grin.

"No doubt. And don't worry, it's time for me to get up anyway." A glance at his clock confirmed that before he turned his attention back to Eggsy. "Belated good morning."

"And ta you. Now mind tellin me what you was thinkin, carryin me ta bed? Was you tryin ta put your back out?"

"Ah." All right, Eggsy was right about that. But it still stung the ego. Though Eggsy also thought he had the strength to carry someone of Eggsy's size and weight that far without waking him up, which was sort of flattering. And not the point. "Actually I borrowed some of your Air Gift to help me get you upstairs. My back is fine, I promise."

Eggsy's brows furrowed in confusion as he walked over to him. "Borrowed my gift?"

Having thrown off his covers as he spoke and stood, Harry froze like a deer in headlights as it occurred to him, hours too late, that just as you shouldn't kiss someone you weren't romantically or at least sexually involved with while they were unconscious, you also NEVER used someone's magic without their prior permission. And he'd never...

"I'm so sorry. So very...it didn't even occur to me. In Kingsman it's understood that we can borrow each other's gifts if we need it, but that doesn't in any way excuse me for channeling your power without your permission. That it didn't even occur to me..." Harry trailed off, not sure how to begin to express his remorse over his conceit and transgression. That he'd done it for Eggsy's benefit in no way excused him and...and... "I can't believe that I-"

Eggsy placing a finger across his lips shut Harry up immediately.

"It's fine, Harry. Ya used my gift ta what, take some of my weight so ya could get me upstairs?"

Harry nodded.

"Then that's sick and I'm sorry I missed it. Don't kick yourself over it. Ya can use my magic any time ya want, just like if I was in Kingsman with ya. It's all good, okay?"

"I still shouldn't have done it."

Dropping his hand away Eggsy grinned at him. "So your arse ain't perfect. There's a news flash."

Torn between being ridiculously relieved that Eggsy wasn't cross with him and annoyed at the way he was being teasingly mocked Harry huffed out a sound of annoyance. "I get regular compliments on my posterior, thank you very much."

"Doesn't surprise me. It is pretty fine."

And on that note Eggsy gave him a wink and then turned to head back towards the door with plenty of swagger to his stride as he called out that Harry should get his fine arse in gear and shower while he put together lunch for them.

Oh. Ah. Huh.


	32. It Happened One Day

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations they all find themselves in. Thanks so much for reading, for reviewing if you did, and know that I anxiously await and read every one you send. Have a great weekend.

It Happened One Day

It was probably for the best that his paperwork had piled up in his absence since it meant that after lunch Harry didn't have the time to dwell on the fact that Eggsy had both noticed and appreciated his rear. Possibly. He wouldn't put it behind the cheeky little bugger to suggest that just to mess with his head. And all right, so he did think about Eggsy's comments more than he should have as the day went on. But he did do his work AND babysit Daisy at the same time which he deserved kudos for in his opinion. Even if he didn't have to do much when it came to the latter save for tolerate his ward's presence in his office.

Between her behavior the night before and that morning it hadn't required much brainpower on Harry's part to know that odds were Daisy was not going to take kindly to him being out of her sight for longer than a quick trip to the loo. And since Harry was also well aware that Eggsy had a lot to do in preparation for tomorrow, on top of having had to deal with Daisy alone while he was away, Harry had suggested over lunch that Daisy spend a few hours playing in his office. He'd do his paperwork and she could color, play with her toys, or whatever else she did when he wasn't around and also couldn't really play with her.

Eggsy had weakly protested the idea, it was obvious the boy hadn't meant a word of it, but Daisy was all for it and so after lunch Eggsy had gone off to do whatever he needed to do and Harry had helped Daisy carry her tea party table, six stuffed animals including Mr. Fox, two coloring books, one very large box of fat crayons, seven picture books, a blanket, Eggsy's old iPod, and LEGO into his office.

Daisy had setup her play area facing Harry's desk, just far enough away that she didn't have to crane her neck every time she looked up to make sure that he was exactly where he was supposed to be. Which she did distressingly often the first hour or so. After that she eased up a little and relaxed into her relatively quiet playing.

So Harry thought a little bit about Eggsy, diligently did his work, and shared his space with a three year old without any major problems arising.

And they said that men couldn't multitask.

"Unca Harry?"

Okay. And said three year old had abandoned her toys to come over to his side and he hadn't even noticed. Shit. Maybe Daisy had been right to send Addison with him to America. All this time spent behind a desk was making his Kingsman training go to shite at a rather alarming rate.

"Yes, Daisy?"

"Wants ta listen ta music with me? I know where Eggsy's speaker is."

The idea of listening to children's music ranked right up there with any number of torture techniques Harry had learned and experienced during his time with Kingsman. But she was looking at him so hopefully...

"Of course."

"Yay. Don't go, kay?" Daisy punctuated the statement with a pointed finger in his direction.

"On my honor."

Another beaming smile and then off she went at a run, banging his door shut on the way out. But oh well, it wasn't like she had enough upper body strength to cause it damage. He didn't think.

And she came back a minute or so later at a dead run, the girl very confident as she went about attaching the iPod to the sound system device. It really was remarkable how tech savvy today's children were. Of course they also couldn't do basic math without calculators and their spelling was often atrocious from what he'd seen and heard...but they knew how to plug things in and get machines to do those things for them.

He still wasn't over the fact that they weren't teaching cursive writing anymore in schools. There were just no words to describe some levels of stupidity.

Turning his attention back to his own screen, and glaring at it for a moment like it was its fault that the educational system and society as a whole was failing today's children, Harry was just thinking that he sure as hell would make sure that Daisy learned how to do cursive as well as print when the iPod became audible.

And he knew that beat.

"Daisy...is this...Queen?"

Stomping and clapping in time with the beat, Daisy nodded her head.

"I knew Eggsy could be trusted with your early education."

And as a Queen fan Harry had to do some smacking of the desk and stomping along to Daisy's great delight because, well, it was Queen and 'We Will Rock You'. Enough said. And he had to at least hum along with 'Crocodile Rock' when that immediately followed the previous blast from the past. Though he didn't recognize the next song other than the fact that the singer was Phil Collins. From the content Harry surmised that this was one of the ones the man had been contracted to perform for Disney.

After that was the song 'It's A Hard Knock Life' from Annie. Lovely. He hadn't heard it in ages.

The Gods were apparently looking out for him as Harry was pleased to recognize eight out of every ten songs on the iPod, the majority of which didn't make him want to bash his head repeatedly into a wall or hunt down their creators to end them for the benefit of parents everywhere. In fact he could sing along with almost half the songs being played if he were willing to subject Daisy to his singing. Which he wasn't.

Though he allowed himself to sing under his breath a little. He was only human after.

Not to mention the fact that Daisy, while possessing a sweet voice, also mangled the lyrics when she tried to sing along. Though it was sweet when she wasn't desecrating some of the greatest music ever created.

They were listening to 'New Girl in Town' from Hairspray when Eggsy opened the door and came in with a tray holding fresh chocolate biscuits and tall glasses of milk.

Wisely serving Daisy first at her little table, Eggsy left his sister to her snack and 'game' with her stuffed animals before coming over to set the tray and its remaining contents on a clear spot on Harry's desk.

"Thank you." Harry accepted the glass Eggsy held out to him. "Most appreciated."

"Well ya can't truly appreciate biccies without cold milk, Mum used ta say." Eggsy lifted his own glass in toast. "So she ain't driven ya up the wall yet?"

"She's been very well behaved. And has surprisingly good taste in music, which I assume we have you to thank for."

"Oh she's got playlists on that thing that would make a man consider throwin himself in front of traffic. She just knows which ones ta play for herself and which are for everyone. Lucky you, she picked one of the better ones."

"I am deeply grateful, yes." Biting into one of the biscuits after bracing himself for the unavoidable physical reaction he had to the greatness that was Eggsy's biscuits, Harry somewhat was able to bite back the moan of appreciation thanks to the mental preparation and the food in his mouth. "Perfection as always."

Ducking his head Eggsy mumbled something that Harry thought was thanks for the compliment.

Taking pity on them both Harry asked how the preparations were going for the next day and if there was anything he could do to help him.

"Nah. I'm pretty much on schedule. Only thing I'm worried about is...well nevermind. I should head back ta the kitchen, get-"

"Eggsy." Harry cut in quickly and firmly. "What?"

"It ain't-"

"Eggsy."

Proving that in some ways he was still very young Eggsy shoved as much of a biscuit as he could into his mouth, meaning that he couldn't talk.

Thankfully Harry was not a stupid man and it required little thought to guess the most likely reasons Eggsy would not be looking forward to the following day.

"I know that tomorrow you'll be surrounded by people who will no more understand you and your story than you will theirs. And while the majority of them will be polite and welcoming, at least to your face, there will be those who will make snide comments or insinuate things that are going to test both our tempers. I wish my presence at your side would prevent that, but just as their inbreeding has given them the ability to talk mainly out of their arses, it's also killed what little sense they could have been born with."

Eggsy snickered in appreciation, which had been his intention.

"I have no intention of leaving yours or Daisy's side tomorrow. And I assure you that I am more than capable of putting anyone who tries to cross us in their place."

"Ya gonna be my knight in shining armor, huh?"

"That is my intention, yes."

"Then I'm in good hands, then."

What he wanted to say in response to that Harry couldn't say...so he just smiled and nodded when Eggsy stated that he should head back to the kitchen.

Then sighed when Eggsy left.

Bugger.

)

For the most part Harry was able to continue working peacefully in his office with Daisy, though he did end up taking an hour's break to join her in playing with her LEGO. Which was how he found out that of their three generations Eggsy's had definitely created the best version of LEGO to play and build with. And that he still knew how to build recognizable structures with the plastic blocks, much to Daisy's delight. She preferred other people to build her buildings for her while she acted as architect. With a definite Preference for the pastel colored LEGO.

By the end of it Harry also had a fairly firm grasp of the lyrics for the song 'Let It Go' from 'Frozen' thanks to Daisy listening to it six times in a row once it popped up on the iPod for their listening pleasure. The damn thing got stuck in head for a good hour afterwards. Bloody let it go, indeed.

Harry was also man enough to admit that he was desperately grateful when Eggsy rejoined them and suggested that they take a walk to stretch their legs, get the freshest air London had to offer, and then find somewhere to grab something for supper since he'd had enough of the kitchen for the day. His treat.

"My treat." Harry argued.

"Ya never let me treat."

"Because you cook all the time."

"Food!" Was Daisy's opinion.

"Why don't we see where we end up eating, then go from there."

Eggsy crossed his arms in front of him, the body language making it clear that he was prepared to take offense. Or at least be stubborn about this.

"Fine. But I'll buy the next one."

"Deal."

So they got on proper footwear and then headed out for a walk, had dinner that they all agreed was not as good as something Eggsy could whip up, and then came home to properly watch 'How to Train Your Dragon' together.

None of them suspected the changes the following day would bring.

)

The following day started much the way most Saturday mornings did. They all slept in a little, even Daisy for a change. Not by much according to Eggsy, but every extra minute was appreciated on the weekend. So the two of them were up before Harry and breakfast was almost ready when Daisy was sent to wake Harry up and remind him, very loudly, that they were going to a party later so get up! He got up and after a visit to the loo headed downstairs to join his family at the table and enjoy a very lovely breakfast and some much needed tea over the Saturday paper. Well, some of it. Daisy liked to think she could read the comic section so she got that first, and Eggsy was given the crossword to work on. Which, once the caffeine kicked in sufficiently, Harry was happy to help him with.

Once breakfast had been consumed and Daisy got impatient with them, they helped Eggsy take the dishes and such to the kitchen to be either returned to their assigned place or cleaned off and put into the dishwasher to be taken care of.

As the weather was shaping up to be as lovely as the weathermen had predicted for once, Harry suspected his aunt had paid handsomely for that to be guaranteed magically, Harry suggested that they head out a little early and take the longer route to his aunt's estate in order to better enjoy the scenery and countryside before the party.

Eggsy and Daisy both agreed that that was a great idea so they finished cleaning up and then they all headed upstairs to get dressed for the day. Harry had already laid out one of his light weight summer suits for the occasion, and Eggsy thankfully was taking care of Daisy's outfit since Harry was fairly sure he wouldn't have known where to start, much less make her presentable by the end of it. Unless she knew how, which struck him as a lot to ask of a three year old. But Harry soon discovered that Eggsy was indeed more than capable of meeting his assignment as Daisy came running to show him her finished look the moment Eggsy finished attaching her little hat to her curls. While Daisy spun around him and showed off Eggsy followed along with Mr. Fox, who was indeed sporting a ribbon bowtie to match Daisy's dress. It clashed as horribly with his fur as he'd thought it would.

"You look exquisite, Daisy. You'll put all the other young ladies to shame."

Beaming with pleasure Daisy took Mr. Fox from Eggsy and hugged it against her chest as she wiggled in delight.

Taking note of the fact that Eggsy was still wearing his pajamas, and looking as adorable as he always did, Harry carefully cleared his throat. "I'll keep her entertained while you get dressed, Eggsy. Go on."

"Ya sure?"

"Go."

The cocky salute Eggsy gave him amused Harry.

So while Eggsy went off to get ready Harry went downstairs with Daisy to hang out and pass the time until Eggsy came down the stairs to join them ten minutes or so later.

Oh.

He'd left the matter of Eggsy's suit in Thomas's hands. He'd known about it of course, when Eggsy dropped in to Kingsman for fittings and such. Merlin usually ended up on a sugar high and if he was in the shop's office Eggsy would always poke his head in to say hi and chat for a bit. So he'd known when the suit had been finished and had been given some details about color and style, but he hadn't checked it out personally, preferring to see it on Eggsy first.

Possibly not his best decision.

"You look stunning."

"Jezus, Harry." Eggsy lifted a hand, freezing just before his fingers could mush his carefully styled hair. Styled, Harry belated realized, very similar to his own.

"You need to learn how to take a compliment."

Shoving his hands into his pockets and hunching his shoulders, Eggsy muttered something that Harry didn't catch.

What was audible was Eggsy's statement that they should load up the car and get going.

"Using Addison's birthday as a template, I assume there's a lot to take with us."

The look Eggsy gave him said that that was a big, obvious yes.

"Right. Let's get to it then."

Sending Daisy ahead of them to retrieve her purse and backpack from her bedroom, Eggsy called out a reminder to her to hold the railing as she came down the stairs, not bottom bump, as it would wrinkle her dress.

"Is she safe to go down the stairs that way?"

"Yeah, she knows ta be careful. She just likes goin down on her bottom cause of the sound effects."

"Ah."

Eggsy gave him an amused look as they reached the top of said stairs. "If ya want ta stay here and supervise I'll start bringing the stuff out ta the hallway."

He was torn, but Eggsy did know more about Daisy's ability to go down stairs better than he did. And would never allow her to be in harm's way. But she was so little and-and Eggsy was already halfway down the stairs, leaving him in his wake.

Well really.

Using his longer legs to catch up, Harry returned Eggsy's amused grin with a not amused look, though it was difficult to hold in place as his lips itched to return the smile.

"If ya want ta bring the car up ta the door, close as ya can, that would be good."

"Understood."

Splitting ways Harry headed for the front door and let himself out, smiling at the surprise he'd arranged for Eggsy, which was waiting in the street as ordered. Without telling Eggsy he'd requested that one of Kingsman's cars be dropped off at the house for their use. The black Rolls-Royce Phantom Drophead Coupe was very much a statement car, Harry thought with a low sound of male approval at the beautiful piece of machinery in front of him. He knew Eggsy would approve.

Getting behind the wheel Harry had just backed it up into position and opened the car door up to exit when Eggsy stepped out onto the front steps, the younger man's jaw dropping so far it was a wonder it didn't hit the ground.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Bounding down the stairs Eggsy literally ran over to stand beside the car, the look of rapture on his face completely appropriate in Harry's opinion.

"We're goin in THIS?"

"We are."

"I get to ride in a fucking Rolls-Royce?"

Laughing, Harry informed him that he could drive the fucking Rolls-Royce if he liked.

Eggsy stared. And stared.

And then Eggsy grabbed Harry's face between his hands and kissed him.

On the lips.


	33. It Started Then

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks so much for reading, I always love hearing from you! Have a great weekend.

It Started Then

It was so brief that calling it a kiss was probably giving it far too much credit. It would be far more accurate to say that Eggsy pressed his lips against Harry's hard enough to be felt, but it was over in a heartbeat and then the boy broke away with a crow of delight and turned to run over to the car's side to get a look at the interior of the vehicle. Which was what he was really excited about, not Harry himself. Obviously.

So that would have been that. Harry would have just chalked it up to something that would haunt him for a few days. Possibly longer, though hopefully not. And yes there would have been a little awkwardness and embarrassment on both sides later on when Eggsy remembered what he'd done, if he even remembered, but Harry would have been able to brush it off as no big deal. Hopefully.

Or at least Harry thought that that would be what would have happened had it not been for the fact that at the same time Eggsy realized what he'd done and whirled around to face him, Harry was in the process of swiping his tongue over his lips to catch what taste of Eggsy he could. Betraying himself in the process.

Which would have meant extreme, mortifying embarrassment for Harry, not to mention some fast talking on his part to excuse his reaction, if not for Eggsy's reaction to his reaction. Which was to morph from a look of embarrassed apology to one of sexual awareness, Eggsy's gaze centering on Harry's retreating tongue for several telling moments before slowly coming up to hold his gaze.

Fuck.

It was a punch to the gut. No, scratch that. To the throat. Much more debilitating and prone to making normal breathing impossible. As impossible as what was now undeniable as they stared at each other like a couple of lovestruck idiots in a rom com.

Harry had thought he was alone. That the sexual desire had been completely one sided as it should have logically been given that this was in fact not a romantic comedy where the impossible became possible. He was too old. And not nearly as attractive as Eggsy was. Not nearly as...alive and unburdened as Eggsy was, for that matter. And there were so many other reasons. Too many reasons to count why it wouldn't even occur to Eggsy to even think of him that way, much less want to...but he did.

Eggsy wanted him.

It was there in the other man's eyes as Eggsy very slowly came closer, so halting in his stride that he reminded Harry of a colt finding his legs. So unlike the athleticism and grace of Eggsy's usual stride. There was trepidation in Eggsy's eyes too. But also heat and want. Harry was NOT imagining that either.

And more than that Harry felt it in his gut. His bones. Hell in his fucking magic as it sang through his blood and demanded that he acknowledge his bond with Eggsy ASAP. Their bond. Which was humming in the air and wrapping around them like when he'd used Eggsy's magic Thursday night to carry him upstairs. And he'd be willing to bet a sizable sum that Eggsy was feeling the same thing.

Then Eggsy was standing in front of him, close enough to wrap him up in his arms if he wanted to, and Harry's brain pretty much imploded on him all over again as they stared at each other. And stared at each other. And stared some more which would have been romantic if not for the fact that Harry was pretty sure Eggsy was just as paralyzed by indecision and fear as he was.

But when he manned up enough to really think and see the nerves and fear that were starting to overwhelm the much more appealing emotions he'd been seeing in Eggsy's beautiful eyes...well Harry did what he had to do. He lowered his head and brushed his own lips against Eggsy's, deliberately keeping it as quick as Eggsy's early kiss. Just in case. His self-preservation instincts were still somewhat working after all. And that could be brushed off if-

"That...that the best ya can do, Harry?"

Lifting his head enough to meet Eggsy's gaze Harry had a moment to marvel at the audacity and sheer ballsiness of youth before letting his lips curved into the sort of cocky smile he had once given in his own twenties when he'd have been all over Eggsy like white on rice from the moment he'd laid eyes on him.

A very similar smile was sliding into place on Eggsy's face too as he placed his palms on Harry's chest, sliding them up to brace them on Harry's shoulders as Eggsy went up on tip toes. And Harry lowered his head again.

Now this was a kiss.

This was heat and wet, delicious-

"EGGSY!"

Jumping apart like Addison had set off an explosive between them, Harry and Eggsy both whirled in the direction of the house just as a visibly upset Daisy came through the doorway and out onto the stairs.

"I can't find my purse!"

Oh.

Shit. Dammit. Fuck. Bloody Fucking Hell.

"Wot? I mean...where...where did ya see it last, Luv?"

"I don't know." Daisy whined out, her lower lip wobbling dangerously.

Eggsy turned his head to look at him, looking as visibly torn as he no doubt did. But alas...their duties must come first. Dammit.

"Right. Well then...Daisy, no crying now. You're British, that means you must keep a stiff upper lip whenever possible. Particularly when you had the purse in your room last night, so it's obviously still in the house. Eggsy, since you know what we're taking you concentrate on loading the car and I'll help Daisy find her purse. We'll...we'll finish our discussion later. If that's amendable to you."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's...okay." Eggsy ducked his head and shuffled his feet, which wasn't good for his oxfords, but was quite endearing.

"Here are the keys." Harry retrieved them from his pocket, popped the truck for Eggsy, then held them out for Eggsy to take them.

"Thanks."

Giving Eggsy's shoulder a squeeze with his other hand, and all right, wanting that last bit of contact, Harry reminded himself of the importance of keeping his own stiff upper lip as he walked over to where Daisy waited. And was hopefully oblivious to the serious erection he was sporting-though thinking about her noticing was doing bloody wonders for killing that. Sigh.

Offering her his hand once he'd reached her Harry worked up a smile and then suggested they start looking in Daisy's room.

And seeming none the wiser his and Eggsy's personal cockblocker beamed up at him and nodded in agreement.

Sigh.

Double sigh when they quickly found the purse in Daisy's room, the item in question having fallen from her dresser where they'd left it the night before. Something Daisy in her search had failed to consider, it seemed.

Though then again it was probably for the best that she'd been too distracted to pick up on things between him and Eggsy. And did he really want her to have seen them kissing?

Well...but if Eggsy were willing, that is to say interested in more than just a brief physical encounter or two, wouldn't she-wouldn't she see them eventually? And didn't he-

"Unca Harry. We gots ta go!"

Oh. Right. Yes.

"Yes. Let's go then. Eggsy is waiting." He hoped.

Eggsy wasn't exactly waiting when they got back downstairs, he'd been working hard from the looks of it in their absence. And he waved away Harry's offer to help him finish loading up the car and asked him instead to get Daisy settled into the car seat in the back. Though how Harry had managed that Eggsy hadn't been able to figure out.

"Magic." Which was true. The car hadn't exactly been designed with children in mind so he'd instructed the Kingsman mechanics to add the chair AND make sure that it wasn't going anywhere regardless of the car's original design. And given that his, Merlin and Addison's fondness for the little girl had made the rounds in Kingsman...Harry was fairly confident that said mechanics knew their lives would be forfeit in unspeakably violent ways should they fail to properly insure Daisy's safety.

So he got Daisy and Mr. Fox settled, after having to run back up the stairs to retrieve the stuffed animal that they'd left behind when they went looking for the purse. And that done Harry helped Eggsy maneuver the second picnic basket into place beside Daisy and then it was time to go.

"Ya sure I can drive this?" Eggsy asked as he double checked that the boot was secure.

"You don't think you can handle it?" Harry asked, not speaking entirely about the car.

Eggsy seemed to know it too as he smiled over at Harry sexily. Fuck.

"Oh I can handle it, Harry. Just checkin."

Squirming a moment in his seat before he realized what he was doing, Harry cleared his throat and refused to respond to Eggsy smirk. "Then let's go."

"Right. Uhm...we gotta stop at the shop first."

"Why would we need to...you can't be serious." Merlin.

"He offered me a hundred fu-fudgin pounds for more of that fried chicken. And some of the potato salad."

"For God sakes. I know he's as bald as a baby but really..."

Eggsy laughed.

"Now, now. None of that, Harry. Sides...the sooner we get Merlin his stuff the sooner we get ta your aunt's. And the sooner we do that the sooner we can politely come home and finish our earlier...conversation."

Oh. And oh again, Eggsy was eye fucking him. He was being eye fucked by-

"Start the bloody car."

Eggsy winked. "Anything for you."

And started the car.

Harry's personal motor was already running just fine. Dammit.

)

Given the cost of the car and the fact that this was the first time Eggsy was driving it Harry didn't comment on how unusually law abiding and overly cautious Eggsy was behind the wheel. Not that Eggsy wasn't normally a good driver, he was, but as they wound their way through the London streets to Kingsman it was obvious Eggsy wasn't taking any chances with it. Of course once they'd dropped off the glutton's share at the shop and got out of the city where they didn't have to worry as much about the idiots on the road who might damage the very expensive car they were in...well it didn't take long for Eggsy's true driving style to come into play. And with open roads available to him...well who could blame him for wanting to see what it could do. And for becoming as giddy as a school boy on Christmas morning when he found out.

And Harry only had to tell Eggsy to slow down a little four times over the course of the drive to their destination, which was very impressive.

Harry also couldn't remember the last time he'd been out on a leisurely for the most part drive, the scenery around them truly lovely when they were going slowly enough to enjoy it. As was his company, with Eggsy looking handsome as sin beside him and Daisy happily singing along to ABBA songs from the back.

The closer they got to his aunt's the more cars they encountered as well, Harry recognizing a few of the vehicles or their occupants. He nodded in acknowledgement when appropriate and wasn't at all surprised that the majority of his acquaintances seemed far more interested in the other two occupants of the car. Who were both very much aware that they were already being looked over.

Eggsy's driving noticeably toned down.

As ordered Harry took out his phone and messaged his aunt's personal assistant when they were five minutes away, trading a few messages back and forth before he pocketed his phone once more.

"Holy shit! Is that it?"

They'd passed a number of sprawling estates at this point and Harry sincerely pitied anyone saddled with one of them given the costs of maintaining that sort of property. Eggsy's head would no doubt explode if he knew how much money Harry's uncle spent on the grounds alone. The grounds that currently featured several large white tents that had no doubt tipped Eggsy off that they were almost there.

"Yes, that's it. It's been in Uncle Rupert's family since the reign of the Tudors. Something he or my aunt will bring up at least a couple of times before we leave."

"It looks like a house outta Downton fucking Abbey."

Harry gave Eggsy a look meant to remind him not to use the f word around Daisy. Unfortunately, Harry was pretty sure the boy was too stunned by the house at the end of the lane they were now on to notice.

As someone who'd grown up in places like this while visiting countless others, Harry was used to estates with over a hundred rooms and more staff than family members. And while he could appreciate the architecture and the history of the estate both inside and out, he was quite happy in their much smaller home. A place like this, in Harry's experience, was very rarely a home.

"Did ya grow up in a joint like this?"

"I lived on a few estates over the course of my life, yes, but rarely for very long. My mother prefers modern architecture and furnishings. She also goes through living spaces faster than she does men, which is saying something."

Eggsy snorted. "I look forward ta meetin her."

"You say that now." Harry smiled as he said it. "Now eyes on the road. We're to park with the rest of the family vehicles it seems. I'll direct you."

As promised Agnes, his aunt's assistant, was waiting to point out their parking spot by the time they arrived, a servant with a cart standing by to take their baskets from them and see to the food until it was time to bring them out for the auction.

Once they were parked and he and Eggsy were out of the car Agnes came over to welcome them all to the estate. Eggsy thanked her somewhat shyly, while Harry gave her his usual greeting while getting Daisy out of her car seat and back on solid ground once more. Daisy, once back on her own two feet, waved a little before burying her face against Harry's trousers.

"If you'd pop the boot, Sir, I'll take your baskets in for you."

"Thank you. Much appreciated. Eggsy?"

"Oh. Right. Ah...are ya-you the one who will be looking after the food? Because I have some instructions for whoever that is and some of the stuff I have is in a cooler."

"I'd be happy to pass along your instructions to those in charge."

"Good. I wrote all the stuff down this morning. Just in case."

Leaving the instruction giving to Eggsy Harry asked Daisy to remain patiently by the car while he saw about helping unnamed staff member unload the car's edible contents onto the cart while Eggsy supervised and fussed over things.

Agnes waited until that was taken care of and the food was on the way to the kitchens before speaking up again, this time to inform him that his aunt was out on the grounds with her other guests and couldn't wait to see them.

"Thank you, Agnes. We'll head there straight away."

Inclining her head Agnes stated that she'd see them there and then turned around on her sensible heels and headed back in the direction of the main building.

"Woman of few words?"

"That's Agnes, yes. Shall we go?"

"Lead the way."

Eggsy locked up the car, Harry retrieved Daisy's little purse for her, and Mr. Fox was handed over to Harry for safe keeping so that both Daisy's hands were free. Then situating herself between them Daisy took their hands, Harry giving the little hand he held a reassuring squeeze. Then off they went across the gravel driveway towards the closest path that would wind its way around the house to the other side of the estate where the other guests would be.

The gardens were spectacular this year, and Harry pointed out the butterflies and named them for Eggsy and Daisy, who probably didn't care but were too polite to say so.

"Does a princess live here?" Daisy asked once they'd gotten a closer look at the house.

"No. Though princesses have visited here before."

Daisy's eyes went huge. "Wow."

"We won't run in ta Will and Kate here, right?" Eggsy looked terrified at the idea.

"Doubtful."

"Thank God."

As they walked Harry threw out some names of famous individuals who had stayed in his aunt's home since Daisy had brought that up and told a couple antidotes about trouble he and his cousins had gotten into while on the estate together back when they were boys together. Eggsy listened with interest while Daisy...Daisy seemed to be on the lookout for something.

Curious, Harry caught Eggsy's gaze and then gave him a questioning look before wiggling the hand holding hers. Which had her giggling and shaking his back.

Eggsy grinned and then mouthed back a word. Squirrels.

Oh.

Scanning the area around them Harry saw that yes, there were at least four of the furry little beasts milling around on the lawn.

"Daisy. Would you like me to carry you?"

Daisy shook her head. Then considered the squirrels in their vicinity again as two of them moved a little closer.

"Yes, Peas."


	34. Entering The Fray

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

Merry Christmas, Readers! Have a great holiday!

Entering The Fray

Harry wished he could say his peers surprised him with their behavior at the party...but of course they didn't. Human nature was human nature after all. And mankind was too often depressingly predictable. Case in point Harry knew very well that the vast majority of his peers would have been made aware of Eggsy and Daisy and their respective roles in his life by this point-his mother and aunt would have seen to that-so there should have been little to no need for them to ask what their relation was to him. Particularly when it came to Eggsy. And not surprisingly a lot of their focus was on Eggsy as soon as they approached the outskirts of the party and started to draw the notice of those closest to them.

Thank goodness he'd picked Daisy up or she might have been trampled within seconds.

As it was Harry saw them coming and switched Daisy to his other side so that he could place his free hand on the small of Eggsy's back in case the boy needed the support. Both literally and figuratively.

No one was run over though, and the first ten minutes was spent making introductions and Eggsy very politely shaking hands and smiling despite the speculative and knowing looks. The women in the crowds also paid some attention to Daisy, but she wisely hid from them against his neck lest her cheeks become available for pinching. Harry also supposed that he should just be grateful that there was no speculation that she could biologically be his or some such nonsense to his face.

No, the majority of them were focused solely on trying to worm out of them just how close he and Eggsy were. And all right, the hand he had placed on Eggsy's back probably didn't help matters, but fuck them. He wasn't moving it unless it was to briefly shake someone's hand.

Regardless Harry tolerated their not at all subtle questioning until one of the old biddies he personally couldn't stand had the gall to compliment Eggsy on his effort to better himself and rid himself of that dreadful accent.

"And my compliments to your plastic surgeon, Mrs. Stricton. He continues to do marvelous work. Now if you will excuse us, there are a number of other people we have yet to greet."

Steering Eggsy off in another direction Harry was just about to suggest they grab something to drink when they were intercepted by some distant relatives of his.

"Harry, it's been far too long."

"It's lovely to see you again, Harry. I don't believe I know your companions?"

"Very nice to meet you, young man. I'm Lady Rosaline Winsley. And you are?"

Eggsy took the hand offered him by the lady in question and kissed the back of it with considerable charm. Of course he did. And since the woman in question was twenty years older than him at least Harry called himself an idiot for being a little irked by that.

He was ridiculous, Harry acknowledged while Eggsy introduced himself to the three of them. Though he was justified when it came to his father's cousin's granddaughter, who was eyeing Eggsy like she'd like to lick him up like a lolly.

"Eggsy. What an unusual name." Rosaline stated with a raised eyebrow. "And the young lady?"

Since Daisy was currently still hiding her face against his neck Harry did the honors. "This is Eggsy's younger sister, Daisy. My ward. It's a pleasure, as always, to see you, Lady Winsley."

"Likewise."

"I'm her granddaughter, Camille. So nice to meet you, Eggsy."

"Pleasure." Eggsy just shook her hand, which Harry thoroughly approved of.

"And I'm Elliot Trenton. Camille's stepfather. Pleasure to meet you, Eggsy."

While Eggsy shook the man's hand Harry gave Elliot a look that made it clear that trespassers would be shot on sight. Then when it was his turn Harry squeezed his former classmate's hand just a little harder than necessary to make sure he got his point across.

"Always good to see you, Trenton."

"Likewise."

Harry gave the man points for suddenly seeing someone he absolutely had to say hello to, his goodbye a very quick one before he hurried off. The man was getting wiser with age.

The slight snickering sound Eggsy made at his side made it clear that the younger man had noticed at least some of the byplay between them.

Camille either didn't notice or thought her gender would save her from Harry's wrath as she turned their attention back to her by complimenting Daisy on her adorable dress and asking Eggsy how old she was.

"She's three. And real shy."

"Harry, DARLING!"

Decades of training kept Harry from wincing as he looked in the direction of him summoner, his aunt arrowing towards him with a look on her face that promised he was about to be kissed and fussed over to an embarrassing degree given his age. But at least she wouldn't hit on Eggsy, so smoothly Harry excused them yet again and told Eggsy under his breath to brace himself.

His aunt had a brilliant plastic surgeon too, Harry mused as she bore down on them like a heat seeking missile. She shared him with his own mother. And both women had taken advantage of their hair going white to go blonde, his aunt currently sporting a champagne blonde bob cut that suited her even if the color was highly unrealistic at her age. And no amount of botox had ever been able to curb her face's expressiveness for long, the huge smile she aimed in their direction as lovely as her summer blue dress.

"Eggsy, Daisy! Look at your dress, Sweetheart!"

Oh, right.

Rather than cover his cheeks with lip prints Harry's aunt framed Eggsy face between her hands and bussed both his cheeks with enthusiasm before launching into a small tirade about how handsome he looked and how delighted she was to finally meet him in the flesh.

Unaware of the danger she was in Daisy peeked out to get a look at the woman assaulting her older brother, catching Celeste's attention in the process.

"Oh, Darling."

Pouncing with surprising speed for someone her age Aunt Celeste had ahold of Daisy's chin in a flash, giving the shocked toddler's cheeks smacking kisses before drawing back to tell her that she absolutely adored her dress, which was unquestionably the most unique and sweet outfit of any she'd seen thus far. Wherever had they bought it from?

Lips twitching in amusement, Harry gave his aunt the name of the shop in question.

"Never heard of it. Though their business will certainly become more well known once more people get a look at that dress. What I wouldn't have given for such a dress when I was that little." Sighing somewhat dramatically, Harry aunt looked a little wistful as she finally turned her attention to her nephew. "And how is the proud new father?"

"Uncle. And I'm bearing up fairly well with Eggsy's support."

Harry's aunt gave him a knowing little wink. "He certainly has shoulders broad enough to support you. And he can cook like a dream from what I hear, which is priceless in a man."

"I'm all right."

"I have yet to taste better." Harry countered. "And I've eaten at restaurants all over the world."

"You're biased."

"I'm right."

"Awww. Are you two always like this? It's so adorable." Aunt Celeste gushed as she beamed at them in delight. "And it's always a pleasure to see two people so in tune with each other. And so rare these days with divorce becoming so prevalent. In my day we were stuck with each other and had to work it out come hell or high water. Or have your partner killed, of course, but that was generally frowned upon. Though I'm sure Harry's told you all about his great, great-I think just two greats-aunt. She was accused of poisoning her second husband. And possibly the fourth."

"Ow many husbands did she have?"

It was five, Harry informed him. And it was quite likely she had in fact poisoned them.

"We don't know that for sure. Though she did have regrettable taste in men. It's a family trait, I'm sorry to say. One Harry's mother, my sister, suffers from, unfortunately. Harry's father was one of the good ones, and they were few and far between, let me tell you."

"If Dean's dad was anythin like im I believe it."

"Oh he was. I don't know what she was thinking. Well she did say that he-but that is not for children's ears. And more importantly said bad taste was not passed along to Harry. He's always had excellent taste, which is why he's never married. Good men are so hard to find these days, aren't they, Harry?"

"I haven't been looking."

"Hmmm. And it's often when we give up looking that we find exactly what we were looking for before."

Oh he could see where she was going with this.

"I'll have to take your word for that, Aunt Celeste. And not to dismiss you, but shouldn't you be manning some table somewhere?" Not that he was trying to get rid of her. Much.

"I'm taking a break. Though that reminds me, Dear. The lovely Miss. Roxanne Morton has yours and Eggsy's paddles for the picnic auction. Very unusual to have a lady buying one, but she explained that she had to buy Eggsy's since he was buying her basket as a favor to her." The raised eyebrow his aunt aimed in their directions made it clear Lancelot hadn't explained why Eggsy had been enlisted to aid her. And Aunt Celeste didn't approve.

"Her mu-mother is trying to set her up with a total wanker."

"Ah. Say no more. We do try our best, my dears, but, alas, even the best mothers get it wrong sometimes. Just look what happened that year I had you bid for Penelope's basket, Harry. She didn't speak to me for two weeks."

"As I recall she didn't speak to me for four months." Not that he'd exactly mourned that fact.

"She didn't, did she. And that was the last time she participated, wasn't it?"

"No...she did it one more time when she was engaged." When she was assured someone not related to her by blood would buy her basket.

"Right, right." Aunt Celeste sighed in remembrance. "Well it's very kind of you to have Miss. Morton's back, Eggsy."

"She's a good mate."

Harry's aunt smiled and then asked if she shouldn't tell people that Eggsy was taken then. She'd already had a few inquiries since he was family now.

The moment's pause before Eggsy answered felt like a million years had passed.

"Nah, tell em I'm taken, thanks."

When Harry let out the breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding Eggsy looked over and grinned at him rather cheekily.

Harry's aunt's eyebrows about hit her hairline in reaction.

)

Earning the title of his favorite Kingsman agent for the foreseeable future, he might just put her in for a pay raise in fact, Lancelot came over to join them before Harry's aunt could attempt to quiz either one of them about just who had 'taken' Eggsy off the market. His agent was looking quite pretty in a greyish purple dress that complimented her coloring and figure, the skirt ending just above the knee. It was a more sedate look than a lot of the dresses being worn by her peers, but Harry thought her choice showed good taste and common sense. If they were suddenly under attack by someone Miss. Morton would be able to defend herself much easier than if she'd worn one of those bandage dresses. Or whatever they were called. Not important.

What was important was that on arrival Roxanne linked arms with Eggsy, said hello to Harry's aunt again, and then reassured them both that she had their auction paddles in her purse. And oh, had they taken Daisy to see the polo ponies yet?

"Ponies!"

Either Daisy wanted to see ponies really badly or Roxanne's presence meant there were enough people she trusted around her that Daisy was willing to risk not hiding from the overly affectionate stranger in their midst. Harry almost dropped her, she twisted around so fast to look eagerly in Miss. Morton's direction.

Which of course made everyone laugh. Including him.

"Well Harry knows the way to the stables, and I should get back to mingling, anyway. But I will catch up with all of you later. Especially you, my darling nephew. It's been far too long since we've caught up on each other's news."

Not liking the look in her eye one little bit, his self-preservation instincts were razor sharp, Harry settled for a smile and nod that promised nothing.

Because mentally he was already plotting how best to go about arranging to leave early.

The low sound she made in her throat suggested his aunt was onto him, but she didn't call him on it as she made her goodbyes before heading off.

Pulling out his handkerchief Harry offered it to Eggsy. "You'll want to rub your cheeks. She marked you."

"Sh-oot." Eggsy caught himself just in time, taking the handkerchief with a grimace.

"Here, hand that over and I'll get it for you. Then we can hide in the stables until it's time for the auction."

"Excellent plan." Harry agreed, watching his agent remove the red lipstick marks from Eggsy's cheeks for him. He could have done that, and was kicking himself for not thinking of it.

"Thank you, Sir. I'll get Daisy's cheeks in a minute."

"She gots me too?" Daisy's eyes went wide at the idea for some reason.

"Yup."

A little hand came up to touch her pink cheek. "Mummy used ta get me."

"Yeah, she used ta get us both, didn't she."

Daisy nodded solemnly.

"We'll have ta go and see her this comin week, won't we? We'll tell her all bout your dress and the ponies and such. She'll be real proud bout ya helpin the kids with your basket, she will. Just like me and Harry. Ya can draw her a picture and we'll get her some real pretty flowers too."

"Yeah? Okay." Daisy smiled now, cheering up at that thought.

Coming over Roxanne carefully rubbed at Daisy's cheek while neatly changing the topic to something less morbid and happier. I.e. she complimented Daisy on Mr. Fox's lovely bowtie. Very fashionable.

"He's my date."

"I see. And here I thought you were Eggsy's date."

"Nope. He's Unca Harry's."

Harry couldn't help but look in Eggsy's direction, noting that the younger man was looking everywhere but at him. With pink cheeks.

His were probably a little pink too.

But wisely Lancelot didn't call him on it, and once Daisy's cheeks were clean they all headed in the direction of the stables once Harry pointed them in the right direction.

"By the way, Rox, I'm done the books ya gave me. I would have brought them with me, but I forgot. Sorry."

"It's no problem. I reread them before I gave them to you in preparation of 'Time's Convert'. That's out on the eighteenth on September by the way."

"Oh I know. I bought the trilogy from a used bookstore near Harry's on Thursday, and I've ordered the sequel as well online. Though I don't know about it bein as good as the first three. I mean I liked Marcus well enough, and Phoebe seemed pretty aces...but I'll give it a shot. And Harry said he'd read the books too, when he's got the time, maybe."

The considering look she gave him had Harry fighting the urge to squirm a little.

"Then no spoiler discussions."

"Nope." Eggsy agreed. "Specially since I think he'll really like em based on his movie collection."

"Well if he does, we can have our episode parties at your place once the TV episodes start airing. And they better not mess it up or else..." The way she trailed off and the look on Miss. Morton's face made it clear that the producers would rue the day if the show failed to live up to the source material.

It had been a very, very long time since he'd gotten together with friends for the purpose of watching a TV episode or doing a movie marathon with them...but Harry found himself warmed by the idea. Even if Eggsy's food probably played a part in Miss. Morton's suggestion. Regardless he told her that he liked the idea very much. And would look forward to it even if he wasn't as big a fan as they were.

"Do you like Matthew Goode?"

"Does anyone not?"

"He's playing the male lead."

"And the bird from 'Warm Bodies' is in it as well. Have ya seen that one?"

"No, I haven't." And it sounded like the title for a porn movie.

"Ya'd like it. I'd tell ya bout it but it's got Z-O-M-B-I-E-S in it." Eggsy threw a significant look in Daisy's direction.

"Ah. I see. Yes. Though I've never been fond of them in movies or real life. Especially when it comes to the latter."

Eggsy's eyes about popped out of his head as he asked if he was serious.

Biting his lip to hide his amusement, Harry gave Eggsy's back a comforting rub before answering. "They aren't like in the movies, I assure you. Basically they're just falling to bits while bumping into everything in their surrounding area. It's the smell...well that's more deadly than the things themselves."

"Gross."

"Quite."

"What's gross?" Daisy wanted to know.

"Boys." Was Lancelot's quick response.

"Oh. Yeah."

Daisy's absolute agreement with that statement gave them all another reason to chuckle.

"And speaking of gross we're getting close to the stables so mind where you all step."

"Gross." Was Eggsy's opinion, his attention immediately going to the grounds around them.

"At least you're not wearing sandals."

Eggsy's gaze turned to study Lancelot's feet and the dainty sandals she was currently wearing. "I could probably carry ya if ya need me ta."

"Thanks, but if I wanted to be carried around like some emptyheaded princess I'd be one of those twits who doesn't have the sense to realize that outdoor parties aren't the place to wear heels. I'll let Daisy be the princess here."

"I's a princess?" Daisy asked Harry, looking very shocked at the idea.

"Your mine and Eggsy's princess, yes."

Daisy beamed.


	35. Save a Horse, Ride a Kingsman

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations they find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else and its staying that way, unfortunately. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!

Save A Horse, Ride a Kingsman

Given that Daisy had never had any contact with horses before Harry had anticipated that despite her initial enthusiasm she'd be a little hesitant to get close to one when actually faced with the real thing. Especially now that he'd been witness to her anxiety when it came to being around squirrels, which were quite a bit smaller than the horses waiting patiently in their stalls. What he hadn't counted on was the fact that he couldn't depend on Eggsy to help him talk Daisy into at least trying to pet one. Because Eggsy, it seemed, had never been around horses either. And once faced with them up close and personal Eggsy became quite wary of their size and especially their teeth when one happened to show them his. Or hers. Regardless...Eggsy wasn't any more eager to get close than Daisy as the two hung back and stared at the horses like they expected to be eaten at any moment.

"You do know they're herbivores, Eggsy."

"So are elephants and...and...other ones that can flatten ya."

The look on Eggsy's face suggested that elephants were the only example the other man could come up with on the fly. And while Harry could actually list off several herbivories that could easily kill an adult human if given the chance Harry thought it best not to bring them up. For obvious reasons.

"It's very safe, especially since they're in their stalls currently. I'll show you."

Walking over to the nearest one Harry gently stroked his hand over the obliging horse's head and neck for a minute or so before looking in Eggsy's direction. And sent him a look that told him to man up and get his pretty arse over here. Now.

It worked too.

Selflessly handing his sister over so that he alone would be at risk, Eggsy took a deep breath and then walked over to stand at Harry's side, everything about him screaming young man aggression and bravado. Except for the fact that he was still refusing to pet the horse.

Shaking his head, though it was rather charming in a way, Harry reached out and wrapping his fingers around Eggsy's wrist brought it up and over. Which Eggsy allowed him to do while giving him looks that suggested that if he lost fingers, Harry was going to be blamed and made to pay for it. Fair enough.

Manipulating Eggsy's hand so that his fingers brushed up against the chestnut colored horse's jaw, well away from the teeth, Harry watched as the worry was quickly replaced with interest and a real smile. Eggsy's natural curiosity and love of textures soon took over as quickly as Harry had known it would, meaning he could let go and step back without Eggsy freaking out. No, Eggsy just kept stroking the horse's head while looking quite pleased with himself.

"It's real soft."

After a quick look to confirm Harry agreed that yes, she was.

"And she can't get out less we open the door, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Okay. Okay." Nodding as he came to a decision Eggsy dropped his hand away and walked over to retrieve his still very suspicious sister from Miss. Morton. Harry didn't catch what Eggsy murmured to her but after a minute or so Eggsy came back with Daisy in his arms, her eyes going progressively bigger the closer they got as she clutched Mr. Fox to her chest like a lifesaver.

"It's all right, Flower. She ain't gonna hurt ya. She's a good horse. Me and Harry, we told her she's gotta be nice ta ya."

"And we'll be right here." Lancelot assured Daisy as she kept close to Eggsy's side, having brought up the rear so to speak. "And I can hold her head if you want."

"She might bite ya!"

"No. This horse? This is a very nice, not biting horse. I can tell."

"No bite?" Daisy asked Eggsy.

"No bite."

"You no bite!" Daisy ordered the horse, pointing at it for emphasis.

The horse didn't seem overly concerned with the toddler's threats, but that was fine since the horse didn't try to bite or even show much interest in Daisy once Eggsy got her to pet it. It just took longer before Eggsy didn't have to move her hand for her and Daisy finally started to relax a little.

She categorically refused to try and feed it anything.

They had just about talked Eggsy into giving it a try though when Miss. Morton reached into a hidden pocket in her dress and pulled out her vibrating cellphone. Grimacing at whatever it said.

"According to my mother all picnic basket participants need to report to your aunt ASAP, Sir. I have to go."

"We have to go." Looking pleased to have a legitimate excuse not to attempt feeding the horse, Eggsy was all but beaming smile wise. "Daisy's gotta go then too, right? Plus I wanna make sure they didn't mess with our baskets."

Hiding his amusement Harry agreed that they should accompany Lancelot out, yes.

"Yeah, so, bye, Horse. Was nice meetin ya and all." Eggsy gave it one last pat.

"Bye, bye, Horsie." Daisy echoed, opting to just give it a wave with her free hand.

Playing along Harry said good bye to it as well and then joined the others in heading out of the stable. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it? We'll have you both riding before you know it."

That statement earned Harry a serious headshake from Daisy. In fact it was a wonder the girl didn't give herself a neck injury in the process. Meanwhile Eggsy opened his mouth to protest the idea, but then seemed to think better of it. Though the gleam that came into the younger man's eyes warned Harry that wasn't a good thing.

"Nah, not anythin that's got more legs than me, anyway."

Oh that little bugger.

Mind filling with images of Eggsy riding his cock, because that was exactly what the cheeky sod had meant, Harry very nearly walked into a post.

Eggsy pulled him out of the way just in time.

"Careful there, Harry. Ya ain't any good ta me with a concussion, ya know."

"Terribly sorry. I was just making plans for your first lesson. Since you're a total novice."

The outrage on Eggsy's face was punctuated by Lancelot's snickering as she held open the door for them. And really it wasn't appropriate to speak this way in front of a lady or one of his employees, so he should apologize for his insinuation.

But never let it be said that Eggsy didn't have excellent recovery time. The boy's next words practically dripped with innocent sweetness.

"Ya know, ya're right, Harry. I'll have ta watch ya ride a few times, learn from a master, yeah?"

Braced for it this time, the look Eggsy had shot him beforehand had held plenty of warning, Harry was able to think about the change in position, which he was completely on board with both visually and in practice, while maintaining most of his dignity. And retain his ability to fire back without stuttering like a simpleton.

"That sounds like an excellent idea. And I really think you'll enjoy it, once you give it a try, Eggsy. And get used to the aches and pains that come with, of course." Harry gave Eggsy his most pleasant of smiles. "I'll be happy to rub you down given how sore you'll be afterwards, until your body adjusts."

Oh the way Eggsy's jaw dropped. So very, very satisfying.

Though dammit. He'd forgotten about Miss. Morton again. Eggsy really was a horrible influence.

"I'll look forward ta that." Was what Eggsy finally said when he found his voice again as they started walking down the path. "Though it shouldn't be that bad given how flexible I am. Ya wouldn't believe the positions I can get it inta, no problem. And ya know how strong a gymnast's thighs are."

All right...well played. Very well played.

If not for the smug look Eggsy was directing in his direction Harry would have quite happily focused on the other man's thighs for quite a while. But since that was the case Harry moved in so that they were as face to face as they could be given their height difference, staring each other down.

"That...flexibility will most undoubtably prove useful. Though I think you'll find that there aren't a lot of similarities between a pommel horse and something that's constantly in motion."

"I think I'll manage ta stay on."

"It's generally the getting off after the ride that beginners have problems with."

Eggsy's grin was pure wickedness now. "I'm sure ya'd help me with that though, right. Gettin off properly?"

"It'd be my pleasure."

Grinning down at Eggsy, who was grinning right back at him, Harry had just wrapped his arms around Eggsy's waist and was lowering his head when it suddenly occurred to him...

"Weren't you holding Daisy?" And oh shit, Lancelot.

Blinking, Eggsy's brows furrowed in confusion.

Together they turned their heads in the direction of the party, easily spotting Daisy and Miss. Morton on the path in front of them. They were rather far away considering that Daisy was walking and not being carried.

"When did she take Dais from me?"

"I have no idea."

Eggsy turned his head to give him a horrified look. "Ya don't think she understood..."

"No. And if she did, I can afford the best physiatrists money can buy."

Looking less than reassured, Eggsy suggested they hurry up and catch up with their 'dates'.

Harry agreed that that was probably for the best.

Unfortunately.

)

By the time they caught up with the girls Eggsy had recovered enough to start singing the chorus to a sing about 'riding my pony' under his breath that Harry surmised wasn't about riding an actual pony at all. Wisely he didn't ask. Instead he apologized for their earlier rudeness and insisted on carrying Daisy the rest of the way to make up for lost time. Thankfully both Daisy and Miss. Morton graciously accepted his and Eggsy's apologies, and once they'd rejoined the rest of the guests found them too occupied to mob them again. The focus had turned to getting ready for the auction in some capacity, so they were able to deliver both ladies to the stage that had been erected for the 'show' his aunt would soon be emceeing without difficulty. Once there Lancelot retrieved their paddles from her purse, handed them over, and then took back Daisy since she'd be in charge of looking after her until the last basket had been auctioned off.

Thankfully it seemed that while he and Eggsy had been having their 'riding' discussion Miss. Morton had been reassuring Daisy's about the auction and the two of them not being with Daisy until afterwards. Daisy wasn't thrilled at the idea, obviously, but she had bonded enough with Lancelot that she was willing to let them leave her. Though she flat out refused to let them hold on to Mr. Fox for her.

Mr. Fox stayed with her.

Not about to argue they both gave her a hug for luck and then headed out to find a good spot so that she'd be able to see them clearly when she was on stage.

"So how's this all work, then?" Eggsy asked as they walked away.

"Basically we men stand around and then lift our paddles when the lady of our choosing comes up on stage with her basket. Whoever is willing to pay the most wins, while the ladies stand there and fervently hope that their baskets are picked and that they can stand whoever buys it. And heaven help the man who isn't willing to pay the price for his lady's basket."

"Yeah, that would be a pisser."

Harry chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"So like someone's ex, or the arse no girl would ever willingly date could basically make the most popular bird here have lunch with them if they was willin ta fork up the dough?"

"Sadly, yes. Though most would hopefully have a father or some family member willing to save them."

"Like me and Rox."

"Exactly."

Eggsy was quiet for a minute.

"Should I have asked her about a limit? For how far up she wants me to go. I mean it is her money."

"I'm sure she'll give you some sort of signal if she wants you to drop out of the running."

"True. How much does a basket usually go for, anyways?"

"The starting bid used to be a hundred pounds, but that was at least a decade ago."

"Shut up!"

Harry had to laugh at Eggsy's expression. "You do recall that Merlin paid you that amount earlier for some of that fried chicken."

"Yeah, but I was gonna use a lot of it for ingredients. For food for him. He knows that, right?"

Because Eggsy looked so worried Harry assured him that that was the case. Though in reality Harry didn't think Merlin cared either way so long as Eggsy continued to feed him. The glutton.

Thinking to lessen the shock a little Harry reminded Eggsy that all the proceeds did go to charity as they made their way through the crowd until they found a decent spot amongst the other paddle holders. Most were in their twenties and thirties, with Harry definitely one of the oldest as far as he could tell. It was a young man's sport, so to speak. Though he wasn't the oldest, at least. There were a couple of fathers and even grandfathers in the crowd, prepared to rescue family members if need be. Or at least he hoped they weren't bidding for other reason. And of course Lord Cecil McAdam was there to bid on whatever basket he'd decided would provide him with the best meal. Harry knew the man bribed his aunt every year for an inside look at what was being offered so that he knew which basket would best appease his rather infamous appetite. The man put Merlin to shame.

Or maybe it was more accurate to say that Merlin lacked McAdam's gut at least. Though the way the Scotsman kept nagging Eggsy for food...

And damn. McAdams had caught him looking in his direction and was now waddling over. Possibly to comment on whatever Eggsy had made. And if that prissy Prince of Epicure said one negative thing about Eggsy's menu choices Harry was prepared to buy every basket the man attempted to purchase just so that the other man would be stuck buying one of the mundane baskets made up for those who hadn't brought their own or had failed to purchase their intended auction basket.

The man had almost reached them too when Harry's aunt saved the day as her voice came over the microphone, welcoming them all to the event and thanking them for coming. Manners meant that they all had to stop what they were doing and give her their attention, Harry listening to her spiel with appreciation for the fact that she managed to make her speech sound fresh despite the fact that she'd been doing this for decades now. She had a real flair for it.

For wheedling money out of people as well, Harry observed with a smile, as the auction kicked off with the bid starting at one hundred and fifty pounds. One did have to account for inflation, after all. And why not when people were willing to pay it as basket after basket was sold for significantly more than they were worth. Not that that was readily apparent given that the descriptions of the baskets' contents were full of 'infused with', 'prepared by Chef...' and 'imported from'. The name dropping was to be expected, even as Harry shook his head over the fact that it mattered.

Eggsy meanwhile did some muttering under his breath over the bidding and money spent, though after the fourth basket or so he fell quiet, simply watching the show with an unreadable expression. Or at least unreadable to most.

Leaning down Harry whispered into his ear. "Ridiculous, isn't it? How much effort goes into making small servings and overpriced offerings sound appetizing."

That got a snort of amusement in response.

"Mine ain't near so fancy." Eggsy whispered back to him.

"Which means it will not only be delicious, but worth every penny."

"You're biased."

"Only because I know what you're capable of in the kitchen. If it doesn't get the bids it deserves than it will be their loss and our gain."

That got him an eyeroll, but at least Eggsy was smiling again and continued to do so until the end when it was announced by Harry's aunt that that they were down to the last two baskets. Which was Miss. Morton's cue to appear onstage, her basket in one hand and Daisy's hand in her other. A gentleman Harry didn't recognize carried Daisy's basket for her, and Harry nodded in the man's direction in thanks for the assistance provided. He also tried to meet Daisy's gaze to reassure her but Daisy was barely visible now, hiding behind Lancelot's leg while Harry's aunt introduced Miss. Morton to the crowd and then started rhyming off what was in her basket.

They would dine well, Harry noted, since the plan was they would combine their baskets and share with each other. He was particularly looking forward to her shrimp pasta salad and the very nice wine she'd picked to go with it. And he did like strawberry cheesecake.

"Well here we go."

Confused for a moment Harry looked in Eggsy's direction, the paddle Eggsy's was holding clueing him in.

Time for Eggsy to save Miss. Morton from the dastardly attentions of her Mother Approved Suitor.


End file.
